Vivre sans toi
by So Cara
Summary: The Host OC : Hayley, jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tombe nez à nez avec le groupe de Jeb Stryder et est invitée à vivre dans les grottes. On découvre alors ce qui l'a amenée à ce point, comment elle a survécu et son évolution avec les autres habitants.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'étais désorientée, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Je me suis redressée et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Je reconnaissais à présent les rues de Phœnix. C'est alors que tout m'est revenu, brutalement. Ces souvenirs m'ont coupée le souffle. Je me revoyais la déposer devant l'hôpital, la laissant aux mains des envahisseurs ! Tout était de ma faute, je lui avais promis de ne jamais me séparer d'elle et surtout de tout faire pour qu'aucune de nous ne tombe entre leurs mains. Mais lorsqu'elle a été si grièvement blessée, je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser mourir dans mes bras ! C'était ma sœur jumelle ! À présent je regrettais ma décision, j'avais voulu lui laisser une chance de vivre. Mais ma tristesse avait brouillé ma logique. Son corps resterait, ses souvenirs également, mais ma jumelle, elle, était morte à présent...<p>

Je me suis levée précipitamment essayant d'échapper à cette vague de souvenirs, de tristesse, de colère envers mon jugement erroné ! Il faisait nuit, c'était le moment parfait pour quitter la ville sans être dérangée. J'allais dans le désert, emportant le sac qui contenait ce qui restait de ma vie et des provisions pour toute une semaine. Il n'était cependant pas excessivement lourd. Cela faisait huit ans qu'on était en cavale et on avait été habituées à ne plus manger à notre faim. Mon estomac s'était rétracté. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire à présent, mais je ne pouvais rester dans cette ville plus longtemps. Je me suis mise en route, ma concentration au maximum. Cela était parfait, marcher me faisait toujours oublier mes problèmes et mes peines.

J'ai marché toute la nuit, ne faisant de pauses que pour me réhydrater. L'aube se levait. Il fallait que je me cache. Non pas que j'avais peur de rencontrer une âme dans ce désert, seulement, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'avec ce soleil de plomb et ma peau blanche, on me voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je préférais rester à l'ombre la journée et marcher la nuit. En plus, en plein soleil, dans le désert, il fallait être fou pour marcher sans but. J'avais repéré depuis un certain temps déjà des petits éboulis de roches. Je me dépêchais à présent pour les atteindre. Les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition. J'arrivais à ma cachette du jour. J'en ai fait le tour pour atteindre la zone d'ombre.

C'est alors que j'ai aperçu une voiture. Je n'en revenais pas ! Une voiture, dans le désert, au milieu de nulle part ! J'ai soudain eu très peur. Des âmes habitaient-elles tout près ? Qu'elle qu'en fût la réponse, je ne pouvais plus continuer, encore moins si, effectivement, des envahisseurs étaient proches. Je suis entrée dans cette sorte de grotte, j'ai longé la voiture et me suis calée entre le pare-choc avant et le fond de la grotte. Si quelqu'un arrivait, il ne me verrait pas tout de suite et j'aurais peut-être le temps de m'enfuir. J'ai mis mon sac sous ma tête et me suis étendue. Je remerciais le ciel d'être trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit et surtout pas au « meurtre » de ma sœur. Je suis tombée comme une masse dans un sommeil lourd. Je voulais me reposer avant de repartir pour une nouvelle longue nuit de marche. Je n'ai rêvé de rien et c'était parfait.

Cela ne faisait qu'une heure, deux, tout au plus que je dormais quand des pas et des voix m'ont réveillée. Je ne pensais pas être aussi près du pare-choc de la voiture. En voulant me redresser je m'y suis violemment cognée la tête. Ça a fait un sacré bruit ! Alors je me suis vite mise sur mes pieds. Trop vite... Je me suis appuyée au capot de la voiture pour reprendre mon équilibre, deux secondes plus tard j'attrapais mon sac et courais en direction du désert. J'ai profité de la stupeur des individus qui étaient arrivés et je suis sortie sans encombre. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc et des marteaux frappaient ma tête de tous les côtés. J'ai senti quelqu'un agripper mon sac, je lui ai cédé. Malheureusement cette personne, ou une autre m'a rattrapée et m'a allongée au sol. Je n'avais vraiment pas vécu longtemps sans ma sœur. Mais mon instinct a repris le dessus et je me suis débattue comme un diable. C'était totalement stupide. Soit ça ne servait à rien et on allait m'effacer en mettant une âme en moi, soit j'arrivais à m'échapper et je mourais dans le désert. Dans tous les cas s'en était fini de moi. Mais je continuais à me débattre.

-Calme-toi ! Arrêtes de bouger comme ça ! a dit l'homme qui me retenait.

Son ton n'était pas amical. Une âme quelconque n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça. C'était un traqueur... J'allais mourir.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser prendre sans essayer de sauver ma peau ! Sale parasite ! Tu connais mal notre instinct de survie ! ai-je répondu au traqueur.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas une âme ?

Cette question m'a déconcertée et je m'arrêtais de gigoter quelques secondes. Il a cru que je me calmais et s'était donc relevé. J'étais totalement déconcertée à présent. Ce traqueur était vraiment particulier. J'aurais dû bouger mais avant que je reprenne mes esprits un faisceau de lumière a traversé mes yeux. Rien ne s'est reflété, je me préparais donc à mourir. J'étais résigné à présent et toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers ma jumelle, que j'espérais bientôt retrouver.

J'ai entendu des mots d'étonnement puis des soupirs de soulagement. Je ne comprenais plus rien, lorsque l'homme a dit, en projetant le faisceau sur ses propres yeux :

-Regarde, tout va bien. Je suis humain.

Aucun éclat argenté ne se reflétait, effectivement. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés. C'était impossible !

-Je... Comment ? ai-je demandé en un souffle.

L'homme s'est mis à rire, imité par d'autres que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

-Tu as eu de la chance que nous ayons été surpris ! On aurait pu te tirer dessus ! a dit une femme.

-Je ne pensais pas tomber sur des humains, vraiment! On n'en avait pas vu depuis au moins deux ans.

-On ? a demandé la femme

Je n'ai rien pu répondre, à la place je me suis relevée. Je serais retombée si l'homme qui m'avait maintenu à terre ne m'avait pas retenue.

-Merci. Ai-je bredouillé. D'où venez-vous ? Je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait servir d'abri.

L'homme et la femme se sont regardés, convenant d'un accord silencieux.

-On va te montrer. Suis-nous.

Il y avait, en plus d'eux deux, deux autres hommes. Ils ont commencé à partir, mais je me dirigeais en sens contraire. Le premier homme s'est retourné vers moi :

-Tu vas où ?

-Désolée, je vais juste récupérer mes affaires.

-Ah, oui bien sûr ! Attends je vais les prendre.

En route, les présentations ont été faites :

-Je m'appelle Mélanie. Lui c'est Jared (l'homme qui m'avait empêché de m'enfuir). Et Aaron et Brandt.

-Moi c'est Hayley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous sommes tous restés silencieux le reste du trajet. Je les sentais concentrés. Et moi, mes souvenirs venaient me hanter à nouveau. Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant une entrée rocheuse. Je leurs ai jeté un coup d'œil et ils m'ont invitée à entrer. Je suivais Mélanie et Jared, étant moi-même suivie d'Aaron et de Brandt.<p>

Nous sommes tout à coup arrivés dans une grosse pièce bercée d'une lumière bleue. C'était incroyable ! A notre arrivée plusieurs personnes se sont approchées. Elles avaient l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi revenez-vous déjà ? a demandé un des habitants.

-Rien de grave ! a précisé tout de suite Jared. On vous ramène un habitant de plus !

J'ai alors vu les regards, dorénavant étonnés, se tourner vers moi. Je me suis sentie un peu gênée de débarquer chez eux comme une fleur.

-Salut ! ai-je dit timidement.

-Ça alors ! C'est vraiment incroyable de trouver encore des humains par ici ! Je suis ravi d'avoir une nouvelle invitée chez moi ! Je suis Jeb.

Cet homme avait l'air sympathique.

-Hayley.

Il m'a souri et je le lui ai rendu.

-Tu es toute seule ? Comment es-tu arrivée par ici ?

J'ai grimacé. Sa question me gênait, je ne pouvais y répondre sans repenser à ma sœur. Avant que je ne réussisse à dire quelque chose, il a repris :

-Tu saignes on dirait...

Je mis ma main à la tête, encore perdue dans une vague de souvenir déchirante. Mes doigts étaient effectivement pleins de sang, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'à moitié. Mes émotions étaient trop mélangées, trop fortes ! La perte de ma sœur, la tristesse qui s'en est suivie, la panique quand je me suis crue perdue, le soulagement quand j'ai compris que c'était des humains et la joie de trouver un endroit pareil puis la soudaine, mais violente peine qui venait de me traverser... c'était trop. En ajoutant la fatigue et le coup à la tête, ça devenait insupportable. Je me suis évanouie.

Je me suis réveillée quelques minutes plus tard environ. On m'allongeait sur un lit. J'ai voulu me relever mais me suis vite recouchée.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas supporté la vue de ton sang, a dit Jared.

-Si seulement... ai-je murmuré pour moi-même.

Il m'a fixé avec un regard interrogateur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question, des personnes sont arrivées. Je les en remerciais mentalement.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Doc. Jeb m'a appris qu'on avait un nouveau membre parmi nous, qui avait besoin de moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Ai-je réussi à articuler.

-On va vérifier, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Il s'est dirigé vers son bureau, a pris son matériel et est revenu vers moi.

-Tenez, prenez ça vous vous sentirez mieux.

Je regardais la pastille qu'il me tendait, l'ai prise, mais demandais avant de l'avaler :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un stop douleur, a-t-il répondu très naturellement

-Vous avez des médicaments de ces...

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, j'ai vu l'atmosphère s'alourdir et tous les regards se tourner vers l'entrée. J'ai tourné la tête vers ce qui accaparait l'attention.

J'y ai vu une jeune femme blonde, tenant un homme, assez grand aux yeux bleu magnifique. Mais j'ai reporté mon attention sur la jeune femme. Quelque chose m'avait dérangée. Soudain j'ai compris. Ses yeux reflétaient une couleur argent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de plus regarder. L'homme qui lui tenait la main avait dû voir mon regard changer en comprenant ce qu'elle était et s'était par conséquent placé entre mon regard et celui de cet envahisseur. Je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis levée. L'homme s'est encore plus rapproché d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas et je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mélanie a mis sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de m'apaiser. Mais je me suis dégagée et me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Ils ont mal interprété mon intention et ont commencé à essayer d'écarter le parasite de moi. Mais la seule chose que je voulais faire était quitter cette pièce, cette grotte même. Je me suis mise à courir. Le plus vite que j'ai pu. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai atterri dans la pièce centrale où j'étais arrivée plus tôt. Des personnes m'ont vu, dont Jeb et un garçon. Ces derniers ont tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, je n'ai pas cherché à leur dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis dirigée vers mon sac qui avait été laissé là où j'avais perdu connaissance. J'ai voulu le prendre mais Jeb m'en a empêchée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien, je vais juste partir.

Je lui avais dit ça simplement, sans haine, sans reproches. J'avais été ravie de voir des humains mais je ne pouvais plus rester, c'était tout.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on ne peut pas te laisser partir. Tu es seule et si tu te faisais attraper, tu nous mettrais tous en danger.

Lui non plus n'avait aucun reproche dans la voix. Il savait que je n'étais pas stupide et que j'en étais déjà persuadée.

-Je comprends mais je ne peux pas rester si _elle_ est ici.

-Elle ne te fera jamais de mal, elle est l'une des nôtres, je peux te l'assurer. Elle a déjà sauvé la vie de certains d'entre nous.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je sais que les âmes sont inoffensives ! Mais je ne peux pas vivre à côté d'une espèce qui m'a pris tant d'êtres chers !

-Désolé ! a-t-il tranché franchement. Tu dois rester

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage, plus je parlais, plus ma sœur hantait mes pensées. Et j'ai craqué... J'ai lâché mon sac, me suis laissée tomber à genoux et me suis mise à pleurer. Le garçon s'est approché et s'est assis à mes côtés. Il a passé sa main dans mon dos et m'a dit doucement :

-On a tous perdu quelqu'un mais, maintenant, on est là les uns pour les autres. On t'aidera tous.

Je l'ai regardé et il m'a souri. Il était si gentil, si compréhensif et pourtant si jeune !

-Qui as-tu perdu qui te met dans cet état ?

J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai répondu avec beaucoup de mal:

-Ma moitié, mon autre moi...

Je ne pouvais prononcer son nom.

-Je suis sûr que, lorsqu'il a été pris, il a prié pour que tu poursuives ton combat, a dit ce jeune homme, toujours aussi doucement. Reste avec nous, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi.

Il croyait que j'avais perdu un amour... Je n'ai pas eu la force de corriger son erreur. Je me suis levée en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main. Beaucoup me regardaient, je me suis sentie rougir de honte. J'ai détourné le regard et j'ai fixé Jeb dans les yeux.

-Je reste. Mais je ne peux pas _la_ voir. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

-Très bien. Je vais aller dire à Gaby de rester loin un moment.

Elle avait un nom humain, ils avaient l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. C'était très étrange pour moi.

-Jamie, emmène Hayley à la cuisine. Je vais voir Gaby et Ian.

Ian devait être l'homme qui lui tenait la main. Était-ce son compagnon ? C'était vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Jamie a mis sa main dans mon dos et commençait à me diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'est arrêté, s'est retourné vers Jeb et lui a dit:

-Oh, tu ferais bien d'en parler à Kyle aussi !

-Oui c'est vrai. Merci gamin !

On a repris le chemin de la cuisine. On est arrivés dans une longue pièce. Il y avait du monde. On était donc déjà le matin. Je me suis mise à côté de Jamie. Il était revenu avec deux assiettes. Je sentais une bonne odeur. J'ai regardé et j'ai vu des tartines de pain et de chocolat.

-Oh !

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon cri de plaisir.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé de choses aussi bonnes n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un sourire radieux. La vie ici était vraiment incroyable. J'avais comme le pressentiment que tout cela était, en partie, dû à l'âme qui habitait ici. Était-ce vraiment possible qu'une âme ait rejoint les Hommes ? Je ne pouvais pas l'espérer, la chute aurait été trop brutale.

-Oui c'est vrai !

Il me posait beaucoup de questions. J'éludais toutes celles qui concernaient, de près ou de loin, Emma, ma jumelle. Je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Mélanie, qu'avant j'habitais près de Seattle, que j'avais vingt ans, comment je m'étais aperçu de l'invasion et comment j'avais fui. Il m'a raconté la vie ici, les relations qui existaient entre les membres de cette communauté, leurs noms et tout un tas d'autre chose. Il avait beaucoup parlé, je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Mais ça m'allait, en l'écoutant parler je ne pensais pas à ma propre situation.

Jeb est revenu quelques heures plus tard. Il a dit à Jamie d'aller en cours. Il s'est exécuté, non sans émettre quelques objections.

Jeb m'a rejoint et m'a fait faire le tour de ses grottes. J'allais dormir à l'infirmerie en attendant d'arranger la situation avec Gaby. Je n'allais de toute façon pas m'opposer très longtemps à la situation, je l'avais dit à Jeb. Je n'étais pas stupide, il l'avait compris. Je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient été gentils de m'accueillir, je leur serais donc toujours reconnaissante et je ne leur poserais pas de problème, quelle que soit la situation. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, mais elle avait habité ici bien avant moi, je n'allais pas l'empêcher de circuler librement chez elle.

-Très bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que Doc t'examine ? Ensuite est-ce qu'un bain te tente ?

-Oui, ça me va, absolument!

Il s'en réjouissait. Il m'a conduit à l'infirmerie, où Doc était en pleine discussion avec Candy. Jamie m'avait parlé de son cas. Je gardais désormais cette information dans un coin, attendant le bon jour pour parler de mon double, que j'avais trahi. Il m'a installée sur un lit, et m'a soignée la blessure à la tête. Puis il m'a fait un rapide examen complet. Tout allait bien.

Jeb m'a conduit à la salle d'eau. Je me suis dépoussiérée, cela faisait énormément de bien. En sortant j'ai croisé Mélanie.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux!

-Oui c'est vrai. Merci.

Je commençais à m'en aller mais elle m'a retenue.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de cohabiter avec une âme Hayley, mais Gaby est très spéciale. J'ai appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Et pourtant de là où j'étais, je n'aurais jamais cru ! Mais elle a fait beaucoup pour moi, pour nous tous. Elle m'a rendue à ma vie. Je suis sûre qu'elle en fera autant pour toi, si tu apprends à la connaître.

-J'essayerai, je te promets. Je n'ai rien contre elle en particulier. C'est avec moi-même. Mais quand je la vois... je ne peux pas être heureuse.

-Je comprends. On a tous été étonnés tu sais, que tu n'essaies pas de t'en prendre à elle. C'est bien une des rares fois où ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai vraiment rien contre elle...

-Tu es assez étonnante.

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai esquissé un sourire triste et je suis partie.

A quoi ça servait de toute façon de la détester ? Je ne juge pas avant de connaître et si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres... Je n'en savais rien... Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai passé le reste de la journée à aider cette communauté. Quand le soir est venu, j'ai suivi les autres à la cuisine. Quasiment tout le monde s'y trouvait. Je ne voyais cependant pas Gaby, ni Ian. Je me suis sentie très gênée, j'empêchais des personnes de vivre leurs habitudes. Je me suis assise à l'écart. J'ai mangé rapidement. Mais je n'ai pas pu échapper aux questions, au moment où je voulais partir, des personnes ce sont assises près de moi.<p>

-Salut ! Moi c'est Trudy, et voici Geoffrey et Heath. On est ravi de voir une nouvelle survivante !

-Merci. Je peux en dire autant, c'est vraiment impressionnant, cet endroit, toutes ces personnes... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé d'humains !

-C'est vrai ? Comment tu as fait pour survivre tant d'années dehors, seule ?

Geoffrey avait l'air très impressionné, j'ai essayé de faire court, sans trop paraître froide.

-Je crois que ce n'était que de la chance...

-Je crois qu'il faut plus que de la simple chance pour survivre seul dehors.

J'ai sursauté, je n'avais pas vu Jared arriver avec Mélanie. Je l'ai regardé, ne sachant quoi dire. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai reporté mon attention aux alentours

-Tu as toujours été seule ? a demandé Mélanie.

Pouvais-je répondre à cette question sans parler du reste...

-Non, pas toujours...

J'ai pris un air triste, ce qui n'était pas difficile, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, espérant qu'il se contente de ce que je venais de leur dire.

-Tu venais d'où quand on t'a trouvée ? a continué Mélanie

-De Phœnix.

-Phœnix ?! S'est étonnée Trudy.

-Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que les grandes villes étaient plus sûres que les petites... Plus de monde, donc moins de questions et plus de petites ruelles pour se cacher ou pouvoir échapper à d'éventuels problèmes.

-Point de vue intéressant. A admis Jared. Tu as déjà eu des problèmes ?

-Quelques uns oui. Certaines âmes ont vu que j'étais humaine, mais, ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'on lit en elles comme dans un livre ouvert. Le temps qu'elles appellent les traqueurs, j'étais déjà loin. Une seule fois j'ai été confrontée à des traqueurs.

-Vraiment ? Comment tu t'en es sortie ? S'est intéressée Mélanie.

-Quand j'étais plus petite, le père d'une de mes amies était flic. Avec mon amie, on voulait aller à un concert, seules. Alors son père a bien voulu nous laisser y aller seulement s'il nous apprenait à nous défendre. Je le remercie aujourd'hui de m'avoir appris ça. Les traqueurs n'étaient que deux, ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise en face de moi. Ils attendaient du renfort. J'ai profité de leur peur pour en attraper un et lui enlever son arme. Je l'ai pointé sur lui et j'ai pris l'arme de l'autre traqueur. Je les ai fait se retourner et je suis partie.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. J'avais juste omis de dire que j'avais rencontré une autre fois encore un traqueur. J'ai attrapé mon sac et en ai sorti les deux armes. Je les ai posées sur la table et j'ai ajouté :

-Si ça peut vous servir, prenez-les. Elles sont encore chargées. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi. C'était au cas où.

-Eh ben ! Tu à l'air d'avoir du courage et du sang froid ! a dit Trudy.

-Je crois surtout avoir eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'agit que de chance et d'une série d'évènements qui ont tournés en ma faveur. Tout n'a pas toujours été comme je le souhaitais, si j'avais eu plus de sang-froid, je ne serais sûrement pas là...

Je crois que je venais de trop parler. S'ils me demandaient pourquoi, j'allais devoir leur parler d'Emma. Alors avant que ça n'arrive j'ai dit, en me levant, que j'allais dormir. La journée avait été bien remplie. Je leur ai souhaité une bonne nuit, ils en ont fait de même et je suis sortie.

Doc n'était plus à l'infirmerie, je me suis retrouvée seule. Je me suis allongée, je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée et j'avais peur de me retrouver seule face à mes pensées. Mais je préférais ça à révéler que j'avais été trop lâche pour laisser ma sœur mourir dignement. J'ai essayé de faire le vide dans ma tête. Mon corps était épuisé, mais ma tête ne trouvait pas le repos. J'ai expiré longuement, évacuant toutes mes tensions. Je me suis mise à penser à des choses futiles, de ma vie d'avant l'invasion. Et, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me suis endormie. Aucun rêve n'est venu troubler mon sommeil. Mon corps se remettait, dans ce lit, de toutes les nuits difficiles et Dieu sait combien il y en avait eu...


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis mon arrivée. J'avais fait la connaissance de tout le monde, hormis Ian et Gaby, ainsi que Kyle et, je l'avais appris, sa compagne, une âme également, Soleil. Il me semble qu'il restait tous quatre sur le terrain de sport, où on leur apportait tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que des âmes séjournaient ici. Tout le monde les aimait. Et Jamie parlait tellement de Gaby, que je me suis mise à avoir un avis positif. Je n'ai plus eu besoin de mentir sur ma sœur, on ne m'a plus posé de questions sur des sujets pouvant la concerner. En me levant, ce matin-là, j'ai décidé qu'après le petit déjeuner j'irai sur le terrain de sport, pour leur dire que j'étais désolée de les avoir obligés à y vivre et leur dire qu'ils pouvaient reprendre le cours de leur vie.<p>

Je m'étais réveillée tôt, un rêve m'y avait contrainte... toujours ma jumelle. Il n'y avait, par conséquent, que très peu de monde à la cuisine. J'ai pris une pomme puis je suis allée directement sur le terrain.

Je n'ai rencontré personne sur le chemin. J'espérais ne pas les réveiller. Sinon j'attendrais, devant, qu'il y ait du mouvement. En approchant de l'entrée, j'entendais du bruit. Je n'aurais donc pas à attendre. J'ai approché timidement. C'est Ian, le seul à me faire face, qui m'a vu arriver le premier. En un saut il s'est retrouvé en bouclier devant Gaby.

-Je ne viens pas vous embêter. Je veux juste vous parler. Annonçais-je, mains levées, en signe de paix.

Il y a eu quelques secondes d'hésitation, puis ils se sont détendus et j'ai avancé vers eux.

C'est alors que Kyle et Ian se sont retrouvés côte à côte, sous la lumière. Je me suis arrêtée net. La ressemblance était impressionnante. Le chagrin m'a instantanément submergée. Ça me rappelait beaucoup trop ma sœur. Cette peine a dû se lire sur mon visage et Gaby a avancé d'un pas.

-Ça va ?

Son ton émettait une pointe d'inquiétude. J'ai baissé la tête, j'ai porté une de mes mains au niveau de mon cœur et j'ai levé l'autre, leur demandant de patienter. Comment pouvait-elle être inquiète pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui l'avait obligé à rester terrée dans un coin ? J'ai attendu encore un peu, pour être sûre de pouvoir affronter à nouveau leurs visages. J'ai relevé la tête.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai expiré lentement et j'ai poursuivi. Je suis venue m'excuser de vous avoir obligés à rester cachés. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Vous devriez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner à la cuisine, avec les autres, et continuer à faire ce que vous faisiez avant mon arrivée.

-Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? a demandé Kyle.

-Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre vous. Je ne pouvais simplement pas affronter leurs regards argentés. Je me suis faite à l'idée. Simplement.

-C'est possible ça que ce fut aussi simple ? a demandé, cette fois-ci, Ian.

Ils avaient également une voix semblable. Ce fut un nouveau coup dur. J'ai tressailli, mais je lui ai répondu.

-Tout venait de moi, pas d'elles. Pendant ces deux semaines je me suis remise en question.

-Pourquoi parais-tu aussi triste ?

C'était Gaby qui venait de poser cette question. Je l'ai regardé, incapable de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retournée et je me suis enfuie. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie. Par chance Doc et Candy n'y étaient pas. Je me suis assise dans un coin et j'ai pleuré. Personne n'est venu. Quelques heures plus tard je suis sortie de ce tourbillon de peine. Il devait être midi, l'infirmerie était très éclairée. Tout le monde devait se trouver à la cuisine. Je me suis essuyée le visage dans mes vêtements et j'y suis allée.

J'avais eu raison. Tout le monde n'était pas là, bien sûr, mais une grande majorité, dont Gaby, Soleil, Ian et Kyle. Ils avaient dû raconter ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. À mon entrée beaucoup m'ont regardée avec curiosité.

-Je vous dois une explication, ai-je avoué.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>-Tu peux parler librement, a lancé Jeb, curieux.<p>

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencé mes explications.

-Gaby, Soleil (cette dernière a tremblé à l'annonce de son prénom et Kyle a resserré son étreinte), je n'ai jamais été en colère après vous, je ne vous ai jamais rien reproché. C'est à moi que j'en voulais. Je... j'ai soupiré et j'ai tout dit d'une traite. Je ne supportais pas le fait d'avoir livré ma sœur jumelle à vos congénères. Le fait de vous voir me le rappelait bien trop.

J'ai baissé les épaules et la tête. J'attendais une réaction de la part de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Je ne supportais pas le silence qui s'attardait. Finalement, Aaron, je crois, a brisé le silence.

-Tu entends quoi par livrer ?

J'aurais préféré une autre question, mais maintenant que j'avais commencé, il fallait bien que je raconte toute l'histoire. Je me suis assise, gardant toujours la tête baissée. J'ai commencé mon récit.

-Ça faisait une semaine à peu près que nous venions de quitter Scottsdale. Nous étions fatiguées mais nous ne pouvions marcher que de nuit, alors je poussais Emma, ma sœur, à continuer de marcher. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, il fallait poursuivre pour se rapprocher le plus possible de Phœnix, ne surtout pas trainer. Elle n'était pas contente mais nous étions au milieu de nul part alors elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Environ une heure après ça nous sommes arrivées aux abords d'une petite ville et là tout a dérapé. Elle m'a suppliée de s'arrêter mais je refusais catégoriquement. On s'est énervées toutes les deux. Ça nous arrivait de temps en temps, mais là, on était vraiment remontées l'une contre l'autre.

J'ai soupiré de colère à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle aurait été là si j'avais pu me calmer et l'apaiser. J'ai poursuivi :

-Elle était trop épuisée par les dernières heures de marche. Je l'étais tout autant, mais elle a toujours été défaitiste, elle abandonnait trop facilement. Cette fois-ci rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne la poussait à continuer. Énervée, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seule pour une fois, se trouver elle-même un endroit où dormir sans être vue, que je la laissais ici et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à me rejoindre à Phœnix Je pensais qu'elle arrêterait, qu'elle reviendrait à la raison, elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Je la savais trop effrayée, c'était toujours moi qui m'occupait de nous trouver un endroit calme, à manger... je la laissais à un endroit sûr et revenais la chercher une fois que j'avais tout réglé. C'étaient les seuls moments où on se quittait. On s'était juré de ne jamais nous séparer. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle m'a regardée et s'est dirigée vers une maison qui semblait vide pour vérifier si elle pouvait s'y arrêter. Je n'y croyais pas mais elle a fait le tour de la maison et a disparu de ma vue. J'ai poursuivi mon chemin la laissant derrière moi.

J'ai fait une pause, les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Je me détestais !

-Plus ou moins une demi-heure plus tard je me suis aperçue que j'avais brisé la promesse que je lui avais faite. J'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour. La panique m'avait envahie. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... je préférais ne pas y penser. Je m'étais mise à courir, je ne supportais pas l'idée de la savoir seule dans cette ville. Et il allait faire jour dans moins de deux heures. En un quart d'heure j'étais revenue à l'endroit où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Je me suis approchée de la maison. J'ai vu de la lumière. Je ne savais pas si c'était Emma ou les habitants, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, je suis entrée. Et c'est là que tout a tourné au cauchemar. J'ai vu Emma à terre, l'un des habitants une arme à la main, devant elle et une femme juste à côté. Ils étaient de dos. Il ne m'ont pas vu. Je me suis jetée sur l'homme, lui arrachant l'arme des mains. La femme a tourné de l'œil. Mais l'homme était coriace. Il devait être traqueur, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. J'ai couru vers l'arme, j'ai tiré. La balle a raté de peu son cœur.

-Oh ! a gémit Soleil.

J'ai relevé la tête, un peu surprise, et j'ai vu les deux âmes présentes, tremblantes et pâles. Bien sûr... j'avais oublié qu'elles étaient là. Le fait qu'une âme ait été tuée par un humain les peinait.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'était ma vie et celle de ma sœur ou la sienne. Le choix a été vite fait. Les coups de feu allaient attirer du monde. Je suis sûre qu'il a été trouvé à temps. Ma sœur avait été touchée à l'épaule, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et nous sommes parties aussi vite que la situation nous le permettait. J'ai pris des clefs qui se trouvaient à portée de main, elles ont ouvert une voiture. Dans mon malheur, la chance me souriait encore. J'ai roulé, vite et j'ai caché la voiture dès que j'ai pu. On est restées cachées toute la journée sans qu'on nous trouve. J'ai essayé de la soigner mais, quand la nuit est tombée, elle perdait encore beaucoup trop de sang. Elle m'avait fait promettre de la laisser mourir si je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Elle s'était endormie, à cause de tout ce sang qui coulait. J'étais beaucoup trop bouleversée pour voir la stupidité de mon geste. Je ne pouvais pas la voir mourir dans mes bras ! J'ai sorti la voiture et j'ai roulé vers Phœnix. Je l'ai laissée devant une petite clinique et je suis partie. J'ai abandonné la voiture et me suis cachée dans une petite ruelle. Je me suis endormie. Au réveil, j'ai entrevue la stupidité de mon geste. Elle était morte de toute façon, effacée... et j'avais fait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu en horreur, son corps était utilisé par un parasite ! J'avais trahi sa confiance, son amour, nos promesses. Je me suis enfuie de la ville, vers le désert. La suite vous la connaissez. J'ai perdu ma vie en même temps qu'elle. En voyant une âme tout m'est revenu en pleine face. Et en vous voyant, Ian et Kyle, votre ressemblance... j'ai encore été submergée par ces souvenirs... Je ne pouvais plus tout vous cacher.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Mais j'attendais, sur ma chaise, que quelqu'un parle. Finalement Ian a pris la parole, mais il cherchait ses mots, visiblement mal à l'aise lui-même :

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as eu l'air si triste en nous voyant. Kyle est un gros boulet mais je serais peiné de le perdre...

-Moi ! Un gros boulet ! Je crois que tu te trompes frérot ! Il s'est mis à rire et lui a donné un coup de pied sous la table.

Ian s'est mis à rire avec lui, alors que je me suis mise à pleurer. J'ai entendu quelqu'un se lever. C'était Jamie qui était venu à côté de moi et qui m'a prise dans ses bras. Ce jeune adulte était vraiment gentil. C'était incroyable qu'à son âge il ait une si grande compréhension des situations. Il était très intelligent. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'étais entièrement calmée.

-Tu sais, peut-être que ta sœur n'est pas morte, Hayley.

C'était Mélanie qui essayait de me soulager.

-Non, Mél, je préfère ne pas espérer ça. Je ne peux pas le lui souhaiter. Ce serait purement égoïste. Elle se sentirait vraiment trahie et déçue. Et puis même si c'était le cas on ne pourrait pas l'aider, Dieu seul sait où elle se trouve à présent.

-Oui, je comprends, a dit Mél. On sera là pour te soutenir maintenant.

Je les ai tous regardé, un à un. Puis j'ai dit :

-Merci, merci beaucoup. De m'aider et de m'accueillir, mais aussi de ne pas me juger...

-Comment pourrait-on te juger ? a répondu Jamie. Je suis sûr qu'on ne peut pas comprendre la relation que vous aviez, ta sœur et toi ! On est très proche Mél et moi, Kyle et Ian aussi, mais les liens entre jumeaux sont très particuliers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas Jamie. Je n'ai connu que ça.

Je me suis mise à rire.

-Mais tu as sûrement raison. Nous pensions exactement de la même façon, on se comprenait sans se parler. On parlait souvent en même temps pour dire la même chose... On se complétait dans les domaines où nous ne nous ressemblions pas. À nous deux on pouvait tout faire, sans elle je ne suis rien.

J'étais partie dans ce monologue, pleine d'amour pour ma sœur et pleine de tristesse de savoir que ce ne serait plus jamais comme ça. Quand j'ai repris conscience, tous me regardaient, une lueur d'émerveillement et de curiosité dans les yeux. J'ai à nouveau ri. Cela faisait énormément de bien.

-Je suis sûre que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, quelqu'un vous fait cet effet aussi. Vos liens sont très forts. C'est ce qui compte le plus. Parfois les membres les plus proches de nous ne sont pas ceux de notre famille. Et parfois, pas même de notre espèce...

J'avais dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Je regrettais d'avoir été si démonstrative, ça ne plaisait pas forcement. Mais Gaby, Soleil, Ian et Kyle m'ont souris et ce sont regardés avec beaucoup d'amour. Jamie m'avait expliquée que Kyle avait emmené Soleil ici dans l'espoir de récupérer Jodie. Mais, à présent, on voyait qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à Soleil.

-Bon, les enfants ! Il commence à se faire tard ! On a du travail.

Jeb s'était levé pour appuyer ses dires. Certains ont levé les yeux au ciel, mais l'humeur générale était bonne, tous étaient détendus à présent. C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'ils sont partis à la tâche. Je me suis levée pour prendre le bac et aller faire la vaisselle. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai voulu aider à ranger la cuisine, mais Jeb m'a interrompue.

-Tu feras ça plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité, il avait un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient. Cela avait le don d'aiguiser encore plus ma curiosité.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous sommes allés dans la grande salle, puis nous avons pris un large tunnel qui se terminait par plusieurs autres tunnels. Nous arrivions dans les zones de dortoir que Jeb m'avait montré à mon arrivée. Nous avons pris le troisième tunnel à gauche et nous sommes allés tout au bout. En approchant j'entendais beaucoup de bruit. Ma curiosité a monté encore d'un cran.<p>

-Ce tunnel est déjà bien chargé, mais nous avons sondé les parois et c'était le seul qui nous permettait de mettre notre projet à exécution.

Je l'ai regardé mais il avait une expression indéchiffrable. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je me suis stoppée net, clouée sur place par ce que j'avais devant les yeux.

Jeb me regardait, visiblement ravi par ma réaction. Je l'ai regardé à mon tour, je voulais parler mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche tant j'étais émue. Aaron, Brandt et Jared étaient en train de me creuser une chambre. Mélanie, présente également, n'était pas moins active que ces trois hommes. Lorsqu'elle nous a aperçus, elle s'est arrêtée et est venue me rejoindre.

-Alors Hayley, ça te plaît ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Je n'en attendais pas tant !

-On s'est dit que l'infirmerie ne pouvait pas te servir de dortoir indéfiniment. Et puis je savais depuis longtemps déjà que Gaby et Soleil ne te poseraient aucun problème, a dit Jeb, très content.

-Ce sera bientôt fini. Tu pourras t'y installer d'ici une semaine je pense. Je ne me trompe pas les gars ? a demandé Mél aux trois hommes qui travaillaient très dur.

-Non, c'est bien ça, a répondu Aaron, essoufflé.

-Il faudra juste te contenter d'une paillasse quelques temps, avant qu'on trouve un matelas, a ajouté Jared.

-Non, non, une paillasse suffira. Un matelas serait trop compliqué à obtenir et transporter, ai-je répondu clairement.

-Tu plaisantes ! On en a eu avant que Gaby n'arrive. Maintenant qu'elle est là, ce sera un jeu d'enfants ! a insisté Jeb.

Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de dire non à Jeb, il était chez lui et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors je leurs ai souri, pleine de gratitude. Et j'ai voulu me rendre utile :

-Est-ce quelqu'un veut à boire ?

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, je savais qu'il n'y aurait que des réponses positives. Et ce fut bien le cas. Mélanie m'a accompagnée, profitant d'une pause. Je me mettrais au travail dès notre retour.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes...

-Tu le fais en nous aidant à faire les tâches quotidiennes. Et tu nous as aussi donné encore un peu plus d'espoir de trouver des humains encore en vie.

-Merci Mél. Mais si jamais je peux vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez surtout pas. Je serais plus que ravie de vous aider.

-On le retient.

Elle m'a souri et on a emmené plein de bouteilles d'eau et de barres de céréales aux garçons.

Pendant qu'ils se rassasiaient et se reposaient un peu, Mélanie et moi, nous avons poursuivi les travaux.

On a continué ainsi le reste de la journée, alternant entre nous six. Le soir venu, nous sommes tous allés manger. Tout le monde était là et ça faisait beaucoup. On devait se serrer, mais tous étaient de bonne humeur, plus aucune tension n'avait lieu d'être. Nous avons mangés dans la bonne humeur, puis des discussions et des jeux ont commencé une fois le repas terminé. Je suis allée me coucher peu de temps après. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. J'étais épuisée et sereine en arrivant à l'infirmerie qui ne serait bientôt plus ma chambre. Je me suis allongée sur le lit et me suis quasiment endormie aussitôt.


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, la nuit aura suffi à tout bouleverser une nouvelle fois. Mon hurlement m'a réveillée. Je venais de revivre, minutes par minutes, l'instant où j'avais perdu ma sœur. Mais quelque chose était différent. Je l'avais vu me regarder et me murmurer quelque chose. Ce qui ne s'était pas produit puisque en réalité, au moment où je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour nous enfuir elle était inconsciente. À mon réveil je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire, ni à savoir si j'avais réellement hurlé, ou si cela ne provenait que de mon cauchemar. Je m'étais retrouvée par terre et j'étais restée ainsi, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait tenté de me dire. Tout d'un coup ça m'a frappée. C'était un appel à l'aide. J'avais vu la panique dans son regard, la déception aussi. Et ses lèvres ont soufflé un « à l'aide », qui, elle le voulait j'en étais sûre, aurait dû être un cri et non un murmure. Elle était prisonnière. C'était ce que ce cauchemar voulait me rappeler.<p>

J'étais encore en plein dans cette terreur lorsque plusieurs personnes sont arrivées. Je les regardais sans vraiment les voir, les entendais sans vraiment les écouter. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette image de ma tête. Je suis brusquement revenue à moi lorsque j'ai reçu de l'eau, que Jamie avait copieusement envoyée sur mon visage. J'ai alors vu toutes leurs têtes inquiètes. J'avais donc hurlé, assez fort même, pour qu'ils m'entendent. Je me suis essuyée le visage et me suis levée.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Vous pouvez retourner dormir.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Hayley ? a demandé Mélanie, inquiète.

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu as crié très fort. Tu étais par terre, complétement ailleurs. Jamie a du t'arroser pour que tu reviennes à toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

C'était Jared qui avait posé cette question. D'une main il tenait celle de Mél, de l'autre, l'un des revolvers que j'avais rapporté avec moi.

-Je sais que je vous ai fait peur, mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar concernant ma sœur. Ça va maintenant.

J'ai esquissé un sourire qui n'a guère eu l'air de les rassurer. J'ai soupiré et leur ai dit:

-C'est simplement parce que je vous en ai parlé aujourd'hui, tout m'est revenue. Mais ça va, je vous assure. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Vous allez inquiéter les autres pour rien en restant ici. Vous faites toute une histoire de rien du tout.

-Bien, tu as raison, a conclu Jeb. Tu as eu de la chance que le gamin soit vif. Tu as failli te recevoir une belle claque de Jared.

J'ai ri de bon cœur, cela les a rassurés et ils ont ri avec moi.

-Merci Jamie. Bonne nuit, tous. Et encore désolée.

Ils m'ont sourie, je leur ai rendu et ils sont partis. J'ai baissé les épaules sous le poids de la peine. J'avais besoin d'air et de m'évader. Jeb m'avait montrée l'autre entrée qui se trouvait justement ici, à l'infirmerie. Je me suis agenouillée et me suis glissée dehors. L'air était sec mais il ne faisait pas chaud. J'ai inspiré, profondément, cela faisait du bien. Je me suis allongée sous ce merveilleux plafond étoilé. J'enlevais ces affreuses images, les remplaçant par les nombreux bons moments que l'on avait pu avoir, malgré les situations de danger, avec ma sœur. J'ai ensuite repensé aux dernières semaines dans ces grottes. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Ils étaient, chacun à leur manière, si généreux et intentionnés. Pourquoi la vie avant l'invasion n'avait-elle pas été semblable. Il avait fallu une extermination presque totale de la race humaine pour enfin retrouver les meilleurs côtés des Hommes. Cela avait également fait ressortir nos plus bas instincts de survie, il fallait l'avouer. Et c'était loin d'être un bon côté de l'invasion. Je n'ai plus dormi. Je suis rentrée quand j'ai vu l'aube pointée. Je suis allée à la cuisine, je n'avais plus envie de rester à l'infirmerie. Vu l'heure qu'il était je n'avais pas pensé y trouver quelqu'un.

-Bonjour Lily, ai-je dis, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer si tôt. Comment vas-tu ?

Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle était très triste. Jamie m'avait dit que son petit ami avait été tué par la traqueuse.

-Au moins aussi bien que toi.

Son ton était ironique bien sûr. Elle avait dû, elle aussi, entendre mon cri cette nuit.

-Je suis désolée si ça t'a réveillée, me suis-je excusée.

-Avec ou sans ça, je n'aurais pas réussi à mieux dormir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

-Non tu peux rester. La présence d'autres personnes ne me dérange pas. Désolée si je ne suis pas d'humeur bavarde.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Je suis vraiment désolée que tu le puisses.

-Je crois que tout le monde ici peut le comprendre Lily. Même si c'est plus ancien pour eux, ils l'ont tous connu. Tous s'en sont remis. On y arrivera aussi.

Je disais ça plus pour la rassurer que par réelle conviction. Le meurtre de Wes avait été indépendant de sa propre volonté. Celui de ma sœur était entièrement de ma faute.

-Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas cette lucidité. Ça me paraît trop dur, trop injuste.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait voulu te voir si triste, si isolée du reste du groupe, de ta famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre. Tu vas surement me détester de te dire ça. Mais tu ne t'aides pas en restant dans ton coin. Ils ne demandent qu'à t'aider. Il suffit que tu attrapes la main qu'ils te tendent. Si on ne peut pas être là les uns pour les autres alors tout ce que l'on accomplit ici ne sert à rien.

Elle m'a regardée intensément, comme pour me faire retirer ce que je venais de dire. Mais ce n'était que pure vérité et son regard ne changerait rien à mes convictions. Je n'étais, de toute façon, pas du genre à me laisser faire ni à me laisser dicter mes choix. C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ce caractère que j'avais abandonné mon double. Elle a soupiré bruyamment. Ce que je venais de lui dire avait fait son chemin et elle comprenait qu'elle s'était trop laissée aller.

-Pourquoi personne avant toi n'a osé me parler ? Peut-être que je ne serais pas restée aussi longtemps emmurée dans ma peine et ma colère.

-Surement parce qu'ils te connaissent mieux que moi et qu'ils avaient peur de plus te blesser. Chacun réagit différemment à la perte d'un être cher et il est souvent difficile de savoir quoi faire dans ces cas-là.

-Pourtant, toi, tu as su.

-J'ai pris le risque de te dire ce que j'en pensais. Mais je ne prétends pas que c'était la bonne solution. Tu pouvais bien me détester. Maintenant c'est ce qu'il te fallait et c'est tant mieux. J'ai eu de la chance qu'on ait presque le même âge et qu'on ait toutes les deux perdu quelqu'un. Sinon je n'aurais pas mieux réussi que les autres.

-J'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne te l'appliques pas. Pourtant nos situations se rapprochent, comme tu l'as dit.

-Elles sont loin de se ressembler. Je l'ai sciemment tuée. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je continue à vivre. Ce serait plus que de la lâcheté si je me laissais mourir. Passons. Ça va. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je meurs de soif moi.

Je lui ai souri.

-Oui, bien sûr, il fait déjà trop chaud. Prends-moi quelque chose à grignoter aussi, s'il te plait.

-Je te rapporte ça tout de suite.

J'ai sauté de la table où je m'étais assise et je suis allée chercher des jus d'orange et des céréales.

Je me suis assise en face d'elle et nous avons mangé en silence.

Petit à petit, des membres de cette communauté de survivants arrivaient. Ils nous disaient bonjour, comme si de rien n'était, mais on pouvait aisément lire l'inquiétude sur leurs traits. Je ne voulais pas rester là à me faire épier par ces regards peinés. Je me suis levée pour aller me laver, cela me ferait surement le plus grand bien. Lily m'a suivi, apparemment elle non plus ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans la cuisine.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir les autres Lily. Autrement ils ne cesseront de s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je vais y aller petit à petit. J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui en t'avouant tout.

Je lui ai souri, en signe de compréhension. Nous nous sommes séparées pour aller chercher ce dont nous avions besoin pour se laver. Je suis allée à la salle d'eau mais je n'ai plus rencontré Lily. Je me suis lavée, longuement, essayant de faire partir mes cauchemars en même temps que la saleté sur ma peau. Personne ne m'a dérangée. Lily devait être fatiguée et s'être, par conséquent, endormie. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle paraissait tellement épuisée. Je suis sortie de la piscine creusée, me suis habillée et je suis sortie. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour déposer mes affaires. Jamie était assis sur mon lit.

-Salut Hayley !

-Jamie ! Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Non, Sharon ne m'apprend plus rien. Je lui laisse la possibilité de mieux apprendre aux petits.

-Et ça t'arrange bien n'est-ce pas ? ai-je plaisanté.

Il n'esquissait qu'un léger sourire. Je suis redevenue sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Jamie ?

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il avait l'air grave. Je me suis redressée, mal à l'aise.

-Je vais bien, ai-je répondu en insistant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme il vous arrive à tous d'en faire. Particulièrement difficile, je te l'accorde. Mais rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Ça n'a aucune répercussion sur ma façon d'être, je reste la même. Et cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ce devrait être l'inverse.

Pour faire baisser la pression je lui ai secoué les cheveux. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à le persuader ou s'il ne faisait que remettre cette discussion à une prochaine fois, mais il s'est levé et m'a enlacée.

-Merci Jamie. (Je me suis glissée hors de ses bras.) Alors, comme tu ne vas plus à l'école et qu'il est hors de question que tu ne fasses rien, tu vas venir avec moi pour aider les autres à finir ma chambre, que je puisse enfin rendre son infirmerie à Doc.

Il a ri, cela faisait plaisir à voir. On s'est mis en route et on a creusé toute la matinée.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle semaine s'est écoulée ainsi, partageant mon temps entre la création de ma chambre et mes cauchemars. Tous les soirs, exactement le même revenait, à la différence qu'à présent, plus aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche à mon réveil. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas paraître fatiguée et apparemment j'y arrivais. Jamie avait quelques doutes, mais rien de plus. Ma chambre était enfin terminée. Il ne restait plus qu'à chercher un matelas et quelques étagères. J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de tout ça, que je me contenterai du lit de l'infirmerie, mais ils ont dit qu'il y resterait car Doc pourrait en avoir besoin. Mél, Gaby, Ian et Jared partiraient donc le lendemain vers Phœnix, chez un marchand de meubles. Jared m'avait proposé de les accompagner mais j'avais refusé prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas être trop nombreux et que, de toute façon, pour choisir un matelas, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. En réalité je ne voulais pas venir parce que j'avais peur que, par un malencontreux hasard, je rencontre Emma. Une partie de moi en avait peur, une autre en avait tellement envie. Je savais que si je la voyais je risquais de mal agir et d'aller la voir, vérifier si elle était toujours là quelque part. Cela mettrait ma nouvelle famille en péril, et me ferait souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Ils partaient pour une semaine, profitant d'être à Phœnix pour faire le plein de provisions. Le soir de la veille du départ l'ambiance était à la détente, pour que les quatre qui s'en allaient puissent se concentrer. Je jouais aux cartes avec Jamie quand Mél et Gaby sont arrivées à nos côtés.<p>

-Vous venez jouer avec nous ? a demandé Jamie, tout sourire.

-Non, désolée, une autre fois, on est venue pour parler à Hayley. On te l'enlève un petit moment, a répondu Mél, en me faisant me lever.

On s'est retrouvées dans la salle de jeux. Là il y a eu quelques secondes de silence puis Gaby, à mon grand étonnement, a parlé d'une voix claire :

-On veut te parler de Jamie.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en demandant :

-De Jamie ? Pourquoi ?

Mél a répondu cette fois-ci.

-Écoutes, on voit bien que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. On va partir pour une semaine et on voudrait que tu saches que si jamais tu le fais souffrir on ne te le pardonnerait pas.

Je les ai regardées perplexe. Et puis j'ai compris et je me suis mise à rire assez fort. En voyant qu'elles ne plaisantaient vraiment pas, je me suis calmée et je leur ai expliqué :

-Jamais je ne pourrais le blesser, je vous assure. Je l'aime, beaucoup, mais pas de la façon dont vous le voyez. Je l'aime comme un frère, comme j'aime ma sœur, il me fait tellement penser à elle. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Et rassurez-vous, je lui en parlerai clairement. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu.

Elles se sont un peu détendues.

-Je le plains, le pauvre ! Deux mères pour le prix d'une !

J'ai ri, heureusement, elles m'ont suivie.

-Vous voulez venir jouer aux cartes avec nous maintenant ?

-Oui ! ont-elles répondu en cœur.

Nous sommes retournées dans la cuisine, où nous avons un peu joué. Et nous sommes tous allés nous coucher tôt, pour que les quatre expéditionnaires puissent dormir un peu avant de partir en milieu de nuit. Avant de m'endormir, j'ai réfléchi à ce que Mél et Gaby m'avaient dit. J'ai repensé aux moments passés avec Jamie mais, de mon point de vue, rien ne laissait paraître que je pouvais avoir quelque sentiment amoureux que ce soit envers lui. J'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour lui. J'irai lui parler au cours de la semaine. Je me suis endormie sur ces pensées.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, ce cauchemar n'est pas venu troubler mon sommeil. À la place j'ai rêvé que ma sœur était ici dans ces grottes et qu'elle aimait Jamie, qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Je savais au plus profond de moi que, si ma sœur avait été à ma place, ce rêve aurait été pure réalité. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais triste mais j'étais désormais plus que certaine que je n'éprouvais rien d'autre, pour Jamie, que de l'amour fraternel.

C'était encore le milieu de la nuit mais je ne pouvais plus me rendormir, j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Du chocolat ferait l'affaire.

En arrivant aux abords de la cuisine j'ai entendu du bruit. Ce devait être les quatre expéditionnaires. Je suis entrée et je les ai effectivement trouvés en train de manger.

-Vous êtes sur le départ ? ai-je demandé.

-Oui, nous partons dès que nous avons fini de manger, a confirmé Ian.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu debout ? a questionné Gaby.

J'ai ri et je lui ai répondu:

-Un soudain besoin de chocolat.

Mélanie m'a tendu une barre chocolatée et m'a dit :

-Tu prendras soin de Jamie pendant cette semaine.

-Bien sûr.

Elle m'a regardé avec insistance. Elle voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle me parlait de la discussion que je lui avais promis d'avoir avec Jamie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mél, j'ai compris, je ferai attention à lui. Je te le promets.

Je lui rendis son regard insistant, signe que j'avais compris son sous-entendu.

-Ne t'en fais pas Mél, Jamie sait prendre soin de lui ! a soupiré Jared en lui prenant la main.

-Jared, le comportement maternel ne s'explique pas et il n'est pas rationnel. Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et puis tu ne le dis pas, mais je suis sûre que tu n'en penses pas moins. Nous voulons tous protéger ceux que l'on aime. Alors Gaby, Mél, Jared, vous pouvez partir tranquilles, il n'arrivera rien à Jamie.

-Merci, a dit Gaby.

On a tous souri puis je me suis levée en ajoutant:

-Je vous laisse vous préparer en paix. Revenez tous en un seul morceau !

Je suis retournée à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Je pensais à ce que je pourrais bien dire à Jamie. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à amener. J'espérais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi, que moi pour lui. J'avais une semaine pour pouvoir lui exprimer mes sentiments. Mais en y réfléchissant, une semaine, c'était très peu. J'avais peur de le blesser. Mais derniers choix avaient été stupides et cela avait blessé plusieurs personnes. Je ne voulais pas à nouveau faire du mal à des personnes si chères à mes yeux. Mais j'avais promis. Je lui parlerai le jour même pour qu'il puisse se remettre avant le retour de Mél et Gaby, si jamais il avait des sentiments pour moi.

Le soleil avait fait son apparition, je décidais donc d'aller à la cuisine. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner tout en discutant. Lorsque Jamie est arrivé, je me suis rapprochée de lui. Je l'ai laissé manger tranquillement puis je lui ai demandé de me suivre. Nous sommes allés dans la chambre de Mél et Jared pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Il s'est assis et a attendu que je parle. Je suis restée debout, arpentant la pièce comme je le pouvais. Puis, quand j'ai enfin trouvé mes mots, je me suis stoppée.

-J'ai promis de te parler. J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre une mauvaise tournure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois de te parler de mes sentiments. Je t'aime énormément Jamie. Je t'aime comme un frère, il ne peut y avoir d'autres sentiments. Je t'aime autant que ma propre sœur. Tu as su me réconforter dans les moments où elle me manquait le plus et j'espère pouvoir te rendre cette gentillesse. J'espère que tu comprends bien. Tu es mon frère Jamie.

J'attendais sa réponse, cela était insupportable, j'avais tellement peur de le faire souffrir et de le perdre. Ce serait une double souffrance. D'abord ma sœur, ensuite mon frère.

Il me regardait, il allait répondre.


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>-Je pari que Mél et Gaby sont venues te voir. Elles pourraient se mêler un peu plus de leurs affaires et un peu moins des miennes.<p>

-Elles font ça parce qu'elles t'aiment et qu'elles veulent te protéger. Ne leur en veux pas.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais c'est énervant. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

J'ai ri. Je l'ai sûrement un peu vexé. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-Tu seras toujours un enfant à leurs yeux Jamie. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours venir me voir pour faire ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas faire pour toi. Je ne suis pas ta mère.

J'ai encore ri, il m'a accompagné. Puis il est redevenu sérieux l'instant d'après.

-Je t'aime aussi beaucoup Hayley. Je te considère aussi comme ma sœur. Tu pourras leur dire que je ne suis pas amoureux et qu'elles arrêtent de me surveiller.

Je lui ai souri.

-Je suis contente qu'on ait eu cette conversation malgré tout. Allez viens ! On va aller rejoindre les autres et voir si un jeu ne les tenterait pas.

Il s'est levé en un bond.

-Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée !

Il est sorti de la chambre en vitesse pour aller en parler aux autres. J'ai plus pris mon temps, je profitais de l'instant, du soulagement que j'éprouvais et de la joie de le voir heureux.

Le reste de la matinée est passé tranquillement. Des jeux se sont succédés jusqu'à l'heure du repas. J'étais contente de voir que Lily s'était jointe à nous pour jouer. Elle se remettait, petit à petit, dans un quotidien où l'expression « rester seule » ne devait plus exister.

Après manger Jamie est venu avec moi terminer les dernières finitions pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'à installer un matelas dans ma nouvelle chambre. Mél et Jared m'avaient proposée de dormir dans la leur en attendant qu'ils reviennent de leur raid. J'avais poliment refusé, c'était leur chambre et je savais que je ne m'y sentirais pas à mon aise. Et puis une semaine de plus ou de moins à l'infirmerie ne changeait rien.

Une fois les finitions achevées, nous sommes retournés à la cuisine. Il y avait Kyle et Soleil, Aaron, Brandt, Jeb, Lily, Andy et Paige. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres discutaient et Brandt et Kyle, eux, faisaient un bras de fer pour voir qui était le plus fort. Aaron et Andy les regardaient, pariant à voix haute sur celui qui remporterait ce duel. Soleil, quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air rassuré et était prête à bondir pour s'interposer. Jamie et moi rigolions devant tant de puérilité, mais cela faisait du bien à voir et ramenait un vent de joie. Nous en avions besoin, avec les quatre membres partis en raid, l'ambiance avait été un peu plus lourde que d'accoutumé.

On pouvait voir les deux hommes commencer à fatiguer. Leurs bras tremblaient, la sueur commençait à perler sur leur front et les traits de leur visage se tiraient. Aucun des deux ne prenait vraiment l'avantage. Cela se jouerait plus sur l'endurance que sur la force pure. Ce serait au premier qui craquerait. Et maintenant les paris allaient bon train. Jamie s'y était mis également.

Kyle commençait à prendre l'avantage. Brandt souffrait, on pouvait le lire sur son visage, il allait bientôt céder sous la force et l'endurance de Kyle. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était joué. Kyle venait de gagner et il montrait sa joie.

-Je suis le plus fort de ces grottes ! a-t-il déclaré.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avances Kyle ! a répondu Jamie. Tu oublies Jared et ton frère !

-Non ! Tu rêves gamin ! Personne ne peut me battre ! a-t-il fanfaronné.

-Kyle, Jamie a entièrement raison. Ce n'est pas ce bras de fer qui déduit de ta capacité à gagner un combat face à ton adversaire, ai-je essayé d'aider Jamie.

-Oh si ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais après tout. Je te bats comme je veux ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de dire si oui ou non je suis le plus fort.

Il rigolait franchement à présent.

-Très bien, allez, fait un bras de fer avec tous les hommes présents, on verra déjà si tu les gagnes tous... ai-je conclu.

-Tu me lances un défi ? Je le relève s'ils le veulent bien !

Nous avons regardé tous les hommes présents, qui ont acquiescé à tour de rôle.

Kyle allait donc affronter Aaron et Andy, Jeb avait également accepté et même Jamie. Je surveillerai bien évidemment ce dernier, j'avais promis à Mél et Gaby qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Kyle commençait avec Andy. Le duel a été aussi dur qu'avec Brandt. Mais Kyle a fini quand même par le mettre KO. Puis c'était le tour d'Aaron. Avec ce deuxième Kyle a eu plus de mal. Il fallait certes ajouter la fatigue due aux précédents duels, mais on pouvait malgré tout observer qu'Aaron avait plus de force que les deux autres. Cependant Kyle a gagné, cette fois-ci encore. Jeb s'est assis en face de Kyle et s'est préparé. Je pensais qu'il lui abaisserait le bras en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mais Jeb tenait bon. C'était incroyable, il avait une véritable force cachée. On ne pouvait pas supposer cela en voyant ce vieil homme un peu fou. Mais il a fini par céder sous la force de Kyle.

-Kyle, tu fais un peu attention s'il te plaît, j'ai promis de rendre Jamie sans une égratignure à ses deux mères !

Jamie a balayé ma remarque d'un geste du bras, ce qui a eu l'effet de faire rire tous les spectateurs. Il s'est assis en face de Kyle d'un air maussade. Et là encore, la surprise m'a envahie. Il n'a pas cédé tout de suite. Ma remarque avait dû le motiver. Ce jeune homme m'étonnerait toujours. Une fois ce dernier duel fini, je félicitais Jamie de sa performance et je suis venue m'asseoir à mon tour en face de Kyle.

-D'accord, je l'admets tu as une force pure assez impressionnante et, de ce point de vue, tu es le plus fort de ces grottes. Mais je maintiens le fait qu'en corps à corps, tu ne sortirais pas vainqueur de toutes les batailles.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Cette démonstration ne t'a pas suffi ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Je peux tous vous battre !

-Très bien ! À mon tour alors, je vais te prouver ce que j'avance ! Faisons un bras de fer tous les deux, puis je te montrerai que tu peux me battre aux bras de fer sans me mettre en défaut dans un corps à corps.

Kyle a hésité, il se sentait sûrement mal à l'aise face à une fille. Il avait peut-être peur de me faire mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kyle, je ne suis pas en porcelaine, ai-je plaisanté.

Après un temps d'hésitation, il a approuvé. Il m'a donc tendu sa main que j'ai prise avec beaucoup d'assurance. Il était légèrement déstabilisé. Mais il m'a regardé dans les yeux, me demandant silencieusement si j'étais prête. Je lui ai fait un signe de tête approbateur et ce petit jeu a commencé.

Face à sa force je n'ai pas tenu longtemps, pas tout à fait une minute et pourtant j'avais eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. J'avais vraiment été impressionnée par sa force. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai craint de me tromper. Mais je me suis reprise. J'ai ri et tout le monde m'a suivie.

-D'accord Kyle. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de force.

Il a levé les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Je suis le plus fort.

-Il faudra quand même vérifier avec ton frère et Jared, a précisé Aaron. Ces deux-là aussi ont de la ressource.

-Je suis sûr de les battre. Mais je ferai ça quand ils rentreront ! Comme ça mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ne pourra plus rien dire !

Il a encore ri. Soleil n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, ces jeux étaient barbare à ses yeux, mais lorsque Kyle l'a prise dans ses bras, elle a changé d'expression instantanément. Andy est retourné aux côtés de Paige, tandis que Brandt et Aaron se bagarraient. Jamie s'était assis d'un côté et Jeb de l'autre.

-Je croyais que tu devais clouer le bec à ce gros dur. On dirait que tu n'as pas réussi. Je suis déçu, moi qui croyais que quelqu'un allait enfin pouvoir le rabaisser, a plaisanté Jeb.

-Oh oui, Hayley ! Tu as bien dis qu'en corps à corps tu le mettrais au tapis ! Montres-nous ça ! a renchéri Jamie.

Ils se sont mis à nouveau à rire. Soleil se serrait encore plus à Kyle. Je regardais ce dernier une lueur d'amusement et de provocation dans les yeux. Je savais que cela allait le faire réagir. Mais Soleil a dévié son attention en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Aaron avait vu cet échange.

-Je crois que Kyle se fait déjà complétement dominer. Ne lui rajoutons pas encore une personne qui le maitriserait.

Soleil a regardé Aaron avec un regard outré. Kyle lui a caressé la joue mais on voyait qu'il voulait se défendre.

-Soleil a juste peur que je fasse mal à son amoureux, ai-je répondu en me levant.

Je gratifiais en même temps Aaron d'un clin d'œil. Ce dernier s'est mis à rire bruyamment.

-OK ! Là, vous me cherchez !

Il s'est levé, en douceur pour ne pas faire peur à Soleil et m'a rejointe. Là, il a à nouveau hésité.

-Et bien, si tu essayais de me faire peur, c'est raté Kyle.

Je l'ai contourné pour aller dans la grande salle. J'ai entendu Aaron lui dire qu'il était un trouillard puis me suivre. Il m'a rattrapée.

-Désolé mais je crois qu'on l'a énervé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il essaye de te frapper, les autres et moi, on l'en empêchera.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais il n'y a vraiment aucune raison à ça.

À ce moment Kyle a fait son apparition, les autres sur ses talons. Il m'a attrapée par le bras. Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte. Il s'est éloigné.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux là Kyle. Tu essaies de me frapper ou pas ?

La colère commençait à monter en lui. Mais il a encore reculé d'un pas. Les autres étaient surpris. L'arrivée de Soleil dans ces grottes avaient dû profondément le transformer. J'ai fait un pas vers lui. Soleil était restée dans la cuisine et elle ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de laisser sa colère sortir.

Il a tendu le bras, point fermé, vers mon visage. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu les autres bander leurs muscles, prêts à sauter sur Kyle et Jamie avoir soudain peur. Tout d'un coup, ils n'ont plus trouvé cela drôle et ils se mettaient à regretter d'avoir provoqué Kyle, cette armoire à glace.


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>L'espace d'un instant je me suis également demandée si je n'avais pas perdu la tête. Mais cette pensée avait vite disparu, chassée par l'instinct de survie et par mon apprentissage.<p>

J'ai attrapé Kyle par le poignet, qui arrivait sur mon nez, je me suis retournée et je l'ai fait basculer sur le dos. Sans perdre une seconde et sans lui lâcher le poignet, je l'ai mis à plat ventre et par une habile clé de bras, je l'ai maintenu ainsi à terre, un genou appuyé sur ses reins, l'autre jambe tendue, prête à bondir en cas d'attaque. Les autres, qui avaient commencé à se précipiter sur Kyle, se sont arrêtés net dans leur course. Ils étaient stupéfiés par ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai attendu quelques secondes puis je me suis relevée, libérant Kyle de mon emprise. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas d'avoir été mis en défaut par une femme qui n'avait rien d'une culturiste. J'étais musclée, les années de cavales m'y avaient contrainte, mais je ne m'entretenais pas physiquement plus que ça.

-Excuse-moi Kyle, je ne voulais vraiment pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que cela pourrait faire, je voulais juste m'amuser.

Kyle a secoué la tête, comme pour revenir dans la réalité.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je veux bien jouer quand tu veux dans ce cas ! Je finirais bien par t'avoir.

J'ai été surprise, les autres également en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait. Je ne pensais pas que Kyle réagirait de cette manière.

Il a ri face à nos têtes.

-Remettez-vous ! Tu as juste eu de la chance que ce que tu viens de faire là m'ait cloué le bec ! Sinon je ne suis pas sûr que tu serais toujours en un seul morceau.

-Alors je n'ai eu que de la chance Kyle ? ai-je plaisanté, à présent. Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu dans ce monde ?

Je riais vraiment à présent. C'était tellement stupide, les âmes étaient toutes inoffensives, même les traqueurs n'avaient rien de réellement dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, même armés. Les autres m'ont rejoint dans ce rire.

-Oui, en fait, je crois vraiment que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Plus personne ne peut le nier cette fois-ci. Pour que Kyle ne s'énerve pas, il ne s'agit que de ça.

Je lui ai donné une claque amicale sur le bras. Il a voulu répondre en m'attrapant le bras et me faisant me mettre à genou, mais j'étais trop rapide et lui trop prévisible. Je me suis déplacée pour être juste en décalée de lui, j'ai poussé sur son épaule et avec l'une de mes jambes j'ai tiré son genou en avant et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé à quatre pattes à côté de moi.

-Allez ! Ne m'en veut pas si je suis plus forte que toi et...

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, Soleil venait de faire son entrée et lorsqu'elle avait vu son cher et tendre à terre, moi à ses côtés, dans une position légèrement menaçante, vu de l'extérieur, elle s'est mise à hurler en accourant vers Kyle. Ce dernier s'est immédiatement relevé et l'a prise dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien Soleil. On ne faisait que s'amuser.

-Vos jeux sont barbares, je n'aime pas du tout ça ! a-t-elle dit de sa petite voix.

Était-ce de la colère qui perçait dans sa voix. J'en étais persuadée.

-Ne t'énerve pas Soleil. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, il va plus que bien.

-Tu es dangereuse ! Tu tues des gens, tu en blesses d'autres et là tu veux faire du mal à celui que j'aime ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

Je me suis redressée tout d'un coup, droite comme un i, sous l'effet de la surprise. Des paroles aussi haineuses, venant d'une âme, étaient étonnantes. Mais elle vivait avec des humains, cela changeait tout. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'avait le plus surprise. Ses paroles m'avaient profondément blessée, elles faisaient en partie référence à ce que j'avais fait à Emma. Les autres aussi ont compris que cela m'avait percée le cœur, Kyle en a même desserré son étreinte. Jamie est venu devant moi, m'a forcée à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien Hayley, ce n'est rien, on sait tous que ce qui s'est passé, personne ne peut te le reprocher. Tu voulais essayer de la sauver, tu n'avais plus toute ta raison, ton cœur souffrait trop. Personne ne te juge, les circonstances font que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as jamais tué. Tu m'entends !

Puis plus bas, il a ajouté sans que personne ne puisse entendre :

-Je t'aime Hayley, tu es ma sœur, je te pardonne tout et je t'aime telle que tu es.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras. Je pleurais mais mon visage était caché sur son épaule, lui seul le sentait. Il a resserré son étreinte. Kyle éloignait Soleil, les autres nous ont laissés en paix.

-Ça va aller Hayley ?

-Oui, ça va, grâce à toi Jamie.

-N'en veux pas à Soleil, elle est très irritante quand il s'agit de Kyle.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Je me fiche de Soleil. Elle ne peut rien dire, elle a effacé Jodie, elle a effacé tant d'êtres dans ses vies ! J'ai accepté, depuis quelques temps à présent, le fait que j'avais effacé ma propre sœur et j'ai aussi fait la promesse que jamais je ne recommencerai et que je ferai tout pour protéger les personnes qui me sont importantes. J'essaie juste à présent de vivre avec le fait que ma sœur appartient à un parasite. Vous m'y aidez beaucoup.

J'avais du mal à supporter que ma sœur se fasse ainsi contrôler par ces êtres. J'aurais dû les en empêcher. Elle était si fragile, pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas été l'inverse. Plus le temps avançait et plus l'idée qu'elle était encore là quelque part prenait le dessus sur ma raison. Comme Mélanie avait résisté face à l'insertion de Gaby. Mais Emma était tellement du genre à se laisser faire, à se laisser avoir par des mensonges qu'il ne fallait pas que cette idée s'insinue dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Pourtant, à présent je savais que si jamais je devais me rendre à Phœnix j'essaierais de la retrouver. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose. J'espérais secrètement que la chance que j'avais eue jusqu'à présent soit encore là pour mes recherches, ainsi que lors de tous les instants dangereux.

Je me suis stoppée net dans ces pensées qui me détruisaient de l'intérieur, je les ai chassées le plus loin possible de mon esprit. J'ai regardé Jamie.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment. Je te dois beaucoup, je serai toujours là pour toi, mon nouveau frère. Je t'aime.

C'était mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras. Nous étions désormais liés à jamais. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne le supporterais pas. Il était mon soutien. Nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la façon dont tu as maîtrisé Kyle. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, que tu nous l'apprennes à tous ! Cela serait très utile.

-Avec plaisir Jamie, mais pas à Kyle ! Il serait trop dangereux.

Nous avons ri, mes émotions n'étaient décidément pas contrôlables.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés à la cuisine, prendre le dîner en compagnie des autres. L'ambiance était retournée à la rigolade. La crise de Soleil était déjà loin dans leurs esprits et bien enfouie dans un coin de mon cerveau. Kyle avait même raconté, au cours du repas, comment je l'avais mis à genou. Les autres n'y auraient pas cru si ce n'était pas sorti de sa propre bouche. Et lorsque Jamie avait fait part de son envie d'apprendre, beaucoup s'était joint à lui. Après tout pourquoi pas, je leur devais bien cela, c'était la moindre des choses, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse plus. Soleil se faisait très discrète, plus que d'habitude, tout du moins, aux côtés de Kyle. Elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour une âme. Mais moi, j'étais humaine et j'étais ravie qu'elle se sente si mal. Ce n'était que le juste retour de ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir plus tôt. Je savais cependant que ma rancœur s'évanouirait rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de place, dans ces grottes, pour de mauvais sentiments.

La soirée s'est poursuivie autour de discussions, parfois animées, d'autres fois plus calmes.

Je faisais traîner la soirée en longueur, j'étais intarissable parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, loin de tous, à l'infirmerie. Je savais que si cela arrivait toutes mes pensées secrètes ressurgiraient du néant. Mais il s'est trouvé un moment où mes conversations, devenues incroyablement banales, ne les retenaient plus d'avantage. Ils sont tous partis. Seul Jamie, toujours inquiet de me savoir en forme, était encore présent.

-Tu ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie, je me trompe ?

Je l'ai regardé, je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher. Il arrivait à savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais peut-être ne faisais-je pas d'efforts pour les lui cacher.

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

-Prends la chambre de Mél et Jared. Ils te l'ont proposée. Tu ne les froisseras pas en y allant. Et tu peux ajouter une paillasse au-dessus du matelas, si tu as trop peur d'envahir leur espace.

J'ai haussé les épaules, je pouvais être une vraie tête de mule sur certains sujets.

-Si tu veux, je viens même dormir avec toi. Une nuit sans Aaron et Brandt ne me fera pas de mal. Et ça me rappellera des souvenirs.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu dormes mal Jamie. J'ai promis de te rendre en bon état. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que cela aurait plu à tes mères.

Je lui ai souri.

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu serais là pour faire ce qu'elles refuseraient, il me semble.

Il me piégeait avec mes propres mots.

-Tu as gagné, sale frère ! Mais tu as plus qu'intérêt à dormir comme un bébé.

J'espérais ne pas faire de cauchemar.

-Je vais chercher une paillasse. Retrouve-moi là-bas.

Il est parti à toute vitesse. Je rangeais ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous et partais vers l'infirmerie chercher quelques affaires.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés, comme prévu, devant la chambre. Nous avons installé la paillasse en silence, pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Jamie ne l'avait pas montré mais il était épuisé. J'étais également fatiguée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je m'empêchais de sombrer trop profondément dans mon sommeil pour éviter de rêver et de réveiller Jamie. J'allais être épuisée, mais j'en avais l'habitude, mon corps tiendrait le coup. C'était la seule chose qui restait fiable. Mon corps. Mes pensées, elles, me trahissaient. J'avais l'impression d'être divisée en deux. Je me demandais si c'était la même sensation qu'avaient éprouvé Mél et Gaby. Probablement pas, mais cela m'occupait l'esprit. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas me demander si mon double pouvait également le ressentir. J'en ai eu un pincement au cœur, mais je commençais à m'y faire, c'était devenu habituel. Chaque mouvement, chaque bruit, chaque odeur me rappelait son absence. Mais je luttais contre l'envie de me laisser aller. Je n'abandonnerai jamais, elle n'aurait pas voulu et je devais savoir à tout prix si elle était là, quelque part, à attendre d'être libérée. Il était certain, à présent, qu'à la prochaine expédition vers Phœnix je serai de la partie. Je me suis finalement endormie. Des rêves sont arrivés. Je me voyais retrouver Emma. J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, je m'étais entendue et cela m'avait réveillée. J'avais regardé Jamie mais il avait une respiration régulière, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Une semaine venait de passer calmement. J'ai continué à dormir avec Jamie. Je dormais bien et je n'en revenais pas. Aucun cauchemar. Jamie était un attrape-rêve, il m'offrait des nuits calmes et reposantes. J'étais moins à cran, plus amicale et dans une forme olympique. Les autres avaient dû ressentir le changement, ils me prenaient moins avec des pincettes qu'auparavant. Nos relations n'en étaient que plus aisées. Je parlais justement, avec Jamie, du bien qu'il me faisait, lorsque Jeb est arrivé.

-Les enfants, nos expéditionnaires sont de retour !

La joie a alors investie les grottes.


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Jamie ne marchait pas, il sautillait d'impatience en sortant des grottes pour rejoindre sa famille. Je le suivais, tout aussi pressée. Mon empressement n'était pas seulement dû à leur retour. En mon for intérieur je désirais plus que tout savoir s'ils avaient aperçu Emma. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Dès que nous sommes arrivés au camion, j'ai lu sur leurs visages que rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr j'étais soulagée, ils étaient sains et saufs. Mais d'un autre côté, l'envie de retrouver ma sœur s'était amplifiée. Surtout quand j'ai vu Jamie sauter au cou de Mél, Gaby et Jared.<p>

Je voulais pouvoir faire la même chose, retrouver ma famille. Je les ai rejoints pour les aider à vider le camion. Nous avons tous déchargé en silence, nous n'allions parler de leur voyage qu'une fois à l'intérieur, tous ensembles. Jared était parti ranger le camion pendant que nous stockions les provisions. Nous attendions son retour dans la cuisine.

Ils nous ont racontés, dans les grandes lignes, leur raid. Tout s'était passé à merveille, comme toujours, depuis que Gaby avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en elle. Ils nous ont fait partager les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Rien ne changeait, la vie ressemblait toujours à une utopie.

-La vie paraît inchangée, en apparence. J'ai quand même noté l'augmentation du nombre des traqueurs un peu partout où nous sommes allés, a confié Jared. Mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire de particulier.

-Et si cela à un rapport avec un quelconque événement, ils le cachent bien, a ajouté Ian. Il n'y aura aucun problème pour nous, ils restent tous concentrés sur les villes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici, pendant notre absence ? a demandé Mélanie.

-Pas grand-chose d'inhabituel, a répondu Jamie. Hayley est de meilleure humeur depuis que je dors avec elle ! Tout le monde l'a trouvé !

J'ai eu droit à un regard noir de Mél et légèrement outré de Gaby. J'ai regardé Jamie pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille avec ses mères. J'aurais voulu attendre, avant de leur en parler, qu'elles sachent que tout était clair entre lui et moi.

-Quoi ? Avant que Gaby n'arrive ici, je dormais bien avec Jared et Ian avec son frère ! Et bien c'est pareil ! Là, je dors avec ma sœur. Si ça vous dérange, tant pis. J'ai plus de place avec elle et elle dort mieux quand je suis là. Tout le monde est content.

Nous avons ri. Il savait bien se défendre, il fallait l'avouer.

-Il faut bien l'admettre, Hayley est incroyablement plus détendu, a ajouté Jeb. Et mieux vaut pour vous qu'elle le soit.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en voyant les autres rirent de plus belle. Seul les deux couples qui venaient de revenir ne comprenaient pas.

-Oui, je vous conseille de ne pas la chercher ou vous vous retrouverez, en moins de deux, plaqué au sol. N'est-ce pas Kyle.

Ce dernier a grogné à ce qu'Aaron venait d'évoquer, tandis que Soleil croisait les bras sur son torse. J'ai eu le droit aux regards surpris. Je n'avais pas envie de reparler de ça, ce n'était pas un exploit et Soleil allait encore être désagréable.

-Si Jamie voulait continuer à dormir dans ma chambre, cela vous poserait un problème ? ai-je demandé, dans l'espoir que la conversation dévie.

-Non, si tout est clair et que cela vous arrange tous les deux, il n'y a aucun problème, a répondu Mél.

-Oui, nous en avons discuté et comme il l'a dit, je le considère comme mon frère et lui me voit comme sa sœur. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

Je leurs ai souries. Elles étaient rassurées. Ian et Jared les ont laissées discuter avec moi et sont partis rejoindre les autres hommes. Des conversations ont commencé un peu partout. Je savais qu'ils allaient demander des explications à Kyle. Du moment que je n'avais pas besoin de leur expliquer, cela ne me posait pas de problème.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguées ? Le raid n'a pas été trop dur ?

-Non, ça va. Mais ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, a répondu Mél.

-Tu sais que ce qu'a dit Jamie semble vrai. Tu as vraiment l'air plus détendu. Il te fait vraiment cet effet ? a demandé Gaby.

-Oui, vraiment. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il est incroyable. Il comble le vide qui est en moi. Je l'aime énormément.

-C'est vraiment bien, je suis contente. Et lui aussi paraît ravi de t'avoir.

-J'espère. Il a été là à chaque coup dur. Il a su trouver les bons mots. J'aimerais lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'apporte.

J'ai regardé Jamie qui était parti rejoindre Jared. Il me semblait qu'ils parlaient encore de ce que j'avais fait à Kyle. J'ai reporté mon attention sur les deux femmes assises en face de moi.

-Au fait, je te remercie Mél de m'avoir prêtée ta chambre. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est bien plus confortable que l'infirmerie.

-Oui, ça il n'y a pas de doutes.

Jared est revenu s'asseoir aux côtés de Mél et Ian aux côtés de Gaby.

-Alors c'est vrai. Tu as vraiment maîtrisé mon frère?

J'ai soupiré, je m'étais préparée à devoir en parler malgré tout.

-Oui, c'est bien vrai. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps dehors. Si je n'avais pas su me défendre contre n'importe qui, jamais je n'aurais survécu. Et puis vous le saviez déjà, je vous avais dit que le père de mon amie m'avait tout appris.

J'ai, malgré le fait que j'ai dû leur réexpliquer, ri de bon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement en voyant la tête de Ian.

-Oui, mais quand même ! Kyle !

-C'est si incroyable qu'une femme puisse mettre en échec un homme ?

Toutes les femmes qui m'avaient entendue ont regardé les hommes de travers, qui se sont alors sentis obligés de nier.

-Il faudra que tu nous montres ça Hayley, a dit Mél. Ça ne ferait pas de mal à tous ces messieurs de voir une femme les surpasser dans ce domaine.

Elle a donné un généreux coup de coude dans les côtes de Jared.

-Et il faudra que tu nous apprennes aussi ! a renchéri Paige. Qu'ils ne se sentent plus obligés de nous surprotéger.

-Non ! s'est écrié Kyle, sur le ton de l'amusement. Si tu fais ça Hayley, tu auras à faire à moi ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ce serait la révolution après ici !

Il est parti dans un rire tonitruent. Il a été suivi par bon nombre d'entre nous.

-Saches Kyle, que les femmes ont beaucoup plus de self-control que les hommes, a répondu Lucina. On ne se servirait pas à tout va de cette force. On en ferait seulement bon usage.

Nous avons tous regardé Lucina, qui venait de clouer Kyle, elle, d'habitude si calme. Nous l'avons applaudi.

-Non seulement il se fait maîtriser physiquement par une femme, mais en plus il se fait taire par une autre femme, a ajouté Mél.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ta fête ce soir frérot !

Soleil avait les lèvres pincées, elle ne savait décidément pas s'adapter aux situations. Gaby, elle, riait avec nous. Elle avait su faire abstraction des différences qui séparaient les Hommes et les Âmes. Il fallait quand même admettre que Vagabonde était une âme inhabituelle. C'est elle-même qui l'avait prouvé par ses histoires. Rien que le nom que ses congénères lui avaient donné en disait long. Quelque part, ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Je ne doutais pas que Mélanie serait arrivée à ses fins avec une autre âme, mais si ça n'avait pas été Gaby, peut-être que le combat pour se faire accepter aurait été plus ardu. À cet instant j'espérais que mon double était tombée, elle aussi, sur une âme aussi bonne et ouverte que Gaby.

Pendant que je m'étais évadée dans mes pensées, Kyle avait défié son frère au bras de fer. Il voulait que Jared suive. Il voulait encore prouver qu'il pouvait battre tout le monde, au moins sur ce jeu. Jared n'avait pas l'air intéressé mais il avait un certain esprit de compétition qui faisait qu'il finirait par accepter. Kyle a gagné d'une extrême justesse sur Ian. De l'avis général, Kyle ne gagnerait certainement pas à tous les coups et il fallait aussi avouer que Ian revenait d'expédition. Comme je l'avais pensé, l'esprit de Jared l'a obligé à s'asseoir en face de Kyle. Le combat a duré longtemps, plus encore que celui avec Aaron. Tout le monde savait que Jared avait une concentration sans limite et une endurance impressionnante. Kyle aurait pu avoir l'avantage s'il avait fait pression dès le début, mais il s'était trop reposé sur ses lauriers. Et dans la longueur, Jared a fait baisser le bras de Kyle, lentement, mais sûrement. Kyle n'était pas content d'avoir perdu contre Jared.

-OK ! Je suis sûr que Hayley te bat !

-Ne t'avances pas trop Kyle ! a défendu Mél. Jared est un peu plus maîtrisé que toi dans ses actions. Il pare mieux les coups. Il anticipe et repère les faiblesses de son adversaire.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu le portes un peu trop aux nues Mél ! a rigolé Ian.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir ! a dit Jamie.

Je l'ai regardé, je ne voulais pas me battre contre Jared, contre personne. Ce qui s'était passé avec Kyle m'avait amplement suffi.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont fatigués Jamie. On devrait aller dormir, ai-je répondu.

Kyle me regardait avec des yeux éberlués.

-Me dis pas que tu as peur de lui et pas de moi !

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Même s'il me battait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer contre lui ?

-Premièrement, il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'il revient de décider et deuxièmement, la dernière fois était bien assez.

J'ai bien fixé mon regard sur Soleil, pour qu'il comprenne. Cette dernière en a eu un violent sursaut. Faisais-je si peur que ça ? Mes histoires avec les traqueurs avaient dû bien l'effrayer. Cela n'avait, malgré tout, pas suffi à la faire taire, lorsque j'avais battu Kyle. J'ai souri malgré moi. Le fait de penser qu'on pouvait me voir comme dangereuse me faisait sourire. Soleil s'est encore plus cachée derrière Kyle, à croire que mon sourire était machiavélique et cachait quelque dessein meurtrier. Je me suis levée, déconcertée et exaspérée par ce comportement et je suis partie.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un me courir après mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Cette personne m'a rattrapée et m'a agrippée l'épaule. Je me suis retournée. C'était Gaby.

-Attends ! N'en veux pas à Soleil. C'est une âme, elle peut parfois ne pas maîtriser les émotions, souvent violentes, dues à votre espèce et qui plus est, lorsqu'il s'agit de son amour. Elle ne sait pas mentir.

-Tu es une âme aussi Gaby ! Tu ne dis pas de telles choses !

-C'est différent. Soleil est une plus jeune âme et elle n'a pas habité le corps de Mél. Les expériences que nous vivons font de nous ce que nous sommes.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, en soi. Je ne veux seulement pas que cela recommence une nouvelle fois. Dis-leur que ça va, que je n'en veux à personne. Dis également que je leurs montrerai que je peux arriver à mettre Jared en défaut, un jour où Soleil ne sera pas présente, s'ils le veulent vraiment. Et précise à Soleil que je n'irai pas la tuer en pleine nuit. Enfin à ta manière, il vaut mieux.

J'ai ri. La pauvre en ferait des cauchemars si Gaby lui disait cela mot pour mot.

-C'est d'accord. Bonne nuit Hayley.

-Merci. Et, Gaby, dit à Jamie qu'il peut venir à n'importe quelle heure. Qu'il n'ait pas peur de me réveiller.

Elle a acquiescé et me laissait partir dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Je n'étais pas très fatiguée alors j'ai fait un peu d'aménagement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, juste déplacer le matelas et les étagères à l'endroit désiré. J'ai ensuite rangé mes affaires dans les étagères, laissant de la place pour celles de Jamie. Je m'y sentais bien. Je ne prenais la place de personne. Et la forme qu'elle avait était rassurante. Elle avait été creusée en ovale, avait la hauteur d'une pièce de maison normale et le plafond était percé de multitude de petits trous, ce qui le faisait ressembler au ciel étoilé. On avait assez de place pour marcher autour du matelas et entre celui-ci et le meuble. Je me suis assise sur le lit. Je tenais entre mes mains la seule photo qu'il me restait et que j'avais pu emporter en quittant la maison. Je l'avais oublié au fond de mon sac. On posait tous les quatre, mes parents, ma sœur et moi, devant le magnifique jardin de ma mère. Pleins de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant sont remontés mais cela ne m'a pas rendue triste. Au contraire, cela faisait du bien. Je me suis endormie ainsi, sur de belles images. Jamie ne m'a pas réveillée en arrivant, je dormais bien, une fois encore, depuis qu'il était avec moi.


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>J'étais de plus en plus heureuse. Deux mois étaient passés sans que je le remarque. Jamie m'était devenu indispensable à présent. Il était la plus grande raison de ce bonheur. Il savait me faire oublier quand des souvenirs déchirants venaient me hanter, me faire rire quand je voulais pleurer et lorsque rien ne fonctionnait pour me faire aller mieux, il restait près de moi. Ce dernier comportement était de plus en plus rare. En effet, je vivais avec le manque et la culpabilité. Ils ne disparaîtraient jamais mais je faisais avec, cela ne me rongeait plus. Ils étaient devenus mes deux compagnons et me permettaient de me souvenir de mon double, que je l'avais perdue mais qu'elle avait bien existé. Je ne me posais plus de question et je laissais les choses se faire.<p>

Nous déjeunions dans la cuisine. Jamie était en face de moi, encadré de ses deux mères. J'étais moi-même encadrée de Ian et Jared, tous deux faces à leur compagne. Jeb était juste à côté.

-Il va falloir que l'on reparte en raid, refaire les provisions, a dit Jared.

-On ira où cette fois ? a demandé Ian.

-Je pense prendre la route vers Phœnix et faire toutes les petites villes des alentours. Je voudrais tâter un peu le terrain avant d'aller plus loin, voir s'il y a toujours autant de traqueurs dans les grandes villes, a répondu Jared.

Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Ils allaient retourner à Phœnix. C'était ma chance, il fallait que je la saisisse.

-Je peux vous accompagner cette fois ci ? Me suis-je risquée.

J'ai vu Jared se raidir et jeter un coup d'œil vers Jamie. Ce dernier avait un regard gêné. Que voulait dire cet échange ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

-Il y a un problème ? ai-je interrogé Jared.

Il me regardait en me faisant signe que non. S'il pensait se débarrasser de moi avec ce signe de négation, il se trompait.

-Alors je peux venir ? ai-je poursuivi.

Il regardait Jamie, ne sachant que faire. Ce comportement n'était pas habituel à Jared.

-Au lieu de prendre cet air embêté et de fuir la conversation Jared, explique-moi ce qui te pose problème, ai-je insisté.

Il me regardait à nouveau, sourcils froncés et regard soucieux. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses mots sans pouvoir les trouver. Je me suis remise face à Jamie.

-Puisque Jared n'a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre, Jamie, tu vas le faire. Je vous ai vu échanger un regard. Dis-moi ce qui pose problème.

Il a regardé Jared à mes côtés, affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient ? Je ne comprenais rien. Avais-je fait quelque chose qui aurait pu les mettre dans l'embarras ? Et aucun des deux ne déniait me répondre.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici pourrait m'expliquer ce qui cloche, s'il vous plaît ? M'impatientais-je.

Il y a eu un long silence, que Jeb a finalement coupé.

-Hayley, tu ne crois pas que tu connais la réponse mais que tu ne la trouves pas parce que tu nous caches tes réelles intentions ?

Ces paroles m'ont tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il savait que je voulais voir si je pouvais trouver ma sœur. Ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas, c'est comment ils avaient pu s'en douter. Je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Et surtout, depuis quelque temps, je n'y pensais plus vraiment. Si je n'avais pas entendu cette conversation, jamais je n'aurais demandé à faire un raid sur Phœnix.

-Je ne comprends pas, vraiment. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui vous laisse penser une chose pareille ?

Les regards se sont tournés vers Jamie. Il a rougit. Il s'en voulait.

-Tu te souviens la première nuit où on a dormi dans la chambre de Mél et Jared ? Commençait ce dernier.

-Oui, très bien. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu te dire.

-Et bien tu ne me l'as pas vraiment dit. Je crois que tu rêvais.

Je m'en souvenais clairement à présent.

-Tu ne dormais pas ? J'avais pourtant vérifié si je t'avais réveillé, tu avais l'air calme... Et j'ai parlé en dormant, c'est ça ?

-Oui, tu as dit que tu la retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive. Que si tu avais l'occasion d'aller à Phœnix, tu lui promettais de tout faire pour vérifier sa présence.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Jamie m'en a parlé à notre retour d'expédition. Il voulait m'avertir d'éviter de t'emmener vers Phœnix. Il voulait éviter des problèmes.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'ai fait ça pour nous protéger. Ne m'en veux pas.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, il paraissait si désolé.

-Jamie ! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ! Tu as fait ça pour le bien de tous. Mais c'était il y a des mois, j'ai changé depuis.

J'étais douée pour mentir quand je le voulais vraiment. Et là, s'en était un. Je voulais plus que tout rassasier ma curiosité. Il fallait que je sache. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas leur avouer cette envie qui avait resurgi à l'annonce du futur raid. Le mensonge avait eu l'air de passer, il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous vu des changements opérer en moi. Mais j'étais certaine que jamais Jared ne me laisserait partir avec eux cette fois-ci. Il était bien trop sérieux dans la planification des expéditions pour laisser un éventuel problème s'immiscer. Cependant, je n'allais pas insister, cela ne ferait que les rendre plus suspicieux. Il viendrait bien un jour où je me rendrais à Phœnix.

-Ne vous en faites pas, si cela vous ennuie, je ne vais pas vous supplier de m'emmener. Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des doutes. Mais la prochaine fois, si vous n'allez pas sur Phœnix, pensez à moi. J'aimerais sortir à nouveau. J'avoue que, parfois, bouger me manque. J'ai été élevée comme ça après tout.

J'ai ri, je riais vraiment mais je savais aussi que ça détendrait l'atmosphère. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Les sourires sont réapparus sur les visages précédemment tendus. Mais pouvaient-ils seulement m'en vouloir ? Est-ce que chacun d'eux n'aurait pas tenté cette folie pour retrouver un être cher ? Kyle pouvait me comprendre. Il avait fait bien pire que ce que je projetais. Mél et Gaby, ainsi que Jared, pouvaient aussi me comprendre. Chacun d'entre eux avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour récupérer ceux qu'ils aimaient et les mettre en sécurité. Hormis Lacey, dont beaucoup se serait passé et Candy, qui avait été un peu obligé de se retrouver là, je ne doutais pas que chacun ait lutté avec beaucoup de courage pour arriver ici.

-Tu sais Hayley, si tu es en manque d'action, tu peux toujours nous montrer comment tu vas mettre une raclée à Ian et Jared, a ajouté Kyle.

-Oui ! s'est écrié Jamie. Et tu peux aussi nous apprendre la même chose !

Un mouvement d'approbation a parcouru l'assemblée. J'ai fait la moue devant tant d'enthousiasme. Je ne me sentais pas capable de leur apprendre. J'avais vu sur leur visage qu'il pensait que j'allais refuser. Ils devaient me prendre pour une égoïste.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous apprendre. J'étais assez jeune, il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis. C'est devenu des sortes d'automatismes. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à vous expliquer.

-Tu pourras essayer, si tu n'y arrives pas, on ne t'en voudra pas, a précisé Mél.

-Et même si tu ne sais pas nous l'apprendre, tu peux toujours nous faire une démonstration sur Ian et Jared ! Insistait Kyle, une nouvelle fois.

J'ai ri et je lui ai demandé :

-Pourquoi tu y tiens tant Kyle ? Parce que tu ne veux pas être le seul à avoir été cloué au sol par une femme ?

-Pourquoi je devrais être le seul après tout. Allez frérot ! Tu vas pas avoir la frousse d'une femme ! Lance-toi !

-T'es lourd Kyle ! Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus si elle n'a pas envie de montrer ses talents.

-Vous vous prenez vraiment trop au sérieux les gars. On peut bien s'amuser, non ? On n'a rien de spécial à faire pour le moment, pourquoi ne pas aller sur le terrain ?

Il y a eu un long silence pendant lequel Kyle suppliait du regard Jamie, Ian, Jared et moi également.

-Hayley, Jared, Ian... ça vous gênerait tant que ça de nous montrer comment vous vous défendez ? a demandé prudemment Jamie.

J'ai soupiré.

-Si ça embellit tellement votre journée, ai-je répondu ironiquement. Ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant, voyez ça avec les pauvres malheureux à qui vous cassez les pieds.

-Je dirais les pauvres malheureux à qui tu vas mettre la pâtée ! a rigolé Kyle de bon cœur. Alors ? Vous décidez quoi vous deux ?

-Si ça permet de fermer ta grande gueule Kyle, alors commençons au plus vite ! a répondu Ian.

Il gratifiait son frère d'un coup de poing dans le bras. Jared était de nature plus réfléchie que les deux frères, il a plus pris son temps.

-Ça peut être intéressant. J'accepte aussi. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui t'as permis de survivre aussi longtemps dehors.

-Tu pourrais être un peu moins sérieux de temps en temps Jared, mais vu que tu acceptes, c'est pas grave ! ajoutait Kyle.

Je voyais très bien que Jared voulait me tester, voir s'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et si j'étais assez forte, autant physiquement que moralement, pour repartir dans le monde extérieur. Je n'y pensais pas. Ça ne servait à rien que je me prenne la tête sur ça. Jared ne changerait jamais d'avis s'il me voyait trop faible. Alors je me concentrais et me préparais à les affronter. Et puis comme l'avait dit Kyle, cela ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal de bouger un peu. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que Jared était fort, Ian aussi, mais j'avais confiance en mes capacités, elles avaient toujours été là lorsque j'en avais eu besoin. Il fallait aussi dire qu'ils auraient sûrement peur de me blesser et qu'ils iraient moins fort. Et, si jamais un problème venait à arriver, Doc et ses médicaments feraient très vite les réparations. Je n'étais pas sûre de gagner contre les deux, cependant, j'avais un avantage. J'espérais qu'il était conséquent. Après tout, j'avais une réelle formation, si on pouvait l'appeler de cette façon, sur les méthodes de combat et de défense. Je supposais que Ian et Jared avait appris sur le tas, comme beaucoup d'hommes ici. Il fallait cependant admettre qu'ils étaient musclés et forts, grands et habitués aux situations de stress. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ce côté non plus. J'étais assez grande pour une femme, je dépassais largement la moyenne avec mon mètre soixante-quinze. Les années de cavales m'avaient rendue fine mais athlétique et j'avais aussi pour moi l'expérience de mes huit années de fuites.

Je me méfiais malgré tout. Ils étaient tous deux plus calculateurs et moins impulsifs que Kyle. Il me serait plus difficile d'abattre leurs défenses et d'attaquer. Je ne pourrais pas les énerver pour qu'ils perdent leurs moyens et n'agissent que sous l'effet de la colère. La colère, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait que l'adversaire ressente pour être sûr de prendre le dessus. La peur ou le stress également. Mais tout n'était pas joué d'avance, je savais qu'ils ne ressentiraient aucun de ces sentiments et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils auraient le dessus. Je ne me laissais pas non plus gouverner par la colère, ni autre, lors de combat. La concentration rabattait tout le reste au fond de mon cerveau.

Nous étions à présent sur le terrain de jeux. Nous nous préparions. Je m'échauffais pour éviter à mes muscles de souffrir. Beaucoup des habitants s'appuyaient contre les murs de la salle, prêts à regarder ce qui promettait d'être de beaux combats. Kyle avait demandé à Soleil de rester avec Lucina et les enfants. À mon grand étonnement Gaby était présente. Secrètement j'espérais que, si jamais j'arrivais à apprendre ce que je savais aux autres, je l'amènerais à lui apprendre aussi. Après tout, il y avait certaines prises qui ne faisaient aucun mal à l'adversaire et permettaient seulement d'éviter les coups. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà que je puisse apprendre aux autres.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Nous venions de finir de nous échauffer et les autres commençaient à s'impatienter. Nous nous sommes approchés les uns des autres pour décider lequel passerait en premier.


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>-Alors, à qui l'honneur ? Demandais-je.<p>

Les deux hommes se regardaient. Apparemment il leur était impossible de choisir lequel des deux passerait en premier.

-Allez ! On va pas y passer toute la journée ! S'impatientait Kyle. Vous nous avez déjà assez fait attendre comme ça !

Nous l'avons regardé, exaspérés.

-Tu peux bien attendre encore cinq minutes non ? lui répondait son frère. Tu n'es plus à ça près !

Nous nous sommes à nouveau regardés, incapable de décider.

-Et si nous laissions le sort en décider. Proposais-je. Pierre, papier, ciseau ?

Ils m'ont tous les deux jeté un coup d'œil effaré.

-Et bien quoi ? Trop stupide ? Trop puéril ? Très bien, mais vous avez une autre idée ?

Ils ont haussé les épaules.

-Parfait ! Alors allons-y. Pierre... Papier... Ciseau...

Ils firent des gestes du poing en même temps que je prononçais ces trois mots. Ian tendit sa main en une forme de papier.

Jared tendit sa main, son index et son majeur tendus en direction de Ian. Ciseau. Ian passerait donc en premier. Jared aurait donc un avantage. Celui de pouvoir décrypter mes comportements.

-OK, on y va alors ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, assez de « blabla » ! a rétorqué Kyle.

Nous avons levé les yeux au ciel.

-Juste une question avant de commencer, ai-je dis plus bas, pour que seuls mes deux adversaires m'entendent. On autorise tous les coups ?

Ils ont réfléchi quelques instants.

-Moi, oui, a répondu Ian, légèrement inquiet malgré tout.

-Oui, après tout, dans un vrai corps à corps, je suppose que tu utiliserais tous les moyens nécessaires, a dit Jared.

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Jared s'est éloigné, nous laissant en face à face, Ian et moi. J'attendais qu'il se décide. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux, toujours du même magnifique bleu, les différents sentiments qui se succédaient. Il y avait eu de l'envie, de bouger et de se battre. De la peur, de me blesser ou peut-être de perdre. De l'étonnement, de me voir si calme. De l'hésitation, à tout arrêter ou à continuer. Et puis de la résignation et de la concentration. Il était prêt. Je l'étais depuis le commencement.

Il s'approchait légèrement, ne sachant trop comment procéder.

-Allez ! Fous-lui une droite ! s'écriait Kyle.

Ian m'a regardé, perdu. J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Il faut bien commencer quelque part, lui ai-je dit.

Il oscillait sur ses jambes, toujours hésitant. Je me suis vivement approchée, je lui ai décoché une droite et je me suis décalée sur le côté. Il était sonné. J'entendais vaguement Kyle hurler tout ce qui lui sortait de la tête. J'ai poussé Ian sur le côté avec ma jambe. Il était toujours très surpris.

-Ian, fais quelque chose ou tu vas trop me faciliter la tâche... Oublie-moi. Imagine que je suis un traqueur si tu as peur ! Je t'assure que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Il a secoué la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et m'a de nouveau fait face. Il s'est approché de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il fallait qu'il me mette un coup. Il fallait que je lui montre que je pouvais encaisser. Ils devaient tous arrêter d'avoir peur pour moi. Je voulais que le combat soit vrai, parce que, même si je voulais gagner, je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que c'était parce que les hommes avaient trop peur de faire mal à une femme. Ce qu'il y avait eu de bien avec Kyle, c'est que sous l'effet de la colère, il avait complétement fait abstraction de celle qui se trouvait en face.

J'étais toujours immobile, il se rapprochait de plus en plus, poings serrés. J'ai entendu des femmes lâcher de petits cris de peur et des hommes de petits bruits de stupeur. Le choc de son poing sur ma joue m'a fait reculer de quelques pas. Je me suis redressée, sourires aux lèvres, je savais encaisser et maintenant ils le savaient. J'ai essuyé du revers de ma main le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre. Ce n'était pas grave. J'ai quand même fait un signe à toutes les personnes présentes que j'allais bien. Après ce court échange je me suis remise dans le combat. Je voyais que Ian était assez surpris de me voir aussi résistante. Je me suis à mon tour rapprochée de lui.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Ian ! Je t'avais dit que ça irait.

Je l'ai touché à la cuisse avec mon pied, il a reculé de quelques pas. Je me suis avancée vers lui mais il m'a fait me retourner en attrapant le bras avec lequel je voulais attaquer. Là, j'ai serré le poing qui était libre et, coude plié, j'ai rabattu mon bras en arrière. Cela a touché son nez et il a rejeté sa tête en arrière. Du sang coulait librement sur son visage, tachant son tee-shirt. Mais il en a complétement fait abstraction et est arrivé sur moi, poing droit en avant. Je l'ai bloqué avec ma main gauche, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il m'a donné un coup de pied sur le côté. Puis il a enchaîné avec un crochet du gauche dans ma mâchoire, un coup dans le ventre avec le bras droit et il a continué ainsi à me frapper cinq ou six fois. Il avait enfin fait abstraction qu'une femme était en face de lui. J'ai eu le droit à de nouveaux coups au visage. Il aurait pu frapper ailleurs, à un endroit moins visible. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Les coups à la tête sonnaient facilement. J'en ai reçu un à l'arcade sourcilière. Cet endroit était trop fragile et je saignais abondamment mais ça suffisait, je lui ai redonné son coup.

Puis il a voulu me donner un coup dans les côtes mais je me suis reprise et j'ai coincé son bras entre le mien et mes côtes et de l'autre main je lui ai assené des coups de poing dans l'estomac. Puis, toujours en le maintenant par le bras, je me suis légèrement mise en retrait, derrière lui et, avec l'une de mes jambes, je l'ai fait tomber à genoux.

Il ne s'est pas laisser faire. Il s'est retourné et s'est assis à terre. Il a agrippé mon épaule, avec sa main que je ne tenais pas et il m'a fait basculer par-dessus lui à l'aide de ses jambes. Je me suis retrouvée allongée, Ian au-dessus de moi, ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes et appuyant mes épaules contre le sol. J'ai ri, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Ian, si je peux te donner un conseil, ne te retrouves jamais dans cette position. On a dit que tous les coups étaient permis, mais je ne le ferai pas.

Devant son froncement de sourcil, j'ai à nouveau ri.

-Tu ne comprends pas que, si je lève violemment l'une de mes jambes, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir continuer à te battre ?

J'ai vu un éclair de compréhension dans son regard. J'ai encore lâché un rire, tout en passant mes bras en dessous des siens. Je lui ai fait retirer ses mains de mes épaules en poussant d'un coup sur ses bras. Il s'est rattrapé pour ne pas s'écrouler sur moi. J'en ai profité pour lui attraper la tête et lui donner un coup avec la mienne. J'avais dû toucher le nez, un filet de sang s'en échappait. Il a porté une de ses mains à son nez, ne se tenant plus que sur une seule. J'ai pris la main qui restait au sol et je lui ai fait perdre son équilibre. Il est retombé sur le dos à côté de moi. Il a voulu se relever mais j'ai plié mon coude et l'ai enfoncé dans ses côtes. Il a bruyamment relâché l'air de ses poumons. Je me suis habillement relevée.

-Bon, là, si tu avais été un vrai ennemi je t'aurais donné des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

-Je ne suis pas encore KO Hayley.

Il a essayé de se relever à son tour, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse, il a reçu un crochet du gauche qui l'a directement renvoyé à terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse retenter quoi que ce soit, je suis allée au niveau de sa tête, je l'ai pris par les cheveux pour le redresser. Je me suis mise à genoux derrière lui, laissant son dos reposer contre moi. J'ai passé le bras, qui ne tenait pas ses cheveux, autour de son coup et j'ai posé ma main sur son visage.

-Maintenant, au choix, si je n'ai pas de couteau sur moi, soit je t'étouffe, ou, en tout cas t'empêche de respirer jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses, soit je te brise la nuque, plus radical. En tout cas, tu ne peux plus bouger.

Il a réfléchi quelques instants.

-OK, je m'incline. Tu as battu ton ennemi cette fois-ci.

Je l'ai senti sourire sous ma main, toujours sur son visage. Je l'ai libéré de mon emprise, me suis relevée et suis allée l'aider. Il a pris la main que je lui tendais et nous sommes allez rejoindre les autres.

J'ai vu Jamie et Mél qui tenaient chacun l'une des mains de Gaby. Elle avait le visage tendu et les yeux légèrement rouges. Elle n'avait pas aimé voir son compagnon se faire frapper et c'était compréhensible. J'ai esquissé un sourire d'excuse mais elle m'a regardée et m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle s'est libérée des deux mains qui la tenaient et a couru vers Ian. Il l'a prise dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien. lui assurait-il.

Je les ai laissés ensemble et je suis partie vers les autres. Doc s'est approché.

-Ça va Doc, pas besoin d'être soignée, rien de cassé, l'arrêtais-je.

-Tu permets que je vérifie ? a-t-il insisté.

J'ai haussé les épaules et l'ai laissé faire son examen.

-Rien de cassé et pas besoin de points.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Doc ? Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Il a ignoré ma remarque, il faisait juste son métier après tout.

-Tu veux un stop-douleur ?

Je lui ai fait signe que non. Je n'avais pas mal. Il est parti voir Ian et lui a fait les mêmes vérifications. Je suis allée voir les autres.

-Bien joué Hayley ! T'as mis la raclée à mon frangin !

-Je serais toi Kyle, j'ouvrirais pas trop ma grande gueule. Il a plus résisté que toi ! a plaisanté Aaron.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Je crois pas que tu ferais mieux.

Aaron a haussé les épaules.

-Il faut dire ce qui est, Hayley, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! affirmait Trudy.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué quand on sait, ai-je répondu.

-Si, je confirme. Jusqu'ici je crois qu'il n'y a que Jared qui a réussi à battre Ian, ajoutait Geoffrey.

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Les situations changent les résultats. Le meilleur d'entre vous ne peut pas toujours l'être. Beaucoup trop de facteurs externes jouent.

-Arrêtes de faire ta modeste Hayley ! Tout le monde n'en aurait pas été capable, a stoppé Mél.

J'ai haussé les épaules, à quoi cela servait de poursuivre puisque, de toute façon, ils ne voudraient pas voir mon point de vue.

-Ça va, t'as pas trop mal ? demandait Aaron en pointant mon visage.

-Non pourquoi ? ai-je répondu en y portant ma main.

-Et bien tu as la lèvre coupée et des bleus dus aux coups de poings. Et ça doit être pareil ailleurs. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de stop-douleur ?

J'ai soupiré très bruyamment sans lui répondre. Ce devait être suffisant. J'allais bien, pourquoi tous s'inquiétaient ? Et Ian, personne n'allait lui demander de prendre des stop-douleur.

-Va donc demander à Ian, il en a sûrement plus besoin que moi ! Rétorquais-je malgré tout.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Vu comme tu lui as mis la pâté ! Rigolait Kyle.

J'ai ri avec lui. Au moins un qui ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais en sucre.

-Merci frangin ! Mais je crois que tu as fait pire, tu n'as même pas réussi à la toucher.

-Je te frapperais bien là tu vois, mais j'ai peur que tu ne tombes en morceau, a répliqué Kyle.

Les deux frères riaient en cœur.

-Et maintenant c'est à Jared d'y passer, a-t-il ajouté.

-On devrait peut-être attendre qu'elle se repose, a-t-il répondu.

J'ai plissé les yeux essayant de décrypter son expression. Essayait-il de fuir ou simplement, s'inquiétait-il vraiment pour ma santé.

-C'est pas possible ça ! Je ne suis pas fragile, je vais bien. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une femme ne peut pas être aussi résistante. Je connais mes limites bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je sais quand je dois m'arrêter. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai survécu. J'admets qu'au départ, si je n'avais pas eu de l'aide, je n'aurais pas pu fuir. Mais une fois cette aide passée, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule et être là pour ma sœur. Je sais prendre soin de moi-même et des autres. Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger. Ça en devient insupportable, même si je sais que cela part de bonnes intentions. Si je dois me prendre une raclée, je m'en prendrais une. Ça arrive. Et parfois ça remet les idées en place. Maintenant, si toi tu ne veux pas Jared, je comprends et je ne vais pas taper du pied pour que tu te battes ou que tu ailles te coucher.

-Très bien, si tu veux en finir maintenant, je suis partant.

J'ai secoué la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces hommes étaient désespérants.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau, une barre de chocolat et un massage avant de commencer ? On sait jamais que tu ne t'évanouisses pendant que tu essayeras de me battre... plaisantais-je.

Ceci a fait rire toutes les personnes qui m'avaient entendu et je les y ai rejointes.

Nous étions face à face. Je ne voyais pas les mêmes expressions sur le visage de Jared que j'avais vu sur Ian. Il n'était que concentration. Il avait fait abstraction de tout le reste et restait focalisé sur les objectifs. C'était pour cela qu'il était doué et que personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour organiser les raids ou battre ceux qu'ils devaient. Mes chances de le battre étaient au moins diminuées de moitié. C'était un test. Il fallait que je le réussisse. Cela ne voulait pas dire le gagner, mais lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable et lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en moi. Et il le pouvait réellement. Si on exceptait les alentours de Phœnix, jamais je ne les laisserai tomber.

-Prête ? a-t-il demandé.

-Quand tu veux Jared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Je l'ai vu foncer sur moi, quasiment tête baissée. Soit c'était complétement stupide, ce qui m'étonnait beaucoup venant de Jared, soit il essayait de me pousser dans mes retranchements. J'étais droitière, il devait s'attendre à ce que je me décale sur ma droite. J'ai donc fait l'inverse et je me suis écartée d'un pas sur la gauche juste avant qu'il n'arrive à ma hauteur. Lorsqu'il m'a légèrement dépassée, j'ai agrippé son épaule ce qui a eu pour conséquence de lui faire faire volte-face. Là, je lui ai donné un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. J'ai frappé le plus fort que j'ai pu et je lui ai dit :<p>

-Jared, arrête de faire l'imbécile. Ne me fais pas croire que tu attaquerais de front ton adversaire sans réfléchir. Et si tu espérais me déstabiliser, c'est raté.

Il a souri. On aurait dit qu'il était fier de lui. Mais peu m'importait, je ne m'étais pas déconcentrée. Je ne cherchais pas à attaquer, cela me demanderait trop d'efforts pour prendre le dessus. J'attendais la bonne opportunité. Je n'adoptais pas la même tactique qu'avec Ian. Il ne le fallait pas. Jared m'avait observée, il aurait pu parer facilement mes coups.

-Alors Hayley, te crois-tu vraiment si forte ? Après tout, ta sœur est enfermée par ta faute. As-tu vraiment montré ta force à ce moment-là ?

J'ai ri franchement. Sa mise à l'épreuve allait être telle que je l'avais imaginée. La force physique n'était pas sa priorité, il savait que contre un traqueur j'aurais largement l'avantage. Mais il voulait savoir si psychologiquement je serais assez forte pour tenir le coup. Si mes choix et mon passé ne troubleraient pas mes décisions futures.

-Tu ne me briseras pas Jared. Tu peux avoir le dessus physiquement. Mais ne t'aventures pas sur ces chemins avec moi.

Il a tenté un crochet du droit. J'ai esquivé. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus pour me faire tomber mais je l'ai habillement contourné et je me suis retrouvée dans son dos. J'ai pris ses cheveux d'une main, passé mon autre bras sous son aisselle et posé un genou contre ses lombaires. Là j'ai chuchoté à son oreille.

-Je ne me crois pas forte Jared. J'ai conscience de tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais ça ne me ronge plus depuis longtemps. Je vis avec. Arriveras-tu un jour à vivre avec le fait que tu tiens entre tes mains le sort d'une trentaine de personnes. Et qu'à chaque raid où Mél t'accompagne tu joues sa vie. Car tu sais très bien que lorsqu'elle est là, tu es moins concentré, tu risquerais beaucoup plus que si elle ne venait pas. Et tu mets en danger tous les autres.

J'appuyais un peu plus contre ses lombaires à chaque parole, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. À la fin de ce petit discours, j'ai relâché mon emprise et je l'ai poussé pour qu'il tombe. Il s'est relevé aussitôt. Nous avons longtemps tourné en rond. Je savais que j'avais touché juste avec mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça, mais il ne fallait pas chercher le point psychologique avec moi. Ça ne marchait pas, à moins que cela me surprenne réellement, comme lorsque Soleil m'avait lâché le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu n'as pas peur pour Jamie ? On ne sait jamais que le même scénario se répète.

-Je te retourne le compliment Jared. Tu n'as pas peur de perdre Jamie comme tu as perdu Mélanie ? Et tu resterais impassible s'il arrivait malheur à Gaby au cours de l'un de vos raids ? Ne la mets-tu pas en danger ? Une âme parmi les hommes. Si jamais son regard argenté ne parvenait pas à temps pour la sauver ?

Je commençais à m'impatienter, ce test devenait stupide. Mais je gardais ma concentration et mon calme. Rien ne me ferait dévier de mon objectif. Il s'est approché de moi.

-Très bien, arrêtons là les discours, tu veux bien ? a dit Jared.

-Si ça ne t'amuses plus. Je m'en fous.

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai voulu le heurter avec mon pied mais il s'est dérobé et m'a saisie la jambe. Il m'a ensuite fait tomber. Il a voulu s'approcher pour poursuivre ses frappes. Mais j'ai utilisé l'une de mes jambes pour lui crocheter les siennes. Il s'est étalé, face en avant, de tout son long, à proximité. Nous étions tous les deux au sol. Il fallait vite se rétablir. La vulnérabilité était plus importante à terre. Je me suis assise puis tout de suite mise à genou pour me relever. Jared s'est mis à quatre pattes et en une flexion des bras, il s'est tout de suite retrouvé debout. Il avait de l'avance sur moi, il s'approchait dangereusement et je n'étais toujours pas redressée. Je n'ai eu qu'une idée en tête. Pour lui échapper j'ai fait une roulade sur le côté. Je me suis alors retrouvée hors de portée et j'ai ainsi pu me relever directement.

Malheureusement il s'est très vite rapproché et je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me pré m'a décrochée un coup dans le visage. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. J'ai esquivé le suivant en bloquant son poing avec mes avant-bras. Je l'ai frappé au visage avec mon poing gauche, puis dans l'estomac avec le droit et j'ai appuyé sur ses épaules, le faisant se plier en deux et, après m'être décalée en même temps vers son flanc droit, je lui ai donné un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'est libéré et est parti plus loin reprendre son souffle. Il se trouvait près des autres. Je l'ai attendu sans bouger un moment. Mais il restait là-bas. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Il voulait simplement m'attirer sur son terrain. Prendre l'avantage du lieu. Je me suis approchée. Je voyais les autres qui nous regardaient attentivement.

En m'approchant encore j'ai senti quelqu'un m'attraper. La peur et l'étonnement devait se lire sur mon visage. Jared souriait, pour lui je venais d'échouer au test, peu importait qui gagnerait.

C'était un homme qui maintenait fermement mes bras dans mon dos. Vu la carrure, je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'Andy. Jared s'est approché. J'ai froncé les sourcils, signe d'inquiétude. Il m'a frappé au visage une fois. J'ai souri. Une lueur de surprise a traversé son regard.

J'ai pris une impulsion sur le sol puis j'ai dirigé mes jambes vers Jared. Je l'ai violemment repoussé vers la foule. Le choc avait fait reculer Andy. Il a desserré son étreinte et j'en ai profité pour libérer un de mes bras. Jared s'était rétabli et revenait vers nous. Lorsqu'il a été assez prêt, j'ai fait basculer Andy sur mon dos et mes épaules. Il a atterri en plein sur Jared, comme je l'avais espéré. Ils se sont tous les deux écroulés. Ils étaient emmêlés. Je me suis approchée et j'ai tiré Jared. Je lui ai rendu tous les coups qu'il m'avait donnés.

-Règle fondamentale Jared. Toujours avoir conscience de son environnement. J'avais vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il a suffi que je rajoute un peu de cinéma pour que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas. Et j'ai pu me servir de la situation à mon avantage.

Je faisais toujours dos à la foule. Je me suis vivement redressée et je me suis retournée. Kyle chargeait. Je me suis simplement décalée, il avait trop d'élan pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'est pris les pieds dans Jared.

-Kyle, sérieusement, soit plus discret. Un sourd t'aurait entendu venir !

J'ai franchement ri. Puis je me suis rapprochée de Jared.

-C'est bon cette fois-ci ?

Il m'a attrapée par les jambes ce qui m'a fait tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

-Apparemment pas.

Son bras se retrouvait à présent coincé entre mes cuisses et mes mollets, hors d'usage. Il a essayé de se libérer puis de me donner de nouveaux des coups. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait mal jugé l'impact de ce geste. J'ai attrapé son autre bras et je l'ai tordu. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de mon emprise, c'était impossible. Il aurait dû le savoir. Peut-être le fait que je vois clair dans ses manipulations l'avait déstabilisé suffisamment pour qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire.

-Et maintenant ? Je suis bloqué, c'est vrai. Mais tu l'es aussi.

-Non, j'ai encore une main de libre. Je peux te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes. T'en dis quoi ?

-Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre arrivait ?

-J'aviserais en fonction de la situation, mais avec des si, le monde nous appartiendrait encore.

Il s'est détendu. J'ai lâché son bras et je me suis laissée tomber à côté de lui. J'avais ses pieds à côté de ma tête. On est resté quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger ni parler. Kyle était toujours à la même place également. Finalement j'ai entendu Kyle et Jared se relever. J'étais complétement vannée. Mais je me sentais bien. C'était des bonnes sensations de sentir à nouveaux que mes muscles avaient servi. J'étais, par contre, sûrement recouverte de bleus, ce n'était pas franchement réjouissant. Ce ne serait pas à recommencer tous les jours, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Pas en dehors d'une situation d'urgence. J'avais battu Jared, je n'en revenais vraiment pas. À croire que la chance était toujours de mon côté.

-Tu te relèves ?

C'était Jared. Il était debout à côté de moi.

-Tu te fais de l'espoir ! ai-je répondu.

Il a ri et moi aussi. J'ai senti des mains puissantes sur chacun de mes bras. D'un côté Jared, de l'autre Kyle.

-C'est trop aimable à vous.

Ils me tenaient toujours lorsqu'ils ont commencé à marcher.

-Je pense que je ne vais pas m'écrouler. Vous pouvez me lâcher si vous voulez.

Ils se sont regardés. J'ai souri. J'avais les muscles lourds. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais pu courir un marathon mais marcher pour rejoindre les autres, si.

-Comme vous voulez. Après tout je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ça montre que vous êtes bons perdants les gars.

J'ai explosé de rire.

-Ça montre surtout que tu es épuisée, a rétorqué Jared sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pas si bon perdant que ça finalement. Mais je t'assure, pour information, que je peux marcher jusqu'à ce banc. Même jusqu'à ma chambre si je veux. Par contre, je ne dis pas que demain je puisse en bouger.

Cette fois-ci beaucoup ont ri puisque nous étions arrivés devant les autres. Ils m'ont lâchée. J'ai tenu sur mes jambes et je leur ai fait un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas de stop-douleur ?

-Pour l'instant ça va Doc. Repasse demain matin dans ma chambre, peut-être que j'aurais changé d'avis.

Il a souri.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez rien de cassé ? Je peux vérifier quand même.

Jared, Kyle, Andy et moi avons accepté, bien entendu. Le diagnostic : des égratignures et des bleus et rien de sérieux.

-Et bien c'est parfait. Maintenant on peut aller à la cuisine ? Je meurs de soif et de faim ! Je ne dois pas être la seule, affirmais-je.

Nous sommes tous retournés à la cuisine. Nous avons mangé. Nous avons parlé. J'ai eu des félicitations, que je balayais en disant que demain je le regretterais, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Ou presque. Soleil ne rigolait toujours pas. Mais elle ne faisait pas la tête non plus. Elle avait été ravie de voir que Kyle n'avait rien. Et elle a aussi été contente de voir que je m'étais pris des coups. Je crois que ça la rassurait. Elle avait peur de moi et le fait de voir qu'on pouvait quand même m'atteindre la rassurait. Ça me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose à présent.

Je ne me suis pas attardée, j'étais assez fatiguée. Je suis allée me coucher, les autres ont suivi de près. Jamie est parti en même temps que moi. Il avait reçu des ordres de Doc et il devait me surveiller. J'ai dormi comme une masse. Mon corps se remettait tranquillement pendant mon sommeil.

Le réveil et la journée qui suivrait seraient sûrement moins reposants. Mais si j'avais vraiment trop mal, Doc et ses stop-douleur seraient là pour moi. Je doutais quand même d'avoir à ce point mal. Et puis il n'y avait pas de gros travaux à faire dans les grottes ces derniers temps. Mon corps ne serait donc, à priori, pas soumis à rude épreuve.


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain j'ai ouvert un œil. Je n'ai pas osé bouger tout de suite. La première raison étant que je voulais appréhender mon corps en douceur, vérifier petit à petit les parties qui me faisaient le plus souffrir. La deuxième étant que j'entendais le souffle régulier de Jamie, signe qu'il dormait toujours profondément. Il était encore assez tôt, la chambre était bercée d'une lueur orangée. Les dernières heures de l'aube. Mais je m'étais couchée avec les poules et peu d'heures de sommeil suffisaient pour que je sois en pleine forme. Je me suis légèrement décalée sur ma droite, me mettant le plus loin possible de Jamie afin de m'étirer sans le toucher. En bougeant ainsi, j'avais senti que presque tous mes muscles étaient tendus. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé la veille et cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait autant. C'était donc normal, je m'y étais attendue et je me sentais, malgré tout, très bien. Ce n'était pas une réelle souffrance, cela ne faisait pas mal. C'était surtout fatiguant, mes muscles étaient lourds. J'ai débuté mon examen en commençant par les pieds et en remontant ainsi jusqu'à ma tête. C'était mieux que prévu. Aucun point précis n'était douloureux. Ce n'était que des courbatures. En revanche j'avais senti les bleus. Et cela faisait un peu plus mal si, par mégarde, je venais à m'appuyer dessus. J'avais des bleus au niveau des côtes, un peu sur les jambes, mais surtout sur le visage. Je sentais ma lèvre et mon arcade coupées, le bleu au niveau de ma mâchoire et j'avais le nez un peu gonflé. Pas très joli, mais ça partirai vite et en ne laissant aucune marque. J'ai pris une grande inspiration. J'ai retenu l'air quelques secondes dans mes poumons pour me détendre et j'ai expiré.<p>

-Tu es toujours entière ? a demandé Jamie.

Je l'ai regardé, je ne savais pas qu'il ne dormait plus.

-Toujours, ais-je répondu en souriant. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire semblant de dormir Jamie. On dirait que tu me surveilles !

-Doc m'a demandé de te surveiller, je prends ça très au sérieux.

-Je vois ça !

Et on a ri. Puis il s'est redressé, s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes et il m'a regardé.

-C'est quand même pas beau à voir. Tant mieux que ça ne te fasse pas mal, a-t-il dit avec un regard légèrement dégouté.

-Ah Jamie ! Tu diras la même chose quand tu verras Ian et Jared ? Ou, toi, comme tous les autres hommes de ces grottes, ne pouvez pas supporter l'idée qu'une femme puisse survivre au même titre que vous ?

-Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule ! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Et puis que je me fasse plus de soucis pour toi c'est normal. Je sais que Jared et Ian en ont vu d'autres. J'ai pratiquement grandi avec Jared. Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu seule dehors.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué à imaginer. Imagine-toi avec ta sœur quand vous étiez toujours en train de bouger. Et bien tu vois la même chose pour ma sœur et moi.

-Hier, tu as commencé à parler un peu de la façon dont vous vous étiez enfuies. Tu ne nous as jamais beaucoup parlé de toi, de ta sœur et de votre vie. Tu voudrais bien nous raconter ?

-Si tu veux oui. Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse intéresser tout le monde.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu fais partie de notre vie à tous, on doit se connaître les uns les autres.

-Si tu le dis. On va manger ?

Il a acquiescé et nous nous sommes levés pour aller à la cuisine.

J'étais étonnée de voir autant de monde, si tôt, à table ou au comptoir. Mais il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés derrière moi. Nous sommes entrés en les saluant d'un bonjour enjoué. Ils nous ont regardés, souriant. Puis ils ont posé le regard sur mon visage et j'ai lu sur les leurs une sorte de compassion mêlée de dégout et de honte. Honte d'avoir laissé ces combats avoir lieu. Dégout parce que mon visage n'était pas aussi joli que d'habitude. Et compassion parce qu'ils pensaient que je souffrais.

Je me suis assise, laissant Jamie aller nous chercher à manger.

-Comment vous allez ce matin ? Demandais-je à ceux qui se trouvaient près de moi.

-C'est nous qui devrions te poser cette question, a répondu Aaron.

-Je me porte comme un charme !

-Pourtant, en te voyant, on pourrait croire que tu viens de te faire renverser par un camion ! lançait Brandt.

J'ai explosé de rire, entraînant tous ceux qui avaient entendu.

-Merci pour la comparaison ! C'est très gentil vraiment ! Mais je suis debout non ? D'ailleurs, les deux autres ils sont où ?

-On ne les a pas encore vus. Peut-être que c'est un plus gros camion qui les a renversé ! a plaisanté Jeb.

Il m'a adressée un clin d'œil complice. Au moins Jeb voyait bien que j'étais plus résistante que quelques bleus. Jamie est revenu avec des tartines de pain et de confiture et du jus d'orange.

-Merci Jamie !

Il s'est assis en face de moi et nous avons commencé à manger. Nous avions presque terminé lorsque Doc et Sharon sont arrivés. Nous les avons tous salués. Ils se sont installés à trois ou quatre places de Jamie et moi.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose Hayley, viens à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, mais ça va bien Doc. Je n'ai pas mal et je ne crois pas que tu ais de médicaments pour des bleus.

-Arrêtez de chercher, Hayley n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de se casser un ongle. Le jour où elle aura vraiment un problème on le saura je pense, a terminé Aaron.

-Ah ! Merci Aaron, enfin une personne de plus que Jeb qui me croit !

-Et est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui t'as rendu comme ça ? a demandé Jamie.

Il avait vraiment envie de connaître mon passé apparemment.

-Je dirais que ce sont les huit années de cavales Jamie. On peut dire que ça forge le caractère.

Je lui souriais.

-Je pense quand même que ça remonte à avant l'invasion. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais survécu si tu avais été pleurnicharde. Pourquoi tu ne nous raconterais pas ta vie d'avant ?

Je l'ai regardé mécontente. Cela ne me gênait pas de lui raconter. Mais je ne voulais pas ennuyer les autres. Ce fut évidemment ce moment précis qu'avaient choisi Mél, Gaby, Jared et Ian pour arriver. Je leur faisais dos, j'avais tout de suite su qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce en voyant le regard de Jamie s'illuminer.

-J'aimerais bien entendre une autre voix que la mienne raconter quelque chose pour une fois, a dit Gaby.

-Je crois que ton histoire est plus intéressante que la mienne, ai-je répondu, toujours de dos.

-Chacun connait les histoires des autres. Sauf la tienne. Il serait temps qu'on en sache un peu plus sur toi, affirmait Jeb.

Si Jeb s'y mettait aussi, alors je ne pouvais plus m'y opposer. Le patriarche imposait ses règles. J'ai vu Jamie faire de la place pour Gaby et Mél, qui attendaient pour s'installer de part et d'autre. C'était leur petite tradition. A chaque repas ensemble, Mél s'asseyait à la gauche de Jamie et Gaby à la droite. Je me retrouvais donc avec Jared à ma droite et Ian à ma gauche.

-Vous faites une belle brochette d'accidentés tous les trois, plaisantait Aaron.

Cela a eu le don de faire rire tout le monde.

-Je me sens moins regardée maintenant ! Je ne suis plus la seule à faire pitié, rajoutais-je.

-L'attention va retourner vers toi puisque tu vas nous raconter ta fuite, a dit Ian.

J'ai soupiré mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je me suis lancée.

-Nous habitions dans une toute petite ville au sud du Kansas. C'était le jour de notre anniversaire à Emma et moi. Nous sommes allées en ville avec ma mère pour faire les achats pour une fête, pour nos cadeaux et pour le jardin de ma mère. Elle tenait un magnifique jardin.

Je leurs ai sortis la seule photo que j'avais avec moi. Elle nous représentait tous les quatre devant son jardin. Puis j'ai poursuivi mon histoire.

-Je vous avais déjà dit que le père d'une de mes amies était flic de notre ville. Il avait un message pour ceux de Wichita. Ma mère s'est arrêtée devant le poste et Emma et moi l'avons attendu dans le pick-up. J'étais à l'avant. La porte était restée ouverte après son entrée. J'ai vu l'un des policiers endormir ma mère avec un produit et l'emmener à l'arrière. Le poste était voisin de l'hôpital. À présent je sais qu'ils l'ont emmené là-bas pour lui insérer une âme. Sauf que sur le moment je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Je suis sortie de la voiture et je suis entrée à mon tour dans le commissariat. J'étais assez timide face aux forces de l'ordre à cette époque. Lorsque je leurs ai demandés où était ma mère, mon ton a du leurs faire croire que j'étais une âme. Ils m'ont répondu que bientôt elle serait comme moi et que le monde serait plus sûr. Je suis donc ressortie, complétement déboussolée. Je ne comprenais rien. J'ai marché dans la rue, un peu perdue. Je voyais plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin avec des comportements peu familiers. Ils étaient tous trop aimables, trop souriants, trop enjoués. Je commençais à me méfier. J'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave lorsque je suis passée devant un restaurant. J'ai vu un éclat argenté étinceler dans les yeux d'un serveur, après qu'un rayon de soleil se soit reflété sur les couverts en argent qu'il était en train de disposer sur la table. Je m'étais figée net. J'avais cru rêver mais quand je me suis retournée, en y prêtant alors plus attention, j'ai vu le même éclat dans les yeux de ces personnes trop gentilles. Je me suis alors hâtée en direction du pick-up. Ma sœur était toujours à l'intérieur, elle avait pris ma place à l'avant. Ma mère n'était toujours pas en vue. J'ai grimpé sur le siège conducteur. J'ai démarré et j'ai quitté Wichita aussi vite que possible.

-Mais tu avais quel âge ? a demandé Jamie. Tu savais déjà conduire ?

-J'avais douze ans. Et oui, je savais déjà conduire. Dans mon village, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Mon père m'a appris à conduire peu de temps avant. Je pouvais l'aider les soirs et le week-end à transporter la nourriture pour les animaux des fermes environnantes.

J'ai fait une pause puis j'ai repris le récit de ma vie.

-En une demi-heure on était retournée chez nous. Mais il y avait pleins de traqueurs et de médecins. J'avais vu l'agitation de loin. J'avais donc pris les petites routes à travers champs qu'on avait l'habitude de prendre avec mon père. Lorsque je me suis arrêtée devant la maison, il est sorti en courant, un fusil dans une de ses mains et un gros sac à dos de camping dans l'autre. Il m'a fait sortir de la voiture et m'a mis le sac sur les épaules. Il a voulu m'expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il se passait mais je lui ai dit que je savais et que maman était partie. Il tirait sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Il m'a tendue les clefs de notre moto cross et m'a ordonnée de m'enfuir et de protéger Emma avant de m'embrasser, pour la dernière fois. Je l'ai supplié de venir mais les traqueurs se rapprochaient, il devait les maintenir à distance le temps qu'on parte loin. J'ai pris ma jumelle par la main et j'ai conduit la moto en direction des collines. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu mon père se faire prendre. Mais il avait réussi. Aucun traqueur ne nous avait vues nous enfuir. Il avait sauvé ses filles et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. C'est à ce moment que je m'étais juré de respecter les dernières volontés de mon père et de protéger ma sœur. Voilà comment ont commencé nos huit années de cavales. On était restée aussi longtemps que possible cachées dans une grotte, attendant que la folie qui se déroulait à l'extérieur s'apaise. Je me souviens que, quelques temps après notre départ, nous étions restées plusieurs mois à proximité d'un village qui avait été totalement abandonné parce qu'il était beaucoup trop isolé, en haut d'une montagne. Des traqueurs venaient vérifier, de temps à autres, qu'il n'y avait aucune présence mais nous nous cachions lorsqu'on les voyait approcher. Cela nous a servi à nous remettre de ce qui s'était passé et à nous préparer à la vie qui nous attendait désormais. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du reste, comment nous avons réussi à survivre ainsi. Le fait que nous ayons vécu notre enfance dans un village avait peut-être aidé. Et aussi parce qu'on était plus que nous deux et qu'on se devait de survivre. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment une explication précise. Quoiqu'il en soit me voilà encore en vie aujourd'hui. Beaucoup grâce à notre rencontre depuis que je n'ai plus Emma avec moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais résisté longtemps dehors, seule et avec cette culpabilité en plus. Je pense que mon histoire est assez banale pour des survivants. Elles doivent toutes plus ou moins se ressembler.

-Plus ou moins effectivement. Mais ça nous fait plaisir de connaître la tienne, affirmait Jeb avec un sourire.

La photo de ma famille est revenue dans mes mains.

-C'est incroyable comme vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau sur cette photo, a dit Jared.

-Vous étiez encore aussi semblable ? a demandé Mél.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, oui, ai-je répondu. Pour quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas, on était quasiment indifférenciable. Je suis juste un peu plus grande qu'elle et plus musclée. Elle paraissait plus fragile, mais c'est peut-être parce que je la protégeais que j'ai cette vision d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que les miens et plus raides. Les miens ont plus de volume. Et on avait toutes les deux les cheveux bruns mais elle avait des reflets dorés alors que j'ai des reflets cuivrés. Il me semble que ce sont les seules différences notables entre nous deux, physiquement parlant.

-Alors si on la croisait, on pourrait la prendre pour toi ? a demandé Lily.

-Oui et non. Il est possible qu'elle ait changé de coiffure. C'est même certain. Et puis elle doit prendre beaucoup plus soin d'elle à présent alors ça doit tout changer. Et surtout, son comportement, sa façon d'être, de marcher et autre, pouvaient facilement nous différencier. Mais si en tournant la tête vous l'aperceviez du coin de l'œil, alors dans un laps de temps de réflexion, oui vous pourriez vous demander si je ne vous aurais pas suivi.

J'ai ri. Cela paraissait assez stupide qu'ils croisent ma sœur et puissent penser ainsi. Mais la confusion n'était pas impossible.

-Ça doit être déstabilisant, a conclu Brandt.

-C'est normal pour moi, j'en ai l'habitude. Mais j'admets que ça puisse l'être. Vous êtes quand même un peu habitués à voir des ressemblances physiques. Kyle et Ian sont assez semblables au premier coup d'œil. Ça m'avait assez frappé pour que je m'en souvienne.

-On se ressemble un peu c'est vrai, a admis Kyle. Mais c'est moi le plus beau !

Nous avons ri. Et Aaron a ajouté:

-Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas photo ! Aucun des trois-là n'est beau à voir !

Un fou rire a encore gagné toute l'assemblée.

Plusieurs personnes sont parties se laver, d'autres faire la vaisselle ou vaquer à diverses occupations.

-Quand penses-tu partir en raid, Jared ? a demandé Jeb. On commence à manquer de plusieurs choses.

-Dans une semaine je pense. Le temps que Ian et moi nous récupérions des visages normaux.

J'ai secoué la tête, je savais que ça avait été une mauvaise idée ces combats.

-On peut encore tenir jusqu'à cinq ou six semaines, a poursuivi Jeb. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour l'organisation.

-Tout est déjà organisé dans sa tête, Oncle Jeb, a répondu Mél.

Je me suis levée et je leur ai dit que j'allais me préparer pour aller me laver également. Je voulais les laisser parler tranquillement de l'expédition. Je me doutais que ma présence était gênante vu qu'ils partiraient pour les alentours de Phœnix.


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout était prêt. Les bleus avaient disparus, les courbatures envolées et le plan du raid complet. Ils partiraient pour un mois. Toutes les villes avaient été sélectionnées et les dates planifiées. Nous saurions précisément où ils se trouveraient et quand. Ils partaient pour un long mois. Pas plus parce que nous ne tiendrions qu'un mois au maximum et pas moins parce que Jared voulait à présent espacer les expéditions le plus possible. C'était compréhensible. Il ne voulait plus mettre Mél et les autres en danger. Ou le moins possible en tout cas. Et puis je pensais qu'il commençait à être fatigué d'avoir une si lourde charge sur les épaules. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais je savais ce que c'était d'avoir sous sa responsabilité des personnes chères à nos cœurs. Et lui en avait plus d'une trentaine.<p>

Bien sûr il aimait probablement pouvoir sortir des grottes et changer d'atmosphère. J'enviais ce côté des expéditions, la liberté de pouvoir se retrouver à l'air libre, loin des ambiances parfois lourdes des grottes. Malgré tout, je m'étais résignée à ne jamais partir en expédition. Et peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Ian et Jared s'étaient déjà débarrasser de leurs courbatures, alors que j'éprouvais encore quelques tensions. J'avais alors décidé de me remettre au sport, de ne plus me laisser aller. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de se reposer sur les forces des hommes. En cas de problèmes, je devais pouvoir aider. Et je n'en étais absolument plus autant capable qu'auparavant.

Nous étions tous regroupés dans la grande salle, attendant le départ de nos quatre travailleurs. Nous leur souhaitions bonne chance. J'avais un petit service à leurs demander. J'étais une fan de musique, j'en écoutais souvent avec mon père et ma sœur. J'arrivais encore à en écouter pendant mes années de cavales. Dès que je trouvais une maison, j'en profitais pour recharger mon iPod. Mais depuis que j'étais dans ses grottes, je ne pouvais plus avoir de courant. Et cela commençait vraiment à me peser, des mois sans musique étaient vraiment longs. Alors quand Jared et Ian arrivaient devant moi, je leurs ai tendu l'objet et son chargeur, bien protégés dans une housse.

-Vous me feriez très plaisir si vous preniez le temps, au cours de l'une de vos nuits à l'hôtel, de recharger ça pour moi.

-On le fera, m'a répondu Ian.

Je les ai remerciés et les ai embrassés.

Une fois partis, nous sommes tous restés quelques minutes sans bouger. Nous intégrions le fait qu'ils partaient pour un mois et nous commencions à mettre toutes les peurs, qui pourraient surgir, de côté. Un mois. Cela allait être long. Mél et Gaby m'avaient à nouveau demandée de surveiller Jamie pour elles. Lorsqu'elles m'avaient fait leur demande, Ian et Jared se trouvait à côté. À la suite de ça, ils sont allés voir Jamie et lui ont demandé de me surveiller. Leur blague a permis à Jamie de ne pas s'énerver après les filles et aux quatre expéditionnaires de se détendre un peu avant le départ. Jamie allait être très inquiet tout le mois qui suivrait. Une grande partie de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille s'en allait. Les premiers jours dans les grottes n'allaient pas être très joyeux. Tout le monde ne ferait que penser à nos quatre amis et nous serions tous d'humeur morose. Puis finalement, tout reviendrait à la normale, l'angoisse était un sentiment trop lourd à porter et les mauvaises pensées devaient vite être chassées pour que l'ambiance reste amicale.

Je ne m'étais effectivement pas trompée. Pendant trois jours les grottes n'étaient troublées que par de légères conversations, les bruits des différents travaux, des pas et de l'eau qui coulait. Puis du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, elles ont repris vie. Des rires éclataient, des jeux reprenaient, des débats, des chamailleries… une ambiance détendue et joyeuse. Je dormais bien malgré la situation. Je savais qu'ils avaient l'habitude des raids et qu'ils savaient faire face aux problèmes. Je rassurais Jamie autant que je le pouvais. Et la plupart du temps cela fonctionnait. Lorsque, par moment, ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne suffisait pas, j'allais trouver Jeb et il prenait le relais. Pour lui changer les idées, je l'avais embarqué dans ma promesse de me remettre en forme.

Tous les matins, juste après notre réveil, nous commencions la journée par des séries de pompes et d'abdos. Nous avions décidé que, deux fois par semaine, nous irions courir dans la salle de jeu. Nous avons commencé doucement. Le matin nous ne faisions qu'une vingtaine de pompes et une cinquantaine d'abdos. Nous ne courions qu'un quart d'heure. Il fallait reprendre doucement pour ne pas faire souffrir notre corps. Cela faisait du bien. Le sport me faisait me sentir en pleine forme, me faisait oublier mes problèmes et me redonnait de la force et de la confiance. Le moral de Jamie s'en trouvait également amélioré. En deux semaines seulement notre endurance a considérablement augmentée. J'étais encore loin de mes anciennes capacités mais j'étais très contente de nous. Et, la deuxième semaine, Kyle, Aaron, Andy, Paige et Lily se sont joints à nous pour courir. Se dépenser physiquement était très bon pour le moral et faire du sport ensemble permettait une bonne cohésion. En somme, on y gagnait tous.

Cela faisait juste un peu plus de deux semaines que les deux couples étaient dehors. Nous étions à la moitié de leur raid. Jamie avait perdu de son inquiétude et avait repris confiance. Le soir-là nous avons décidé de faire un petit match de football. Il y avait tous ceux qui couraient avec moi plus Trudy. Au fur et à mesure des parties, des personnes se rajoutaient aux équipes. Au final la quasi-totalité des grottes s'est retrouvée sur le terrain de sport. Nous avions passé une très bonne soirée et nous étions épuisés à présent. Tous partaient vers leur chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement ce n'était pas mon cas. Un cauchemar m'a réveillée en pleine nuit. J'avais rêvé de ma sœur. Il n'y avait que ces cauchemars qui pouvaient me tenir éveillée pour le reste de la nuit. Il me serait impossible de me rendormir. Je savais pourquoi ce cauchemar était venu troubler mon sommeil. Je me souvenais des plans de Jared pour le raid. Ils se trouvaient à Phoenix en ce moment même. J'avais donc rêvé que ma sœur m'accusait de l'abandonner, que j'aurais dû me trouver avec eux pour partir à sa recherche. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour les accompagner. C'était illogique, je le savais, car si j'avais insisté, jamais je n'aurais pu participer à un raid. Mais mon inconscient n'était pas dirigé par la raison mais par le cœur.

Je décidai de me rendre à l'infirmerie. De là je sortirais et je m'allongerais juste à côté de la sortie, à l'air libre, regardant les étoiles et laissant mon esprit divaguer, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'y dormais encore. Cet endroit était le seul où j'arrivais à oublier. L'immensité qui m'entourait me permettait de m'évader et la grotte, qui ne se trouvait qu'à une roulade sur moi-même, m'offrait la sécurité. Je me levais donc du lit, le plus lentement possible pour éviter de réveiller Jamie puis je suis sortie et j'ai marché, tout aussi doucement, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour ne réveiller aucun des habitants. A cette heure et après la soirée passée, tout le monde dormait d'un sommeil lourd. Je savais que je serai tranquille au moins jusqu'au lever du soleil. J'arrivais enfin à l'infirmerie, je ne me préoccupais plus de faire du bruit ou non. En entrant j'ai expiré bruyamment pour chasser les mauvaises pensées avant de sortir. Mais un froissement a attiré mon attention. J'ai vu quelqu'un se lever précipitamment et je me suis préparée à me défendre. Mais la personne à seulement parlé.

-Hayley ? C'est toi ?

J'avais reconnu la voix de notre soigneur maison.

-Doc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie à cette heure, dans le noir et assis par terre ?

-Je te retourne la question Hayley, on peut considérer que c'est chez moi ici, c'est plus normal que je m'y trouve que toi.

Je me suis bêtement sentie rougir. Je ne savais pas si cela plairait beaucoup que je sorte ainsi à découvert. Mais je lui devais une explication et il en attendait une.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ce que je vais te dire, s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi dans la mesure du possible. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve et impossible de me rendormir. J'allais juste m'allonger devant la sortie, à l'air libre, pour reposer mon esprit. J'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsque ton infirmerie était encore ma chambre et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour me détendre après un cauchemar.

Il a soupiré. On aurait dit du soulagement.

-Ça ne va pas Doc ? demandais-je, inquiète.

-Si, moi ça va. Mais j'ai un problème.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et je lui ai demandé des explications pendant que j'allumais une lampe.

-J'ai remarqué que notre stock de stop-douleur diminuait alors que nous n'en utilisions pas. J'ai décidé de rester ici la nuit pour pouvoir savoir qui se drogue au stop-douleur. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi.

-Ça te paraissait plausible que ce soit moi ? demandais-je légèrement vexée.

-Eh bien oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, avec tous les problèmes que te causent la perte de ta sœur, en te voyant arriver, ça ne m'a pas plus choqué que ça. Encore plus si on considère qu'en ce moment Jared se trouve à Phoenix.

J'ai grimacé, Doc aussi s'en était souvenu.

-Je comprends que tu ais pu avoir des doutes. Mais pourquoi je ne me serais mise à prendre des stop-douleur que ces derniers temps, alors que tu sais très bien que ça fait un moment maintenant que j'ai commencé à me remettre de sa perte.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça aurait pu. Maintenant, il faut que je continue à surveiller l'infirmerie pour trouver qui vole ces médicaments. Il ne faut pas que tu en parles Hayley. Pas même à Jeb ou Jamie tu comprends ?

-Oui Doc, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais une tombe. Et si tu veux que je t'aide, fais-moi signe. On peut se relayer si tu veux.

-Je ne vais pas refuser. Je n'aurais pas pu rester éveillé toutes les nuits. Merci Hayley.

-C'est normal Doc. Et si tu veux, tu peux aller te coucher parce que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir cette nuit alors autant que tu en profites pour dormir.

Il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête et est parti rejoindre Sharon. J'étais étonnée qu'il me discrédite aussi facilement, mais il est vrai qu'inventer une histoire pareille serait étrange. Et je me demandais également qui pouvait bien être accro aux stop-douleur. Nous ne devrions pas mettre trop de temps à le découvrir en se relayant pour assurer une surveillance continue de l'infirmerie.

Je m'asseyais donc sur la chaise, devant le bureau, m'y accoudant, tête entre mes mains. J'avais éteint la lampe, j'étais donc dans l'ombre, on ne pouvait pas me voir en entrant dans la pièce. J'attendais, ainsi assise, pendant plus d'une heure. Mais ça n'allait pas. Je n'avais rien à faire et la pénombre m'obligeait à revoir le cauchemar qui m'avait fait arriver ici. Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps ainsi. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient et plus mes pensées m'obsédaient. Je n'arrivais plus à échapper à l'idée qu'en ce moment même je pourrais errer dans les rues désertes de Phoenix, regardant toutes les boites aux lettres, les unes après les autres, dans l'espoir absurde de voir apparaitre un nom familier. Je n'aimais pas y penser. J'avais une irrépressible envie d'aller à Phoenix, mais plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me rendais compte de ma stupidité. Comment retrouver Emma, qui ne s'appelait sûrement plus ainsi, dans une si grande ville. Elle ne s'y trouvait d'ailleurs peut-être même plus. Et plus ma stupidité me sautait aux yeux, plus je me sentais mal. En partie parce que je me rendais compte que même si, un jour, j'arrivais à partir en raid sur Phoenix, je ne la trouverais probablement pas. Et d'autre part parce que je mentais à ma nouvelle famille. Je leur faisais croire que j'avais abandonné toute idée de recherche. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que cela s'arrête ! Je décidai donc de faire ce que j'étais venue chercher ici à la base. Et puis, de dehors, à l'orée de la sortie, j'entendrais facilement quelqu'un arriver. Et en une roulade sur moi-même je me retrouverais à l'intérieur, prête à démasquer le voleur. De plus, cette personne ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à voir quelqu'un arriver par cette entrée. Elle en serait même probablement très surprise. Je le fis donc. Je me suis mise à quatre pattes et j'ai rampé vers l'extérieur. Dès que l'air, assez frai compte tenu qu'on se trouvait en plein désert, a fouetté mon visage, cela m'a fait oublier mes ennuis. Et en m'allongeant, regard dirigé vers l'infini et l'immensité du ciel étoilé, tout mon être s'est laissé emporter vers un endroit où problèmes, peurs et angoisses étaient inconnus. Je ressentais enfin la paix couler en moi, dans mes veines et emplir mon âme d'un vide apaisant. Je me reposais. Je ne m'endormirais pas, mes sens était tout de même un minimum en alerte pour entendre d'éventuelles arrivées, autant dans l'infirmerie que dans ce désert.

J'étais finalement restée tout le reste de la nuit à l'extérieur. Personne n'était entré à l'infirmerie. J'étais retournée à l'intérieur lorsque j'avais senti les premiers rayons du soleil sur ma peau. J'avais toujours cette impression de réverbérer la lumière à des kilomètres à la ronde à cause de la blancheur de ma peau. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, le cauchemar était oublié. Décidemment, l'air extérieur était la meilleure thérapie qui existait, pour moi, dans ces grottes. Je suis allée attendre, sur l'un des lits de camps, que quelqu'un arrive. Ce serait soit Jamie, qui en ne me trouvant pas à son réveil, serait parti à ma recherche, soit Doc qui venait me relayer.

Quelques heures après le lever du soleil, c'était Doc qui est venu me chercher à l'infirmerie. Cela m'arrangeait puisque je n'aurais donc pas à dire à Jamie que j'avais passé toute ma nuit à l'infirmerie, il n'y aurait aucun soupçon et on pourrait surprendre, sous peu, je l'espérais, le voleur de stop-douleur. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en pleine série policière. C'était très étrange de penser qu'un de nos amis prenait des médicaments qui rendaient, somme toute, la vie un peu plus rose. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à nous. On pouvait par exemple penser à Lily, à cause de la mort de Wes et bien d'autre qui, eux aussi avaient des problèmes. Mais cela pouvait très bien être quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait soupçonner. Après tout, celui ou celle qui prenait ces stop-douleurs devait, à présent, être comme sur un petit nuage. Et avant de se mettre à se shooter aux médicaments-drogues du pays des bisounours, elle devait tenter de cacher son mal-être. Après tout, au sein des grottes, chacun tentait de paraître de bonne humeur et au meilleur de sa forme le plus possible. Si tout le monde montrait ses problèmes et la mauvaise humeur ou la tristesse qui en découlaient, l'ambiance s'en trouverait insupportable, invivable pour la communauté. Cela avait ses avantages, garder une bonne entente en premier lieu, mais cela comportait également un gros défaut, obliger, plus ou moins, ceux qui pouvait avoir des problèmes, à tout garder pour eux. Et c'est de cette façon, je supposais, qu'on se retrouvait avec un drogué doublé d'un voleur.

J'espérais seulement, au plus profond de moi, que la situation, qui avait poussé cette personne à utiliser du stop-douleur, n'était pas insurmontable, qu'on pourrait y trouver une solution et qu'on lui pardonnerait facilement cet écart.

On pouvait déjà exclure Gaby, Mél, Ian et Jared, puisque des vols avaient eu lieu pendant l'expédition. Doc et moi étions également disculpés de tous soupçons.

Je n'avais pas plus de temps pour y penser. Doc venait me relever, il avait déjà déjeuné et s'était lavé. Il m'avait dit que Jamie n'était pas encore levé, c'était parfait. Je suis donc allée à la cuisine où j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner, lentement, attendant Jamie. J'en profitais pour scruter le visage des membres de notre résistance, mais rien n'apparaissait. Il faudrait donc attendre que ce voleur se trahisse.


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Jamie est arrivé, je finissais tout juste ma tartine. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi après être allé chercher un plateau.<p>

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es levée, Hayley ?

-Non, pas très, mais tu dormais encore comme une marmotte, rigolais-je.

-Tu as l'air épuisé pourtant. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Un interrogatoire à peine sorti du lit ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

J'ai bu ma dernière gorgée de chocolat et me suis levée en ajoutant :

-Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour ma mère Jamie.

Je suis partie sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

Je suis allée prendre des affaires propres pour me laver. Une fois nettoyée, j'allais directement chez Doc. Je voulais voir avec lui de quelle manière nous allions nous y prendre pour avoir le voleur-drogué.

En entrant, je l'ai vu la tête plongée dans son armoire à pharmacie.

-Doc ! Tu cherches si tes médocs n'auraient pas pris la fuite avec leurs petites jambes ?

Ma phrase n'a eu pour seule conséquence que de lui donner la peur de sa vie et il s'est cogné la tête contre l'étagère supérieure, en voulant se redresser trop vite. J'allais vers lui en m'excusant lorsque quelqu'un est arrivé bruyamment.

-J'ai la poisse ! Regarde cette entaille Doc ! La vie de femme au foyer n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi ! Fais chier !

-Kyle ! Quelle entrée ! M'exclamais-je. Ne soit pas aussi douillette. Ce n'est pas si grave, dans deux secondes ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Doc lui fit signe de s'approcher en lui demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

-Je faisais la vaisselle, mais j'étais dans le noir. Alors je n'ai pas vu le couteau au milieu des cuillères ! Par contre je le sens bien là ! La vaisselle, c'est fini pour moi !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Quelle comédie !

-Hayley, au lieu de te moquer, donne-moi donc un stop-douleur.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Doc. Il regardait Kyle avec attention. Essayant probablement de déceler le mensonge ou la duperie dans son regard.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Doc ! Réveille-toi ! Je pisse le sang là !

Doc a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a fait un signe de tête approbateur. J'apportais donc une de ces petites pastilles miracles au grand blessé. L'effet fut quasi-instantané. Kyle ne ronchonnait plus, il ressemblait à un gros nounours. Une fois que Doc a eu fini de le remettre à neuf, Kyle est parti.

-Tu crois que c'est lui ? Demandais-je. Tu crois qu'il essaye de se shooter de façon officielle ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûr. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kyle de faire ça mais, d'un autre côté, je ne vois personne capable, ou surtout, voulant le faire.

-A part moi ! Rétorquais-je, piquée au vif. Mais passons. As-tu au moins pensé à demander à Candy si elle avait donné des stop-douleur récemment ?

Il me regardait, un air penaud sur le visage.

-Si elle en a donné, il faut demander quand, combien et à qui. Ça se trouve, il n'y a pas vraiment de voleur. Juste une soigneuse trop naïve, qui donne pour un rien. Ou s'il y a vraiment un drogué, cela pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ou remettre les absents sur la liste des suspects…

-Je lui demande aujourd'hui même. J'espère que cela ne sera qu'une erreur ou sinon, que cela nous apportera des réponses plutôt que d'autres suspects.

J'haussais les épaules et partais à la recherche de Candy, pour lui dire que Doc voulait la voir.

En chemin, Sharon m'a littéralement foncé dedans.

-Sharon ?! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Je vais juste à l'infirmerie puisque c'est là que vous obligez Doc à être en permanence ! M'a-t-elle agressée.

-OK ! Ne t'énerve pas, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu courrais comme…

-Ca fait depuis hier soir que je ne l'ai pas vu ! C'est normal que je me dépêche non ?!

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui répondre et a repris sa course vers l'infirmerie. J'étais étonnée. Jamie m'avait parlé de Sharon, qu'elle était assez énervante dans son genre, surtout en compagnie de sa mère, mais depuis que j'étais arrivée, je ne l'avais jamais vu se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit. Je voyais bien qu'elle évitait un maximum Gaby, Soleil et Mél mais avec les autres, il n'y avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle m'avait donc prise de court en m'agressant de cette façon. Elle était peut-être lunatique, je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment pour émettre un jugement sur elle. M'étant rapproché de Jamie, je m'étais vite liée avec Mél, Gaby et leur compagnon. Vu que Sharon ne supportait pas d'avoir des âmes dans sa vie, elle ne les côtoyait pas à moins d'y être obligée. Sharon ne faisait donc pas partie des personnes les plus proches de moi.

J'ai repris ma route pour que Candy nous dise si elle avait fourni des médicaments à quelqu'un.

Après l'avoir cherchée dans la grande salle, la cuisine et la salle de bain, j'ai finalement décidé d'aller directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'habitait pas dans le même couloir que moi, mais je connaissais les chambres de tous les habitants. Elle devait toujours dormir avec Lacey. Je me sentais souvent mal à l'aise à cause de cette situation. J'avais eu le droit à ma propre chambre, ces personnes qui m'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert m'avait creusé cette chambre rien que pour moi. Jamie était venu la partager seulement parce que je lui avais proposé. J'aurais dû l'habiter seule, mais je souffrais de la solitude, moi qui avait été habitué à la présence permanente de ma jumelle. Et puis Jamie était serré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Brandt et Aaron, bien que celle-ci soit assez grande. J'étais peiné pour Candy, elle était si gentille et la pauvre était obligée de partager sa chambre avec Lacey la petite peste. C'était elle qui aurait dû avoir cette chambre.

Il n'y avait pas de porte sur laquelle frapper pour annoncer mon arrivée, je l'appelais donc à travers la couverture qui leur servait de porte.

-Candy ? Tu es là ? Doc voudrait que tu le rejoignes à l'infirmerie.

J'ai entendu du bruit et elle est apparue dans la fente qu'elle laissait entre le mur et la couverture qu'elle tirait légèrement.

-Je te réveille ? Demandais-je, gênée.

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Pourquoi veut-il me voir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il m'a vaguement parlé de matériel qu'il fallait vérifier…

Je restais évasive pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, surtout si Lacey se trouvait également dans la chambre.

-Très bien. Tu peux lui dire que j'arrive dans quinze à vingt minutes.

-Pas de problème, désolée de t'avoir dérangée.

Elle me sourit et referma la « porte ».

Je retournais donc à l'infirmerie pour prévenir Doc.

J'étais à mi-chemin dans le tunnel qui conduisait à l'infirmerie lorsque j'ai entendu des cris. Ce devait être Sharon et Doc, ils se disputaient. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait, j'entendais juste des cris, surtout émanant de Sharon. Elle devait lui reprocher le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, ce dont elle m'avait parlé après notre brusque rencontre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je devais soit aller à l'infirmerie pour prévenir Doc et m'attirer les foudres de Sharon soit faire demi-tour et attendre que Sharon s'en aille et risquer de mettre Candy dans une sale situation. La pauvre Candy en prendrait plein son matricule. Sharon était quelque peu jalouse du temps que Doc et l'ancienne soigneuse passait tous les deux, à parler de médecine, surtout, mais ça, Sharon s'en fichait pas mal.

Je décidais donc, bien malgré moi et pour éviter à une personne fragile de se faire harceler par une furie, d'aller rejoindre ce couple en pleine crise. Les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'entrée m'ont paru bien courts. Sharon n'avait toujours pas cessé de hurler lorsque j'ai fait mon apparition dans l'ouverture. Doc me faisait face et Sharon était donc de dos. Lorsque ce premier m'a vu, il a pris une posture gêné et le rose est venu teinter son visage alors qu'il me fixait du regard. Sharon n'a pas compris tout de suite que quelqu'un venait d'entrer et je l'ai entendu dire :

-Pour ce soir, cherche-toi un autre endroit que _ma _chambre pour dormir ! Tu ne pourras revenir que lorsque tu laisseras l'infirmerie et que tu seras plus avec moi qu'avec _elle _!

Puis elle a fait volte-face et elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec moi. J'ai vu son visage devenir rouge tomate, de colère. Je me préparais à recevoir les foudres de Sharon. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'excuser d'être arrivée au mauvais moment, je savais que cela empirerait la situation.

-On ne peut même plus être tranquille nulle part ! Tu choisis toujours bien tes moments pour arriver toi ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me gênes aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais réapprendre à vivre en société !

Sur ces dernières phrases, elle est partie en trombe, manquant de peu de tomber après avoir voulu me pousser de l'épaule. J'ai attendu de ne plus entendre ses pas pour annoncer à Doc que Candy allait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes à présent. Avant de partir pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, j'ajoutais :

-Tu iras retrouver Sharon après avoir parlé à Candy et m'avoir dit ce qu'il en retournait. Je passerais mes nuits à l'infirmerie et toi tu resteras avec Sharon. Ça ne m'embête pas du tout. Ça me rappellera mon arrivée ici, plaisantais-je.

-Merci de proposer et de te soucier de ma relation avec Sharon, mais tout va bien, on continue comme on a dit. Je reste ici ce soir. Et, de toute façon, même si je vais m'excuser, pour quelque chose qui n'existe même pas d'ailleurs, elle ne me laissera pas dormir avec elle. Elle a sa fierté, il lui faudra au moins une journée pour revenir sur terre.

Je lui ai fait signe de la tête que je comprenais, je lui ai souris et puis je suis partie. Pauvre Doc, je le plaignais. Il était si gentil, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était avec Sharon, ils étaient si différents, presque opposés. C'était peut-être ça qui les avait attiré l'un à l'autre. Mais si elle continuait ses crises, je doutais que leur relation dure très longtemps, il avait beau être plus que gentil, il y avait des limites à sa compréhension de l'autre.

J'avais un peu de temps à tuer avant le repas du midi, je décidais donc de trouver Jamie et de lui demander s'il voulait faire quelque chose. J'allais directement à la cuisine, je supposais qu'il était là-bas à discuter avec les autres. Mais en y arrivant, je ne l'ai pas vu aux côtés des autres. Je leur demandais s'ils avaient vu Jamie mais ils me répondaient tous qu'il n'était pas repassé après être parti se laver. Je décidai donc de me rendre dans notre chambre. Un gros rideau noir épais faisait office de porte. Je ne frappais jamais pour entrer, c'était notre chambre à Jamie et moi et il nous était naturel d'y entrer et sortir comme bon nous semblait. En ouvrant le rideau, je trouvais Jamie agenouillé et fouillant mon étagère.

-Jamie ! Criais-je, mécontente. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Il s'est retourné vivement. Je voyais à son regard qu'il était très embarrassé mais également résigné. La façon dont il me regardait me déstabilisa légèrement. On aurait dit qu'il se sentait trahi, par moi ou quelque chose que j'avais fait. Il s'est relevé et a ouvert la bouche mais l'a refermée presque aussitôt puis finalement s'est expliqué :

-Il ne me prend rien de particulier. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je le vois. Et je vois aussi que ça t'empêche de dormir, mais tu ne veux pas me parler, alors j'ai décidé de trouver par moi-même.

-Ecoute Jamie, je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider, mais s'il te plait reste en dehors de cette histoire pour le moment. Je suis grande, je sais gérer mes problèmes seule. Quand j'aurais décidé d'en parler, tu seras le premier à le savoir, en attendant ça ne te regarde pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te prouver que je vais bien ? Je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller.

-Tu n'as qu'à commencer par dormir, ça me prouvera que tu vas bien. Et puis Jared et Ian m'ont demandé de jeter un œil sur toi lorsque ça ferait deux semaines qu'ils seraient dehors.

Je plissais les yeux de surprise. Ils avaient compris, eux aussi, que je risquais de tourner en rond, enfermée dans les grottes, alors qu'eux s'approchaient du possible lieu de vie de ma sœur. Je mettais cette nouvelle de côté pour répondre à Jamie.

-Premièrement Jamie, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je dors bien. J'admets que cette nuit a été un peu agité pour moi, mais seulement parce que j'avais chaud.

Bien sûr je lui mentais, sans remords en plus, mais si je lui disais la vérité, il ne me lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que ça allait mieux.

-Deuxièmement, continuais-je, Ian et Jared ne t'ont demandé de me surveiller que pour se moquer de Mél et Gaby qui voulaient que moi, je te garde à l'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour appuyer mes dires. Je savais bien mentir quand je le voulais et Jamie paraissait me croire. Il ne cesserait pas de se préoccuper de moi, mais au moins, il n'insisterait pas pour que je lui parle.

-Juste par curiosité, je peux savoir ce que tu comptais trouver dans mes affaires ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me demandais si tu n'écrivais pas un journal, comme je voyais beaucoup à la télé.

Je me suis mise à rire de bon cœur.

-C'était bien tenté Jamie, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça et je ne crois pas que je l'aurais laissé à la vue de tous dans le cas contraire. Et puis tu sais, c'est pas très joli de lire les secrets des autres. En plus, tout n'est pas bon à savoir.

Il haussait les épaules, peu ravi que je lui fasse la morale.

-Tu venais faire quoi ici au fait ? Demandait-il, probablement pour changer de sujet.

-Voir si tu voulais faire un truc avant de manger… mais tu t'occupais très bien tout seul. Le taquinais-je. Allez, viens, on va aider à préparer le repas maintenant.

Il me suivait, un peu à contrecœur, il aurait bien aimé que je lui parle. Il est donc resté silencieux, en guise de protestation, pendant que nous aidions les autres pour le déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard tout était prêt et la cuisine s'était remplie. Jamie ne faisait plus la tête et discutait bruyamment avec son oncle. La cousine de Jamie et sa tante sont entrées au moment où je m'asseyais à côté de Jeb. Sharon avait toujours l'air en pétard et on voyait qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de sa mère, mais celle-ci ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler. Sharon s'est assise furieusement à quelque place de moi, le plus loin possible de Candy. Doc était encore à l'infirmerie, j'irai le relever après manger. J'étais contente au final que Doc prenne la nuit, j'étais fatiguée, je voulais dormir et puis éviter d'attirer les soupçons de Jamie.

Je ne finissais pas mon assiette, j'étais trop épuisée pour avoir faim. Je proposais donc le reste de mon repas aux autres, mais il y avait déjà eu du rab de servi et ces messieurs en avait copieusement repris. Je commençais donc à me lever pour débarrasser mon assiette lorsque Sharon m'a interpellée :

-Moi j'en veux bien, ne jette pas.

Maggie jetait un regard éberlué à sa fille. A cet instant, on aurait pu la confondre avec une chouette faisant les gros yeux. J'ai failli exploser de rire mais me suis retenue lorsque j'ai vu l'orage qui allait éclater.

-Encore ! Mais enfin Sharon, ce sera ta troisième assiette ! Il faudrait que tu fasses un peu attention, tu as pris du poids depuis notre arrivée dans ces grottes !

J'ai vu le visage de Sharon s'empourprer. Elle a jeté ses couverts et s'est violemment retournée vers sa mère.

-Tu ne peux pas me lâcher deux secondes, bon sang ! Tu commences à sérieusement me taper sur le système à toujours me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Et si la situation ne m'obligeait pas à rester avec toi ça ferait longtemps que je me serais cassée ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle s'est levée tout aussi brutalement que la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher et est sortie à grandes enjambées. Nous sommes tous restés figés quelques minutes, puis nous avons agis au ralenti. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit de discussion, seulement des bruits de couverts sur les assiettes et les pleurs silencieux de Maggie. Je décidais de quitter cette atmosphère pesante et d'aller à l'infirmerie pour mettre Doc au courant du dernier coup d'éclat de sa « femme ». Il changerait sûrement d'avis et irait la rejoindre. Jamie me glissais juste, avant que je parte, dans mon oreille :

-On dirait que l'ancienne Sharon refait son apparition.


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque je suis arrivée au domaine de Doc, je le trouvais plongé dans la mise en place d'un tableau permettant de savoir ce qu'il y avait en stock, ce qui était donné et à qui. Il voulait que plus jamais une telle histoire recommence.<p>

-Alors ? Questionnais-je. Que t'as dit Candy ?

Il a jeté un regard perdu sur moi. Ce problème le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états.

-Elle n'a donné aucun stop-douleur depuis que nos quatre amis sont partis. Il y a donc bien quelqu'un ici qui se drogue…

Il a reporté son attention sur sa feuille.

-Tu devrais laisser ça un instant et aller retrouver Sharon. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle vient de s'en prendre à sa mère à table, assez durement.

Il a levé cette fois ci un regard inquiet et hésitant.

-Vas-y, répétais-je. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cette fois il n'a pas hésité et s'est précipité vers le tunnel. Je me suis donc assise à son bureau et je regardais sa feuille. Il avait fait une fiche par personne. Il comptait répertorier tous les actes qu'il effectuerait sur ses patients, comme il le faisait sûrement sur ordinateur dans son cabinet, avant l'invasion. Il avait également fait une feuille de stock où il noterait tous les arrivages et tous les écoulements. Avec tout ça, si une chose pareille recommençait, je ne comprendrais pas.

En feuilletant les fiches, un nom m'a sauté aux yeux tout d'un coup. Ce pouvait être cette personne, ça collait avec des conversations que j'avais pu avoir ou entendre. Ça collait également avec la facilité des vols, le fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais fait prendre. Je ne comprenais cependant pas pourquoi… Puis soudain tout s'est mis en place. Ce n'était encore que de vagues suppositions, mais il y avait des indices qui ne pouvaient être mis de côté. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avant de pouvoir vérifier. Des allégations non fondées ne feraient que porter préjudice à cette personne et à toutes celles qui l'entouraient, ainsi qu'à moi. Accuser à tort ne ferait pas de bien aux relations de notre communauté. Pour vérifier mon hypothèse il fallait que Doc me laisse veiller l'infirmerie cette nuit et qu'il reste avec Sharon. Il ne fallait que personne ne sache que je me trouverais ici toute la nuit. Il fallait cependant que je mette au courant Jamie que je ne passerais pas la nuit avec lui.

Pour cela, j'allais le blesser profondément mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, jamais il ne me laisserait si je la jouais gentille. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne m'en tiendrait plus rigueur une fois qu'il serait au courant de la situation. Je priais donc pour que cette affaire se règle le soir même, pour que la chance qui m'avait suivi au cours de ma vie se manifeste à nouveau. J'avais soudain peur de perdre et de blesser ceux chers à mon cœur. Je décidais donc de partir sur le champ à la recherche de Jamie avant de perdre confiance. J'allais donc laisser l'infirmerie sans surveillance quelques minutes mais je doutais que mon suspect vienne se servir alors que tout le monde était encore debout.

J'allais donc en premier lieu à la cuisine bien que j'avais très peu de chance de le trouver encore là plusieurs heures après le déjeuner. Comme escompté, il ne se trouvait pas à la cuisine. J'avais cependant remarqué que les bacs à vaisselle n'étaient plus sur le comptoir, je partais donc le chercher dans la salle des deux rivières, peut-être était-il de corvée de nettoyage. Et effectivement il était assis à terre et essuyait ce que lui tendait sa tante. Il était sûrement en train de la consoler et de lui montrer que d'autres personnes que sa fille l'aimaient. J'étais gênée de les interrompre mais Jamie m'avait entendu arriver et il attendait de savoir ce que j'étais venu lui demander. Je voyais également à son regard qu'il espérait que je le sorte de cette situation qui semblait dans l'impasse.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger tous les deux, mais je dois emprunter Jamie un instant. Je te le ramène vite Maggie.

Elle se courbait sous le poids de la solitude qui allait peser sur elle pendant que Jamie était avec moi et lui me lançait un regard suppliant de le garder avec moi plus longtemps. J'étais sûr qu'ils changeraient, tous deux, vite d'avis. Jamie, parce qu'après ce que je lui annoncerais, m'en voudrait à tous les coups et Maggie parce que Jamie allait être d'une humeur de chien et qu'elle préfèrerait sûrement de nouveau être seule. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Une fois un peu à l'écart de Maggie, étant sûre qu'avec le bruit des rivières elle ne m'entendrait pas, je me lançais :

-Ecoute Jamie, je… j'ai réfléchi et… je sais bien que tu m'aimes beaucoup et que c'est pour ça que tu m'épies en permanence, mais cette situation devient vraiment insupportable pour moi. Il faut que tu comprennes que depuis ces huit dernières années j'ai vécu en protégeant une autre personne et pas l'inverse. Je voudrais donc m'isoler, je ne veux plus passer tout mon temps avec toi. Reste dans la chambre en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, je me débrouillerais pour trouver un endroit où passer mes nuits. Je suis désolée Jamie… vraiment, il faut que tu me crois. Je t'aime énormément mais je ne veux pas d'un chaperon.

Je pivotais sur mes pieds et partais à vive allure, je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je savais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire face à la peine que je déclenchais chez lui avec ce dixième de vérité. Parce qu'il était vrai qu'une part de ce que je venais de lui lâcher n'était pas totalement fausse. Le fait qu'il s'occupe autant de mon bien-être m'agaçait parfois au plus haut point, mais jamais jusqu'à lui dire des choses pareilles.

Je retournais donc vers ma chambre temporaire le cœur lourd. Je vérifiais l'état du placard à pharmacie, personne n'était venu ici. J'espérais que le voleur se manifesterait le soir même et que je ne verrais pas Jamie par ici.

Pour ne pas paraître suspecte à un éventuel visiteur, je commençai à ranger l'antre de Doc et à faire un peu de ménage. En fin de compte l'infirmerie se retrouvait bien rangée et aussi étincelante que le permettait cet environnement poussiéreux. Je voyais par rapport aux rayons de soleil qui arrivaient dans la pièce que l'heure du dîner approchait. Doc ne devrait pas tarder à refaire une apparition. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je le voyais dans l'encadrement. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, ça peut aller, mais tu avais raison, Sharon ne va pas très bien.

Il s'est appuyé contre le mur et a poursuivi :

-Ça te dérangerait de rester ici cette nuit, je voudrais rester auprès d'elle.

-Non, pas du tout Doc, je te l'avais proposé. Ne pense plus à cette histoire de drogué, je m'en charge jusqu'à ce que ton problème se règle.

-Merci Hayley.

-Tu pourras dire aux autres que je ne viendrais pas manger ce soir. Tu leur diras aussi que je vais rester seule cette nuit, j'ai eu une petite dispute avec Jamie. Demande-leur de ne pas me chercher, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

Il m'a jeté un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, m'empressais-je d'ajouter, ce n'est rien de grave, mais je lui ai dis que je ne resterais pas avec lui ce soir et au final ça tombe plutôt bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Parfaitement.

Mon plan était déjà trop avancé pour faire demi-tour. Et puis cette dispute n'était qu'une mascarade.

-Je te laisse alors, à demain. Et merci pour le grand ménage de printemps, a-t-il plaisanté pour nous détendre un peu.

Je rigolais et lui souhaitais une bonne soirée. Tout se déroulait sans accros pour le moment, je touchais du bois pour que ça continue dans cette direction.

Personne ne s'est manifesté dans les heures qui suivirent le repas. Doc avait dû transmettre mon message et dire aux autres qu'il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie ce soir. Il avait aussi peut-être demandé à Candy de ne pas y aller non plus. Personne, à part le shooté, ne devrait donc s'y rendre alors qu'aucun membre susceptible de soigner ne serait présent. La patience serait donc ma meilleure amie cette nuit, il ne me restait plus que ça… attendre. Je n'aimais pas trop cette situation. Rester à ne rien faire pendant des heures ne me réussissait vraiment pas. L'ennui m'obligeait à penser, ce qui voulait forcément dire aborder des sujets sensibles. Soit Emma, en grande partie, Jamie, à présent et le fait d'être confiner dans les grottes, depuis un certain temps, étaient les principaux problèmes qui m'occupaient l'esprit. Mais j'allais éviter un maximum d'y réfléchir pour l'instant, la nuit allait être longue, les sujets futiles allaient donc vite être épuisés et les embêtants allaient revenir sur le tapis bien trop rapidement.

En premier lieu je devais trouver un endroit qui me permettrait de voir qui entrait dans cette pièce sans que l'individu ne me voie. Il fallait aussi que ma place me permette de vite l'interpeller. Sous le coup de la surprise peut-être se mettrait-il à parler… ce n'était évidemment qu'une supposition.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'entrée, vérifiant précautionneusement que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, pour voir d'où je verrais sans être vu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, je décidais donc de tirer la chaise comme il fallait pour que celle-ci, avec le bureau, me cache en entier et que grâce à un mince interstice je puisse surveiller l'entrée. Faute de mieux, cela ferait l'affaire. Et puis de là, j'atterrissais directement sur l'armoire et je pouvais donc facilement surprendre le voleur qui serait de dos. Cette position n'allait pas être confortable, heureusement que j'avais repris le sport, mon seuil de tolérance à l'effort et à la douleur s'en trouvait renforcé. Peut-être la chance était-elle de retour dans ma vie ? En tout cas tout se combinait à merveilles pour le moment. Je souhaitais vraiment que cela dure.

Je m'installais derrière le bureau et la chaise, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'ouverture. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de montre. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, voir les secondes s'égrener lentement n'aurait certainement pas arrangé l'attente.

Cette position était vraiment trop inconfortable. J'étais assise par terre, jambe semi-tendue et le reste de mon corps était tordu dans une position inconcevable pour que je puisse regarder l'entrée. Une vraie contorsionniste. Cependant tout mon être demandait grâce et je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus pour changer mon assise. Tant pis si je ne pouvais plus voir tout de suite qui entrait, je me posais donc contre le côté du bureau. C'était nettement plus agréable et je pouvais toujours facilement entendre si quelqu'un arrivait. Je laissais ma tête aller contre le bureau et je fermais les yeux. L'espace d'un instant j'imaginais n'avoir vécu qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, et que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Je commençais à divaguer sur ce qu'aurait été ma vie et celle d'Emma si ces fichus mille pattes n'avaient jamais décidé d'envahir notre Terre.

Etant jeune, ma sœur et moi étions très proche. Les gens pensaient que c'était normal, nous étions jumelles, quoi de plus logique d'être si inséparable quand nous grandissions ensemble et vivions exactement les mêmes choses. Je n'étais pas d'accord. J'avais connu d'autres jumeaux et ils ne l'étaient pas autant que nous. L'invasion nous avait encore plus rendues dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Je veillais sur elle parce que j'avais toujours été plus forte, plus garçon manqué, je traînais beaucoup plus avec notre père et je l'aidais dans ses tâches, alors qu'Emma restait plus avec notre mère. Et elle m'était indispensable à trouver le courage de continuer à nous battre contre ces vers. Si nous ne nous étions pas enfuies ensemble, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais encore en possession de mon corps. Il m'arrive encore de me demander comment je suis arrivée jusqu'à ces grottes alors que je venais de perdre ma seule raison de poursuivre mon combat. Ce n'était sûrement que le choc de l'avoir perdu qui brouillait le fait que je me retrouvais seule. Et une fois dans ces grottes, je me devais de vivre. Pour ceux qui m'avait accueillie et aussi parce qu'après avoir appris l'histoire de Gaby et Mélanie, un espoir subsistait et si cela se produisait pour ma sœur, alors je devais vivre et la retrouver. Mes sentiments étaient mitigés. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissée aux mains des âmes mais d'un autre côté, si elle était encore dans sa tête quelque part et qu'on pouvait la faire revenir, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Sûrement pas pour elle, bloquée dans son propre corps, se sentant trahie et abandonnée par son double. Peut-être finirait-elle par me pardonner. Je n'en doutais pas vraiment, elle avait toujours été comme cela. Elle me pardonnait tout parce qu'elle savait que j'aurais tout fait pour elle et que s'il m'arrivait de la blesser ce n'était pas par mauvaise intention. Elle s'amusait souvent à me dire que j'étais le cerveau et les jambes et qu'elle était le cœur. Elle ne disait pas ça comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment bien sûr, j'étais humaine comme tout le monde, c'était juste que mes réflexions et mon corps primaient sur mes sentiments alors que pour elle s'était l'inverse. On pouvait lire en Emma comme dans un livre ouvert, tout son cœur et ses émotions se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Quand on la connaissait suffisamment – et c'était mon cas bien évidemment – alors il lui était impossible de mentir. Dans tous les cas, je la connaissais tellement bien, peut-être même plus que moi-même, que je voyais tout d'elle, dans sa posture, ses expressions, sa voix…

Je me souvenais d'une fois, lorsqu'on avait huit ans, où elle avait cassé un vase ou je ne sais trop quel souvenir de notre mère alors que nous étions tous dehors. Quand je l'ai vu arriver j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et quelques heures plus tard quand notre mère s'en est aperçue, le visage qu'affichait ma sœur m'avait fait tellement de peine que je m'étais faite passée pour la coupable. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un vase et rien ne s'était passé, mais j'avais toujours eu le sentiment que je devais la protéger.

Et, je me souvenais de toutes les fois où, après m'être disputé avec telle ou telle personne, elle venait toujours dans ma chambre et restait avec moi, en silence le plus souvent, parce que je n'étais pas du genre à parler de ce qui n'allait pas, je prenais sur moi, mais elle s'en accommodait et savait que sa présence m'apaisait. Elle aussi me connaissait par cœur.

Elle me manquait cruellement, elle était toujours là pour moi quand j'avais des coups de fatigue ou que je craquais. Jamie était, sur ce point, son strict identique au masculin. C'était donc beaucoup grâce à lui que je continuais à vivre. A vivre sans toi, Emma.

Des bruits de pas ont détourné le fil de mes souvenirs. Quelqu'un arrivait et j'espérais que ce soit le drogué pour que cette nuit finisse. Je me suis donc préparée, je me suis mise accroupie et j'ai attendue face à l'armoire à pharmacie, prête à bondir. J'entendais les pas se rapprocher et il est enfin apparu devant moi. Je me suis redressée et placée, en silence juste derrière. J'attendais calmement de pouvoir le prendre sur le fait, voir le shooté prendre sa drogue. Il a ouvert le placard et s'est servi en stop-douleur, comme escompté. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Il fit volte-face, blême.


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p>-Hayley ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule dans le noir ? Je pensais bien que tu étais complétement folle, mais pas à ce point…<p>

-Je ne suis pas folle. Mais toi, tu as un problème Sharon !

- Ça ne va vraiment pas toi ! Tes années de cavales ne t'ont pas fait de bien, faut te faire soigner… C'est Doc qui m'a demandé de passer lui chercher quelques petites choses.

-Ça m'étonnerait vraiment étant donné qu'il m'a demandé de surveiller son infirmerie et qu'il a fait croire que personne ne serait là cette nuit. Sharon, tu as un problème arrête de te le cacher. Tu prends des stop-douleurs en cachette, tu pensais vraiment que personne ne finirait par s'en rendre compte ? Depuis quand fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez toi ?

-Mais il se passe rien ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! Tu es complétement barge ma pauvre ! Hurlait Sharon.

-Calme-toi. Je ne cherche pas à te blesser, je veux simplement t'aider. Pourquoi n'essayerait-on pas de parler toutes les deux ? Ou tu préfères que j'aille chercher Doc ?

Complètement hors d'elle, Sharon hurlait en me chargeant. Je ne me démontais pas. Si Ian, Jared et Kyle ne m'avait pas fait fuir, ce n'était pas cette fragile jeune femme qui allait me faire prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Sereinement mais avec détermination j'empêchais cette furie en puissance de se faire mal. Je me retrouvais couchée à terre, par-dessus Sharon, bloquant ses bras dans son dos, à genou sur elle.

Les bruits de la dispute allaient bientôt attirer du monde.

-Ecoute Sharon ! Tu vas te calmer MAINTENANT ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te le répète, je veux t'aider. Ecoute, tout le monde va bientôt arriver avec le boucan que tu as fait. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ça. Je pense savoir ce qui te rend aussi lunatique et énervée. Alors s'il te plait, reprend tes esprits avant que les autres n'arrivent. On peut arranger ça toutes les deux. Fais-moi confiance.

Sharon soufflait comme un bœuf, essayant de se libérer, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je la sentais trembler sous mes jambes, elle commençait à pleurer. Elle était complétement perdue. Je me relevais, la libérant de mon emprise. Je lui laissais quelques instants pour se calmer avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Je lui agrippais les épaules, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça va aller, on va t'aider.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas affolés dans le couloir. Je commençais à légèrement paniquer, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir leurs dire. Comment expliquer notre présence dans l'infirmerie à cette heure et notre dispute ? J'espérais que Doc ferait partie du groupe qui arrivait.

Je faisais asseoir Sharon lorsqu'ils sont entrés, Doc en tête. J'étais soulagée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang ! Vous allez pas bien à hurler de cette façon ! S'énervait Kyle, fusil en main.

-Ça devient une mauvaise habitude de faire des scènes dans cette infirmerie, a admit Jeb. On peut avoir des explications ?

Je me retournais vers Doc, attendant un signe, quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à répondre à cette question. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait que j'avoue à tout le monde ce que Sharon faisait depuis quelques temps, alors que lui-même venait de le découvrir… Je voyais la stupeur sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, sa propre compagne lui volait des stop-douleurs, elle allait mal et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait l'air abattu.

-Pas maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de Sharon avec Doc. Vous allez tous vous recoucher et les explications viendront demain matin, lorsque tout le monde aura l'esprit plus détendu. C'est trop compliqué pour tout expliquer maintenant. On se revoit demain, à têtes reposées.

Mon regard décidé et définitif semblait les convaincre car tous sont repartis dans leurs chambres sans demander leurs restes. Doc, quant à lui se rapprochait de Sharon en me lançant à regard perdu.

-Pourquoi ? a-t-il demandé.

Je ne savais pas à qui il s'adressait, mais je décidais de lui faire partager mes suppositions.

-Doc, je pense que Sharon est enceinte. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en doute pas elle-même. Mais ses sautes d'humeurs ont dû la perturber et elle connaissait les effets « secondaires » des stop-douleurs. Elle s'est surement dit que ça l'aiderait à reprendre pied. Mais le retour à la réalité est brutal quand ils n'agissent plus. Ces accès de colère doivent provenir de son état de manque…

Je l'ai vu rester bouche bée face à ces révélations. En revanche Sharon a pris la parole.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je ne prends pas de stop-douleur et je suis encore moins enceinte ! C'est toi qui est complétement défoncée ma grande !

-Réfléchis Sharon. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu prends du poids, tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir des fringales, des sautes d'humeurs… Où en est ton cycle ?

-Comment je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de tout ça ?! Je suis quand même médecin… je… C'est…

-Ne t'en veux pas Doc, tu étais occupé et c'est toujours moins facile de se rendre compte des choses chez les personnes que l'on aime. Et toi Sharon, tu dois avoir peur. Un bébé dans ces conditions… Tu ne te sens pas prête. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Et le père de ce bébé est médecin, je pense qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains. Tu as aussi ta propre mère pour t'épauler. Et ce ne sera pas le seul enfant dans ces grottes.

Sharon ne disait plus rien, elle savait que j'avais raison au fond d'elle. Elle commençait à l'accepter. Doc était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Je le secouais pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu vas être papa, Doc, remet-toi et aide Sharon à se désintoxiquer des stop-douleurs.

Ma phrase lui a fait comme un électrochoc il s'est levé et a enlacé sa femme. Je l'entendais lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Je décidais donc de les laisser tranquille. Ils avaient à se parler et cette histoire ne me concernait plus à présent.

Sauf que je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne me voyais pas retourner dans ma chambre avec Jamie qui s'y trouvait. Je lui devais des explications mais ce n'était pas la bonne heure. J'allais donc à la cuisine où je me préparais une tasse de café.

Ce remue-ménage passé, tout était calme et plus rien ne pouvait perturber mes pensées. Je me suis alors souvenu qu'à cette période les quatre expéditionnaires se trouvaient à Phœnix. J'ai senti mon cœur faire un petit bond dans ma poitrine. Signe d'espoir qu'ils trouvent Emma et de tristesse de ne pouvoir être avec eux et la chercher. Mais j'en avais fini des désillusions. Je ne sais quel déclic j'avais eu, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien y faire. On ne me laisserait pas approcher Phœnix de sitôt. Je m'y étais résolu. Mais je serai patiente. Un jour, ils oublieraient mon envie de retrouver ma sœur ou ils penseraient que j'avais dépassé ce stade et que je m'étais résigné à sa disparition. Et je ferai tout pour le leur faire croire. Mais jamais je ne pourrai perdre espoir qu'elle soit à m'attendre dans le lieu où je l'avais abandonné. Le jour où je pourrai les accompagner dans cette ville, personne ne m'empêcherai de chercher le moindre signe de sa présence.

Mon intention n'était pas de les trahir, je ne pourrai jamais leur faire subir une telle chose. Mais Emma restait tout pour moi et cette infime probabilité de la retrouver me suffisait. Je ne ferai rien de dangereux ou de compromettant pour cette communauté mais j'arpenterais les rues à sa recherche.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de m'être endormie sur la table. C'est Jeb, le premier arrivé à la cuisine qui m'a réveillée.

-Tu as dormi ici ?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas déranger Doc et Sharon. Ils avaient des choses à ce dire. Et je ne voulais pas réveiller Jamie.

-Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce bordel ? a-t-il patiemment demandé.

-Je préférerais attendre que Doc soit là ou qu'il me donne son accord. Ce « bordel » le concerne tout particulièrement. Tu comprendras que je veuille l'attendre. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce n'est rien de bien problématique pour nous, maintenant qu'on a la situation en main.

Je sentais le regard perçant de Jeb sur moi, mais il n'allait pas me faire parler, je serai une tombe jusqu'à ce que le couple ait réglé leurs problèmes.

Un bonjour aigre retentit dans la cuisine. C'était Jamie qui venait pour le petit déjeuner. La culpabilité pesait sur mes épaules. Il tirait sa mauvaise humeur de la discussion que nous avions eue la veille.

-Jamie, je peux te parler un instant ? Demandais-je en me levant.

-Si c'est pour m'en prendre encore un peu plus qu'hier, non merci !

-Non, je veux t'expliquer les choses. S'il te plait, je te le demande comme une faveur.

Il grognait mais il m'a suivie malgré tout.

-Ce que je t'ai dit hier, je ne le pensais pas Jamie. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire ça, ce serait mentir. J'admets que je préférerais que tu t'occupes de tes affaires parfois, parce que je suis une adulte et que je sais ce que je fais. Mais j'aime qu'on s'occupe l'un de l'autre, ne pense pas le contraire. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, je t'en remercie énormément et je ne voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde. En fait, si je t'ai dit ça, c'était pour éviter que tu ne me poses des questions. Je devais être à l'infirmerie cette nuit, pour Doc. Mais jamais tu ne m'aurais laissée faire si je ne t'avais pas… Blessé pour que tu me laisses seule. Tu comprendras tout quand Doc parlera de cette histoire à tout le monde. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner Jamie. Je t'aime, fais-moi confiance.

Je n'insistais pas plus, le pardon ne se ferai pas en quelques minutes.

La journée, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était, mais je lisais bien sur leur visage toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans leur tête. J'espérais que Sharon et Doc s'en sortaient et qu'ils viendraient s'expliquer. J'en avais marre de sentir tous les regards sur moi et les questions silencieuses.

Finalement, ils ont choisi la fin du dîner pour prendre la parole. Sharon commençait.

-Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser auprès de tous ceux que j'ai… Agressés récemment. Et surtout auprès de toi, maman. Je vais laisser Doc expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Encore une fois, je vous prie sincèrement de me pardonner.

Elle a embrassé Doc avant de lui laisser la parole.

-Je vais commencer par le début.

Il leur expliquait la disparition des stop-douleurs et l'aide que je lui avais apporté pour trouver le responsable et mettre un terme à cette situation. Il décrivait les méthodes que nous avions mises en place et la surveillance de la veille. Il exposait les faits avec précision le fait que l'infirmerie avait été laissée vide – soit disant – la veille au soir pour que le voleur se mette à découvert. Avec difficulté, il avouait que cette personne se trouvait être Sharon et qu'avec mon aide on allait maintenant pouvoir tous l'aider à se débarrasser de son addiction.

-J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle, même si c'est elle qui nous a conduit dans cette situation. Sharon est enceinte, c'est à cause des hormones qu'elle a eu tous ses accès de colère et qu'elle a commencé à prendre des stop-douleurs.

La grotte s'est figée quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Maggie se mette à pleurer de joie. Elle s'est levée pour enlacer sa fille et la pardonner de bon cœur. Tout le monde allait les féliciter, mais je restais en retrait. Je regardais Jamie, j'attendais de voir sa réaction. J'espérais tellement qu'il puisse me pardonner maintenant qu'il était au courant de toute la situation.

Une fois l'effervescence dissipée, j'ai enfin vu Jamie se diriger vers moi. Il s'est jeté dans mes bras.

-J'avais tellement peur que tout ce que tu m'ais dit soit vrai ! Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à tes côtés… Mais je comprends maintenant, tu ne voulais qu'aider Doc à trouver des réponses. Tu as bien fait. Je te promets de ne plus être aussi curieux avec toi, à toujours te poser des questions sur tout ce que tu fais. Je te fais confiance. J'ai compris, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Je me mis à rire de joie. Ce gosse, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, était vraiment incroyable et intelligent.

-Tu as ma parole Jamie, je ne recommencerais plus. Mais ne fouille plus jamais dans mes affaires. Viens directement me voir si tu as un problème avec moi. Et crois-moi enfin quand je te dis que je vais bien.


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p>La tension qui avait été à son maximum quelques jours auparavant était redescendue d'un cran après l'annonce de la grossesse de Sharon. Malheureusement elle est remontée en flèche lorsque l'arrivée des deux couples en mission est devenue imminente. Plus les heures passaient et plus les habitants commençaient à se dire qu'il n'était pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas encore de retour. Mais la journée ne faisait que commencer, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas encore. Si la nuit venue nous n'avions encore aucun signe d'eux, alors seulement à ce moment la panique commencerait à me gagner. Il fallait éviter de se monter la tête pour un rien. Certes nous n'étions jamais à l'abri d'un problème, mais ils étaient rodés à ce genre de pratique. Rationnaliser, c'était la chose à faire.<p>

Jamie ne quittait plus les alentours de l'entrée. Il se faisait une joie de bientôt les revoir. Finalement ils sont arrivés en début de soirée, alors que le soleil était presque caché derrière les montagnes aux arrêtes tranchantes. Nous préférions toujours rentrer les provisions quand la nuit commençait à tomber pour être un maximum invisible. Tout s'était évidemment bien passé. Mais un compte-rendu plus complet allait être fait une fois que tout aurait trouvé sa place dans les grottes. Chaque groupe avait à apprendre des choses à l'autre.

Nous étions donc tous dans la cuisine pour une réunion au sommet. On servait à boire et à manger à ceux qui venaient de nous approvisionner en leur racontant les dernières nouvelles des grottes. Les deux hommes faillirent s'étouffer à l'annonce de Doc et Sharon mais la joie des deux femmes leur a remis les idées en place. Rien d'autre d'assez important ne permettait de reculer le récit du groupe qui avait été à l'extérieur pendant un mois complet.

-Alors, racontez-nous tout, a déclaré Jeb.

-Eh bien pour commencer nous avons été soulagés de voir que la présence des traqueurs avait sensiblement diminuée pour revenir à la normale, voire à un niveau inférieur. Nous ne savons toujours pas pour quelles raisons il y a eu un pic d'activité des traqueurs mais s'ils sont partis, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Comme toujours depuis que Gaby nous accompagne il n'y a eu aucun problème, tout s'est passé parfaitement bien. Finalement nous n'avons pas grand-chose à raconter non plus. Rien ne change à l'extérieur.

C'était le résumé de Jared. Très concis mais c'était une habitude. Après tout, à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre. Les âmes restaient les mêmes et les humains n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour effectuer un renversement de situation. Jamie ne les quittait plus d'une semelle. Il était heureux de les retrouver et j'en avais le sourire. Je supposais qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu de traces de ma sœur. Ce n'était qu'une supposition parce qu'après tout, il était possible qu'il me le cache de peur que je ne leur file entre les doigts pour partir à sa recherche. Il était certain que je ne resterais pas ici à rien faire si c'était le cas, mais jamais je ne partirai en douce sans les prévenir. Je préférais établir un plan avec eux plutôt que de partir seule et mettre tout le monde en danger. Certains d'entre eux comptaient maintenant presque autant que ma propre sœur.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolée de vous demander ça aussi tôt après votre retour, mais je vais avoir besoin de certaines choses pour Sharon. Il faudrait aller faire un petit tour dans une pharmacie ou un centre de soin pour demander ce qu'ils donnent pour des femmes enceintes. Nous n'avons aucun matériel ici pour suivre une grossesse dans de bonnes conditions alors j'aimerai mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et Candy m'a dit qu'ils avaient toutes sortes de vitamines et autres « médicaments » pour chaque stade de la grossesse. Annonçait Doc.

Un léger silence s'est fait. Tout le monde était content du retour de Mélanie, Gaby, Ian et Jared et personne n'était encore prêt à les laisser repartir aussi vite. Même si ce raid ne se faisait que sur un jour ou deux, les risques restaient présents et un mois dehors faisait beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, comme on pouvait dire.

-Vous n'avez pas à y aller. Commençais-je. D'autres personnes ici sont capables de le faire. Si ça peut vous soulager, je veux bien y aller. Il me suffira d'aller tout prêt d'ici. Vous aurez à peine le temps de constater mon départ que je serai revenue.

Ça passait ou ça cassait. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient encore assez confiance en moi ou pas pour me laisser sortir des grottes. A leurs têtes je penchais plutôt pour un non catégorique.

-Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas repartir maintenant. Je sais que les raids se passent maintenant dans d'excellentes conditions, mais votre concentration reste quand même au maximum pour prévoir d'éventuels coups durs. Vous n'êtes pas en état de repartir, ne serait-ce même que pour un jour. En plus je ne vais pas à Phœnix, je ne vais pas devenir folle et partir à la recherche de ma sœur. Je sais que ma promesse n'a surement pas de valeur à vos yeux à ce propos. Mais quand même, ce n'est pas la lune. Si vous ne me laissez pas faire ça, alors jamais vous ne me laisserez participer à une expédition. Autant vous dire que vous perdez un atout, sans me vanter.

-Bien sûr, tu as raison… Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça Hayley, est intervu Jared. Nous n'allons pas t'enfermer dans ces grottes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mais j'aurai préféré être là à ta première sortie. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais c'est une assurance, rien de plus. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne peut pas repartir aussi vite. Doc, je suppose que ça peut attendre encore un peu non ?

Il a fait la moue, mais je savais que Doc ne voulait pas provoquer de tension au sein du groupe. C'est pourquoi j'anticipais sa réponse.

-Tu n'étais pas là, Jared, quand on a découvert le problème de Sharon. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que les femmes enceintes sont plus fragiles. Déjà en temps normal cette période doit être surveillée, alors imagine aujourd'hui, dans nos conditions ? Tu sais que Doc ne voudra pas te contraindre à partir dans ton état et qu'il se pliera à ce que tu penses. Lui demander ça n'est, d'une, pas objectif, de deux, totalement injuste.

Jared s'était levé et me regardait avec une once de colère dans le regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête sur des questions d'expéditions. Il était celui qui en était responsable. Je me levais à mon tour. Non pas en signe de querelle mais pour me mettre à son niveau, lui prouver qu'en ce qui concernait la survie à l'extérieur et les décisions à prendre pour survire, je me situais sur un pied d'égalité. J'avais survécu dehors longtemps, je savais comment ça marchait. Je le fixais dans les yeux. Combat silencieux pour prouver ma totale éligibilité à ce poste d'expéditionnaire. Jeb a brisé cet échange qui avait fait taire tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Tu sais Jared, il va bien falloir que tu admettes qu'Hayley est capable de faire cette petite sortie. De plus, elle n'est pas obligée d'y aller seule. Il faudra bien lui faire confiance un jour ou l'autre. Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit. Ne pas utiliser sa force et son intelligence serait perdre un bon élément. Elle est restée longtemps dehors et à bien survécu. Elle a les capacités qu'il faut.

Jared s'est rassis. Il savait que face à une décision de Jeb il ne pouvait rien. Ses grottes, ses règles. Je reposais également mes fesses sur le banc.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Je ne veux pas d'un conflit avec toi. Si tu es absolument contre cette idée, je le respecterai, mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie cloitrée ici alors que je peux être utile à ce genre de demande.

Il se laissait plusieurs longues minutes de réflexion. Il ne prenait jamais ses décisions à la légère mais il était au pied du mur, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter. La seule chose qu'il pouvait imposer c'était un partenaire.

-Très bien, a-t-il enfin fini par dire. Nous organiserons ton départ demain pour que tu puisses partir à la première heure dans deux ou trois jours.

Je voyais à son regard qu'il n'était pas totalement ravi par cette décision. Ce serait à moi de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort. Je voyais Jamie qui gesticulait dans son coin. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air heureux.

-Je veux l'accompagner, l'entendais-je dire.

-C'est hors de question ! Rétorquais-je.

Cette idée ne plaisait de toute façon pas non plus ni à Jared ni à ses deux mères.

-Pourquoi elle vous la laissez y aller et pas moi ? C'est vraiment injuste.

-Jamie, on a déjà eu ce genre de conversation, a répondu Mél. Tu es trop jeune et tu n'as pas l'expérience qu'Hayley peut avoir.

-De toute façon je veux quelqu'un qui ait l'habitude des raids pour l'accompagner. Je ne la laisserai pas entre des mains sans expérience. Ça ne peut pas être moi, mais ce sera quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance pour la surveiller, ajoutait Jared.

Je ne pipais mot. J'avais prévu cette réaction de sa part. En fait j'étais même d'accord, c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse partir sans causer des insomnies à tout le monde. Et être avec quelqu'un qui en avait l'habitude ne pouvait que me donner une facilité pour réussir ma mission. Si Jamie venait avec moi, cela aurait été trop dur, il était trop jeune, pas assez expérimenté. Pour ma première sortie, je n'étais pas stupide, il me fallait quand même quelqu'un qui sache ce qu'il faisait.

J'ai mis ma main sur la jambe de Jamie pour l'apaiser et l'empêcher de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard.

-On en reparlera demain. Pour le moment nous avons besoin de repos. J'attends de toi une grande concentration Hayley. Ainsi qu'une profonde obéissance. Je sais ce que je fais et je ne veux pas que tu contredises mes choix. Je reste le plus apte à prévoir les raids jusqu'à présent. Je ne veux aucun problème, tu respecteras toutes mes consignes.

-Bien sûr, ai-je répondu simplement.

J'étais légèrement vexée qu'il ne me fasse pas plus confiance que ça et qu'il n'ait pas plus d'égard vis-à-vis de mes années de survie. Mais je partais en expédition, j'étais donc prête à respecter tout ce qu'il m'imposerait. C'était ma chance de gagner une place dans son groupe, de gagner enfin sa confiance totale, si on oubliait Phœnix.

-Je te vois demain pour commencer les préparatifs, a-t-il conclu en partant se coucher.

Mélanie l'a suivi après m'avoir posé une main sur l'épaule, pour m'encourager et me montrer qu'elle avait déjà confiance en moi. Jamie est également parti, se sentant rejeté du monde des adultes. Je n'avais pas voulu ça pour lui, mais tout ce qui avait été dit était la vérité.

La légère tension due à la conversation a disparu avec le départ de Jared.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi rigide sur toutes les questions concernant les sorties des grottes Hayley, a dit Ian. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait, tu dois lui faire confiance.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème de confiance. Je sais que c'est son domaine. Mais je connais mes capacités aussi. Je ne cherche pas à lui prendre son rôle, je veux juste l'aider, vous aider. Vous ne pouvez pas toujours être les seuls à pouvoir nous amener les provisions. Les rôles doivent être partagés en fonction des possibilités de chaque personne. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour effectuer ce genre de tâches, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ne faire que des choses à l'intérieur des grottes. Je suis une personne d'action et je n'entends pas par-là que je cherche l'adrénaline et les problèmes, simplement que je donne le meilleur de moi-même lorsque je suis en situation requérant une grande concentration et une puissante force de caractère. Il est temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Il est temps qu'il s'en serve. Je ne me proposerai pas si je savais que je n'étais pas capable ou pas prête. Néanmoins j'ai respecté son expérience, je n'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir montré si peu de respect.

- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il connait tes capacités mieux que quiconque. Il analyse chacune des forces et des fragilités de ceux qu'il envoie à l'extérieur. C'est ce qui nous a permis jusqu'à maintenant d'éviter les problèmes.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant et je ne commettrais pas la première erreur. Dans mes huit années de fuites je n'ai commis qu'une seule faute. Une seule et les conditions n'étaient pas banales. Je ne « voyageais » pas avec n'importe qui. Les tensions étaient inévitables, une position de leader au sein d'une famille n'est pas facile à accepter pour celui qui ne l'est pas. Je n'aurai plus jamais la faiblesse de croire que parce que j'ai souvent été la seule à prendre des décisions, il ne faut pas de temps à autre laisser une certaine marge à ceux qui nous entourent. J'ai appris de mes bévues. Je ne les reproduirais plus.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de nous convaincre. Jared a pris sa décision, m'a assuré Jeb.

- Bien évidemment que je dois le faire. Il n'a pas choisi de m'y envoyer de son plein gré. C'est ton intervention qui l'a poussé dans cette direction. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas pris cette décision au final. Et même si tout avait été limpide dès le début, je me dois de vous rassurer, de vous prouver que je ne me lance pas là-dedans sans y avoir réfléchi. C'est la moindre des choses.

Cela clôturait le débat. J'avais prouvé mes compétences et j'espérais que ce que les autres pensaient de moi arriverait à convaincre Jared que c'était une bonne décision.

Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder à la cuisine avec les autres. Je me doutais qu'ils mouraient d'envie de parler de moi, de Jared et de ce qui était juste ou pas. J'allais donc dans ma chambre. J'en profiterai pour parler à Jamie. Je savais qu'il se sentait trahi et seul. Coincé entre la vision que les autres avaient de lui – un enfant – et sa propre vision – un adulte. Ce n'était pas une période facile pour lui et quelque part je le comprenais. Après tout, ne venais-je pas de dire que je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans ces grottes ? En quoi était-ce différent pour lui ? Une partie de sa famille, c'est-à-dire Mélanie, Jared et Gaby, partait souvent en raid. Lui, depuis son arrivée dans les grottes, n'avait presque jamais pu remettre le nez dehors, excepté lorsqu'ils avaient choisi le nouveau corps de Gaby et quelques autres rares fois. Ce devait être dur pour lui, d'accepter le fait qu'on le voyait comme un enfant à protéger, fragile et inexpérimenté.

-Tu dors ? Demandais-je en entrant.

-Non, je suis trop énervé.

-Il ne faut pas l'être Jamie. Ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu auras l'occasion de participer à de nouvelles sorties. Mais Jared a entièrement raison de vouloir m'y envoyer avec quelqu'un qui a plus l'habitude. Non seulement pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de « bêtises » mais surtout parce que c'est la première fois que je sortirai de ces grottes. Surtout que lorsque j'étais dehors, je ne côtoyais que très rarement les âmes. Cette fois, je vais devoir me faire passer pour l'une d'entre elles et communiquer avec. Je suis sûre que demain, à ton réveil, tu auras oublié tout ça et que tu comprendras.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais… Ce n'est pas tout. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne me voient pas encore comme le petit Jamie, un gamin, un peu insouciant, qui ne comprendrait pas les risques d'une expédition ? Je suis persuadé que pour Jared je suis encore l'enfant de douze ans qui accompagnait Mélanie et qui n'a pu survivre que grâce à eux.

-Peut-être oui. C'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe. Lorsqu'on élève quelqu'un, on le voit toujours comme le petit à qui on a tout appris, celui qui a fait des erreurs, plus jeune que nous et plus fragile. C'est dur de se débarrasser de ça. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de leur prouver que tu as changé. Par tes actions au sein de la communauté, par tes choix et tes paroles. Ils finiront par comprendre que tu as grandi et que tes capacités à gérer les évènements sont bonnes. Mais patiente. Ils ne peuvent pas accepter ce changement en si peu de temps. Et je suis désolée, je sais que ma situation complique encore plus la tienne, parce qu'ils doivent s'occuper de mon cas et par conséquent ils t'oublient… Mais je te promets que ça changera.

-J'espère que tu as raison… Mais pour le moment, tu peux comprendre que j'ai mes doutes.

-Si ça marche pour moi, ça marchera pour toi. Je t'aiderai à passer cette étape une fois que je me serai occupé de mon cas. C'est d'accord.

-Marché conclut.

-Alors en attendant, tu vas oublier tout ça et dormir ! Ton boulot commence demain. Plus tôt ce sera, plus vite ça cheminera dans leurs têtes ! Allez, bonne nuit Jamie.

-Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hayley.

Il m'a prise quelques secondes dans ses bras puis s'est retourné pour trouver le sommeil.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Ma nuit a été calme contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. En fait, ce n'était pas si dénué de sens. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée j'allais pouvoir ressortir. C'était un moment à la fois joyeux, qui me faisait donc oublier les problèmes avec ma sœur et un moment de tension, qui m'obligeait à avoir une grande concentration et donc à enlever toute difficulté de ma tête.<p>

A mon réveil Jamie dormait encore, il était assez tôt. Je m'habillais et me levais donc en silence pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je n'étais pas la première debout, comme je m'en étais douté, Jared était déjà là. Il n'avait pas dû passer une aussi bonne nuit que moi. La décision qu'on lui avait imposée l'avait probablement tourmenté et un plan devait déjà être prêt dans sa tête. Mélanie en revanche n'était pas levée, elle devait avoir du sommeil à rattraper à cause de l'expédition et rien ne l'empêchait d'en profiter.

-Salut Jared !

-Hayley. Je vois que tu tiens ta parole.

-Toujours… Enfin, sauf une fois…

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de préciser de quoi je parlais, il le savait parfaitement.

-Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai l'impression que ta nuit a été courte. C'est de ma faute ?

-Non ça va, j'ai suffisamment dormi pour avoir les idées claires. Ce n'est pas moi qui part, ce n'est donc pas un drame si je ne suis pas entièrement reposé pour le moment. J'aurai tout le temps qu'il faudra quand tu seras revenue.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je fais.

-Je verrai ça si tu reviens.

Je ne répondais rien à cette remarque. C'était inutile, je ne voulais pas empirer la situation qui était déjà très tendue. Cela me blessait de voir qu'il ne croyait pas en moi, qu'il ne voulait pas voir que je ne les trahirai pas en m'enfuyant à Phœnix. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était les aider, rien de plus, rien de moins. On a mangé en silence pendant un long moment.

-Alors, lançais-je, as-tu choisi qui serait chargé de me surveiller au cas où je déciderais de me faire la belle ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule. Ce sera Kyle.

Jeb, Ian et Gaby venaient juste d'arriver au moment où Jared me répondait.

-Tu plaisantes ? a ricané Ian.

Mais devant le sérieux de son ami, il s'est arrêté net.

-Tu vas vraiment demander à Kyle ? Insistait-il.

-Oui, Ian, je vais vraiment demander à ton frère. Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui vois. Mais Kyle ? J'aurai pensé que tu choisirais quelqu'un d'un peu moins… impulsif.

-Il a changé depuis la dernière fois, a répondu Jeb.

Un léger silence s'est fait, pendant lequel je voyais Ian réfléchir et finalement décider qu'ils avaient raison.

-Je voulais quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de toute façon.

-L'habitude de quoi ? Des raids ? Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas… est intervenu, encore une fois, Ian.

-Je crois que Jared voulait dire, quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de côtoyer de près une âme… a répondu Gaby.

Je plissais les yeux de surprise en vérifiant la réaction du principal intéressé. Il s'avérait que la jeune âme assise en face de moi avait entièrement raison.

-Depuis que Soleil est ici, Kyle s'est totalement transformé, il n'agira plus aussi impulsivement, pour reprendre ton expression Ian et il a l'habitude de gérer les âmes… Je ne vois personne de mieux placé que lui… A part nous deux, mais il est hors de question que nous ressortions aussi vite. Voilà pourquoi j'ai porté mon choix sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution, pourtant.

Tous se sont tournés vers moi, surpris et voulant des explications.

-Soleil va vous faire une crise. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne va jamais vouloir que Kyle la laisse toute seule ici, deuxièmement parce que dehors, c'est dangereux pour lui et qu'elle ne va pas supporter de le savoir en péril et enfin, parce qu'il sera en ma compagnie. Soleil me déteste – si c'est possible – et elle me trouve violente et téméraire. Pour résumer la situation, elle ne sera jamais d'accord parce que ce raid signifierait un trop gros risque de perdre son amoureux.

Je prononçais ce dernier mot avec un air niais, mais m'excusais tout de suite en voyant la moue dubitative de Gaby et Ian, même si Gaby, pour moi, n'avait rien à voir avec Soleil ou même une quelconque âme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous pensez que Soleil est aussi rationnelle que Gaby. Préparez votre discours à l'avance et voyez ça avec Kyle en premier. Quant à moi, eh bien, il va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas lui répondre quand elle viendra me voir pour m'accuser de l'empêcher d'être heureuse… ce ne sera pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière non plus !

Ils ont tous laissé échapper un petit rire, ils étaient d'accord sur le portrait que je venais de dépeindre. Mais Jared a tout de suite repris son sérieux.

-Je me fiche de Soleil, il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue, elle vit chez les humains ici. On a besoin de ça pour survivre.

J'haussais les épaules pour monter que je me fichais d'elle comme d'une guigne. Ce n'était pas cette petite chose fragile qui allait se mettre sur mon chemin vers la sortie.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner terminé, je profitais du peu de monde déjà debout pour aller prendre un bain. Jamie dormait toujours quand je suis allée prendre mes affaires, mais à mon retour la chambre était vide. Je retournais à la cuisine parce que c'était là-bas que j'avais le plus de chance de retrouver Jared. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'il comptait parler à Kyle puis nous parler de son plan et nous faire ses recommandations.

La réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre. Au moment où je franchissais le seuil de la longue pièce, j'entendais les cris stridents de Soleil. Quelqu'un venait juste de la prévenir du départ de Kyle.

Je me retrouvais à hésiter, toujours à l'entrée, oscillant d'avant en arrière, bêtement. Mais elle m'a aperçue et son regard froid a fait tourner toutes les autres têtes. Je me suis donc avancée et il ne m'a pas fallu attendre longtemps avant de devoir subir ses remontrances.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'amuses à me blesser ?! Tu n'es qu'une humaine égoïste, dénuée d'amour et de compassion. Tu ne penses qu'à enlever le bonheur des autres pour te sentir moins seule dans le malheur que tu as déclenché toute seule. Tu ne peux donc pas rester dans ton coin et nous laisser tranquille !

-Comme tu voudras Soleil, mais ce n'est pas moi qui prend cette décision. Ce n'est pas toi non plus. Il me semble que le seul concerné, c'est Kyle. As-tu pensé à lui avant de venir me sortir ton discours. Peut-être qu'il a envie de sortir… Dans ce cas, ce serait toi l'égoïste, pas moi. Ces choses-là ne marchent pas qu'à sens unique. Remet-toi en question la prochaine fois, avant de venir m'accuser à tort et à travers. Merci.

Je lui avais répondu calmement, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, sans mettre trop de ressentiment ou de reproche dans ma voix. J'avais pris sur moi, comme je l'avais dit. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de se mettre à trembler devant moi avant de partir se réfugier sur le banc, à côté de Kyle. J'ai regardé l'assemblée totalement déconfite. Pourquoi lui faisais-je si peur ? Ils avaient tous l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je ne cherchais donc pas à plus savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et je m'asseyais à mon tour, aussi loin d'elle qu'il m'était possible et me retrouvais à côté de Jared.

-Tu ne pourras pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

-C'est vrai, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit il y a quelques secondes, c'est à Kyle que revient la décision. Attendons de voir.

Il avait fallu attendre la fin d'après-midi pour que Kyle vienne nous trouver et donner sa réponse. Autant de temps, parce que c'est ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour persuader Soleil de le laisser partir. Bien évidemment, lui en mourait d'envie, mais il faisait attention à sa compagne et il voulait donc son accord. Il s'est excusé auprès de moi, pour la réaction qu'avait eu Soleil et m'a remercié aussi, parce que ce que je lui avais dit l'avait aidé à la convaincre.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et Jared nous a conviés à le suivre vers le terrain de jeux pour pouvoir parler tranquillement du raid.

Une fois installés et concentrés, Jared a commencé à détailler son plan d'expédition.

-Vous allez-vous rendre dans une petite pharmacie assez isolée. Il n'y a pas d'habitation autour, juste un petit commerce qui la touche. Vous ne risquez pas de tomber sur trop d'âmes. Elle se trouve à une trentaine de minutes d'ici, vers le Nord.

Après avoir donné cette direction, il m'a jeté un coup d'œil. Il voulait voir ma réaction au fait qu'il m'envoie à l'opposé de Phœnix. Mais je savais parfaitement que je ne m'approcherai pas de cette ville, ce n'était pas une surprise alors aucune émotion n'émanait de moi. J'ai cru lire une pointe de déception dans ce regard, comme s'il avait voulu me voir énervée de ne pouvoir aller chercher ma sœur pour alors m'empêcher d'effectuer ce raid. De quoi avait-il peur ? Kyle n'allait pas me lâcher… Et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de partir seule à Phœnix sans plan. Mais je le laissais continuer.

-Je ne veux pas que vous conduisiez en plein jour. Vous partirez donc demain en début de soirée, vous prendrez une chambre dans un hôtel un peu plus loin que le lieu d'expédition. Vous y passerez la nuit et la plus grande partie de la journée. Vous n'irez à la pharmacie qu'en fin d'après-midi pour pouvoir ne revenir ici qu'une fois que la nuit commencera à tomber. Tout est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche ! ai-je répondu.

Kyle a fait un signe de tête.

-Bien. Vous préférez partir dès demain ou attendre un jour de plus ?

-Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Pas besoin d'attendre que Soleil ne change d'avis ! affirmait Kyle.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, prenez une bonne nuit de sommeil ce soir. J'ai demandé à Jamie de venir dormir avec Mél et moi. Quant à Soleil, j'ai demandé à Gaby de la persuader de dormir avec elle et Ian. Comme ça, personne ne vous dérangera. Et vous pourrez partir concentrés demain soir. Kyle, je compte sur toi pour faire attention. Hayley…

Je l'empêchais de continuer avec un signe de main. Je n'avais pas besoin de me faire dire que j'allais être prudente et ne pas m'éloigner de la ligne qu'il avait tracée. Une fois suffisait, il faudrait qu'il s'en contente.

Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de voir Jamie obligé de dormir avec Mel et Jared, mais c'est ce que j'étais supposé faire, je n'avais pas le choix. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas protesté, qu'il avait réagi en adulte et qu'ainsi il avait pu montrer à Jared qu'il avait bel et bien grandi. Je n'en doutais pas en fait, parce qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Il comprenait tellement de chose, savait parfaitement réagir à diverses situations, il entretenait de bonnes relations avec tout le monde sans pour autant ne pas savoir se faire respecter… Il avait un comportement d'adulte, il pensait et agissait ainsi, sans arrière-pensée, sans devoir forcer ses choix et ses actes. Bref, il avait la maturité nécessaire pour être considéré comme responsable. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais l'aider à ce que les autres le voient de la même façon que moi. Parce que c'était la stricte vérité. Je ne m'engageais jamais dans une voie sans être sûre de moi et convaincue du bien fondée de mes actions. Jamie comptait énormément pour moi, mais j'étais objective quant à son évolution.

Je me rendais à la cuisine en compagnie des deux hommes, le repas allait bientôt arriver. Comme à leurs habitudes, Mel et Gaby étaient de chaque côté de Jamie, Ian en face de sa compagne. Jared s'asseyait en face de Mel, me laissant ma place face à son frère. Kyle m'a donnée une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller rejoindre Soleil.

Le dîner se passait tranquillement, oscillant entre les bonnes odeurs du repas et les conversations légères qui fleurissaient un peu partout, comme à chaque fois qu'un raid se préparait. Même Jared, qui avait bien l'habitude de ses situations, faisait l'effort de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur vis-à-vis du fait que ce soit moi qui parte. Suivant ses ordres à la lettre, je partais me coucher tôt. Jamie m'avait suivi pour prendre ses affaires maintenant et ne pas me déranger plus tard si je dormais.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais pu rester dormir ici.

-Jared n'a pas tort en me demandant de te laisser dormir seule.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu ne me déranges pas Jamie, au contraire. Je vais bien dormir quoi qu'il arrive.

-N'en soit pas si sûre. C'est pour toi qu'il fait ça. Je sais que tu dormiras bien, tu es comme Jared. Lorsqu'une mission t'attend tu n'es plus concentrée que sur ça. Mais les autres, ceux qui restent, c'est différent. L'inquiétude les gagne. Je ne dormirai pas bien cette nuit. Et si j'étais avec toi, je t'empêcherais de te reposer et tu ne serais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour l'expédition.

-Je vois… Enfin, je vais avoir toute une autre nuit et toute une journée après pour me reposer.

-Ce n'est pas pareil que d'être ici dans les grottes. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte sur le coup, mais tu dors moins profondément, au cas où. C'est pour ça qu'il te faut une vraie nuit. Bonne nuit Hayley, à demain.

-Bonne nuit.

Je passais à nouveau une bonne nuit. Peut-être que Jared et Jamie avait raison après tout… La journée passait rapidement et l'heure du départ sonnait déjà. Soleil n'avait pas lâché Kyle de la journée, alors que Jamie ne m'avait presque pas tenu compagnie, cherchant à éviter de me troubler pour l'expédition. Preuve de sa maturité et de l'égoïsme de l'âme. Les gens présents dans la grande salle nous souhaitaient bonne chance.

Je partais vers la voiture avec Kyle, pour un raid éclair. Enfin je sortais de sous terre. Marcher à l'air libre faisait le plus grand bien à mon corps et à mon âme – humaine.


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est lui qui a pris le volant. Il ne me faisait pas confiance parce que je n'ai jamais pu passer mon permis, étant trop jeune au moment de l'invasion. Je savais pourtant conduire, je suspectais aussi que Jared le lui ait demandé, pour éviter que je fasse un éventuel détour. Mais peu m'importait maintenant que j'étais bel et bien en expédition, même si elle allait être courte. C'était un début.<p>

Nous roulions lentement pour éviter de déplacer trop de poussière dans le désert. Nous n'étions de toute façon pas pressés, autant ne pas se faire remarquer. Kyle respectait scrupuleusement les limitations de vitesse, les stops et freinait à chaque fois qu'un endroit pouvait paraitre dangereux à une âme. Il était très consciencieux, rien à voir, apparemment, avec le Kyle d'avant Soleil.

Nous sommes passés devant la pharmacie pour faire un léger repérage des lieux. Jared n'avait pas menti, l'endroit était paumé, c'était étrange de trouver des âmes ici, en général elles préféraient vivre en communauté, mais leurs hôtes humains avaient une drôle d'influence parfois. L'hôtel se trouvait à une quinzaine de minutes par la voie rapide. Nous y étions donc assez tôt pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

-Laisse-moi parler pour le moment Hayley.

-Comme tu voudras.

On se dirigeait vers l'accueil. Tout se passait à merveille, l'avantage de la grande confiance qu'ils se portaient entre eux. On avait donc récupéré une chambre, donnant sur le parking pour pouvoir fuir rapidement en cas de problème. Bien entendu, nous étions censés être un couple, il n'y avait donc qu'un seul lit, mais nous allions monter la garde à tour de rôle, c'était donc bien suffisant.

Jeb nous avait préparé de quoi manger pour le soir, le lendemain matin et midi, pour nous éviter de devoir sortir nous approvisionner. C'était étrange de se retrouver seuls dans une chambre, dans le monde réel. J'aimais bien Kyle, mais j'avais rarement l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, Soleil ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. On s'était assis à la petite table et il me tendait mon sandwich que j'attrapais et ouvrait, attendant qu'il en fasse de même pour commencer à manger.

-Je suis content que Jared m'ait choisi.

Il venait de casser le silence prolongé qui s'était installé. Sa voix puissante m'a fait légèrement sursauter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle.

-Moi aussi. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu enfin sortir ! Je commençais à tourner en rond là-dessous. Encore quelques semaines et je finissais par égorger quelqu'un, plaisantais-je.

-Je parie que tu viens de penser à Soleil.

J'ai brusquement arrêté d'avaler mon morceau de sandwich, manquant de peu de m'étouffer. Je ne savais pas bien s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux…

-T'en fais pas. Je sais qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois. Et surtout avec toi… je crois que tu la terrorises, elle essaie de se protéger comme elle peut.

Je me suis mise à pouffer de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui la terrifie à ce point chez moi ? Je ne porte pas d'arme, je sais que je peux me défendre et me battre… Mais elle me détestait déjà bien avant ma démonstration ! Si tu peux m'éclairer sur ce point. Que je me débarrasse enfin de ses crises d'humeur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un persécuteur alors que je l'évite un maximum !

-Je le sais, j'ai bien remarqué… mais, je ne sais pas. Elle refuse que je t'adresse la parole. Elle ne veut même pas que je te regarde. Alors t'imagines bien que lui demander ce qu'elle a contre toi est hors de propos.

-Encore un mystère non résolu… Tu m'as étonné tu sais, en acceptant. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

-Tu n'es pas la seule qui commençait à étouffer dans ces grottes. Je crois n'être jamais resté si longtemps confiné comme ça. Il m'arrive de regretter d'être parti à la recherche de Jodi… Surtout que ce n'est pas Jodi que j'ai récupéré.

-Et tu tiens quand même à rester avec Soleil ?

J'ai vu à sa tête que le sujet ne lui plaisait plus tellement.

-Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas ! Oublie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il a repris la parole.

-C'est qu'en fait, je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je lui disais que je ne voulais plus être avec elle ? Elle ne voudrait pas rester, mais on ne pourrait pas la laisser partir… C'est une impasse. Et puis, j'ai du mal à laisser partir Jodi, même si je ne pense pas la revoir un jour.

-Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un remplaçant. Si quelqu'un d'autre est là pour elle, ça ne lui fera pas grand-chose. De toute façon, vu son comportement, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit toujours aussi… éprise de toi qu'au début. Je veux dire par là, les grottes, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait prévu ça à son programme. Mais c'est une âme, alors comment pourrait-elle faire souffrir celui qu'elle pensait aimer et qui est censé l'aimer en retour ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ? Je ne suis qu'humaine !

J'avais sorti ce discours sans me rendre compte de l'impact que ça pouvait avoir ou anticiper la réaction de Kyle.

-C'est un raisonnement intéressant. Mais elle ne restera jamais seule et avec qui veux-tu qu'elle finisse dans ces grottes. Ça tiendrait peut-être debout si on vivait dans le monde extérieur.

-On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas les choses arriver qu'elles ne peuvent pas se produire. Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Kyle a haussé les épaules en finissant d'engloutir son sandwich. Je fouillais dans le sac pour sortir un fruit et en tendait un à Kyle. Puis j'allais remplir deux verres d'eau dans la salle de bain. En revenant je le voyais piquer du nez.

-Tu as dormi tout seul cette nuit ? Jamie n'est pas venu avec moi.

-Non, Soleil était là. Elle n'a pas voulu aller avec Gaby.

-Elle t'a empêché de dormir ? Elle a tenté de te faire changer d'avis ?

Pour réponse, il a émis un grognement affirmatif.

-Je vois… Bon, vas-y prend le lit. Je vais rester debout en premier.

-Nan, nan ça va aller !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu t'endors à moitié déjà ! J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi demain Kyle. Ne discute pas, va te coucher. Et puis, Jared peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas m'enfuir pendant que tu auras les yeux fermés. De toute façon, tu vas bien finir par t'endormir, alors même si je devais partir, qu'est-ce que ça changerait que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques heures ?

Il a soupiré bruyamment mais a fini par s'affaler sur le lit, tout habillé sans prendre même le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Je souriais face à cette scène. Et dire qu'il était censé me surveiller… Jared avait eu faux sur toute la ligne en se préoccupant plus de moi que de Kyle. Il aurait mieux fait de m'écouter quand je lui disais que Soleil n'allait pas être facile à gérer.

Me retrouvant seule avec moi-même, je m'installais dans le petit fauteuil, les écouteurs de mon lecteur de musique dans les oreilles, pas trop fort pour pouvoir entendre les bruits extérieurs. Je décidais de laisser Kyle dormir le temps qu'il aurait besoin, bien qu'on ait convenu d'échanger les tours toutes les deux heures. Il avait besoin de plus que ça pour pouvoir assurer à la pharmacie le lendemain. Et j'aurai, au pire, toute la journée pour me reposer.

Il lui avait fallu huit longues heures de sommeil pour enfin émerger. Quand ces yeux se sont ouverts et qu'il a vu que le jour était levé il a sauté sur ses jambes et m'a cherchée du regard. Il a paru soulagé de me trouver avachie dans le fauteuil.

-Je suis toujours là. Bien dormi Kyle ?

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller au bout de deux heures. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? a-t-il demandé en s'étirant.

-Un peu plus de huit heures. Tu en avais besoin, tu n'aurai pas pu être au top ce soir sinon.

-Et toi alors ?

-J'ai encore toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi pour dormir je vais m'en sortir. Si tu veux manger, tout est sur la table. Désolée, je ne t'ai pas attendu, mon estomac en a décidé autrement.

-Merci.

Il a mangé en silence et est parti prendre sa douche. Une fois revenu dans la pièce principale j'ai attendu un peu, pour voir s'il voulait qu'on parle du raid à venir, mais il n'a rien dit. Je suis donc allée m'allonger. Je me suis endormie assez vite et profondément, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Jamie.

Je me suis réveillée vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Kyle m'a proposé un sandwich, mais venant à peine de sortir du sommeil je n'avais pas très faim. Je n'ai mangé qu'une barre de céréale avant d'aller me laver. Quand je suis revenue, Kyle avait rangé toutes les affaires.

-La pharmacie ferme entre dix-huit heures et dix-huit heures trente. Je propose qu'on parte d'ici vers dix-sept, dix-sept trente. Il n'y a qu'un petit quart d'heure pour aller jusque là-bas, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller trop tôt. On risquerait de se retrouver bloqués par le jour pour rentrer aux grottes après.

-Ça me semble parfait. On a encore une heure à tuer alors.

-Tu veux… Répéter ?

-Répéter quoi ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Eh bien, pour tout à l'heure à la pharmacie.

-Non, je pense que ça ira. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. On se fait passer pour un couple heureux, qui vient demander ce qu'il faut que je prenne parce que je suis enceinte. On improvisera en fonction de la situation. Je serai plus à l'aise de toute façon si on fait ça sur le moment. Mais si tu préfères qu'on décide de quelque chose maintenant, je fais avec.

-Non, c'est bien comme ça. Tu iras rendre les clés pendant que j'amènerai la voiture devant l'accueil. Ça te servira de banc d'essai pour le raid.

Je signais mon accord de la tête et m'asseyais sur le lit. L'heure passait lentement, l'attente était longue. On avait envie que d'une chose, prendre la route, bouger. Personne ne parlait, trop concentrés sur le futur proche.

Le temps a fini par s'écouler. J'allais déposer les clés sans problème et on a pris la voiture en direction du lieu choisi.

Le parking de la superette et de la pharmacie était désert. Pas une voiture à l'horizon, nous étions tranquilles pour effectuer notre mission. Kyle est sorti de la voiture en premier et m'a galamment ouvert la portière. En arrivant devant l'entrée, on était main dans la main, jouant à merveille notre rôle de couple heureux. Le soigneur présent nous a lancé un sourire radieux, content d'avoir enfin des personnes avec qui parler. On lui rendait son sourire en approchant de la caisse après lui avoir dit bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? a-t-il demandé.

J'ai pris la parole la première.

-Eh bien… Nous voudrions savoir ce que je pourrais prendre.

Je portais la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Kyle à mon ventre, regardant béatement ce dernier. Il m'a souri, même si je voyais qu'il voulait éclater de rire, mais il a posé sa main par-dessus la mienne et à ajouter, gauchement :

-C'est le premier et le tout début. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il faut prendre ou pas…

-Toutes mes félicitations ! a hurlé le soigneur en jetant ses bras au ciel.

J'ai une nouvelle fois souri en me blottissant contre Kyle qui m'a prise dans ses bras puissants. C'était tellement pathétique. En voyant ça dans un film, n'importe qui en aurait été mort de rire… Mais c'était la façon de faire des âmes.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux ! Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite !

Il est parti gaiement dans l'arrière-boutique. On profitait de cet instant pour rire discrètement, c'était intenable. Nous étions toujours l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il est revenu, les bras chargés de boîtes. C'est le moment qu'avait choisi Kyle pour faire une chose qui me prenait totalement de cours. Il avait pris mon menton dans sa main, l'avait relevé vers lui et m'avait embrassée.

C'est le soupir de contentement du soigneur qui m'a fait revenir à la réalité. J'étais sous le choc, ça avait été un moment bizarre… Mais agréable. Je préférais ne pas y penser et écouter ce qu'il avait à nous expliquer.

-Très bien, je vous en donne assez pour les trois premiers mois. Après, ce sont d'autres types de pastilles qu'il faudra prendre. Il y a des étiquettes sur chaque boîte. Il faut prendre un comprimé de chaque le matin au réveil, en les laissant fondre sous la langue. Il n'y a pas plus simple.

-Je suis rassurée ! Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie. Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Je me suis retournée vers Kyle pour l'interroger du regard.

C'est alors que j'ai vu une voiture se garer sur le parking. Ce n'était rien, mais j'aurai préféré qu'on soit seuls, c'était plus facile. Cependant quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Quatre hommes sont sortis. L'un d'eux tenait un fusil. Ils avaient l'air bien trop agressif pour être des âmes. Ils auraient pu être des traqueurs, mais même eux n'auraient pas eu ce regard-là et de toute façon, ils ne sortaient pas leurs armes avant d'être sûr d'en avoir besoin. Et rien jusqu'à présent n'avait mal tourné.

Un frisson a parcouru mon corps. Puis mon entrainement a repris le dessus. Je me suis retournée face à Kyle, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en murmurant :

-Un groupe d'humains approche. L'un d'eux est armé.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil par la porte vitrée pour vérifier, au cas où… Mais il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Il a à nouveau tourné son regard vers le mien, vérifiant que j'étais prête. Il n'était plus question de fuir, il était trop tard.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Il y a des… Des humains rebelles qui arrivent… Ils… Ils… sont armés…

Mes mots, soufflés plus que parlés, ont eu l'effet escompté. Le soigneur s'est évanoui après avoir vérifié à son tour la porte vitrée, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le groupe.


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus le comptoir pour vérifier l'état du soigneur. Il était dans les vapes, nous allions pouvoir agir sans être découverts. Je me retournais vers le groupe. Ils avaient l'air surpris de rencontrer deux âmes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être effrayés par leur arrivée. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de qui se tenaient en face d'eux.<p>

-Vous êtes vraiment trop cons, bande d'humains dégoutants !

J'ai lâché cette phrase avec beaucoup de haine.

-Eh bien, c'est qu'elle ne mâche pas ses mots celle-là ! Elle est bien vulgaire pour l'un des leurs.

-Espèce d'imbécile. On est humain ! On est simplement un peu plus discret que vous et on sait utiliser notre cerveau pour ne pas nous faire repérer !

-Bien chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant qu'on est entre membres d'une même espèce. On a besoin de ce qu'on est venu chercher, on ne vous laissera pas nous le prendre. On est plus que vous. Mais je ne veux pas vous tuer, on est plus assez sur cette Terre pour ce genre de chose. Allez-vous-en !

-Tu rêves !

Je me suis jetée sur celui qui tenait lieu de chef et qui venait de me parler. J'ai attrapé le canon de son fusil, le pointant vers le plafond pour ne pas me faire tirer dessus, mais j'ai eu le temps de retirer son doigt de la détente avec qu'il ne puisse faire feu. J'ai arraché l'arme de ses mains et me suis servi de la crosse pour le frapper à la tête. Il est tombé KO à terre. Un de ses amis s'est jeté sur moi juste après. J'ai lâché le fusil pour parer ses coups.

Kyle se chargeait des deux derniers. Une fois que j'ai mis hors-jeu celui dont je m'occupais je suis venue l'aider. J'ai maintenu le dernier des hommes encore debout, tandis qu'il lui assenait un coup de poing magistral. On s'était débarrassé de ces bêtes qui se prétendaient humaines. Mais alors qu'on allait reprendre le cours de notre expédition, j'ai vu l'expression horrifiée de Kyle.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait et il n'a pas eu le temps d'agir.

J'ai d'abord entendu le bruit sec d'une détonation. Puis le hurlement de Kyle. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je me suis écroulée par terre, face la première et que j'ai senti l'intense douleur au niveau de mon abdomen que j'ai compris qu'un des humains avait repris conscience et venait de me tirer dessus. Le choc passé, je me suis retournée sur le dos pour voir Kyle hors de lui se jeter sur l'étranger. Il s'en sortait bien, je me suis donc concentrée sur moi. La balle avait traversé mon flanc droit. Il m'avait tirée dessus par derrière. Je ne voyais pas l'impact d'entrée, mais j'en voyais un à l'avant. La balle était ressortie, c'était une bonne chose. Je ne savais pas dire si elle avait touché des organes ou non, mais plus l'adrénaline s'estompait de mon sang et plus la douleur se faisait sentir.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

-Hayley ! Ça va ? Est-ce que…

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase. Je l'ai regardé puis j'ai suivi son regard. Une petite flaque de sang faisait son apparition au sol.

-Merde, merde ! Tu tiens le coup hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas Hayley tu m'entends !

-Ça va Kyle ! Je ne suis pas sourde. Ça va…

-Bordel, on est dans une pharmacie, y a tout ce qu'il faut à portée de main mais je ne sais pas me servir de ces trucs !

-On s'en fout ! Ce n'est qu'une balle et elle est ressortie, ça va aller.

-Tu pourrais peut-être au moins prendre un stop-douleur ?

-Non, je préfère sentir mon corps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Doc. Si jamais il y a un problème, j'ai besoin de savoir où est-ce que j'ai mal…

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincue par ce que je venais de dire, mais à quoi bon continuer de tergiverser, ma seule chance, c'était de se tirer de ce trou. A peine cette idée formulée dans ma tête, j'ai senti les bras puissants de Kyle me soulever et nous emmener vers la voiture.

-Attends ! On n'est pas venu ici pour rien. Lâche moi et va prendre ce qu'on est venu chercher. Prends aussi tout ce qui te tombe sous la main, autant en profiter pour remplir les stocks de Doc. Allez, ne te fais pas prier Kyle, ce ne sont pas quelques minutes qui vont changer quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie de m'être fait tirer dessus pour rien.

Il m'a regardé avec insistance quelques secondes puis m'a reposée à terre le temps d'aller chercher ce que je lui avais demandé en poussant un soupir. En passant devant les humains il a récupéré leur fusil, pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent s'en resservir pour blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'a mis le sac rempli de boites et le fusil dans les mains et m'a transportée jusqu'à la voiture. Il m'a mise sur mes pieds pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière et je me suis installée sur le siège. J'ai lâché un léger gémissement en m'asseyant, la position n'étant pas la meilleure pour détendre mon abdomen. Le sang continuait à couler, j'avais beau tenter de comprimer, je ne pouvais appuyer que sur l'endroit de sortie du projectile. Je sentais un liquide chaud dans mon dos et mes mains étaient entièrement recouvertes de rouge. Ce n'était pas très bon. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ma sœur. Je pouvais tenir, je devais tenir. J'étais la dernière personne sur Terre qui pouvait la relier à ce qu'il restait de l'humanité. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Aujourd'hui n'était pas mon heure.

Les larmes ont coulé sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas les retenir, non pas à cause de la douleur physique.

-Tiens bon ! On n'est pas loin des grottes.

J'ai fermé les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration, tentant de faire un minimum bouger mon diaphragme qui comprimait mes organes à chaque inspiration. Je sentais les vibrations de la voiture dans la plaie, ce n'était pas agréable. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendue compte que Kyle roulait bien trop vite.

-Respecte les limitations ! Ralentis bon sang !

-Je ne crois pas non, tu veux mourir dans cette voiture ?

-Et toi ? Ai-je demandé. Parce que si on se fait chopper par des traqueurs pour excès de vitesse et qu'ils me voient comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrangera mon cas, ni le tien. Alors lève le pied !

Il a paru contrarié par mon discours, mais il a vite compris que j'avais raison et s'est remis à la vitesse maximale autorisée, non sans quelques grognements de mécontentement. Je sentais la fatigue me submerger, mais si je m'endormais j'avais trop peur de ne plus jamais me réveiller, je mettais toutes mes émotions et toutes mes douleurs de côtés pour ne me concentrer que sur ma veille. La nuit commençait à bien tomber lorsqu'on est arrivé à l'entrée des pistes du désert. Kyle est sorti mettre les bâches derrière les roues et est reparti de plus belle, faisant monter un magnifique nuage de poussière derrière nous.

-Roule moins vite, tu fais trop de poussière.

-Tu vas arrêter de te préoccuper de ça et penser un peu à ton état oui ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire attention…

-Je sais, mais il n'y a pas que ça, le route n'est pas aussi plate ici. Les sauts de la voiture… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable… ai-je répondu, une grimace déformant mon visage.

Il a tout de suite ralenti, gardant une allure assez rapide pour ne pas nous faire perdre trop de temps mais permettant de ne pas faire trop bouger la voiture à chaque nid de poule. On a continué la route dans un silence tendu.

J'ai senti qu'on approchait de l'endroit où on rangeait la voiture, je me suis donc préparée à devoir me lever mais j'ai vu la voiture filer vers les grottes sans s'y arrêter.

-Kyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens de dépasser la cachette.

-Elle est trop loin des grottes, il nous faudrait plus d'une heure en temps normal pour retourner là-bas à pied. Dans ton état, ça nous prendrait toute la nuit. On ne peut pas.

-Et la voiture ? Tu vas en faire quoi une fois arrivé ? C'est trop visible de la laisser dehors !

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, on a un endroit qui suffit pour la laisser quelque temps. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Regarde-toi bon sang !

Il avait raison, je serrais les dents, j'étais à bout. Je reposais ma tête sur le siège et le laissais nous emmener aux grottes.

J'avais dû m'endormir légèrement parce que je n'avais pas vu qu'on était arrivé lorsque Kyle m'a sorti de la voiture.

-Allez Hayley, ne t'endort pas, pas maintenant.

-J'essaie… ça commence à être difficile.

Je n'avais même plus la force de tenir le sac de médicament contre moi. Il m'a échappé mais j'ai vu quelqu'un le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le bruit du moteur avait dû s'entendre de loin et quelques habitants étaient sortis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était Jared. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit lui le premier à me voir comme ça. Ce n'était pas mon jour de chance.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien. Il faut l'amener chez Doc maintenant !

-Oui bien sûr…

Il a ouvert la marche et Kyle s'est précipité à sa suite. Etre transporté dans ses bras n'était pas agréable, cela m'obligeait à contracter les abdos pour ne pas m'affaler, ce qui étirait ma blessure. J'avais la respiration difficile.

On est enfin arrivé dans la grande salle, il y avait du monde, mais Kyle n'a pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour répondre aux questions et a continué sa route vers l'infirmerie. Doc et Candy s'étaient déjà préparés, entendre la voiture arrivée jusqu'aux grottes avaient suffi à leur faire savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de crier quand Kyle m'a déposée sur la table, le changement de position écartant les bords des plaies.

-Tu as tout un stock de stop douleur sur toi et tu n'as pas pensé à lui en donner ? A lancé Jared.

-C'est moi… qui…

Avant que je puisse continuer, Doc m'a mis une pastille dans la bouche. Je n'ai pu retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la douleur est enfin partie. Mais je me suis soudainement sentie épuisée. La douleur était finalement la seule chose qui m'avait maintenue éveillée. J'ai senti ma tête tomber sur le côté, j'étais en train de sombrer. J'ai encore entendu Doc demander à Kyle si j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais il n'a même pas attendu la réponse, parce qu'au même moment il soulevait mon tee-shirt et découvrait qu'il était barbouillé de rouge. J'étais aux portes de l'inconscient mais j'ai senti quelqu'un me secouer, alors je suis revenue un peu à moi.

-Hayley, dis-moi de quel groupe tu es !

Il m'a fallu un moment avant de pouvoir répondre.

-A… A positif.

Et ça a été le trou noir

Je ne savais pas au bout de combien de temps je m'étais réveillée mais l'infirmerie était baignée de lumière, je le voyais même à travers mes paupières closes. Je n'avais plus mal nul part, j'étais seulement un peu étourdie. J'ouvrais les yeux avec lenteur pour ne pas me sentir mal. J'ai porté mes mains à mon visage pour bien me ranimer, mais j'ai senti quelque chose qui me gênait pour plier mon coude. Je le levais devant mes yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Il y avait une aiguille enfoncée dans mon bras et un tuyau rempli de sang y était relié. Apparemment j'en avais trop perdu et ils avaient dû me faire une transfusion.

Je devais être seule, vu que personne n'avait réagi à mes mouvements. Je décidais de m'asseoir prudemment et vérifier mon abdomen. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour apercevoir une petite cicatrice circulaire. On ne pouvait nier que les médicaments développés par nos envahisseurs étaient d'une extrême efficacité.

J'avais la gorge sèche et l'estomac dans les talons. Ça faisait au moins vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas eu un vrai repas… Depuis le petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel. J'ai regardé la poche de sang. Elle était presque vide, je décidais donc de retirer l'aiguille de mon bras. J'ai pris un coton sur le bureau de Doc, le posant à l'endroit de la piqure et j'ai refermé mon coude dessus. Je décidais d'aller me chercher de quoi boire à la cuisine, tant pis pour l'image que je donnais, encore dans mes vêtements tachés de sang.

J'entendais beaucoup de bruit en approchant, ce devait être l'heure du déjeuner. Le premier à m'apercevoir a été Jamie.

-Hayley ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! A-t-il crié en se levant pour venir m'enlacer. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es debout ici, plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie avec ta transfusion ? m'a interrogé Doc.

-Simplement parce que la poche était presque vide et puis j'avais soif. Mais ça va Doc, je me sens bien.

-Il y a une différence entre se sentir bien et l'être vraiment. Mais puisque tu es ici maintenant, tu ferais bien de t'asseoir, de manger quelque chose pour reprendre des forces et surtout de boire beaucoup.

-C'est un bon programme. Ai-je dis en m'asseyant à l'endroit où Jamie m'avait amenée, à nos places habituelles, bien évidemment.

-Maintenant que tu es en forme, tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Comment ça Jared, Kyle ne vous a rien dit ?

-Vaguement…

-Et tu n'as pas insisté pour avoir tous les détails ?

J'étais étonnée, ça ne ressemblait pas à Jared.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pu le faire. (Il avait l'air énervé.) Soleil ne lui en a pas laissé l'occasion, elle lui fait une crise dès qu'il veut sortir de leur chambre…

-Ah… Bel accueil à ce que je vois. Bref, les explications. Tout se passait bien, on allait bientôt partir quand un groupe d'humains a débarqué. Ils voulaient qu'on s'en aille, sans rien. Alors on a fini par se battre et l'un d'eux m'a tiré dessus…

-Des humains, vraiment ? A demandé Ian.

-Quelle était la probabilité que ça arrive, hein ? Ai-je répondu. Je me demande comment des abrutis pareils ont pu survivre autant de temps dehors.

-Peut-être grâce à la violence. A dit Gaby.

-Et comment il a pu te tirer dessus ? Tu ne l'avais pas désarmé ? A poursuivi Jared.

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai dû lâcher le fusil quand un autre est venu à mon contact. Et il l'a récupéré à ce moment-là je suppose… Je sais que ce n'était pas très malin d'avoir été obligé d'abandonner le fusil, mais je devais me battre et je pensais qu'il était inconscient après le coup de crosse qu'il s'était pris. C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de me passer un savon Jared, j'me sens déjà assez nulle comme ça.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait forcément mieux sorti. Ces humains… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils l'étaient encore tant que ça.

-Ce ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs qui restent. A conclut Ian.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Bonne fêtes à tous !_**

_Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence s'est fait pendant un long moment. C'est Jared qui l'a brisé le premier.<p>

-Il va falloir se faire discret un certain temps. Les traqueurs risquent d'être sur leurs gardes à cause de ce groupe d'humains… Heureusement qu'on revient juste d'expédition, on a de quoi tenir un bon moment. Finalement c'est peut-être une chance que vous ayez été là-bas à ce moment. Au moins, on sait qu'on doit faire attention.

-Enfin, ça aurait été mieux qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Elle s'est quand même fait tirer dessus. A fait remarquer Jeb.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ne met pas des mots que je n'ai pas prononcés dans ma bouche.

-C'est pas grave, je n'en suis pas morte.

-Tu aurais pu, une chance que tu n'étais pas du groupe O négatif, on n'aurait pas pu te donner de sang. A précisé Doc

-D'ailleurs, qui m'en a donné ? Que je le remercie.

-C'est Kyle. C'est la seule chose qu'il a pu faire avant que Soleil ne l'empêche de vivre.

-Hum, d'accord. Je le remercierai un autre jour alors…

-Je peux le faire pour toi, a proposé Ian. Je comptais aller le voir, lui dire que tu étais réveillée et leurs apporter à manger.

-D'accord. Mais ça te dérange si je t'accompagne, on fera comme si tu étais seul par contre, pas besoin d'énerver Soleil…

Ian a accepté et on y est allé un fois notre repas terminé.

Je me suis faite silencieuse à ses côtés. Lorsqu'on est arrivé devant la chambre, je me suis plaquée contre le mur pour éviter qu'on ne me voie si jamais Kyle ou Soleil passait la tête en dehors.

-Hé, vous êtes toujours là ? Je vous amène votre repas.

-Vas-y, envoie frérot. Merci !

-Pas de quoi. Je voulais aussi te dire que Hayley s'était réveillée.

J'ai senti que Soleil s'agitait, surement en train de supplier silencieusement Kyle de ne pas bouger.

-Elle va bien ? a-t-il demandé entre ses dents.

-Oui et elle te remercie.

-Pas de quoi…

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? l'a coupé Soleil.

-Peut-être parce que j'étais là quand elle s'est fait tirer dessus, parce que j'ai vu qu'elle était mal en point, parce que je suis humain et que je m'inquiète pour ceux qui partagent notre vie.

Je l'ai entendu hoqueter de surprise et de douleur. Kyle ne lui avait pas répondu le plus gentiment possible.

-Désolé, Soleil…

-Non ! Je ne comprends pas. Cette fille n'est pas saine, elle apporte le malheur ici. Pourquoi tout le monde l'apprécie ? C'est injuste, moi personne ne me soutient comme ça. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter que tout le monde l'aime et se soucie d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me rejette ?

-Arrête, c'est bon ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

Ian et moi nous sommes regardés, on ne savait pas s'il valait mieux qu'on parte ou s'il fallait rester. Et aussi parce que cette conversation était étrange, on sentait que Soleil était énervée, ce qui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour une âme, surtout après son compagnon et on sentait Kyle à bout.

-Tu l'aimes plus que moi. Je la déteste ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle est belle, grande, intelligente… Mais elle est mauvaise, elle est humaine et elle n'en a que les mauvais côtés. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-elle autant aimée ?

-Tu dépasses les limites Soleil. On est tous humains ici, ou presque, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles ici ! Et puis, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle nous aide à faire pleins de choses, elle est sortie pour chercher des médicaments pour aider Doc et Sharon. Elle essaie de survivre comme nous tous et elle y met du sien. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de te monter la tête pour rien et tu vas me laisser vivre normalement.

Soleil pleurait bruyamment à présent et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Comment pouvait-elle dire ce genre de choses, j'étais pourtant sûre de ne lui avoir rien fait… J'ai entendu un bruit sourd, quelqu'un se mettait sur ses pieds. Ni une ni deux je me suis précipitée dans la chambre voisine. Si Soleil sortait et qu'elle me voyait ici… Eh bien ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Autant éviter une confrontation, surtout maintenant.

C'était Kyle qui venait de quitter la chambre, furieux. Ian lui avait emboité le pas, pour tenter de calmer la situation. J'attendais encore un peu avant de sortir, pour être sûre que Soleil ne bougerait pas et laisser les deux frères s'éloigner. Tout ça n'avait rien de bon. La situation allait devenir compliquée si Soleil continuait dans cette voie… Et je ne voyais rien que je puisse faire.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour prendre des affaires propres et aller me laver. Le sang séché commençait à me démanger sérieusement. Sur le chemin j'ai rencontré Ian et Kyle qui parlaient à voix basses, mais avec intensité. Je les ai évités, ils avaient besoin de cette conversation. J'ai également rencontré Lacey. Elle m'a interpellée.

-Alors, toujours autant de problèmes avec l'abrutie d'âme qui habite le corps de Jodi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, ai-je répondu, de mauvaise humeur.

-Pas besoin de prendre la mouche, je suis de ton côté. Tu sais que tu pourrais te débarrasser d'elle facilement ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire disparaitre. Elle vit avec nous maintenant, c'est comme ça. Et je ne ferai pas ça à Kyle, il ne le mérite pas.

-Je suis pourtant sûre que ça lui rendrait service… mais tu n'es peut-être pas si intelligente que je l'avais pensé. Elle finira par nous causer des ennuis.

-Laisse tomber Lacey. Va t'occuper de tes affaires et laisse la tranquille. Elle fait partie de notre groupe et tu n'y changeras rien.

Elle me regardait encore avec intensité quand je lui ai tourné le dos pour reprendre ma route vers la salle de bain. Cette conversation avait été étrange, mais Lacey était spéciale.

Il a fallu plusieurs semaines pour que les choses reviennent à peu près à la normale. Soleil avait dû comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme si elle voulait garder Kyle près d'elle. Elle ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole et pinçait les lèvres quand il arrivait à Kyle de le faire, mais elle ne m'a plus jamais confrontée. Quant à moi, le contrecoup de la mission était en train de me retomber dessus. J'étais énervée que ça se soit mal passé et Jared n'avait fait aucun commentaire dessus, ce qui m'inquiétait. J'espérais que ce problème n'allait pas l'empêcher de me renvoyer une prochaine fois. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de penser à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Kyle à propos de Soleil et les paroles de Lacey couraient encore dans ma tête. Il était certain que la situation provoquait des tensions, ce qui n'était jamais bon dans une communauté aussi fermée. Mais personne, même pas Gaby, n'arrivait à rationnaliser Soleil à mon sujet.

Kyle avait perdu de sa joie de vivre. D'après son frère, il commençait à redevenir comme après l'invasion et avant l'arrivée des deux âmes dans les grottes. Ce n'était pas bon, le Kyle de cette époque n'était alors pas très prudent et un peu trop agressif au goût des autres. La jeune âme devait commencer à s'en mordre les doigts, si tant est qu'elle se doutait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Cette version de l'humain ne devait pas lui plaire, ce n'était pas vraiment le mode de vie dont les âmes rêvaient. On voyait à son comportement qu'elle commençait à le craindre. Elle ne se collait plus autant à lui, n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Lui s'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle se montrait trop insistante et le reste du temps, il s'évertuait à l'ignorer.

Ce qui avait marqué une rupture totale avait été le moment où Kyle était allé voir Doc pour lui demander de refaire un essai, tenter une nouvelle fois de récupérer Jodi. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait marcher. Si Jodi avait été présente, Soleil n'aurait surement pas pu le cacher et elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à agir de cette façon avec Kyle. Mais c'était le dernier espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir se défaire de cette situation devenue insupportable. Ian avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis. Il savait que si ça ne marchait pas son frère allait être dévasté et qu'il risquait de retomber complètement dans ses anciennes habitudes. Mais il restait imperturbable, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait déjà préparé un plan et n'attendait plus que Doc craque et accepte de le faire.

Ce qui arriva plus vite encore que ce qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Alors, quand le jour était enfin arrivé, il nous a prévenus qu'il agirait le soir même. Pendant que Soleil était endormi, il a aspergé un peu d'une substance anesthésique devant son visage pour qu'elle l'inhale. Il l'a transporté jusqu'à chez Doc et l'opération a commencé. Gaby était présente, elle voulait vérifier qu'ils n'allaient rien faire à l'âme innocente et alors privée de toute défense. Ian aussi était là, pour son frère. N'ayant jamais assisté à une désinsertion, j'avais demandé s'ils voulaient bien de ma présence. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se passait pour ma sœur.

Pendant trois jours ils ont fait leur possible pour tenter de faire revenir Jodi. Mais elle restait désespérément immobile. Il fallait se résigner, elle n'était plus dans son corps… Mais comment accepter de perdre l'être aimé ? Je comprenais que Kyle ne voulait pas abandonner, parce que j'aurai fait exactement la même chose pour Emma. Mais quoi qu'il pouvait arriver, s'il persistait, Jodi finirait par mourir, son corps ne pouvait pas tenir indéfiniment sans vie. Un jour Ian a pris son frère à part, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était dit, mais il a accepté que Soleil soit réinsérée. Il n'a cependant pas voulu y assister, ni être là pour son réveil. Il en avait fini de la protéger, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'âme était devenue très intense. Le réveil allait être dur pour elle. Non seulement elle saurait que Kyle avait tenté de la faire disparaitre, mais aussi qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle à présent. Il n'a plus remis les pieds dans l'infirmerie dès qu'elle a repris le corps de Jodi.

J'apportais de temps en temps à manger à Doc et Gaby qui ne quittait pas l'infirmerie attendant le réveil. Evidemment, il a fallu que ce soit à l'un de ces moments qu'elle émerge de l'inconscient. J'ai vu à son visage qu'elle était triste et en même temps en colère de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Je me suis mise dans un coin, espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire insulter pour quelque chose dont je n'étais pas responsable.

-Pourquoi ? a-t-elle dit, avec une toute petite voix. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

-Il est humain, tu dois comprendre qu'il aime Jodi… a tenté Gaby.

-Toi alors, comment as-tu pu le laisser faire une chose pareille ! C'est MON corps !

-Ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision et j'étais là pour te protéger, tu es encore avec nous, tu le vois bien.

-Pour encore combien de temps, a-t-elle murmuré. Où est Kyle ?

Un silence gêné a fait son apparition.

-Laisse-lui du temps, a finalement répondu Gaby.

Soleil s'est retournée, pleurant. J'en ai profité pour m'éclipser. Elle pouvait bien attendre l'éternité, Kyle ne risquait plus de changer d'avis, ça se voyait sur son visage.

Après cet épisode, Soleil et Kyle n'ont plus jamais dormi ensemble. Elle était inconsolable, il était de mauvaise humeur. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne devait pas la voir tous les jours. Elle le suppliait assez régulièrement de revenir, de lui pardonner, qu'elle changerait pour lui… Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je me sentais un peu coupable, j'avais l'impression que ce qu'il s'était passé pendant notre mission avait précipité les choses. Mais je ne l'avais quand même pas provoqué, cette situation n'aurait pas duré toute une vie. Ce n'était pas Soleil qu'il voulait et il avait déjà été assez patient.

Les relations n'étaient pas confortables dans les grottes depuis toute cette histoire. Elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les habitants, elle ne s'était jamais assez détachée de Kyle pour pouvoir s'intégrer. Si elle avait été acceptée ce n'était que parce que ce dernier tenait à ce qu'elle reste. Maintenant qu'il ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, Soleil n'avait plus vraiment de place. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Les humains n'étaient pas ravis par cette situation. Une âme rejetée qui se promenait sans surveillance dans les grottes. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, elle n'avait, après tout, jamais rien fait pour prouver sa loyauté. Contrairement à Gaby qui était venue de son plein gré et qui avait adopté les humains comme sa véritable famille, la seule personne qui la maintenait était Kyle et elle n'avait jamais montré aucune réelle sympathie pour les autres.

En tout cas, elle se faisait petite maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de protection. On la voyait rarement trainer seule ou dans des endroits sombres. Elle était effrayée. Une fois, je l'ai croisée dans un des couloirs menant aux dortoirs. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux. Elle a tourné de l'œil. Elle avait beau ne plus être avec Kyle, elle continuait à me détester et à avoir une peur bleue de moi. J'avais attendu qu'elle se réveille et l'avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de moi, que je ne comptais pas venir la trouver en pleine nuit pour lui trancher la gorge, mais elle ne m'a pas crue et a rampé vers la sortie.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines Soleil se repliait complétement sur elle-même. Gaby s'inquiétait beaucoup, une âme n'était pas faite pour vivre exclue des autres. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Presque personne ne lui adressait la parole et elle ne faisait toujours pas d'effort pour aller vers les autres. Ça n'aurait pas été très grave si seulement ça n'avait pas plombé l'ambiance entière. Sa tristesse et sa morosité avait fini par se répandre dans toutes les grottes. C'était à un point où ça devenait inquiétant. Il fallait faire diversion, occuper les esprits à autre chose que de vilaines pensées.

C'est tout naturellement, qu'un jour, Jamie a proposé à nos amis de venir faire un match avec nous. La motivation a eu du mal à emparer les habitants, mais finalement l'enthousiasme de Jamie a agit comme par magie. Il était doué à ce jeu, personne ne pouvait lui résister, il avait un talent naturel pour déceler les problèmes relationnels et les corriger. Les équipes se sont faites et le jeu a été lent à se mettre en place. Mais finalement les endorphines ont fait leur effet, ça a détendu tout le monde et ramené un peu de joie au sein du groupe. Même Kyle a réussi à se libérer de sa rancœur pendant quelques heures. On aurait presque pu dire que tout était comme avant.

-Merci Jamie, tu as eu une excellente idée ! J'espère juste que ça ne va pas retomber comme un soufflé… a dit Jeb.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus, ai-je répondu. Mais ça ne peut plus durer, ça va finir par très mal tourner…

Je ne savais pas alors à quel point j'allais avoir raison…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Une ambiance détendue a persisté les jours suivants le match. La plupart des habitants avaient compris qu'il ne servait à rien de se laisser gagner par la dépression, qu'il fallait savoir aller de l'avant. Bien évidemment, Soleil ne comprenait pas ce point de vue. Elle n'était pas humaine et pour une âme cette situation était hors de contrôle. Kyle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, ce qui faisait qu'un jour il pouvait faire des blagues à tout va, se chamailler avec son frère et partir dans des rires tonitruants. Et le lendemain se mettre à parler dans sa barbe, le regard noir, évitant les autres et surtout son ancienne compagne. Mais tout le monde avait commencé à apprendre à gérer ses sautes d'humeur.<p>

La grande majorité ignorait Soleil. Une très petite minorité, composée exclusivement de Gaby en réalité, essayait de la soutenir. Quant au reste, ils avaient des regards assassins. Les amis de Kyle bien évidemment. Brandt, Aaron, Andy, et même Ian, qui pourtant avait appris à apprécier les âmes, devaient se retenir de se jeter sur Soleil à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait devant eux. J'essayais de rester le plus neutre possible, mais ce n'était pas facile étant donné qu'elle me détestait et rejetait toutes fautes sur moi. Et puis, je devais ma vie à Kyle. Sans lui, je n'aurai surement plus été là pour voir tout ça. Mais Jeb avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une tuerie sous son toit, alors tout le monde oblitérait cette histoire.

Avec ce problème, je n'avais même plus pensé à Emma. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le fait que ça faisait un an jour pour jour que je l'avais abandonnée devant ce centre de soin de Phœnix. Cette nuit-là, tout m'est revenu en mémoire et je me suis rendue alors compte à quel point elle me manquait, même avec toutes les autres préoccupations. Elle est repassée au premier plan. Non seulement cela m'avait fait un choc de repartir dans ce tourbillon de mauvais souvenir mais en plus je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir un temps oubliée. Que devait-elle penser en ce moment, si elle était encore présente, comme Mélanie l'avait été. Me détestait-elle ? M'avait-elle oublié ? M'avait-elle remplacé par une quelconque âme ? Tant de question qui me transperçait le cœur de part en part. La douleur devenait insupportable, il fallait que je me change les idées.

Je me suis levée discrètement, ce n'était pas le moment d'inquiéter Jamie. Ni personne. Ils commençaient à oublier la souffrance que j'avais pour mon geste malheureux. Il commençait à me faire confiance sur mes capacités à passer au-dessus du fait que j'avais livré ma propre chair. N'ayant pas des millions de possibilités pour me changer les idées, j'ai décidé d'aller faire du sport. Je prenais donc le chemin vers le grand terrain de la parcelle est.

En approchant j'ai entendu des bruits. Quelqu'un qui frappait de toutes ses forces dans quelque chose. Ce devait être un ballon, je l'entendais rebondir. Quelqu'un d'autre avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler je n'étais pas la seule à avoir mes problèmes. Les petites lumières bleues m'ont accueillie mais personne ne se trouvait dans leur halo. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Je me suis approchée. J'étais en train de me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé les bruits, même si ça paraissait étrange dans ce cas qu'il y ait de la lumière, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver.

-Hayley, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici à cette heure ? a-t-il demandé, surpris.

J'avais reconnu la voix de Kyle.

-Réveil matinal. Et comme je ne voulais pas trainer dans ma chambre à rien faire et finir par déranger Jamie, je me suis dit que j'allais mettre ce temps à profit pour faire du sport.

Il était hors de question que je parle de ma sœur, il fallait que je me protège.

-Et toi ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, une heure ou deux peut-être.

Il a délibérément évité mes autres questions. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre le dire, je savais que c'était en rapport avec Soleil. Je n'ai pas insisté.

-Bien, alors ? On se fait un « un contre un » ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais n'espère pas me mettre au tapis comme tu as pu le faire en te battant contre moi.

Il a souri et m'a ensuite lancé un regard diabolique avant d'éclater de rire en m'envoyant la balle dans les jambes. On aurait dit le même Kyle qu'avant toutes les embrouilles dues à Soleil.

Le match a été intense, mais je n'ai pas pu faire le poids face à lui. C'était un maître dans le tir. Le principal a quand même été présent, j'avais pu faire du sport et me sortir mes atrocités de la tête. Lui aussi paraissait un peu moins sombre.

On s'est écroulé sur le banc, à l'entrée de la salle. Il avait prévu une bouteille d'eau et après en avoir bu de belles gorgées, il m'a tendu le reste.

-Merci ! Pour l'eau mais aussi pour cette partie. Ça fait du bien de se dépenser de si bon matin. Ai-je dit.

-C'était bien plus amusant que de jouer tout seul, a-t-il plaisanté.

J'ai soupiré d'épuisement et de contentement en laissant ma tête s'appuyer sur la paroi rocheuse en fermant les yeux.

-Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?

-De qui tu parles ?

Je le sentais me regarder avec curiosité.

-Du groupe d'humains qui m'a tiré dessus pendant notre raid éclair.

Il a grogné.

-Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ils peuvent bien crever, après ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je sais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas à nous tirer dessus et à croire qu'ils pouvaient se servir comme ça, mais s'ils se sont fait prendre, alors les traqueurs seront au courant pour nous… Ce n'est pas vraiment souhaitable.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne nous trouverons pas et ils finiront par abandonner. Après tout, on pourrait bien se trouver n'importe où, ils n'ont aucun indice. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer un seul instant qu'on reste toujours au même endroit. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun risque, du moment qu'on ne se fait pas griller une nouvelle fois comme ça dans les temps qui viennent.

-Tu as probablement raison, mais je me serai bien passé de cette mission finalement. Ça ne m'a attiré que des ennuis.

-J'ai trouvé ça sympa moi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai regardé, j'étais persuadée qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Si on considère que je me suis fait tirer dessus par des humains, que Jared risque de ne plus jamais m'envoyer en mission, qu'en revenant ici et à cause de moi il y a eu tous ces problèmes… Alors je ne considère pas ça comme une réussite.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute…

Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Ecoute, je n'aurai jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses à l'hôtel. Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien arrangé. Je suis vraiment désolée, je reste convaincu que je suis en grande partie responsable de… ça.

-La responsabilité ne repose pas sur tes épaules. Tu as peut-être accéléré le processus, mais j'aurai fini par ne plus supporter cette illusion. Comme tu l'as dit, Soleil, ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais. J'ai tenté de m'en convaincre… Parce que c'était plus simple. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Regarde où on en est maintenant. Et je n'ai aucune solution.

-Les choses vont bien finir par se tasser…

J'ai dit ça sans grande conviction, ce qui l'a fait rire.

-Elle ne passera jamais au-dessus de tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme moi… Je veux dire, comme les humains quoi !

Il s'était rattrapé, il avait prononcé les derniers mots à une vitesse incroyable. Je fronçais les sourcils, il cachait quelque chose.

-Tu n'en sais rien… Elle est dans un corps humain. Elle a beau être une âme, elle est dirigée par les sentiments de son corps.

-Ses sentiments sont brouillés par sa condition de parasite, ne te fais pas d'illusion.

-Tu ferais mieux de garder ces réflexions pour toi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton frère apprécie que tu parles de cette façon.

-Je ne pensais pas à Gaby, elle n'est pas pareille. Elle est plus humaine que certains d'entre nous. Il m'arrive de l'envier, Ian, il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un dans ce monde complétement chamboulé, quelqu'un qui éprouve la même chose pour lui…

-C'est sûr que dans ces conditions il a eu de la chance, mais rien n'est perdu pour toi non plus. Tu finiras par passer à autre chose.

-Je suis déjà passé à autre chose…

Ça m'a étonnée. Je n'ai rien dit, attendant de voir s'il allait poursuivre. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Qu'il avait oublié Jodi, qu'il avait refait son deuil ? Ou bien qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans ce cas, je me demandais bien qui ce pouvait être. Je tentais d'en savoir plus.

-C'est bien pour toi, que tu ais réussi à passer au-delà de ta peine et de la perte qui en découle. Ça n'a pas dû être facile avec son corps encore présent…

-Sauf s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'intéresses plus.

Il s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'il venait de se trahir. Il pouvait bien me le dire, je n'allais pas le répéter aux autres.

-Quelqu'un d'autre, vraiment ? Finalement, on dirait que ton frère n'est pas le seul à avoir de la chance. Lui ai-je dit en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Encore faut-il que ce soit dans les deux sens. Sans ça, c'est plutôt une malédiction ici.

-Si tu veux que ça marche, essaie de ne pas redevenir comme avant. D'après Ian, ce n'était pas ta meilleure période.

Il a ri légèrement.

-Qu'il se mêle un peu de ses oignons celui-là ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il croit ça de toi. Tu es juste un peu… Impulsif et tu te laisses peut-être un peu trop gagner par la colère quand elle se manifeste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es bête.

-Merci ! Tu n'auras qu'à aller lui dire ça pour moi, d'accord ? a-t-il raillé.

-Aucun problème, je le pense vraiment. Je t'aime bien Kyle, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je lui ai tapoté l'épaule pour appuyer mes dires. Il m'a alors pris le bras et tirée vers lui. J'étais surprise par ce geste mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Il m'a embrassé, encore une fois. Mon premier réflexe a été de le repousser mais je me suis laissée gagner par la chaleur de ce baiser. Et j'ai fini par le lui rendre.

Toutefois, ce moment s'est stoppé brutalement.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !

Sous le coup du baiser je n'ai pas reconnu la personne qui venait de nous interrompre. Je me suis violemment écartée de Kyle et me suis levée en un bond. C'était Lacey. Je me demandais ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

J'ai entendu Kyle pousser un profond soupir en s'adossant au mur. Je l'ai regardé, dépassée par la situation.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein ! A plus tard ! A ricané Lacey.

Je suis restée un moment sans bouger, puis je me suis tournée vers lui.

-Ecoute Kyle, ce…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, j'ai compris, m'a-t-il coupé.

Il s'est levé et il est parti au pas de course.

-Attends ! ai-je crié.

Mais je ne l'ai pas rattrapé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, comment expliquer les choses, tout simplement parce que j'étais moi-même totalement perdue. Comment les choses avaient-elles tournées de cette façon ? Que c'était-il donc passé ? Je ne comprenais rien et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. J'avais déjà trop de souci dans ma vie, pourquoi je venais de m'en ajouter à nouveau…

Je suis restée un bon moment sans bouger. C'est Jamie qui m'a sortie de ma torpeur.

-Ah ! Hayley, je me demandais où tu étais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé tout seul et que tu n'étais pas non plus à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?

-Je… Eh, bien… (Je me suis reprise) Etant sur le terrain de sport, tu te doutes bien de ce que j'étais en train de faire non.

Je l'ai pris par les épaules, lui faisant faire demi-tour pour aller aux cuisines.

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non, je suis d'abord venu te chercher.

-Bien, alors allons engloutir quelque chose ! Courir m'a donné envie de manger une montagne de cochonnerie !

Je lui ai souri et il me l'a rendu, mais je voyais à son regard qu'il se posait des questions. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher de trop penser à ma présence ici.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien, je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever. Et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Je me suis réveillée assez tôt, du coup, j'ai mis à profit ce temps pour m'entretenir. La prochaine fois, je te réveillerai par la même occasion ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal de m'accompagner dans mes exercices, surtout si tu veux pouvoir repartir en expédition ! Ils seront contents de voir que tu prends au sérieux tes capacités d'endurance.

-C'est pas idiot, merci de m'aider avec cette situation.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas idiot, tu m'as prise pour qui ? ai-je dit en riant. Il n'y a pas de quoi Jamie, c'est normal, tu mérites qu'on te fasse plus confiance pour ce genre de chose, autant que pour les autres.

Nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine. Il y avait du monde et Kyle était présent. Je ne l'ai pas regardé longtemps, j'ai préféré m'extraire un moment de cette situation. Mais le peu que j'ai vu, il avait le visage fermé. Les autres ne pouvaient pas se douter que ce n'était plus à cause de Soleil, mais de moi. Personne à part Lacey. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Un problème en moins, la nouvelle mettrait un peu plus de temps à faire le tour de la communauté. Mais quand Soleil l'apprendrait… Je craignais le pire.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimez comment les choses tournent...<em>

_Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement même si avec les cours, je ne peux rien promettre !  
><em>

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines ont passé et la nouvelle n'a pas été divulguée. J'étais étonnée que Lacey n'ai pas fait tourner la rumeur. Etonnée et suspicieuse. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, elle ne savait pas se taire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire de cette information ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et ça m'inquiétait. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.<p>

Kyle m'évitait aussi à présent. J'étais désolée de le faire souffrir, il en avait déjà eu beaucoup sur le dos avec Soleil… Mais je n'osais pas aller le chercher pour lui parler. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais lui dire. Je n'étais même pas sûre de mes propres sentiments, alors comment aller le trouver et lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Et puis, j'avais peur d'aimer les autres. Je m'étais déjà trop attachée à Jamie, la perte de ma sœur m'avait mise sur la défensive. J'étais trop effrayée que de nouveaux êtres aimés me quittent, alors j'avais érigé un mur entre mes sentiments et moi et il était assez efficace, sauf quand Jamie a réussi à passer à travers ou que ça concernait Emma.

Emma… Sa présence me manquait. Si elle avait été là, j'aurai pu lui parler de mes doutes, de tous les problèmes qui m'assaillaient. Et elle aurait réussi à trouver une solution, ou plutôt à m'amener à la trouver. Jamie faisait souvent pareil qu'elle. Mais ces derniers temps, les choses étaient devenues trop compliquées. Elles impliquaient bien trop certaines personnes du clan et Jamie ne pouvait être aussi objectif qu'Emma l'aurait été. Je n'osais pas le mêler à mes histoires. Il fallait que je me débrouille seule, mais c'était difficile. Beaucoup de choses, même parfois les plus simples, étaient devenues compliquées sans la présence de ma sœur. Avoir toujours été élevée avec elle nous avait amené à construire de profonds liens. Nous faisions beaucoup de choses à deux. Se retrouver seule m'obligeait à reconsidérer tout. Tout le monde était là pour m'aider, mais c'était différent. Les méthodes n'étaient pas aussi simples et naturelles qu'avec ma jumelle.

Pour toutes ces raisons, je n'étais pas vraiment prête à laisser tomber ce mur. Mais est-ce que j'étais vraiment maître de mes choix ? Pouvait-on réellement, nous autres humains, s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments, bons ou mauvais ? Si les âmes n'étaient pas capable de dominer les pulsions de leurs hôtes, même la colère ou la haine, chose qu'elles ne supportaient pas, alors la réponse était évidente… Toutefois j'avais la tête dure, je pouvais me persuader de certaines choses si je pensais que ça pouvait m'aider, même si j'étais dans l'erreur.

Un jour que je sortais de la cuisine après un repas, Ian m'a suivie et a demandé à me parler, seul. Je n'ai pas eu le moindre soupçon et ma curiosité m'a poussé à accepter de le suivre vers le tunnel où on entreposait les denrées.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre mon frère et toi ?

Il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère et j'ai répondu un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Quoi ?

Ma réaction l'a bien sûr conforté dans son jugement.

-Je ne sais pas, a-t-il feins. Je trouve qu'il met beaucoup d'énergie à t'éviter. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se confier à ce sujet.

Ses yeux bleus m'ont regardée avec une intense curiosité.

-Non, je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais c'est peut-être à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Soleil. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça, désolée Ian.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. J'étais une excellente menteuse, encore plus quand je me mentais déjà à moi-même.

-Si tu le dis… Mais ça me parait étrange. J'aurai pensé que justement depuis qu'il n'est plus avec elle, il aurait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-Je ne sais pas, tu connais mieux ton frère que moi. Ai-je répondu dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir suivi.

-Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Tiens-moi au courant !

-Bien sûr. Si j'arrive à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire bien entendu.

Nous n'avions plus rien à dire, nous sommes donc repartis vers les autres.

Je n'étais pas rassurée. Etant donné que Lacey n'avait rien dit, j'avais espéré que ça ne ressortirait pas. Mais si Ian avait remarqué quelque chose, d'autres l'avaient probablement découvert ou allaient le faire. Je pensais notamment à Jeb, Jamie, Jared ou Mél. Ces quatre-là n'avait pas les yeux dans leurs poches. Ils étaient intelligents et n'avaient pas leur pareil pour capter les moindres signes de ce qu'il se passait au sein de la communauté. Tant pis, je n'étais toujours pas prête à me frotter à la situation. J'attendrais le dernier moment pour répondre aux questions et seulement si je ne pouvais les éviter.

Je me sentais piégée… ça allait bien finir par se savoir, encore plus maintenant que Ian tentait d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le comportement de son frère. Je n'aimais pas cette condition, savoir que j'allais finir par être obligée de donner des explications, de me retrouver dans une position inconfortable. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Je décidais donc d'aller me prendre un bain.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'y étais – autant dire trop peu pour me permettre de m'évader – lorsque quelqu'un est arrivé. Ce n'était pas gênant en soi, la baignoire était plongée dans le noir le plus total, la pudeur de chacun était respectée quoi qu'il arrive. La plupart du temps les bains ne se faisaient quand même qu'entre personne ayant le plus d'affinités. Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée à ces détails. J'étais bien trop heureuse de pouvoir me laver chaque jour pour faire la fine bouche en ce qui concernait qui partageait la baignoire avec moi. Nous avions tous néanmoins l'habitude d'annoncer notre présence pour qu'une éventuelle personne déjà présente fasse savoir son envie de rester seule ou non.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Je me suis figée. La chance m'avait définitivement abandonnée…

-Oui, Kyle. Laisse-moi deux minutes, j'ai fini.

-Prend ton temps, je peux attendre.

Il avait parlé d'une voix très sèche. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, malheureusement. J'ai soupiré malgré moi. Puisque le sort s'acharnait, autant prendre les devants. Je suis sortie, me suis habillée et j'ai commencé à lui parler.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Il n'a rien répondu et a commencé à s'avancer vers le bain.

-Kyle, attends !

Je lui ai agrippé le bras, je l'avais senti passer tout près de moi. Sauf qu'il n'a pas aimé et m'a repoussée violemment. Comme je ne m'y attendais pas, je suis tombée.

-Aïe ! Bordel !

C'était plus mon ego qui était touché que mon corps. Je me suis relevée en me frottant les mains.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Je l'ai tout de suite arrêté.

-Bien sûr que si, tu n'as envie que de ça depuis le début. Ecoute-moi bien Kyle. (Je me suis approchée de lui, je préférais être à proximité pour pouvoir sentir ses mouvements et éviter de me faire bousculer à nouveau.) Je n'ai pas cherché à te blesser intentionnellement. Mais je… je ne sais pas ! Voilà, je n'en sais rien. T'es content maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il était énervé et en même temps je sentais qu'il voulait que je continue. J'ai soupiré, j'étais complétement perdue.

-Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse, c'était une question rhétorique. J'ai commencé à partir mais c'est lui cette fois-ci qui m'a retenue. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'échapper. Je n'étais pas lâche, il fallait que je prenne sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kyle ? Eclaire-moi.

-Tu le sais très bien. C'est toi qui devrais répondre à cette question.

-Peut-être, mais toi aussi. Comment veux-tu que je prenne ça ?

-Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Ça ne te parait pas un peu trop gros… Tu me choisis alors que tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui blesserait le plus Soleil. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être une roue de secours qui te permet de te débarrasser d'une situation gênante !

J'ai senti sa main sur mon bras devenir plus ferme, plus dure.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il a laissé tomber sa main. Je ne le comprenais pas, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir encore plus blessé qu'après ce que j'avais dit devant Lacey. J'ai donc continué à parler.

-Comprend-moi bien Kyle, je ne suis pas la meilleure en relation sociale d'accord. En plus, je n'ai jamais été dans cette position. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance, je n'ai jamais pu faire ce genre d'expérience. J'étais jeune quand l'invasion a débuté et depuis je n'ai vécu qu'avec ma sœur. Tout ça… C'est nouveau pour moi. Alors excuse-moi de manquer de tact ou de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. Oh et puis je ne suis pas douée non plus pour m'expliquer ! Je n'aime pas parler de moi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué ! Y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis plus douée que d'autres et ça n'en fait pas partie ! Et ça commence à me…

J'étais totalement en train de perdre mes moyens. J'aurais pu continuer comme ça encore des heures s'il ne m'avait pas attrapée par les épaules pour m'approcher de lui et m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois a encore été différente, parce que mon mur n'était plus aussi solide que ça. Nous étions deux à nous embrasser. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois où il n'y avait que lui qui avait été présent et où, pour moi, ça ne voulait rien dire de plus qu'une mise en scène pour le soigneur. Ni comme la deuxième où la surprise du geste m'avait prise de cours. Celui-là était réel, bien tangible. Mais comme la barrière entre mes sentiments et moi était tout de même présente, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur son torse et de le repousser gentiment.

-Ok… C'est… trop dur, je suis désolée.

-Explique-moi. Quel est le problème ? Tu étais bien partie tout à l'heure.

Il se moquait de moi. Je l'entendais au son de sa voix. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le sourire qui barrait son visage.

-Ah, c'est vraiment hilarant !

J'étais contrariée, rien de tout ça ne faisait partie de mes plans. J'ai essayé de me libérer de son étreinte mais il n'avait pas envie de me laisser partir. Je lui aurais bien mis une raclée, mais j'avais peur d'encore le vexer. J'ai une nouvelle fois fait appel à tout mon calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Que tu m'exposes ce qui te pousse à m'éloigner.

J'ai lâché un grognement, il me demandait tout ce que je n'aimais pas faire. Il n'a rien dit de plus, il attendait que je parle, mais j'entrais dans un silence buté. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne parlais pas de moi comme ça, il pouvait toujours rêver pour obtenir une réponse avec un simple claquement de doigt.

-Je suis têtu aussi, je suis sûr de l'être suffisamment pour te faire craquer.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire parler si je n'en avais pas envie. Même quand j'en ai envie il faut me tirer les vers du nez… Alors maintenant, je te souhaite bon courage !

Je l'ai senti secouer la tête.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui te pose problème, je ne risque pas de pouvoir t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je sais me débrouiller seule.

-Pas sur ce sujet, c'est toi qui l'as dit…

J'ai serré les poings. Il était bien trop perspicace.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne parlerai pas. C'est un sujet trop personnel, trop sensible. Ne compte pas sur moi sur ce coup.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais tu peux au moins me faire confiance non ?

Pas de réponse. C'était beaucoup me demander, lui faire confiance sur ça m'obligeait à laisser tomber mes dernières barrières de défense. Il a enlevé ses mains de mes épaules.

-Je vois… Je ne cherche pas à me venger de Soleil ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si j'avais pu choisir, si j'avais pu contrôler mes sentiments, j'aurai préféré n'en avoir pour personne. Ce qui vient de se passer avec elle n'a pas été de tout repos. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que j'avais prémédité mon coup ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Ne pas se mouiller, la meilleure parade au monde.

-Préviens-moi quand tu auras changé d'avis, a-t-il conclu en s'éloignant vers la baignoire creusée.

Je quittais la pièce encore plus désorientée qu'avant ma toilette. J'ai croisé Ian et Gaby sur le chemin.

-Salut ! Ont-ils lancé en cœur.

Je leur ai répondu par un signe de tête.

-Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui se lave, ou on peut y aller ? a demandé Ian.

-Il va falloir attendre un peu, ton frère vient d'y entrer. (Je l'ai vu lever un sourcil). Au moins, ça te fera une bonne excuse pour lui parler. Ai-je lancé en poursuivant mon chemin.

Combien de temps ce secret serait-il encore gardé ? J'espérais que la réponse était : « le plus longtemps possible ».

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, pour poser mes affaires de douche et mes vêtements fraichement lavés. Mais plus j'approchais des couloirs de dortoirs et plus j'entendais une dispute. Enfin il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule personne qui parlait avec haine. L'autre ne faisait que gémir.

J'ai donc bifurqué, bien malgré moi, vers le lieu où se déroulait l'altercation. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour empêcher que la situation ne tourne mal…

En avoisinant le bon couloir, j'ai vite reconnu la personne qui parlait avec énervement. C'était Lacey. Décidément cette femme adorait les confrontations et les ennuis. En continuant j'ai réussi à mieux percevoir les gémissements. C'était ceux de Soleil, aucun doute possible, je les avais déjà trop entendus pour commettre la moindre erreur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-bas ? Ça n'avait rien de bon.


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

* * *

><p>—Allons Soleil ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus ta place ici ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vivre, à t'accrocher à des espoirs vains ?<p>

—Ce n'est pas vrai ! Kyle m'aime, je le sais. Il est juste dans une mauvaise période, mais il va bientôt reconnaître qu'il a eu tort…

Lacey a éclaté d'un rire que je ne pouvais qualifier que de sanglant. Je pressais le pas, Soleil n'allait pas pouvoir faire le poids longtemps en face de cette humaine exécrable. L'âme a de nouveau gémi.

—Tu te fais des illusions ma grande. Non seulement ce n'était pas toi qu'il aimait, c'était Jodi, mais en plus il l'a vite remplacée.

_Oh non… Pas ça !_

—Je ne te crois pas. Je l'aime et lui aussi ! C'est lui qui est venu me retrouver.

—Je suis sûre que tu le sais au fond… Hayley est bien plus intéressante que toi après tout et elle est cent pour cent humaine.

Soleil a laissé échapper un hoquet de stupeur et de souffrance.

—Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle… Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal…

—Bien sûr que si. C'est ton existence même qui me dérange. Espèce de sale parasite.

J'étais maintenant assez proche pour avoir l'image avec le son. Lacey était debout, penchée en avant dans une position menaçante alors que Soleil était acculée à la paroi, recroquevillée sur elle-même. J'ai vu le poing de l'humaine atterrir sur le visage de l'âme qui s'est effondrée au sol.

—Hé ! Arrête ça ! ai-je hurlé.

Lacey a été surprise de voir quelqu'un arriver et ça a été suffisant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas recommencer avant que j'arrive sur elle. Je l'ai repoussée contre le mur opposé de là où Soleil se trouvait.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Tu sais très bien que tu dois la laisser tranquille !

—Oh, je t'en prie. Ça te ferait tellement de soucis en moins de te débarrasser d'elle ! Je suis sûre que tu en crèves d'envie ! Ça faciliterait ta relation avec Kyle.

—Reste en dehors de ça et vas-t-en. Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher, elle habite ici au même titre que toi.

J'avais une attitude bien plus menaçante que celle que Lacey pouvait avoir. Elle a vite battu en retraite, elle n'était pas téméraire, elle savait parfaitement contre qui elle pouvait ou non gagner. Une fois qu'elle n'a plus été dans mon champ de vision je me suis approchée de l'âme fragile.

—Tout va bien Soleil, elle est partie.

—Ne m'approche pas, s'est-elle plainte.

Elle a encore plus reculé contre la roche, si c'était possible.

—Je ne te veux aucun mal… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mise cette idée en tête. Tu vois bien que je viens de te défendre, de te protéger.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle a profité que je m'étais légèrement écartée pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'est précipitée vers la sortie du tunnel. Par le chemin que venait d'emprunter Lacey.

J'ai soudain eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était plus en vue qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement arrêtée à quelques mètres de là, attendant son heure.

—NON ! ai-je hurlé, si fort que toutes les grottes avaient dû m'entendre.

Je me suis à mon tour précipitée par là où je venais d'arriver. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Lacey était bien devant moi, agrippant l'être qu'elle détestait par-dessus toute logique. Je la voyais mais j'étais encore trop loin. J'entendais des bruits de personnes qui se hâtaient vers nous. Mais ils n'arriveraient pas non plus à temps.

L'ancienne traqueuse a cruellement envoyé Soleil tête la première contre une saillie rocheuse tranchante. L'âme l'a heurtée de plein fouet et est lourdement retombée au sol. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts. Lacey ne s'est pas contentée de cette vulgaire chute. Elle l'a martelée de coups de pied alors que Soleil était toujours immobile au sol. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Enfin à hauteur des deux femmes, j'ai attrapé l'humaine par la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, ses cheveux. Je l'ai rejetée en arrière, le plus loin possible du corps meurtri qui gisait à terre. Elle a essayé de me faire lâcher prise, gesticulant dans tous les sens en poussant de drôles de feulements. Mais j'étais plus forte et plus agile qu'elle. J'ai appuyé sur ses mollets avec mon pied, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Elle tenait mes mains qui agrippaient toujours ses cheveux, si bien qu'elle n'a pas pu amortir la chute. Elle s'est penchée en avant sous le choc et j'en ai profité pour lui faire manger la poussière. Je la maintenais dans cette position avec une clé de bras et l'un de mes genoux posé sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle hurlait de rage et de douleur mais elle ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Les autres sont arrivés peu de temps après, tous une arme dans la main.

—C'est quoi le problème ? a lancé une voix masculine.

Ce devait être Brandt. De là où ils se trouvaient il ne pouvait pas voir Soleil.

—Pourquoi tu as foutu une raclée à Lacey ? a demandé Aaron cette fois-ci.

—On n'a pas le temps de discutailler ! Là-bas, derrière la protubérance rocheuse, il y a Soleil. Elle est inconsciente, je ne sais pas si elle est toujours en vie ! Il faut se dépêcher de l'amener chez Doc.

Ils me regardaient tous d'un air bizarre, étonné, curieux et aucun ne bougeait.

—Alors ? ai-je sifflé.

Finalement j'ai vu Jeb tapoter l'épaule de Brandt et Aaron pour les faire avancer dans la direction indiquée et se charger de la transporter. Puis il a fait signe à Jared de s'occuper de Lacey jusqu'à ce que la situation soit mise à jour. Libérée de la traqueuse j'ai suivi les deux autres vers l'infirmerie. J'étais la seule à pouvoir expliquer à Doc ce qu'elle avait subie.

—Doc, Candy ! On a besoin de vous !

Brandt les avait interrompus mais ils se retrouvaient près de Soleil en moins d'une seconde, prêts.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? a-t-il interrogé pendant que l'ex-soigneuse prenait le pouls de Soleil.

—C'est Lacey, elle l'a frappée, brutalement.

Quand Candy a relevé les yeux du visage de Soleil, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était trop tard.

—Son cœur ne bat plus…

Néanmoins Doc a voulu vérifier avec son stéthoscope. Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée. Je serrais les poings de rage, Lacey n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. J'étais persuadée qu'à la moindre occasion, la prochaine qui subirait ses assauts serait Gaby, la seule âme restante.

—Il est trop tard pour le corps mais on peut essayer de sauver l'âme.

Doc se préparait déjà, faisant signe à Candy de le suivre dans sa manœuvre. La manipulation n'avait pris que quelques minutes et la soigneuse se retrouvait à essayer d'extraire Soleil. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'âme ne réagissait pas aux stimulations. Les deux entités – corps et âme – venaient de disparaitre de façon brutale et horrible, sous la haine d'une seule personne.

Plusieurs longues minutes ont passé dans un silence de mort. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire à présent.

—Tu crois qu'on doit prévenir Kyle ? a demandé Brandt à Aaron.

—Je n'en sais rien, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle ces derniers temps…

—C'est quand même le corps de Jodi, ai-je finalement dit. Je pense qu'il doit le savoir en premier…

Ils se sont tous regardés à tour de rôle. Ils se renvoyaient la responsabilité d'une telle annonce.

—Allez-y tous les deux, vous êtes ses amis. Ce sera plus facile si ça vient de vous, ai-je proposé en désignant ceux qui avaient porté Soleil jusqu'ici.

Ils ont fait la grimace, mais ils se doutaient aussi que c'était à eux de le faire.

—Et moi je vais aller trouver Jeb et Jared, ai-je conclu.

Nous sommes tous les trois partis, laissant Doc et Candy remettre le corps en état pour l'arrivée de Kyle.

Je suis d'abord allée là où je les avais laissés quelques temps plus tôt mais ils n'y étaient plus. Je décidais donc de partir pour la chambre de Lacey et j'ai eu la chance de les trouver rapidement. En arrivant, ils m'ont interrogée du regard. Je leur ai fait non de la tête et leurs visages se sont fermés. Ils montaient la garde devant l'entrée de la pièce, elle devait se trouver confinée à l'intérieur. Quand je suis arrivée à hauteur des deux hommes, j'ai vu qu'elle m'observait. Un sourire s'est formé sur ses lèvres, elle avait compris qu'elle avait réussi son coup. En un bond, je me suis retrouvée près d'elle à lui décocher une puissante droite. Puis Jared m'a retenue pour éviter que je continue.

—Tu veux bien nous raconter ta version ? m'a demandé Jeb.

—Ma version ? Comment ça ? Elle vous a déjà dit quelque chose ?

J'étais étonnée. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle pensait vraiment s'en tirer à si bon compte ?

—Oui, elle nous a sorti des choses… Intéressantes. Mais j'aimerais bien entendre la tienne.

—Jeb, attends, a dit Jared. Il y a eu un meurtre. Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça devant le tribunal.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Je me demandais de quoi il parlait ? Ils tenaient vraiment ce genre de chose ? La réponse était évidente. Jeb a paru déçu de devoir attendre mon histoire, mais il a accepté et a quitté son poste.

—Un tribunal ? Vraiment ?

—Oui Hayley, c'est ce qu'il nous parait le plus juste.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil que Lacey était en train de s'agiter, elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

Le lendemain, toutes les grottes, à part les enfants et Lucina qui les gardaient, se sont retrouvées sur le terrain de sport. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait pour eux, mais j'étais complétement éberluée par ce cirque. Lacey faisait face à tout le monde, entourée de Ian et Jared. Jeb se trouvait un peu en avant d'eux. Il m'a fait signe de le rejoindre.

—Bien, a-t-il lancé. Puisque tout le monde est présent, on va commencer. J'avais clairement prévenu que je ne voulais pas de tuerie sous mon toit. On est là aujourd'hui pour juger de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Soleil, et Lacey et Hayley.

J'ai relevé la tête vers le patriarche, étonnée d'être citée dans les accusées, mais il m'était impossible de déchiffrer son expression actuelle.

—Hayley, tu veux bien commencer s'il te plait ?

J'ai secoué la tête pour m'extirper du moment présent et me souvenir du déroulement. Je leur ai raconté tout ce dont je me souvenais. Puis Jeb a invité Lacey à se prononcer.

—C'est complétement faux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai agressé Soleil. C'est elle. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher mais elle m'a mise à terre avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je connais son mobile.

—N'importe quoi, ai-je marmonné.

Mais j'ai vu à son regard qu'elle s'apprêtait à me porter le coup de grâce.

—Elle sort avec Kyle, alors elle a voulu se débarrasser de Soleil pour être tranquille et s'assurer qu'il ne retournerait jamais avec elle !

C'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac, j'ai lâché tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. J'étais totalement écœurée, elle avait prévu son coup depuis le début, c'était pour cette unique raison qu'elle n'avait rien dit avant.

Evidemment, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers moi mais je ne pouvais la lâcher du regard. Un regard assassin, je ne la laisserai pas me faire tomber à sa place.

—C'est vrai ? m'a interrogée Jeb.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Kyle venait de se lever au milieu de l'assemblée.

—C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle ment !

—C'est toi qui ment ! Je n'ai pas rêvé quand je vous ai vu vous embrasser sur ce même terrain plusieurs semaines en arrière !

—Ça suffit ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire taire, a dit Jeb avec fermeté. Est-ce qu'elle dit vrai ? Vous vous êtes bien embrassés comme elle le prétend.

—Oui. —Non.

Kyle et moi avons parlé en même temps. Moi, par l'affirmative, lui par la négative. Absolument étonnant, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait commencé, qui m'avait avouée ses sentiments.

—Pour deux personnes qui sont censés avoir vécu le même évènement, ce n'est pas vraiment logique de ne pas obtenir la même réponse… Vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord ? a insisté Jeb.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'ai regardé Kyle, interdite.

—Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a embrassé, mais moi. Et elle m'a repoussé.

Un murmure a parcouru l'assemblée. Je restais figée, sans expression. En y réfléchissant, il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il occultait simplement ce qu'il s'était passé quelque temps après dans la salle des rivières. Les regards passaient inlassablement de Kyle à moi et je ne bougeais toujours pas. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui de dire ça devant tout le monde. Je ne l'en aurais jamais pensé capable. Il cherchait à me protéger, mais ça voulait alors dire qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de mon innocence. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre, j'étais innocente et je méritais qu'on me croie. J'ai fixé Jeb.

—On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble. Et ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais cherché à faire du mal à Soleil. Et puis, si c'était vraiment moi qui l'avais tuée, je ne m'y serais pas prise de cette façon et personne ne l'aurait découvert. Je suis bien plus intelligente que ça. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois Lacey se frotter à Soleil.

—C'est sa parole contre la mienne ! Et puis, elle ne m'a pas trouvé de mobile. Vous ne pouvez pas objectivement décider qui est coupable.

—Ton mobile ! Il est tellement évident espèce d'imbécile ! ai-je balancé. Depuis que tu as été insérée, tu détestes les âmes ! Tout le monde le sait.

—Dans ce cas, c'est pareil pour toi ! Tu les détestes aussi, ta sœur est l'une d'entre eux.

—C'est différent. D'une, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi que je déteste pour ça, de deux, je n'ai jamais eu aucun geste violent à l'encontre d'une des âmes présentes dans ces grottes. Même à mon arrivée, la première fois que j'ai vu Gaby, je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

—A cause de Kyle.

—On en revient à ça ! Il faudrait savoir de quoi tu veux m'accuser Lacey, tu ne peux pas me mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos. Et puis c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas en tuant le corps de Jodi que je vais l'amener à m'aimer ! C'est débile.

—C'est bon ! a stoppé Jeb. On a entendu vos accusations et vos défenses. Quelqu'un ici à quelque chose à ajouter avant qu'on vote ?

—Je vais me répéter, mais il n'y a rien entre Hayley et moi.

Il pouvait toujours dire ce qu'il voulait, maintenant que Lacey venait de lâcher cette bombe, on n'était pas près de ne plus en entendre parler. Je l'ai regardée, pour voir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment. Elle avait l'air en panique, elle avait peur de l'issu du vote. Puis mon regard a coulé sur Ian. Il me regardait avec insistance. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Kyle m'avait évitée tout ce temps et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je lui ai menti. J'ai détourné le regard sur Jeb.

—C'est tout ? (Après un silence, le patriarche a poursuivi) Bien, alors passons aux votes…

* * *

><p><em>S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre-vous aime Soleil...<br>Je dois passer pour une sadique à vos yeux mais... On ne choisit pas toujours les idées que l'on a. ^^_

_Bon, j'espère que la chapitre vous aura plu quand même !  
><em>_Merci à tous !  
><em>


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

* * *

><p>—Qui pense que Hayley est coupable ?<p>

Je n'ai vu qu'une main se lever. Celle de Candy, qui vivait avec la traqueuse… ça paraissait censée, pour moi en tout cas. Les autres ont paru un peu surpris.

—Qui pense que c'est Lacey ?

Beaucoup de mains se sont levées cette fois.

-Et qui s'abstient ?

Quelques rares mains se sont levées. Des gens avec qui je parlais peu, Sharon, Maggie, Reid ou Violetta. Il n'osait surement pas avoir la mort possible de quelqu'un sur les épaules.

—On dirait qu'on tient notre coupable, alors, a conclu Jeb.

Lacey a commencé à protester, mais Jared l'a fait taire.

—Maintenant on doit décider ce qu'on doit faire. Quelle punition ?

—Elle a tué quelqu'un, elle doit mourir aussi ! a lancé une voix.

—C'est une âme qui est morte, pas un humain quand même !

C'était Maggie qui venait de dire ça. Il y a eu quelques grognements. Après tout ça ne changeait rien au fait que Jodi était définitivement perdue.

—Je pense aussi qu'elle doit mourir, ai-je dit.

—Ça m'aurait étonnée, a rétorqué Lacey.

—Si on la laisse en liberté, elle va finir par s'en prendre à Gaby, ai-je expliqué. J'étais là quand elle a balancé toutes ces choses à Soleil, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle éprouve une haine profondément ancrée pour les âmes et elle ne trouvera le repos que quand les grottes en seront débarrassées. On ne peut pas l'envoyer dehors, si elle se faisait attraper, elle aurait un malin plaisir à nous trahir, surtout après ça. Et puis, il reste l' « emprisonnement » mais là encore, ça va obliger quelqu'un à la surveiller en permanence et on n'a pas que ça à faire. Je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution.

—Vous aurez tous la mort d'une des vôtres sur la conscience ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est déjà assez peu d'humains sur Terre ?

—Tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort en ne respectant pas les règles, a répondu Ian. C'est ta seule conscience qui est en jeu. Quant à l'humanité, tu n'en fais plus partie pour avoir commis ce geste.

—Très bien, on va voter, c'est tout. Pour une peine de mort ?

Je ne savais pas si toutes les mains étaient levées, mais ça paraissait être une décision presque unanime.

—Contre ? (Rien) Quelqu'un préfère s'abstenir ?

Là par contre, plusieurs mains se sont dressées. Les mêmes que précédemment, plus Gaby, Candy, Doc et Lily. On pouvait comprendre pourquoi chacun d'entre eux ne voulait pas porter ce fardeau d'une condamnation à mort. Gaby, parce qu'elle était une âme. Candy parce qu'elle l'avait été et que c'était aussi une soigneuse. Doc, étant médecin, préférait privilégier la vie plutôt que la mort et Lily tentait toujours de se remettre de celle de Wes, elle ne pouvait pas condamner quelqu'un à ce qu'elle avait en horreur, même contre celle qui l'avait tué. Mais ça ne changeait rien, la décision était prise à la majorité. Restait à savoir qui devrait s'en occuper.

—Kyle ? demandait Jeb.

—Non. Je n'ai pas de raison de me venger. Jodi était déjà morte et Soleil…

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, il ne voulait pas se montrer cruel mais tout le monde comprenait qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment sur sa mort.

—Je le ferai, ai-je annoncé.

J'ai eu le droit à des regards étonnés, pourtant il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans mon choix. Lacey est parti dans un rire de damné. Quand elle a fini par se taire, je me suis expliquée.

—Elle a tenté de me faire plonger à sa place, je pense que j'ai le droit de le lui faire payer. Et puis, j'étais là quand elle a tué cette innocente de sang-froid, j'ai le devoir de la venger. Mais si vous voulez choisir quelqu'un d'autre, libre à vous.

Personne ne s'est manifesté. C'était une chose d'être d'accord pour la peine de mort mais une autre d'en être le bourreau.

L'assemblée s'est progressivement dissoute. Au final il ne restait plus que Jared et Ian qui encadraient toujours la coupable, Jeb, Jamie, Mél et Gaby ainsi que Kyle.

—Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Hayley, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es sûre de pouvoir le gérer ?

C'était Jamie qui venait de parler, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi.

—Si je me suis proposée, c'est que je sais que j'en suis capable, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

—Laisse tomber, je vais le faire, a finalement décidé Kyle.

—Non. Pourquoi tu changes d'avis maintenant ? Tu as choisi de ne pas le faire tout à l'heure, alors restes-en là tu veux bien. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il choisissait le mauvais moment pour montrer les sentiments qu'il avait à mon égard.

—Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! Ils sont ensembles, vous vous trompez de coupable.

On l'a tous fixée avec un regard noir et elle s'est tue en se repliant sur elle-même. Inévitablement un silence gêné a suivi.

—Bon, allez ça va, j'ai compris. Posez vos questions, on ne va pas rester là-dessus pendant un siècle, ai-je cédé.

—Tu le savais, quand je t'ai parlé, a commencé Ian.

—Bien sûr.

—Plusieurs fois ? a demandé Mél, curieuse.

—Oui.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer dans les détails.

—Depuis quand ? a continué Jeb.

—Le raid. Enfin, de ce que j'en sais.

Kyle a confirmé de la tête. Tout le monde allait s'y mettre…

—Et tu l'as vraiment envoyé sur les roses ? m'a interrogée Ian, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas rire.

J'ai fait la grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment une question facile, surtout avec Kyle juste à côté. Mais je n'ai pas eu à y répondre, ce dernier a pris les devants.

—Vas-y, moque-toi, ne te fais pas prier. Mais oui, vraiment. Enfin, la première fois, je ne pense pas que ça compte, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire.

—Comment ça ? a laissé échapper Jamie.

J'étais mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas parler de moi mais je n'aimais pas non plus qu'on parle de moi alors que j'étais présente. J'ai cependant laissé Kyle continuer sur sa lancée.

—C'était censé être une mise en scène, pour le soigneur à la pharmacie.

—Et après ?

C'était Gaby qui venait de poser cette question, j'étais étonnée, elle était pourtant d'habitude si réservée sur ce genre de questions.

—La deuxième fois, Lacey m'a interrompu…

Il a jeté un regard mauvais à la femme, toujours assise et bien surveillée.

—Ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins eu une troisième fois ?

Ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher l'affaire, surtout Ian qui avait bien compris pour ce dernier baiser et Kyle s'enfonçait. J'ai roulé des yeux, mais si je n'intervenais pas je sentais qu'on allait pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment.

—Oui, il y a eu une troisième fois et c'était la dernière. C'était hier, juste avant…

J'ai fini ma phrase en faisant un geste circulaire devant Lacey.

—Et ? a insisté Ian.

—Et quoi ? ai-je répondu un peu trop sèchement. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop… Intrusif là ?

Il s'est excusé, mais je savais que tôt ou tard il reviendrait à la charge. C'est alors que Jared m'a posée une question qui m'a totalement prise de cours et qui m'a blessée par la même occasion.

—C'est pour ça que tu as reçu une balle ?

—Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer. Kyle vient de te le dire de toute façon, je n'avais même pas compris ses sentiments. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur. Ça s'arrêtait là et ça n'a pas dévié ma concentration.

Je tentais de me calmer mais ça me mettait hors de moi. Il ne me ferait donc jamais assez confiance ?! J'en avais marre de toutes ces questions, j'y ai mis un terme.

—Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais on doit s'occuper de son exécution.

Ma phrase a brusquement sorti la traqueuse de sa bulle. Elle s'est agitée, elle tenait à la vie et elle essayait le tout pour le tout.

—Allez quoi, vous n'allez tout de même pas me tuer ! Et puis vous voyez bien c'est arrivé juste après leur dernière petite embrassade en cachette. Ce n'est quand même pas si dur à comprendre que c'est elle qui est responsable.

—Tu as été jugée, ça ne sert plus à rien de parler maintenant, l'a coupée Jeb.

Elle a alors tenté de s'échapper, mais encadrée de Jared et Ian, elle est vite retombée sur ses fesses.

—Tu sais comment tu veux procéder ? a froidement demandé Jared.

—Une balle, lui ai-je répondu tout aussi froidement. J'aimerai quand même lui faire prendre un stop douleur, au cas où ce ne soit pas si bref que ça…

—Tu peux te le mettre où je pense ta saloperie de pastille de parasites !

—Comme tu voudras Lacey. Ce n'était pas pour moi que je voulais ça.

J'ai pris l'arme qui trônait dans les mains de Ian, l'une de celles que je leur avais donnés à mon arrivée.

—Vous pouvez partir, leur ai-je dit.

Mélanie a pris Gaby et Jamie par la main et a suivi mon conseil. Je la remerciais d'avoir éloigné Jamie. Les quatre hommes n'ont cependant pas bougé d'un pouce. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai armé mon bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tirais, j'avais appris ça depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus que je visais quelqu'un. Mais Lacey a paniqué, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, sa mort étant inéluctable.

—Non, non, non… Je vous en prie… Non… Non… Pas ça !

Elle devenait incohérente, se balançait d'avant en arrière, délirante. Elle continuait à répéter les mêmes choses, inlassablement, nous suppliant de ne rien en faire. Mais ma décision était prise. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser vivre, elle était un danger pour tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas accepter une telle personne au sein de notre communauté. J'ai pris mon temps pour être sûre de ne pas rater le cœur, la laissant se balancer pour trouver le bon rythme. Quand ma cible a été verrouillée j'ai appuyé sur la détente.

L'écho du tir a perduré longtemps entre les parois rocheuses et le plafond assez bas. Tout était fini. Lacey était tombée à la renverse. Mon tir avait été d'une précision mortelle. Le sang commençait à s'étaler autour d'elle. Sa peur se lisait encore dans ses yeux restés ouverts. J'ai rendu mon arme à Ian et je me suis approchée d'elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle devait mourir qu'elle ne méritait pas un peu d'égard. Je lui ai fermé les paupières. Je sentais les regards masculins qui suivaient le moindre de mes gestes. Ils essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête à ce moment. Mais il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Je n'éprouvais rien pour mon geste, je savais qu'il était juste. Bien sûr, ça pouvait paraître cruel de ma part, on pouvait dire que je n'avais pas de cœur, mais quand j'étais sûre de mes choix, je n'éprouvais aucun remord à les avoir suivis. J'étais faite comme ça.

Un enterrement a eu lieu et tout le monde n'y a pas assisté. Dans ceux qui étaient présents, personne n'a parlé. Ça ne servait à rien, nous n'étions pas triste pour sa mort, elle n'avait pas été soudaine et imprévue. Les quelques jours qui ont suivi ont été très silencieux, il y avait eu deux morts en l'espace de deux jours, mais la vie a fini par reprendre son cours, tout simplement parce qu'il fallait continuer à survivre et que nos pertes n'avaient pas été aussi douloureuses que les autres.

Ian, Jamie, Jared, Jeb, Kyle et Doc me surveillaient à distance, pour voir si je continuais à tenir le choc. Je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur, au contraire, ils se souciaient de moi, je n'allais pas leur en vouloir. Ils finiraient par se lasser et comprendre que j'allais bien.

C'était horrible si on y pensait hors contexte, mais depuis la disparition de Soleil et Lacey, l'ambiance dans les grottes était plus détendue, les relations plus simples. Ça ne s'était quand même pas fait du jour au lendemain, les humains accusaient le coup malgré tout. Il fallait avouer que Lacey n'avait jamais vraiment été très appréciée, elle avait en quelques sortes été imposée. Mais c'était la première à être « revenue » d'une insertion alors il y avait un certain respect pour elle. Quant à Soleil, elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé pour les autres, on ne l'entendait presque jamais. On ne la voyait d'ailleurs guère plus, toujours à moitié cachée derrière Kyle. Cela avait rendu le deuil moins dur.

Candy et Kyle se retrouvaient seuls dans leurs chambres, le moment du coucher n'était donc pas forcement le meilleur pour eux, ça les obligeait à se rappeler. Mais ça leur passerait, comme tout…

J'évitais Kyle, j'étais gênée par la situation. Elle n'était déjà pas simple à la base, alors que personne n'était vraiment au courant, mais depuis que tout le monde le savait c'était devenu insupportable. A chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce, tous les regards convergeaient vers nous, attendant la moindre réaction. Ça ne m'aidait pas à mettre au clair mes sentiments. Bien au contraire, ça me poussait à fuir. Si je décidais de me mettre avec Kyle, cela voudrait dire être encore plus observée et je n'aimais pas cette idée. Alors encore une fois, pour ne pas changer mes habitudes, j'ai repoussé toutes ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête, attendant qu'elles deviennent trop importantes pour ne plus pouvoir les occulter.


	29. Chapter 29

********Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.******  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

* * *

><p>Des semaines sont passées ainsi. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était et m'occupait avec les tâches habituelles. Avec le temps et le manque d'action, les habitants ont fini par se lasser et ils avaient terminé de nous espionner. Enfin presque tous… C'étaient sans compter Ian. Un jour, j'ai eu le droit à la visite de Gaby et Mel, dans ma chambre, alors que Jamie était parti s'occuper de quelque chose d'important avec Jared. Tout s'était mis en place d'une façon trop nette pour que ce soit dû au sort.<p>

—Tu vas bien Hayley ? m'a demandée Melanie.

—Très bien, et vous ?

Elles ont acquiescé silencieusement.

—Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

Mel ne laissait rien paraître mais Gaby était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle allait être mon détecteur de mensonge.

—Non, pas spécialement, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé, a répondu Mel. Comment ça va avec Jamie ?

—Bien. Parfaitement bien. Il a enfin arrêté de s'inquiéter pour moi, c'est une bonne chose.

—Il n'y a pas que Jamie, a ajouté Gaby. On a tous vu que tu allais bien mieux.

Je leur ai souri. Cette conversation était stupide. Il était impossible d'amener naturellement le sujet de Kyle. Ça tomberait forcement comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

—Tu vas être contente d'apprendre que Jared est fortement en train de reconsidérer ta présence dans la prochaine mission. Il te fait confiance, m'a appris Mel

—Génial ! Enfin, il lui en aura quand même fallu du temps.

-C'est sa façon de fonctionner. Tu t'y habitueras à force, a-t-elle assuré. Il a eu encore quelques doutes à cause de ton dernier raid… Mais finalement il a trouvé que vous vous en étiez bien sorti Kyle et toi.

On y arrivait enfin. Gaby n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les doigts, elle n'était tellement pas à l'aise.

—Et comment va Ian ? lui ai-je demandée.

Elle a sursauté, un peu surprise par ma question.

—Euh… Bien, très bien, merci.

—Laissez-moi deviner. C'est lui qui vous a envoyé me parler. Il pensait qu'avec vous je me confierai plus facilement ?

—De quoi tu parles ? a feint Mel.

—Tu peux peut-être me cacher la vérité Mel, mais regarde Gaby deux secondes. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien compris ce que vous veniez faire.

Gaby a soupiré, à la fois désolée d'avoir tout gâché et soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire semblant. J'ai ri, c'était drôle de la voir ainsi. Ian aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne saurait pas cacher la véritable raison de leur venue. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Gaby d'entrainer Melanie dans l'histoire.

—Ne nous oblige pas à te poser la question, s'il te plait, m'a-t-elle suppliée.

—Je n'ai rien à vous répondre, de toute façon.

—On veut juste t'aider tu sais.

—C'est gentil Gaby, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

—Apparemment pas, a tranché Mel. Sinon, tu serais déjà aller lui dire ce que tu voulais faire.

—Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous. Le seul que ça peut embêter c'est Kyle et il n'a pas l'air d'aller mal, pour moi.

—Parce que tu ne le connais pas autant que nous, ou son frère, m'a expliquée Gaby.

—Alors ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui, oui ou non ?

—Je n'en sais rien.

—Comment c'est possible de ne pas savoir, c'est quand même ce que tu dois ressentir ou pas… s'est demandé Mel.

—Je sais pourquoi.

Mel et moi, on s'est retourné vers Gaby, surprises de l'entendre dire qu'elle comprenait.

—Eh bien oui, il ne faut pas être autant surpris. Vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi d'avouer que j'avais des sentiments pour ces humains ? Pour Ian ? Moi, cette espèce de parasite. Alors je sais que pour toi c'est différent, que ce qui t'empêche de t'avouer tes sentiments n'est pas le fait que tu ne sois pas de la même espèce. Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui te bloque, j'en suis persuadée. Tu sais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Un jour ou l'autre ils vont t'exploser à la figure, mais à ce moment-là ce sera peut-être déjà trop tard…

J'avais les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné tout ça ?

—Je pense que Gaby a tout dit. Alors fais un effort Hayley.

—Si tu crois que c'est si facile ! Passez à autre chose s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas prête, c'est tout.

—On fait ça pour toi… a dit Gaby.

—Allez, dis-nous. Les fois où vous vous êtes embrassés, qu'as-tu ressenti ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en sais rien, s'il te plait ! a-t-elle ajouté en voyant que je soupirais.

—Et si c'était vrai, si je ne savais vraiment pas ?

—Laisse tes sentiments couler en toi, ne les refoule pas, m'a conseillée Gaby.

—D'accord, d'accord, ai-je capitulé. Je dirais que… c'était plutôt… bien.

—Bien ? J'aurai choisi d'autre mot à ta place. Si je pense à Jared…

—Oui, eh bien, on n'est pas tous comme vous ! Et puis je fonctionne comme ça. Ce n'est pas mes sentiments qui sont en avant. Les habitudes ne se perdent pas en un clin d'œil…

—Tu aimerais bien aller plus loin, voir ce que ça pourrait donner si tu te laissais aller à tes sentiments pour Kyle ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu peux t'imaginer avec lui ? a demandé Gaby.

J'ai fait la grimace, encore. Je n'en savais rien, c'était trop dur de penser au futur alors que j'avais toujours vécu au jour le jour.

—On va y aller par une autre voie… a proposé Mel. Il t'arrive de te poser des questions, sur lui, sur vous deux, sur les sentiments que tu pourrais peut-être avoir ?

—Je dirais que oui.

—Alors c'est que ça te fait quelque chose. Si tu n'en avais vraiment rien à faire de lui ou de ce qu'il peut penser de toi, alors tu ne t'occuperais même pas de ces questions.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

—Mets-y un peu du tiens Hayley !

—Tu devrais aller le voir, a murmuré Gaby. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu finiras par le regretter. Oublie tout le reste pendant un temps et concentre-toi sur ça.

—Vas-y maintenant, avant de perdre le courage.

—Et qui vous dit que je l'ai en ce moment ? Qui vous dit que j'en ai envie ?

—Ta façon de réagir quand on te le dit. Tu paniques, ça se voit. Si tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui, si tu n'avais pas peur de le blesser ou de te faire souffrir, tu irais sans hésiter, m'a répondu Mel.

Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui répondre. Elle s'est levée et a entrainé Gaby vers la sortie.

—A plus tard Hayley ! Si tu cherches Kyle, lui et son frère sont en train de faire la plonge, tous seuls…

—Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de conspirateurs ! ai-je crié dans leur direction, en plaisantant à moitié seulement.

Je restais toutefois butée et je me suis rallongée sur mon lit, avec mon livre. Je ne me suis rendue compte que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils avaient tous raison, en m'apercevant que je venais de relire trois fois la même phrase sans l'assimiler. Ils avaient raison sur le fait que toute cette histoire m'occupait l'esprit en permanence et que je n'arrêtais pas de retourner le problème dans tous les sens.

J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis partie vers la salle des rivières.

—Salut les gars ! Je peux vous aider ?

Ils se sont retournés au même moment et m'ont saluée à leur tour. Leur ressemblance me brisait toujours un peu le cœur.

—Je comptais partir m'occuper d'autre chose, tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux.

—Ah ! C'est une chance pour toi que je sois arrivée au bon moment, Ian, ai-je raillé.

J'ai vu Kyle relever un sourcil de curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens caché de ma phrase, il ne savait pas que son frère œuvrait pour lui, dans son dos. Ian s'est levé et avant de partir il a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

—Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Hayley. Un peu de courage.

Il m'a lancé un clin d'œil puis il s'est éclipsé. J'ai pris sa place, j'avais la respiration qui s'accélérait, je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon élément. J'ai commencé par laver les couverts en silence, puis, ayant repris un peu plus confiance, je me suis lancée.

—Je suis venue te prévenir.

Je reprenais les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé ici même, quelques temps en arrière.

—De quoi ?

—Que j'avais changé d'avis.

—Si tu cherchais à m'embrouiller, c'est réussi.

J'ai soupiré, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Enfin, ce n'était que juste retour des choses. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais été plus commode avec lui.

—Pour parler… de la dernière fois… Tu vois de quoi je parle.

—Ouai.

—C'est toi cette fois-ci qui ne veux plus ?

—Non, vas-y continue.

—Je ne suis pas très à l'aise là, tu pourrais quand même m'aider.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Que tu me dises quel genre de sentiments tu as pour moi.

—Tu n'as pas vraiment changé d'avis alors, c'est moi que tu fais parler là… Mais, je pense que je t'aime.

—Tu penses ?

—J'en suis sûr.

—Tu dois comprendre quelque chose sur moi. Toutes ces années de fuite, ça ne m'a pas aidé à avoir confiance dans les autres. Et ça m'a obligé à ne pas faire attention à mes sentiments, à les oublier, les mettre loin de moi. Du coup je ne sais pas comment les gérer, la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est les enfouir bien profondément. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cette situation est nouvelle pour moi, j'étais trop jeune quand l'humanité existait encore pour faire ce genre d'expérience. Mais pas toi, alors je sais que tu ne me comprends pas forcement et pourtant si tu veux vraiment continuer sur ce chemin, il va falloir que tu fasses autant d'effort que je devrais en faire.

—Ce qui est censé vouloir dire… ?

—Je pense que… Je t'aime aussi.

—Tu penses ?

—Ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment, j'en ai déjà fait beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais gérer ça. Tu le regretteras peut-être, sûrement même.

—Je ne le regretterais pas. A quoi ça sert de survivre si c'est pour ne pas en profiter et ne jamais essayer d'être heureux ? Ne te pose pas trop de question, laisse les choses se faire.

—Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que les choses marchent comme ça avec moi !

—Les choses ne vont pas être simples avec toi, pas vrai ?

—Je t'avais prévenu. Tu peux encore faire marche-arrière.

Sa réponse a été de m'embrasser. Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé cette fois.

—Ça t'ennui si on garde ça pour nous encore un peu. Enfin, pour nous, c'est vite dit sachant que ton frère en a fait part à tout le monde. Mais si on pouvait ne rien préciser pour le moment ?

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je n'aime pas parler de moi, qu'on parle de moi ou qu'on me fixe en permanence. J'ai fait assez d'effort pour aujourd'hui. Ne le prend pas mal, ce n'est pas facile. Laisse les choses se faire, hein ? le taquinais-je.

—D'accord, je n'annoncerai rien, mais si on me le demande je ne vais pas mentir ou esquiver.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Je lui ai souri et il m'a aidé à me relever avant de m'embrasser. J'allais avoir du mal à m'habituer à ce genre de chose, surtout quand ça deviendrait public. Mais ne pas y penser pour le moment semblait la bonne solution.

On est allé ramener les bacs de vaisselles propres à la cuisine. Chose peu étonnante, Ian s'y trouvait, en compagnie de Jeb, Jared, Jamie, Mel et Gaby. Tous ceux qui avaient dû monter ce plan… Ils avaient l'air ravi de leur coup.

—Alors, comment s'est passé cette plonge ? a demandé Ian, un sourire malicieux sur le regard alors que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le voir.

—Comme tous les autres jours, rien de passionnant à la faire ! ai-je répondu.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Kyle, pour voir s'il avait compris ce que son frère essayait de faire. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de suivre la conversation. Par contre, Ian a bien suivi mon regard.

—Kyle, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Il a relevé la tête, dérangé dans ses réflexions.

—On a fait la vaisselle tiens !

—Ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es, a lancé Jared.

Je n'en revenais pas, si lui s'y mettait aussi, j'étais mal barrée.

—Je pense que vous avez très bien compris tout seul, pas besoin de détail, a répondu Kyle.

Il m'a alors attirée à lui et m'a embrassée. Là, au moins, c'était sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mal interpréter la chose… Du coin de l'œil, je les ai vus lancer de grands sourires.


	30. Chapter 30

**********Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hayley, tu as une minute à me consacrer ? a demandé Jared.<p>

—Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr, ai-je répondu, étonnée.

Il m'a entrainée à l'écart des autres. Ce qu'il avait à me dire devait être sérieux.

—Je crois savoir que Mel t'en as déjà soufflé un mot. Mais, j'ai décidé que tu pourrais nous accompagner quand tu le voudrais, pour les expéditions.

—Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Merci Jared.

J'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas tout, jamais il n'aurait été si secret si ça avait été aussi simple.

—J'ai encore une ou deux choses à te demander avant. Pour être sûr, tu comprends ?

—Vas-y, crache le morceau, ai-je dit d'un ton égal.

—Serais-tu prête à n'importe quoi pour récupérer ta sœur ?

Je n'ai pas hésité. J'y avais moi-même souvent réfléchi.

—Non.

—Vraiment ?

—Ecoute, je ne ferai jamais rien qui vous mette tous en danger.

—Très bien. Et, si jamais tu nous accompagnais lors d'un raid sur Phœnix, est-ce que tu nous ferais faux bond ?

—Non plus, pour la même raison. Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Partir à sa recherche, seule, dans une si grande ville, dans laquelle elle ne se trouve peut-être même plus. J'ai laissé tomber depuis longtemps tous ces faux espoirs. Les chances que je la retrouve un jour sont minimes… Encore plus si je m'y lance tête baissée en solitaire…

—Il y a une chose qu'on ne t'a jamais dite… Parce que ça ne nous semblait pas nécessaire de te faire souffrir plus. Mais je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir. Ce n'est pas pour te blesser que je vais te le dire. Juste pour que tu sois au courant, pour éviter que tu ne souffres d'avantage…

—Annonce.

J'avais un peu peur, mais je ne le montrais pas. Je savais qu'un jour la joie que je ressentais depuis les quelques semaines que j'étais avec Kyle allait finir par être balayée…

—On l'a appris grâce à Gaby. Quand ils trouvent un humain… surtout autant de temps après l'invasion, ils insèrent un traqueur dans l'hôte pour obtenir des informations puis, une fois qu'ils ont eu tout ce qu'il voulait, ils le… Suppriment. Parfois, ils n'insèrent même pas d'âme et le suppriment directement, parce qu'ils sont au courant des problèmes qu'un hôte adulte peut causer, encore plus quand c'est un rebelle.

J'ai serré les mâchoires sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait soigneusement choisi tous ses mots pour éviter de ne trop me blesser. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait mal, mais ce que ça voulait dire pour ma sœur. Peu importait les termes qu'il employait, la peine restait la même.

—Je ne vous ai pas tout dit non plus. (J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de chasser le mal qui s'insinuait dans toutes les fibres de mon corps.) Je me doutais que trouver un hôte vierge de toute insertion plus de huit ans après leur arrivée ne passerait pas inaperçu et qu'ils risquaient de s'en débarrasser… Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais je n'allais pas jouer sa vie là-dessus, alors que c'était sa dernière chance. J'ai été encore pire que ce que je vous avais avoué. Non seulement je l'ai offerte aux mille pattes, mais en plus je me suis assurée qu'ils ne la rejetteraient pas… Avant de la déposer devant le centre de soin, j'ai sorti mon couteau et je lui ai incisée la base de la nuque. Je ne savais pas trop si ça allait marcher… Pourquoi plutôt déposer un hôte sans âme, qu'une âme sans hôte, ça n'a pas trop de sens… Mais on ne sait jamais. C'était un tout petit centre et dans la panique, ils ont pu pratiquer une insertion d'urgence ou je ne sais quoi…

Quand je me suis arrêtée, j'ai senti que mon corps était parcours de tremblements. J'ai vu le regard de Jared sur moi. Inquiet et pessimiste.

—Ecoute, je sais, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Ce coup de bluff n'a pas forcement marché. Et quelque part, ce serait peut-être mieux, parce que dans ce cas ma promesse ne serait pas trahie, Emma serait bien morte humaine…

Jared s'est approché de moi et m'a serrée l'épaule de sa main, pour me soutenir.

—N'y pense pas trop Hayley. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Evite de te poser trop de questions auxquelles tu ne peux pas répondre. C'est le meilleur moyen de perdre tes moyens. Ça va aller. Désolé de t'avoir fait part de notre découverte, de t'obliger à replonger dans tes mauvais souvenirs.

J'avais la tête penchée en avant, je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais à nouveau la mâchoire serrée, mes poings l'étaient aussi. Je tentais de garder le contrôle, d'apaiser mes tremblements, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas retomber dans un tourbillon de colère, de peur, de tristesse, de dégoût.

Il m'a alors prise par les deux épaules et s'est encore approché de moi. Il m'a prise dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû être celui qui m'annoncerait ça, celui qui allait me faire replonger… Il tentait de faire amende honorable. Et je l'en remerciais sincèrement, parce que c'était ce contact humain qui m'empêchait de devenir folle sous tous ces sentiments incontrôlables.

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée quand j'ai eu le droit aux révélations de Jared. J'avais donc passé la moitié de la journée en fonctionnant en pilote automatique, le corps et l'esprit complétement anesthésiés par ce flot d'émotions. J'avais néanmoins réussi à garder le contrôle, à tout laisser à l'intérieur, à ne pas l'extérioriser sur les autres, ou en me mettant à pleurer sans fin, ou hurler…

Mais quand l'heure du repas est arrivée, tout a basculé. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être avec tous les autres, ou le contenu de l'assiette en lui-même qui a déclenché tout ça. En voulant couper mes légumes, j'ai bien évidemment attrapé mon couteau. Mais je ne me suis pas vue trancher le contenu de mon plat, à la place, je me suis revue incisant la nuque de ma sœur. C'était l'image de trop.

J'ai brusquement reposé le couteau sur la table, laissant ma main à plat par-dessus pour éviter qu'on ne voie mon tremblement. J'avais espéré que cela passe inaperçu, mais le contact violent du métal sur le plan avant émit un bruit sourd qui avait résonné longtemps dans la cuisine allongée. J'ai senti les personnes les plus proches de moi me regarder d'un air grave. Pour donner le change j'ai relevé la tête.

—Désolée, je n'ai plus très faim. Quelqu'un veut récupérer mon assiette, pour ne pas gâcher tout ça ?

J'ai senti Jamie qui commençait à protester, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir et il a tout de suite ravalé ses reproches. Et Brandt a cassé l'ambiance lourde qui commençait à s'installer.

—Moi ! Je veux bien éviter les pertes… Donne ! Merci !

—Pas de quoi.

Je lui ai tendu l'assiette, mon autre main n'ayant toujours pas quitté le couteau. Une fois débarrassée du plat, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon bras. J'ai donc bêtement agrippé le banc sur lequel j'étais assise. Sauf que Jared a senti ma main se poser sur le bois, juste à côté de ses cuisses. Il se doutait déjà, après le coup du couteau, que je n'allais pas bien, là, il en était sûr. Un coup d'œil vers Ian m'a appris que lui aussi savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'ai senti Jared me décoller la main du banc et la prendre dans la sienne, puis Ian coller son bras gauche contre mon droit, toujours posé sur la table, serrant le couteau. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les petits coups de pieds, doux et répétitifs de Jamie en face de moi, contre ma jambe, que j'ai compris, qu'en fin de compte, tout le monde avait deviné.

Ça me touchait qu'ils se préoccupent de moi ainsi et en même temps j'étais énervée d'être dans cet état. Je ne lâchais cependant toujours pas le couteau. Puis j'ai senti quelqu'un d'autre me toucher. J'ai tout de suite su qui c'était. Il me passait doucement la main dans le dos et il a approché son visage de mon cou et de mon oreille.

—Ça va aller, m'a soufflé Kyle. Calme toi, pense à nous tous, ici, maintenant. Reviens chez toi.

Tout en disant cela, il glissait sa main le long de mon bras droit pour me faire lâcher prise. Son contact, leurs contacts à tous, commençaient à m'apaiser. Je me laissais lentement aller à la chaleur qui m'entourait. Mon rythme cardiaque redescendait, mes muscles se relâchaient, ma respiration s'est faite plus calme, plus profonde. J'ai laissé ma tête basculer en arrière, reposant sur le sternum de Kyle. Je lui ai cédé le couteau et ma main par la suite. J'avais les yeux fermés. Il a approché nos deux mains de mon cœur et m'a serrée dans ses bras. J'avais toujours celle de Jared de l'autre, le pied de Jamie sur ma jambe et Ian collé à ma droite.

J'ai pris une longue inspiration et j'ai retenu mon souffle un bon moment. J'ai libéré l'air de mes poumons en douceur tout en ouvrant les yeux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir attiré toute l'attention pendant ce long moment. J'ai murmuré un remerciement à tout le monde. Ils sont encore restés un peu comme ça, pour être sûrs que tout allait mieux. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, les conversations ont repris partout et plus personne ne s'est soucié de moi. Enfin, ils ne le montraient pas, parce qu'ils savaient que je n'aimais pas avoir autant d'attention pour moi seule. Ces gens, ma nouvelle famille en réalité, étaient tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance de les rencontrer. Sans eux, je n'aurai pas survécu encore bien longtemps. Il n'y manquait plus qu'Emma et le tableau serait enfin complet.

L'après-midi j'étais de corvée de nettoyage des miroirs de la grande salle. Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais, encore moins ce jour-là. Parce que j'aurai eu besoin plutôt d'un travail qui demandait une grande force physique, ce n'était que comme ça que j'oubliais mes soucis. Ça aurait pu aller si je n'avais pas travaillé avec Brandt et Aaron. Etant la plus légère, ils m'avaient désignée d'office pour monter à l'échelle et passer mes mains à travers les trous du plafond qui contenaient les miroirs. Je devais un minimum être concentrée pour ne pas tomber de l'échelle et nettoyer en même temps, ce qui apaisait un peu le flot de mes souvenirs, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Des murmures incessants ont attiré mon attention. J'essayais de me concentrer pour percevoir le sujet de la conversation à voix basses que tenaient Brandt et Aaron, mais j'étais trop haut et ils parlaient bien trop bas. En plus leur voix graves ne permettaient pas de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, leurs paroles ne ressemblaient qu'au grondement de la rivière qui circulait dans ces grottes.

—Ça va les pipelettes, je ne vous dérange pas ? ai-je lancé en descendant l'échelle.

Ils ont stoppé tout de suite en m'entendant arriver.

—Eh bien, de quoi vous parliez pendant que j'étais en train de m'escrimer là-haut ?

—Oh de rien d'important, a répondu Aaron.

Brandt lui a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

—Allez, pourquoi on lui demande pas, c'est d'elle qu'on parlait après tout. On saura vite qui avait raison.

—De moi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet passionnant, vous deviez vraiment vous ennuyer…

—N'importe quoi, a dit Brandt en roulant des yeux. On se demandait quel âge tu avais ?

—C'est bizarre comme question ça. Vous auriez pu faire le calcul vous-même en sachant que je vous avais dit quel âge j'avais à l'époque de l'invasion… J'ai vingt-deux ans. Et en quoi ça peut vous intéresser ?

—Vingt-deux ? Vraiment ?! a demandé Aaron, étonné.

—Oui, pourquoi ? J'en fais moins ?

—Non, enfin, je n'arrivais pas à te donner d'âge en fait…

—C'est pire que de l'ennui là, vous m'inquiétez les gars.

—Moi, j'aurai dit que tu étais plus jeune mais plus par intuition que par physique ou psychologie, parce que dans ce cas, je t'en aurai donné plus, a poursuivi Brandt. C'est bizarre, je t'aurai bien donnée cinq ou six ans de plus.

—Tu sais que normalement on n'est pas censé dire à une femme qu'elle fait plus vieille que son âge, ai-je plaisanté. Mais ça peut s'expliquer simplement, pas besoin d'aller chercher midi à quatorze heure hein. On va dire que beaucoup de responsabilités ont pesé sur moi, très tôt avec l'invasion et la survie… C'est tout, ça rend mature plus vite. Et puis, qui va aller se soucier de savoir si j'ai l'âge de boire, de conduire ou de voter maintenant, nan mais franchement, vous me faites peur les gars.

—C'est juste les autres couples qui… a commencé Brandt, avant de recevoir à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Aaron.

—Très discret Aaron… Les autres couples qui quoi ? ai-je demandé, suspicieuse.

—Mais rien, tu connais Brandt… Il raconte n'importe quoi, il n'est pas vraiment futé tu sais…

—Nan mais ça va bien oui ! T'arrête de dire des trucs pareils… Je ne vais pas me faire traiter d'imbécile pour couvrir une débilité pareille !

—Ça nous regarde pas, tais-toi !

—Si ça nous regardait pas, fallait pas nous demander de lui faire dire son âge. C'est pas de ma faute si elle a un radar à embrouilles, va comprendre pourquoi elle a pris la mouche pour une question comme celle-là, c'est quand même pas totalement bizarre de demander l'âge de quelqu'un…

—Appelle ça un radar, un sixième sens, je m'en contre-fous, mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

—C'est rien de grave, il ne faut pas chercher, a répondu Brandt. Tu sais les couples là, ils n'ont pas encore compris que le monde a changé. Mais ils auraient trouvé… déplacé que Kyle et toi vous… sortiez ensemble si tu avais été mineure.

—C'est n'importe quoi… Ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires de toute façon. Et puis, ils savent très bien que j'ai plus de dix-huit ans au moins. Ça cache autre chose, c'est ça ?

—Je te dis qu'elle a un radar cette fille ! M'étonne pas qu'elle soit toujours en vie ! a rigolé Brandt. Nan mais tu devrais aller en parler avec Kyle, j'en ai marre de me faire insulter alors que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans à l'origine.

—Si vous pensez vous en sortir comme ça, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Vous irez vous plaindre après, pour l'instant, parlez !

—Fais un petit effort aussi, tu peux trouver toute seule Hayley, a répondu Aaron. Je sais que tu étais assez jeune quand tu t'es retrouvée seule dans la nature, mais quand même, allez quoi. Je te mets sur la voie. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand une relation devient sérieuse entre deux adultes ?

Je suis partie dans un rire intense. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

—Ne me dite pas qu'on vous a envoyés jouer au papa et à la maman qui viennent avoir une conversation sérieuse à leur fille à propos de sexe, de contraception et tout le reste ? (Il y a eu un long silence, un peu gêné.) Alors, lequel de vous est censé faire la mère ? ai-je dis pour dédramatiser la situation. Vous savez, il vous suffisait de les envoyer sur les roses. Je vous vengerai, ne vous en faites pas, ça sera marrant. Ils comprendront qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Je leur ai lancé un clin d'œil et ils ont ri, enfin. Quelle histoire…

Au dîner du soir même, j'avais ma place habituelle mais cette fois Kyle, Aaron et Brandt était juste à côté. On avait déjà bien entamé le repas quand j'ai mis mon plan à exécution.

—Dites-moi, Mel, Gaby, Ian et Jared. Vous avez dû passer expert dans le domaine depuis le temps, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer je pense. Comment on fait les bébés ?

Ils ont tous failli s'étouffer sous le choc, à part Aaron et Brandt qui étaient pliés en deux de rire.

—Ah, c'est gênant comme question. C'est gênant quand les autres s'occupent d'affaires qui ne les concernent pas ! La prochaine fois vous y penserez à deux fois avant de faire vos fouines.

—Message reçu cinq sur cinq, a lancé Mel. Je tiens quand même à préciser que la partie féminine des couples n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je peux te l'assurer.

Gaby et Mel ont lancé des regards noirs et exaspérés à la fois, à leur conjoint.

J'ai soupiré puis éclaté de rire. On est tous passé à autre chose. L'épisode était clos.


	31. Chapter 31

******Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.******

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier depuis quelques semaines... Période de partiels oblige.  
>Je vais continuer à essayer le plus possible de poster un chapitre par semaine, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça intéresse vraiment.<em>

_Bon, si jamais il y a une semaine qui saute se sera probablement pour une bonne raison, mais dans la mesure du possible, vous en aurez un par semaine._

_Merci à ceux qui me suive sur cette fic, j'espère que vous appréciez !_

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées avant que je ne reprenne une vie saine, sans penser à mon geste désespéré pour sauver ma sœur. Les autres étaient toujours inquiets pour moi, de me voir repartir dans toute cette douleur, d'un coup. Mais je tenais bon, je m'en étais déjà sortie une fois, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit différent maintenant, alors que j'étais aussi bien entourée. Ces derniers temps, j'avais aussi considérablement augmenté le temps que je passais à faire du sport et à m'exercer aux techniques de combat et cela aussi m'avait beaucoup aidé à garder pied. Je me sentais vraiment en forme.<p>

Alors quand Jamie m'avait proposé une partie de football avec lui, j'avais réussi, au final, à convaincre tout le monde de nous rejoindre. C'était une bonne chose pour la communauté, pouvoir tous se retrouver pour quelque chose de simple et de bon enfant, surtout après les évènements Soleil et Lacey. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, même pas les enfants et Lucina. Les équipes comprenaient un peu plus de joueurs que le nombre réglementaire, mais on ne se souciait pas de ce genre de détails. Le but était surtout de s'amuser, de se dépenser un peu, d'être ensemble. Après une heure de jeu, je me suis excusée un petit moment, pour aller aux toilettes et, en revenant, rapporter un peu d'eau.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans le tunnel qui menait aux grottes. Je me suis un instant demandée qui pouvait bien vouloir sortir à cette heure, alors qu'on était tous en train de jouer. Puis j'ai compris que les bruits de pas n'allaient pas en s'éloignant, mais en s'approchant. J'étais sûre qu'aucun de mes amis ici n'avaient mis les pieds dehors, quelqu'un – ou plutôt plusieurs personnes étant donné que j'entendais différents types de pas – arrivait, des étrangers. Des traqueurs, sans aucun doute. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait pénétrer en ces lieux.

Je me suis discrètement faufilée vers le trou qui reliait le tunnel d'arrivée à la grande salle. J'étais plaquée contre la paroi, ainsi les traqueurs ne me verraient pas et n'auraient pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leurs arrivait quand je serai en train de les désarmer. La panique ne m'a pas gagnée, mon entrainement reprenant le dessus. J'étais quand même embêtée d'être seule et que personne ne sache ce qui était en train de se passer. Si jamais je n'arrivais pas à retenir les intrus, s'ils m'avaient et partaient chercher du renfort, tout le monde serait foutu. Trois hommes sont arrivés. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me demander qui ils étaient et comment ils avaient pu arriver à nous trouver. J'ai oublié tout le reste.

J'ai pris le plus proche de moi par les épaules et je l'ai envoyé contre la roche, là où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. J'allais à son contact quand l'un des traqueurs a ouvert la bouche, en sortant son arme.

—Calme-toi, on ne te veut pas de mal.

—C'est pour ça que tu pointes ça sur moi ? ai-je demandé, ironiquement, en maintenant toujours le premier homme.

—Simple précaution. De toute façon, laisse tomber, tu ne pourras rien faire contre nous. Allez, laisse le partir et détend-toi !

—Tu rêves ! ai-je lancé, acide.

—Sérieusement, gamine, a dit calmement l'homme que je tenais. On ne va rien te faire, on est tout aussi humain que toi. Jeb et les autres ne t'ont donc jamais parlé de nous ?

—Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? ai-je demandé, relâchant un peu mon emprise.

—C'est quand même dingue ça ! Ils auraient pu la mettre au courant, ça aurait pu mal finir pour elle ! a aboyé celui qui avait parlé en premier.

—Blake, arrête, a ordonné celui que je tenais. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant et nous emmener voir Jeb et compagnie ?

Je me suis exécutée, reculant de quelques pas en les tenant à l'œil.

—Merci. Je m'appelle Nate. Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Blake. Et là, c'est Evan. On a rencontré ton groupe il y a quelques années et il nous arrive de passer quand on n'est pas loin.

—Très bien. Vous êtes seuls ou je dois m'attendre à en voir d'autres arriver ?

—Cinq autres personnes nous accompagnent, mais ils nous attendent à Tucson. On doit les rejoindre plus tard. On venait prendre de vos nouvelles.

—D'accord. Suivez-moi, on va voir le reste du groupe. On était tous sur le grand terrain, à jouer.

—C'est quelque chose qui m'étonnera toujours.

—On s'y habitue très vite quand on vit ici.

—Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas au courant pour nous ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec eux ? a demandé Blake.

—Un an et quelques mois. Quant à savoir que vous existiez, ça n'est jamais venu sur le tapis.

—Tu as quel âge ? Tu es arrivée seule ici ou tu as ramené d'autres survivants ? m'a questionné Evan.

—J'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis seule.

—Et pas très loquace avec ça, a raillé Blake.

—Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi avec des inconnus. Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est pour moi. Le passé reste dans le passé.

Le chemin s'est poursuivi en silence. Je les sentais me dévisager avec encore plus de curiosité. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'il m'était arrivée pour atterrir ici et ne pas vouloir parler de ma survie.

Je suis entrée d'abord seule sur le terrain. Quelques personnes se sont retournées vers moi et allait sûrement me demander pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps et pour revenir les mains vides, mais je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps.

—Désolée, je ne vous ramène pas d'eau, mais une petite surprise, qui m'a beaucoup étonnée d'ailleurs.

Les trois hommes sont entrés. Des mouvements de surprise puis de joie ont parcouru l'assemblée. Jeb s'est frayé un chemin et est venu saluer chaleureusement ses invités. Tout le monde les a salués à leur tour.

—Vous avez une nouvelle survivante bien vive et combative avec vous ! Elle nous a littéralement sautés dessus à notre arrivée. Vous auriez dû lui parler de notre groupe. J'ai eu bien peur pour elle, elle a failli y passer, a dit Nate.

—Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Hayley, a dit Jeb.

—Pourtant, elle est passée à deux doigts de se prendre une balle dans la tête, a rétorqué Blake.

J'ai entendu Kyle partir dans un rire tonitruent.

—Vous auriez dû avoir peur pour vos propres vies. Remerciez Hayley de ne pas avoir fait plus que vous sauter dessus, a-t-il dit.

—On était trois, et armés. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle aurait eu sa chance contre nous ! a répliqué Blake, une nouvelle fois.

—Ok, ai-je stoppé en coupant le contact visuel entre les deux hommes. Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance de savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé justement. Si on demandait à nos invités s'ils veulent un peu s'asseoir ?

J'ai relevé un sourcil, attendant une réponse, mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Jeb, demandant silencieusement de l'aide, mais j'ai vu ce petit sourire sur son visage. Il annonçait toujours qu'il était ravi de ce qui était en train de se passer et s'attendait à un petit spectacle. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, incapable d'empêcher les évènements de se dérouler, le chef des lieux ayant décidé de laisser les choses se faire.

—Je veux bien qu'elle ait survécu jusque-là, mais nous tous aussi. Il faut arrêter de la prendre pour Wonderwoman pour en être au même point que nous ! a raillé Blake.

—C'est vrai qu'elle a survécu au même titre que nous, a répondu Jared. Mais je t'assure que tu aurais pu être surpris.

—Jared ? Vraiment ? Toi aussi tu la vois comme une déesse parmi les hommes ? Vous êtes tous dingues ? Une gamine contre trois hommes armés. Allons !

—Allez Blake, laisse tomber, s'ils le disent c'est que c'est vrai. Ils la connaissent bien depuis le temps.

—Tu nous croirais plus si je te disais qu'elle a mis Kyle au tapis ? a lancé Ian en poussant son frère.

Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge si tout le monde commençait à s'y mettre, et ce n'était que le début.

—Et pas seulement Kyle. Il y a eu aussi Ian, puis Jared. Tous mis en défaut par Hayley, a ajouté Mel.

Je les suppliais du regard d'arrêter, je me fichais de savoir si ces nouveaux survivants croyaient à tout ça ! On n'était pas là pour savoir quel groupe méritait le plus de survivre… Mais personne ne semblait me prêter attention. Il y a eu un moment de silence. J'ai espéré que ça s'arrêterait là… Fol espoir.

—Coup de chance, ou ils ont voulu être gentils et la ménager… Ne pas la blesser, a affirmé Evan.

—Elle peut vous monter ! a avancé Jamie.

Blake et moi avons parlé en même temps.

—Non !

J'ai été la première à poursuivre.

—Je me fiche de savoir s'ils me croient ou non. Ça n'apportera rien dans les deux cas. Sérieusement, on peut s'arrêter là ?

—Vous voyez bien, elle a peur. Elle est raisonnable, elle sait que vous l'envoyez tout droit vers un mur ! a balancé Blake à ma suite.

J'ai vu tous ceux qui avaient tenté de me défendre, commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose. J'ai pris les devants.

—Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Oui, j'aurai pu vous mettre KO avant de me prendre une balle ! Non, je n'ai pas peur ! Et si le seul moyen de passer à autre chose est de vous le montrer, alors faisons-le maintenant ! Vous n'allez quand même pas continuer à vous chamailler comme des gamins pour une broutille pareille !

Les habitants des grottes se sont mis à sourire de victoire. Blake a blêmi de rage, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de se faire rabaisser par une femme.

—Non, je ne veux pas avoir à blesser une gamine.

—Personne ne sera blessé ! Et je ne vois pas de gamine ici, Blake. On n'utilisera pas d'arme. La seule chose qui risque d'en prendre un coup, c'est ta fierté ! a défendu Kyle.

Il allait répondre mais Nate l'en a empêché.

—C'est toi qui l'a voulu, alors maintenant tu le fais et tu te la fermes ! Si tu es si sûre de l'avoir, ça ne prendra que deux secondes et tu seras content d'avoir prouvé qu'elle n'est pas Wonderwoman !

Blake a grogné mais les trois hommes se sont mis dans la même position que lors de notre soudaine rencontre.

—Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, ai-je dit.

—Quand tu veux !

Il était proche de moi, les bras tendus, imitant une arme avec ses mains. Je maintenais la tête de Nate contre la roche. Evan était un peu en retrait, sans arme. Blake me faisait face. J'ai brusquement balancé ma jambe dans sa direction, faisant voler la soi-disant arme à quelques mètres de lui. Il a été suffisamment surpris pour que j'aie le temps de faire semblant de violemment cogner la tête de Nate contre la paroi. Avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, j'ai mimé le geste de récupérer l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture, la pointant sur Blake avant qu'il ne réagisse. Je lui ai tiré dessus, en plein dans la tête, comme il avait dit qu'il aurait fait avec moi. A contrecœur il s'est laissé glisser au sol. Il ne restait plus qu'Evan. Il était un peu plus loin que les autres au départ. Pendant que je descendais les deux autres, il avait eu le temps de se rapprocher et de me donner une droite, une vraie, Jeb et les autres ayant précisé que les coups devaient être réels. Je l'ai encaissé en reculant d'un pas et en m'inclinant ensuite sur le côté pour esquiver le prochain coup. Je l'ai ensuite chargé, le prenant par le bassin et le faisant tomber au sol. Il en a eu le souffle coupé. J'en ai profité pour l'asseoir en lui tirant sur un bras. Je me suis placée dans son dos, lui tenant toujours le bras, pour l'immobiliser. Il ne pouvait plus riposter. Je le lui ai lâché, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait le geste de lui briser la nuque. J'ai senti du mouvement dans mon dos. Nate approchait. J'étais à genou, je me suis simplement mise à croupie et j'ai attendu qu'il s'approche suffisamment. Puis je me suis retournée, une jambe tendu, pour le faire tomber. Ça a fonctionné. J'ai récupéré l'arme qui était tombé suite au coup d'Evan et j'ai tiré dans le cœur de Nate.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Blake ? a demandé Nate. Tu penses qu'ils ont raison de la prendre pour une déesse ? Sa petite démonstration t'a convaincu ?

Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et il l'a accepté avec plaisir. Evan et Blake étaient déjà à notre hauteur quand Nate s'est remis sur ses pieds.

—Elle a eu de la chance, on n'était pas en condition réelle, ça ne veut rien dire !

—Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, a lancé Evan. Elle nous a eus.

Il n'a rien répondu et a carré les épaules pour prouver qu'il était fort. Un vrai macho. Je me suis éloignée d'eux pour rejoindre mes amis. Je me suis glissée sous le bras que Kyle tendait vers moi et il m'a serrée contre lui.

—On ne va pas rester longtemps, les autres nous attendent à Tucson. On est venu te demander si ça te dérangerait de nous accueillir pour une nuit et une journée quand on repassera par ici dans quelques mois. On fait le tour de la zone sud, pour se réapprovisionner et ça nous serait d'une grande aide de savoir qu'on pourra se reposer un peu avant de repartir chez nous, a dit Nate à Jeb.

—Bien sûr que non, si ça peut vous éviter des ennuis, vous serez les bienvenus ici ! Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça prendra avant de revenir dans la région ?

—Nous ne savons pas précisément, tout dépendra de ce qu'on trouvera sur notre chemin. Mais tu peux facilement compter trois bon mois.

—Très bien, on vous attendra d'ici trois mois alors. Avant de repartir, vous voulez prendre un petit quelque chose avec nous ?

Ils ont acquiescé et certain d'entre nous sont allés à la cuisine pendant que d'autres continuaient à jouer. Les deux groupes se sont échangés les dernières nouvelles puis Nate et ses amis sont repartis. On les reverrait dans plus ou moins trois mois.


	32. Chapter 32

******Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain du départ de Nate, Blake et Evan, alors que nous étions à table, Doc a pris la parole.<p>

—Leur visite m'a fait repenser que Sharon va bientôt entamer le deuxième trimestre. Il faudrait aller lui chercher les compléments qui correspondent…

—Ça tombe plutôt bien, a répondu Jared, je comptais aller remplir un peu notre stock. Un petit raid d'une semaine, pas plus. On en profitera pour passer chercher ce qu'il te faut.

—Merci Jared.

J'avais l'espoir de pouvoir en faire partie, je n'osais cependant pas demander qui il comptait envoyer. Mais Jeb s'en est occupé.

—Qui part ? Vers où ? Et quand ?

—Je pense que ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, le temps de tout mettre en place. On partira pour Phœnix, je préfère ne pas trop attirer l'attention dans les parages, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

J'ai tout de suite calmé mes envies de voyage. Dès que le nom Phœnix est apparu, j'ai compris que cette expédition se ferait sans moi.

—Il nous faut Gaby, c'est elle qui fera les courses. J'y vais aussi, je veux voir comment ça se passe à proximité, si tout est calme.

Ian et Mel ont tout de suite prévenu que Jared devrait les compter avec lui.

—On ira donc tous les quatre. J'aimerai aussi emmener Hayley, si elle est d'accord.

Mes sourcils se sont relevés et mes yeux, écarquillés de surprise.

—Vraiment Jared ? A Phœnix ?

—Sauf si ça te pose problème.

—Non, aucun. Si tu es sûr de toi. J'en serai.

—Si elle va à Phœnix, je veux venir aussi, a lancé Kyle.

—Partir à six, ça fait beaucoup, a répondu Jared. Désolé Kyle, une prochaine fois.

—Non, ce n'est pas pour accompagner Hayley partout où elle va. C'est juste que vous allez dans une ville très particulière. Je me fiche de savoir si on est trop. Je ne bougerais pas du camion s'il le faut. Mais je viens.

—Kyle, ça ira, je t'assure. C'est une ville comme une autre. (Je voyais qu'il allait protester, j'ai coupé cours.) Je sais que c'est là-bas que j'ai laissé Emma pour la dernière fois. Mais, je te le répète, ça ira. Et je n'y vais pas seule.

—C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? m'a-t-il interrogée.

—Oui.

—Tu es pire qu'une tête de mule. Mais, puisque c'est ton choix…

L'affaire était entendue.

Quand Gaby et Ian sont partis se coucher, Kyle a pris la place de son frère. J'ai mis sa main dans la mienne et je l'ai serrée doucement. Je tentais de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que je me sentais bien. Il n'était pas au courant de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jared, il ne savait donc pas que je n'allais rien tenter à Phœnix et que j'étais raisonnable sur ce sujet. Je lui ai répété cette conversation et Jared, à côté de moi, à confirmer mes dires.

—Et donc, tu veux la tester, c'est bien ça ? a demandé Kyle.

—Ce n'est pas un test, j'ai confiance.

Je doutais de la véracité de sa réponse, mais je n'ai pas relevé.

—Alors pourquoi Phœnix ? Pourquoi pas une autre ville ?

—On ne part qu'une semaine. On n'a pas le temps d'aller dans une autre grande ville. Et je ne veux pas faire les petites villes qui sont autour.

—Alors part plus longtemps pour aller ailleurs ! Si ce n'est pas un test ça ne posera pas de problème…

—C'est insensé Kyle ! Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles. C'est un petit raid, on reste assez proche des grottes. Je sais ce que je fais. Et je fais confiance à Hayley. Pas toi ?

—Bien sûr que si ! Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance… Je cherche juste à la protéger. Tout ce qui concerne Emma, c'est dur pour elle. Ses réactions ne sont pas toujours faciles.

—Kyle… Ai-je dit, doucement. Je sais que ça ira. Et si je vois que finalement je me suis trompée, ce qui m'étonnerait, je resterais dans le camion et je ne causerai aucun ennui. Il va bien falloir que je le fasse un jour où l'autre et cette situation autour d'Emma n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Maintenant ou plus tard, les problèmes seront les mêmes, alors autant y aller le plus tôt possible et être fixé.

—Très bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à faire attention à elle.

—Ne t'en fais, on ne va pas la laisser tomber, a répondu Mel.

Jamie était parti se coucher une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. J'ai décidé de le rejoindre. Je sentais que Kyle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Jared de toute façon et j'étais de trop.

En arrivant dans la chambre je l'ai vu en train d'emballer ses affaires.

—Qu'es-tu en train de faire là ?

—Je déménage.

—Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ?

—Eh bien, maintenant que tu es avec Kyle, je me dis qu'il faut que je lui laisse la place et je prendrai sa chambre.

—Jamie… Repose tes affaires tout de suite.

—Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que Kyle vienne ?

—Non. D'une, ça ne te regarde pas, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision pour nous. De deux, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on est ensemble. De trois, dans ces grottes, on se voit quasiment H-vingt-quatre… Ce n'est que le début de notre relation. Dans une vie normale, je ne me serais certainement pas installée aussi vite avec mon copain, alors vu qu'on vit déjà ensemble, on va attendre un peu pour partager la chambre. Trop dès le début, je ne pense pas que ça me réussirait. Je n'ai déjà pas l'habitude de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un, si on ne compte pas Emma, alors je vais y aller doucement.

—Désolé, je pensais bien faire. Mais je comprends.

—Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il a rangé ses affaires et nous nous sommes couchés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réfléchir aux idées de Jared. Je pensais que Kyle avait raison, c'était bien le genre à faire des tests aux autres pour vérifier leurs capacités. Mais cette fois il y allait un peu fort. M'envoyer directement à Phœnix, pour ma deuxième sortie et la première avec lui ? C'était beaucoup. Evidemment, Emma a surgi dans mes pensées. Phœnix était indissociable de ma sœur désormais. Je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, toute cette histoire de raid, d'Emma, de Jamie qui pensait que je devais emménager avec Kyle… Je me suis relevée et je suis allée me défouler sur le terrain de sport, comme à mon habitude quand ma tête était trop remplie. J'y suis restée deux ou trois heures. Je suis passée chercher de l'eau avant de repartir pour tenter de dormir. J'ai donc pris le troisième tunnel sur la gauche pour rejoindre ma chambre. A mi-chemin je me suis arrêtée et j'ai brusquement fait demi-tour.

Je suis allée vers la chambre de Kyle. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Et aussi vis-à-vis de ce que Jamie avait voulu faire. J'ai écarté le rideau qui fermait son entrée. Il dormait à poing fermé, j'entendais sa respiration lente et régulière ainsi que ses légers ronflements. Je suis entrée sans faire de bruit. Je n'aimais pas trop me trouver ici. Cet endroit appartiendrait toujours à Kyle et Soleil, je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise, comme si j'étais de trop. Je me suis agenouillée sur son matelas, juste à côté de lui. J'hésitais finalement à le réveiller, je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et puis, comme ça au milieu de la nuit, c'était quand même assez étrange, il fallait l'avouer. J'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour mais Kyle, auparavant dos à moi s'est retourné. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était inquiet malgré son sommeil. C'est ce qui m'a décidée.

J'ai délicatement posé ma main sur sa joue et je l'ai caressée jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge. Je lui laissais le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, tranquillement. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était réveillé, il a senti que quelqu'un était à côté de lui et il s'est redressé sur un coude en me regardant.

—Hayley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au milieu de la nuit, ça va ?

—Oui, ça va. Désolée de te réveiller comme ça, en plein dans ton sommeil, mais je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à tout à l'heure et je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil. Il fallait que je te parle.

Il est remonté un peu sur le lit pour prendre appui contre le mur et être assis plus confortablement. J'étais toujours à genou, assise sur mes pieds juste à côté.

—Je pense que tu as raison à propos de Jared, ce doit être un test. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je ne vais pas m'enfuir pour chercher Emma. Elle pourrait être n'importe où, ou tout aussi bien être morte, ce serait de la folie et je m'en rends compte. Et puisque c'est un test, je ne peux pas refuser d'y aller. Si je faisais ça, il n'aurait jamais assez confiance pour me laisser partir en mission à nouveau. Je compte bien le réussir, ne rien faire foirer, ne pas péter un câble une fois sur place. Tu as ma parole Kyle et j'aimerai que tu me croies, que tu aies confiance en mon jugement, que tu sois sûr que je ne vais pas perdre mes moyens. Je ne veux pas que tu passes la semaine à t'inquiéter pour moi, te demander sans arrêt si je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Pour moi, pour toi mais aussi pour Jamie. Lui et toi, je sais que vous auriez préféré que je n'y aille pas, parce que vous savez qu'Emma me manque et que je me sens coupable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé et que cela pourrait risquer de mal se passer pour moi, moralement. Mais je sais que ça ira et je ne veux pas que vous vous montiez mutuellement la tête à chaque minute qui passera. En plus, Jamie sera plus inquiet encore, parce que Mel, Gaby et Jared seront aussi dehors. J'ai besoin que tu sois fort et serein à propos de tout ça.

—Eh bien ! Tu avais préparé tout ça avant de venir me voir ? a-t-il plaisanté.

—Non, pas du tout. Mais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu comprends, que tu me crois et que tu feras ce que je te demande.

—J'ai confiance en toi, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser. J'aurai préféré être avec toi, c'est vrai, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je sais que tout se passera bien pour toi. Quant à te promettre de ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est d'accord, je ne montrerai rien à Jamie. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est normal que je me demande si tout se passe à la perfection ou pas et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à toi pendant cette semaine.

—Je sais, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'oublier, juste de ne pas être d'une humeur de chien, ai-je rigolé. Merci, ça me soulage de savoir ça.

—C'était tout ce qui te tracassait ?

Je l'ai regardé pour savoir si c'était juste une question banale ou s'il avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître et la pénombre ne m'aidait pas à plus pousser mes investigations.

—Puisque tu le demandes. Je me suis posée une question hier soir. J'ai trouvé Jamie qui était en train de plier bagage. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que c'était pour te laisser la place. Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

—Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurai obligée à me prendre dans ta chambre en te court-circuitant avec Jamie ?

—Non… Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que ça me paraissait… Bizarre.

—Pas tellement. Tu sais ses deux… figures maternelles, si on peut dire, sont en couples et vivent avec Jared et Ian. Il me parait logique qu'il ait pensé que ça devait être pareil pour nous.

—Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon, ça n'est pas dénué de sens… Mais, quand même, pourquoi maintenant ?

—Va savoir ! Peut-être à cause du raid qui s'annonce. Il a pu penser qu'on voudrait passer plus de temps ensemble avant que tu ne partes. Tu devrais lui demander, il saura mieux te répondre que moi. Et ça t'as empêché de dormir ?

—Oui. Enfin non ! Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais pensé et que ce soit Jamie qui me mette ça sous le nez, c'est vraiment étrange. Je me suis un peu sentie… Je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai vu une petite moue se dessiner sur son visage. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu, je ne voulais pas plus m'engager sur le sujet. Mais Kyle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner.

—Et donc, puisque Jamie est encore dans ta chambre, je suppose que tu lui as demandé de rester ?

—Oui. Je vais te dire ce que je lui ai dit. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on est ensemble et on se voit déjà toute la journée. Dans une vie normale, à mon âge et avec aussi peu d'ancienneté dans une relation, je ne pense pas que je me serais installée si vite avec toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent ici.

—Vraiment ? Je dirais que tout est différent depuis l'invasion. Mais je peux comprendre que tu veuilles un peu de liberté pour le début.

—Laisse-moi m'habituer à cette situation. Je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile. Tu m'as acceptée avec tous mes défauts.

—Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais et je ne suis pas vexé. Que tu fasses le contraire m'aurait étonné en vérité. C'est une décision assez importante malgré la situation de proximité due aux grottes. Et tu avais raison en pensant que ce n'était pas à Jamie de choisir pour nous. En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois venu m'en parler, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Ça change que je ne sois pas obligé de te sortir les vers du nez !

Il a ri, en sourdine pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde et je l'ai accompagné. C'était la vérité, j'avais réussi à lui parler, même si ce n'était pas un sujet vraiment très sensible.

—Tu veux rester ici pour ne pas réveiller Jamie ? m'a proposé Kyle.

J'ai hésité, je n'avais pas envie de le blesser… Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester ici, dans cette chambre.

—Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Jamie, ce gosse dort profondément, il ne m'entendra pas plus arriver que toi plus tôt.

—Ne pas pouvoir et ne pas vouloir, ce n'est pas la même chose Hayley.

—Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne vais pas mourir pour une nuit je t'assure. Je ne peux vraiment pas… Cette chambre, je sais que c'est la tienne, mais elle est imprégnée par l'ancienne présence de Soleil, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je sais, c'est stupide.

—Non, je peux le comprendre. M'installer ici après Walter n'a pas été simple…

Je ne connaissais pas Walter, mais on m'avait parlé de lui. Ce devait être encore pire…

Je l'ai embrassé et je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ayant passé presque quatre heures « dehors » après l'heure du coucher. Mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment fatiguée, le peu que j'avais dormi avait été d'un bon sommeil.


	33. Chapter 33

********Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Jared a mis moins d'une semaine à préparer la mission pour Phœnix et il a décidé de partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Une fois qu'il était près, il préférait ne pas attendre.<p>

L'habitude et la sécurité voulaient que l'on parte dès la nuit tombée, pour profiter du noir et ne pas se faire repérer.

Les habitants nous ont souhaité bonne chance avant notre départ et j'ai vu Kyle entraîner son frère à l'écart. Il lui demandait probablement de veiller sur moi, mais je ne lui en voulais pas si c'était ce qu'il lui permettait de rester de bonne humeur pendant mon absence. Jamie m'a fait promettre de faire attention dehors. C'était une promesse facile.

Nous sommes tous les cinq partis vers le camion. Nous y sommes arrivés assez rapidement, nous avons chargé le peu de chose que nous avions pris avec nous. Jared a pris le volant le temps de rejoindre la route et l'a ensuite laissé à Gaby. La nuit, il valait mieux que ce soit elle au volant, parce que les phares des éventuelles voitures croisées renvoyaient, normalement, un éclat argenté des yeux du conducteur et elle était la seule à pouvoir faire ça pour nous.

On roulait plus lentement dans le camion que dans une voiture mais il ne nous fallait pas plus de trois heures pour rejoindre Phœnix. Gaby était donc au volant, Jared à ses côtés, alors que Mel, Ian et moi étions à l'arrière du camion.

C'était ma première mission en groupe et je ne savais pas comment elles se passaient d'ordinaire, mais les trois heures de route se sont passées en silence et je n'osais pas parler de peur de déranger leurs habitudes. Au final je m'étais donc allongée et j'avais fermé les yeux, pour me reposer, sans dormir cependant. Je restais concentrée pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème. Je n'étais pas habituée à être si passive à l'extérieur. Lors de mes années de cavale jamais je n'avais pu prendre du repos alors qu'on était en mouvement. En réalité, durant cette période de ma vie, j'avais appris à me contenter de peu d'heures de sommeil pour être opérationnelle. C'était aussi grâce à cela que je n'avais pas perdue la tête suite à toutes les nuits d'insomnie qui m'avaient poursuivie après le meurtre de ma jumelle.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Phœnix. Jared avait choisi de s'arrêter dans un petit motel à l'entrée de la ville. Un endroit un peu à l'écart de l'agitation permanente qui régnait dans les rues du centre. Gaby a loué deux chambres. Une pour Ian et elle, l'autre pour Jared et Mel. Je préférais rester dans le camion. Une femme seule accompagnant deux couples me paraissait trop étrange, même si Gaby m'avait assurée que les âmes n'étaient pas méfiantes sur ce genre de chose. Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne me voyais pas partager une chambre avec l'un des couples et il était bien évidemment hors de question pour Jared que je reste seule dans une chambre. J'avais donc une paillasse, un oreiller et une couverture à l'arrière du camion, là où je ne risquais pas de m'enfuir, étant donné que toutes les issus pouvait être verrouillées de l'extérieur sans qu'on puisse les ouvrir de l'intérieur. J'étais, à proprement parler, comme en prison, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. C'était moi qui avais choisi de ne pas m'imposer dans une de leurs chambres. L'un d'eux viendrait me chercher le matin pour que je puisse utiliser la salle de bain et manger en leur compagnie.

Ce premier jour allait être calme. En fait Gaby, Mel et Ian n'allaient pas bouger du motel. Jared allait m'accompagner dans une pharmacie pour chercher ce qu'il fallait à Sharon. Il avait décidé de m'y envoyer parce que je l'avais déjà fait, que je savais quoi demander et ce que j'étais censée avoir déjà pris. Il voulait bien sûr m'accompagner, non seulement pour surveiller que j'obéissais sans m'enfuir mais aussi pour me voir sous pression, en action.

La pharmacie ne se trouvant qu'à quelques kilomètres et ne s'enfonçant pas dans la ville, nous y sommes allés à pied. Le camion aurait été, de toute façon, beaucoup trop voyant pour un couple ne venant que pour prendre une boite de petites pilules.

Jared s'est arrêté avant d'entrer et m'a regardée.

—Bien, je vais te laisser parler. Tu sais comment tu vas faire pour lui faire croire que tu es vraiment enceinte ?

—Tu sais, la grossesse dépend de chaque personne. Parfois, à trois mois ou même à six, on ne voit rien… Mais, je vais sortir un peu le ventre et si le soigneur à quelques doutes, ça devrait suffire à le rassurer.

Il a paru apprécier mon petit discours et nous avons repris notre chemin.

Une petite cloche a sonné à notre arrivée. Une soigneuse est apparue au comptoir, un immense sourire sur le visage en nous lançant un bonjour très amical. Jared et moi avons adopté le même sourire béat et nous nous sommes approchés d'elle.

—Bonjour, ai-je répondu sur le même ton. Comment allez-vous ?

—Très bien, merci ! Et vous ?

—Magnifiquement bien. C'est une très belle journée !

Elle nous a lancé un regard radieux puis nous a demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour nous aider.

—Un soigneur m'avait donné des vitamines pour le premier trimestre et m'avait dit qu'il faudrait que je revienne pour de nouvelles, au début du second. Alors nous voilà !

Elle a jeté un petit coup d'œil vers mon ventre et a paru ravie par la situation.

—Toutes mes félicitations à l'heureux couple ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut tout de suite.

—Merci beaucoup, a dit Jared, sortant son plus magnifique sourire.

La soigneuse a été à deux doigts de défaillir mais elle s'est reprise et est passée dans l'arrière-boutique, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte rose marquée d'un deux de couleur bleue. Les âmes et leurs codes… Vraiment trop basiques et pleins de joie.

—Et voilà ! Vous en prenez un tous les matins, au réveil, jusqu'au troisième trimestre où il faudra revenir pour d'autres vitamines. Il vous faut autre chose ?

—Non, c'était tout. Merci énormément ! Très bonne journée à vous ! ai-je répondu, tout sourire.

Elle nous a remerciés puis nous a fait de grands signes de la main, que nous lui avons rendus, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vue. Nous sommes alors retournés à la chambre du motel.

—Tout s'est bien passé ? a demandé Ian.

—Très bien. Hayley a été parfaite, a répondu Jared.

Je l'ai remercié.

—Tu t'attendais à autre chose de sa part ? a ironiquement demandé Mel.

Elle aimait le titiller sur les tests qu'il faisait. Il a répondu par la négative et nous a exposé ses plans pour les jours à venir.

—Nous partons demain, après le déjeuner et nous allons vers l'est de Phœnix. En chemin nous nous arrêterons dans un petit magasin où, Gaby, tu commenceras à prendre ce qu'il nous faut. Nous passerons la nuit dans un motel comme celui-ci, un peu en dehors de la ville, à l'est. Ensuite, nous allons vers le nord et nous refaisons la même chose. Nous y resterons deux nuits par contre. Il y a un grand magasin de bricolage là-haut et nous avons besoin d'en changer pas mal. Pour le cinquième jour, nous descendons vers l'ouest, sur la route nous nous arrêterons dans un nouveau magasin. Nous y passons une nuit et nous redescendons vers Tucson. Nous nous arrêterons une dernière fois dans un magasin, ce qui nous permettra d'attendre la nuit pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Ce n'est pas un programme très chargé, mais pas besoin de trop compliquer les choses.

J'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à ce qu'un raid soit aussi facile. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas si vite, surtout celles de ce genre. C'était quand même agréable, ça nous permettait de retrouver une petite part de la vie qu'on aurait dû avoir. Et même si les missions avaient été difficiles, comme avant l'arrivée de Gaby, j'aurais été contente parce que j'étais dehors, en partie libre et ça faisait un bien fou de s'éloigner un peu des grottes.

En réalité, j'ai été rapidement déçue par le déroulement de cette expédition. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au nord de Phœnix, je n'ai pas pu mettre un pied en dehors du camion à part pour me laver et manger. Ma présence n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Le jour où Ian et Jared devaient aller dans le magasin de bricolage pour reprendre des outils de jardinage, Gaby et Mel sont parties faire d'autres courses. Jared m'a demandé de les accompagner. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris pour quoi, après tout, deux hommes achetant ce genre de choses, ce n'était absolument pas hors du commun. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le magasin que Ian a fini par me dire ce que je devais faire.

—Plusieurs personnes ont demandé à Jared de leur ramener des couvertures, des coussins et quelques autres objets. On t'a fait une liste.

J'ai fait la grimace… Ils me demandaient de faire des courses de décoration ! Des choses que je n'avais jamais faites de ma vie. A ce moment, j'aurais préféré échanger ma place avec l'un des deux hommes. Etant plus jeune, j'aidais déjà plus mon père, dehors avec les animaux, les plantations et ce genre de choses, que ma mère à l'intérieur de la maison… Alors, aujourd'hui, avec le temps passé à fuir, la décoration et les petites choses confortables et agréables n'étaient vraiment pas dans mon champ d'expertise. Ils auraient mieux fait d'attendre Gaby. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, aucun des deux n'était prêt à échanger sa place avec la mienne, prétextant que ce genre de chose convenait mieux à une femme, alors que les gros outils allaient parfaitement aux hommes. C'était du machisme et c'était totalement faux, j'en étais la preuve. Ils sont partis dans leurs rayons, me laissant me débrouiller avec ma liste.

Emma aidait beaucoup ma mère, contrairement à moi, j'ai donc essayé de me mettre à sa place. C'était peine perdue, je passais devant les rayons sans savoir quoi choisir… Je commençais à perdre patience devant cet étalage de couleurs, de matières, de formes auxquels je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser. Ce n'était pas bon, une âme de sexe féminin était censée apprécier ce genre de chose et à force de m'énerver je finirais par attirer l'attention. J'ai donc pris les premières choses que je trouvais, privilégiant des couleurs sobres – noir, gris, bleu foncé – qui iraient à tout le monde. J'ai rempli mon caddy et je suis allée rejoindre Ian et Jared.

Ces deux-là étaient mort de rire à voir ma tête à la limite du dégout.

—C'est vraiment hilarant, je vous aurai bien vu à ma place ! ai-je soufflé.

—Allez, Hayley, ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, a rigolé Ian.

-Non, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu le faire, hein ! Je trouve ça facile. Si quelqu'un se plains de ce que j'ai pris, ce sera de votre faute, ai-je annoncé en souriant.

Ils ont ri, récupéré les derniers outils et nous sommes partis en caisse. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde et nous sommes vite retournés charger le camion. Mel et Gaby étaient déjà revenues et n'attendaient plus que nous pour retourner au motel. Malgré ce qu'on m'avait demandé, j'étais contente d'avoir pu sortir du camion et aider à quelque chose.

Le lendemain, après que Gaby ait fait les avant-dernières courses alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'ouest de la ville, elle et Mel sont montées à l'arrière avec moi, laissant leurs compagnons à l'avant.

—Tiens Hayley, on t'a pris quelque chose hier, pendant nos courses, a dit Gaby en tendant une petite boite.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Gaby et moi on en prend aussi, on s'est dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin dans un futur proche. C'est un moyen de contraception.

Je les ai regardées, étonnée et un peu choquée à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se préoccuper de ma vie avec Kyle ? C'était l'un des désavantages de vivre dans une communauté aussi fermée – même si nous n'avions pas tellement le choix – le fait que tout le monde s'occupe des affaire des autres, même les plus intimes. Je les ai quand même remerciés, pour l'intention et je n'ai pas relevé le manque de vie privée.

Le problème était que ma relation avec Kyle n'était déjà pas facile à la base, étant donné mon problème pour laisser s'exprimer mes sentiments, alors que Jamie et les deux couples présents dans cette mission prennent des initiatives à ma place ne me mettait pas à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de ne pas faire les choses comme il fallait, d'aller trop lentement, de paraître trop froide, pas assez attachée. Ils me mettaient la pression, m'obligeant à choisir certaines voies plus que d'autres alors que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais vraiment. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation et j'avais peur que ça ne me conduise à m'éloigner de Kyle. J'avais l'impression d'être forcée dans mes choix, obligée de suivre un chemin défini alors que des millions devaient normalement s'offrir à moi. C'était comme un piège qui se refermait sur moi, comme si des traqueurs qui me poursuivaient depuis longtemps se rapprochaient de plus en plus et étaient sur le point de m'avoir. Et mon envie de liberté risquait de balayer tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire avec lui, à cause des autres. Il faudrait que je règle cette situation, une fois revenue dans cet endroit que je pouvais appeler maison.

Sauf que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu lors du dernier jour et donc de notre retour vers Tucson. Il ne serait donc plus question d'ennuyer qui que ce soit avec mes histoires, somme toute, assez futiles. Nous avons dormi, comme prévu, dans un motel à l'ouest de Phœnix. Nous avons ensuite pris la route, en début d'après-midi, en faisant un arrêt dans notre dernier magasin pour l'expédition. Tout s'est bien passé et j'ai entendu Mel me prévenir que Gaby et Ian revenaient.

J'ai entendu le caddy s'arrêter derrière le camion, je m'étais donc levée, me préparant à aider à charger. Mais je me suis figée quand j'ai entendu mes amis se faire interpeler. Au ton de celui qui venait de parler, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un traqueur. Je ne comprenais pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à parler ainsi, Gaby était une âme et cela se voyait parfaitement, surtout avec un soleil comme aujourd'hui. Et Ian portait des lunettes de soleil…

Le fil de mes pensées a été interrompu lorsque j'ai entendu les portières conducteur et passager s'ouvrirent presque simultanément et deux autres voix demander à Melanie et Jared de descendre lentement, les mains en évidence et de rejoindre les autres.

Nous étions découverts et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer là dehors, coincée dans le camion et ne pouvant déverrouiller les portes de l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de plus réfléchir à la situation. L'un des traqueurs – j'avais entendu plusieurs voix – étaient en train d'ouvrir les portes arrières du camion. J'allais moi aussi me faire prendre. Impossible de me cacher.

J'ai pensé à la petite pilule de cyanure dans ma poche. C'était ce que Jared attendait de moi, je le savais. C'était ce qu'ils auraient tous fait s'ils en avaient eu l'opportunité. Mais c'était trop facile. Je ne pouvais pas juste mourir et les laisser à la merci de ces mille-pattes ! Je ne pouvais pas juste mourir à cause d'une petite pilule après autant d'année à survivre et laisser Kyle, Jamie et tous les autres habitants des grottes que j'avais appris à aimer comme ma propre famille. Par-dessus tout, je ne pouvais pas juste mourir et ne jamais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant Emma et si elle était toujours en vie, je ne pouvais pas juste mourir et la laisser dans ce monde, seule et abandonnée.

J'étais capable de tous nous sortir de ce pétrin, je le savais. J'ai jeté la pilule à l'autre bout du camion et j'ai laissé ma concentration me gagner, j'ai laissé mes habitudes de survie reprendre le dessus, ainsi que mon entrainement. Je me suis préparée à défendre ma vie et celle de ceux que j'aimais.


	34. Chapter 34

********Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.********

_Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ou suive/favorise mon histoire.  
>Je suis contente, même si ça m'étonne toujours, que vous appréciez.<em>

_Je voulais mettre ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, à cause de la fin du précédent, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes donc, encore désolée, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Merci encore._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Le traqueur venait de déverrouiller les portes. J'ai pris les devants. Au lieu de lui laisser les ouvrir, j'ai brusquement donné un coup de pied dedans. Elles ont percuté de plein fouet le parasite qui se trouvait derrière. Avant que les battants ne viennent à se refermer sous le choc, j'ai pu voir combien ils étaient en plus. Trois.<p>

Un seul avait une arme de sortie. Le deuxième avait la main sur la crosse, prêt à dégainer en cas d'extrême nécessité. J'avais vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Quant au troisième, il était complétement paniqué et se triturait les mains en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et affolés à celui qui tenait l'arme et semblait être leur chef.

—Sors de là gentiment, les mains bien en évidence. On ne te fera rien, on ne te veut aucun mal. On est là pour t'aider.

Bien entendu et les âmes sont des êtres sanguinaires et je vais me rendre sans me battre… C'était tellement pathétique comme discours. Il devait parfaitement savoir que j'étais une humaine. Depuis le temps, ils savaient tous, aussi, qu'un rebelle ne se laisserait pas avoir par un tel baratin. Mais ces âmes étaient optimistes. Il pouvait toujours courir !

Néanmoins, je lui ai obéis. Avec mon pied j'ai lentement dégagé l'une des portes. Mes mains étaient en l'air et j'ai sauté du camion. J'ai vu Jared me regarder avec un mélange de tristesse, de colère, de soulagement. Il aurait voulu que je prenne le poison mais d'un autre côté il était content que je n'aie pas abandonné et il espérait que j'arrive à les sauver. Non pas qu'il ne tenait qu'à sa petite vie, c'était surtout pour celle de Mel et aussi celle de Gaby.

—Bien. Maintenant, à genou, à côté de tes amis. Lentement et garde tes mains comme ça !

Au lieu de l'écouter j'ai continué à avancer vers lui.

—Arrête-toi ! a-t-il ordonné en pressant légèrement son doigt sur la gâchette.

J'ai suivi son ordre et je n'ai plus bougé. Il a relâché la détente.

J'ai alors envoyé mon pied tout droit dans sa main et l'arme. Cette dernière lui a échappé et a atterri un peu plus loin, à l'opposé, malheureusement, du groupe d'humains. J'ai attrapé le bras du parasite dans la foulée, je l'ai retourné contre moi, j'ai pris sa tête dans mon bras et j'ai brisé sa nuque d'un mouvement net.

Le deuxième traqueur a commencé à dégainer. Je lui ai sauté dessus, poussant son avant-bras vers le ciel pour dévier sa trajectoire de tir. Un coup est parti mais je n'ai pas été touchée. Je lui ai assené un coup de coude dans la tempe et il s'est effondré. J'avais vu que Jared et Ian avaient commencé à se relever pour venir m'aider mais ils se trouvaient un peu trop loin. J'ai récupéré le flingue dans la main du deuxième traqueur et j'ai cherché le troisième et dernier du regard.

Il était en train de s'enfuir. Je l'ai visé et j'ai tiré dans sa nuque, tuant à la fois l'âme et le corps. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il soit réinséré et puisse donner notre signalement ou je ne savais quoi d'autre qui aurait pu signer notre arrêt de mort. Il s'est écroulé tête contre le sol. J'ai fait la même chose avec celui à qui je venais de prendre l'arme. Un seul coup à l'endroit où était logé le petit vers argenté. Le chef des traqueurs ayant la nuque brisée, je l'ai laissé, mais j'ai fini le travail avec le tout premier traqueur, celui qui s'était pris les portes du camion.

Une fois ce problème réglé, j'ai prêté attention aux quatre rebelles. L'un d'eux était allongé, entourés des trois autres. C'était Gaby. Je me suis approchée. Je pensais qu'elle s'était évanouie à cause du carnage que j'avais fait. Mais quand je me suis retrouvée au-dessus d'eux, j'ai vu tout le sang qui la recouvrait. Le tir perdu du traqueur avait dû la toucher.

Je me suis laissée tomber à genou à côté de Jared. Elle était touchée au cou et perdait beaucoup de sang, mais elle semblait encore un peu consciente. La carotide ou la jugulaire devait avoir été arrachée sous l'impact. Avec une telle blessure, elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

J'ai enlevé mon gilet, je l'ai mis dans les mains de Melanie, qui avait la tête de son âme sœur – comme il lui arrivait de l'appeler – sur ses genoux repliés et je les ai ensuite appuyées contre la blessure.

—Veille à ne pas appuyer sur la trachée. Il faut empêcher un maximum le saignement.

—Ça ne sert à rien, a soufflé Jared. Elle est perdue !

-Non, c'est faux, ai-je répondu. Mel, maintient la compression. Ian, Jared, vous allez la porter dans le camion, cacher les corps, leur voiture et surveiller le coin. Prend ça Jared.

Je lui ai mis l'arme du traqueur, que je tenais encore, dans ses mains.

—Vous allez vous cacher un peu plus loin, dans cette ruelle. On était assez loin du magasin et des autres voitures, mais les coups de feu ont dû résonner. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avant que quelqu'un n'arrive !

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Hayley ? C'est fini ! Il faut partir et vite.

-Non ! ai-je répondu en enlevant le holster d'un des traqueurs et en y mettant une arme. On ne peut pas sauver le corps, mais Gaby n'est pas perdue ! On peut l'extraire, il nous suffit de trouver une cuve. J'ai aussi étudié les lieux. Il y a un centre de soins pas très loin. En courant, j'aurai fait l'aller-retour en moins de dix minutes.

—C'est trop dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois là-bas ? Partons, maintenant.

—Je vais me faire passer pour une traqueuse et demander un caisson pour pouvoir extraire un collègue grièvement blessé. Ils n'auront pas le temps de se poser de questions et j'aurai une arme sur moi. Ils me croiront, ai-je répondu en m'éloignant de lui. Maintenant, j'ai perdu assez de temps Jared. Fais-moi confiance et fais ce que j'ai dit. Si jamais je ne suis pas revenue dans quinze minutes, partez.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé l'opportunité de me contredire encore une fois. J'étais maintenant trop loin pour qu'il puisse me retenir. J'ai foncée vers le centre. Une fois totalement hors de portée, je savais qu'il exécuterait mes ordres. Jared savait réagir avec rapidité dans de pareilles situations.

J'avais quinze minutes maximum pour réussir ou je serais livrée à moi-même et Gaby, morte.

Je courais comme si le diable était à mes trousses. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient, la moitié étant surprise, l'autre, effrayée. En arrivant au centre, j'étais à bout de souffle, je me suis laissée quelques secondes avant de m'expliquer. Déjà plusieurs soigneurs venaient à ma rencontre. J'en ai attrapé un, au hasard, par les épaules pour bien lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Tout le monde fixait l'arme qui pendait le long de ma jambe et le sang sur mes mains.

—Un de mes collègues est blessé, j'ai besoin d'une cryocuve maintenant ! Je vais l'extraire en urgence, il est en train de mourir ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi ce que je vous demande…

—On va envoyer une équipe sur place, dites-nous où il se trouve et on se dépêchera d'y aller. Venez avec nous, on va vous examiner aussi.

—Non, non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, vous allez arriver trop tard. Je cours vite, j'aurai plus de chance que vous. Je ne suis pas blessée, je n'ai pas besoin d'être examinée. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me donner un caisson que je puisse aller sauver mon ami. Je vous en prie, on perd du temps.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues et elles n'étaient pas feintes. C'est ce qui a dû leur donner le déclic. L'un des soigneurs qui m'entouraient a couru et a disparu de ma vue. Un autre m'a fait respirer quelque chose pour calmer ma respiration et me permettre de repartir plus détendue et de pouvoir ainsi arriver plus vite sur les lieux. Dès qu'il est revenu, tenant une cuve, je la lui ai arrachée des mains. J'ai lancé un merci, déjà en train de franchir les portes du centre de soin. J'espérais que ce discours n'avait pas pris trop de temps et qu'ils seraient encore là à mon retour. Je ne voulais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je ne voulais pas que Gaby meure.

Le spray qu'il m'avait administré avait augmenté ma capacité respiratoire, je n'étais plus essoufflée et la course n'en a été que plus aisée. J'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir courir aussi vite au retour, mais grâce à ça, c'était encore plus rapide qu'à l'aller.

En passant devant le magasin, j'ai pu constater que la zone avait été nettoyée. Des badauds regardaient la place avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'y avait rien sous leurs yeux alors qu'ils avaient pourtant entendu des bruits ressemblant étrangement à des coups de feu. J'ai ralenti l'allure pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer même si la ruelle où je me dirigeais se trouvait dans leur dos.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement en voyant notre camion. Le moteur était en marche, prêt à fuir au moindre problème. Jared était au volant, très concentré malgré la tristesse qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. J'ai fait le tour et je suis montée. Il n'a pas attendu et il a pris la direction des grottes. Il avait raison bien entendu, mais les sauts que le camion faisait à chaque bosse, trou ou virage n'allaient pas faciliter l'opération d'extraction.

Mel tenait toujours la tête de Gaby sur ses genoux, comprimant la blessure avec mon gilet, complétement imbibé de sang. Ian avait l'air ailleurs, il souffrait beaucoup, tenant la petite main de sa compagne dans la sienne. J'allais devoir le faire. Gaby m'avait elle-même, un jour, expliqué comment se passait une désinsertion mais je ne l'avais jamais pratiquée. J'aurai préféré laisser Melanie le faire, puisque Gaby avait habité son corps, elle connaissait la manœuvre par cœur. Mais aucun des deux humains présents n'étaient en état de faire une telle chose. Tous les deux avaient des sentiments très profonds pour cette petite âme, ils étaient trop sous le choc pour le faire.

J'ai demandé à Melanie de m'aider à mettre Gaby sur le ventre, laissant Ian continuer de presser sa main dans la sienne. Le sang s'est remis à couler à flot mais ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qui importait était de la sortir rapidement du corps. J'ai sorti mon couteau.

J'ai un instant hésité devant la situation qui faisait bien trop raviver les souvenirs d'Emma. Ce couteau, à Phœnix, pour entailler une nuque… C'était trop proche. Mais une secousse dans le camion m'a ramenée à la situation présente. Je me suis concentrée et j'ai ouvert la nuque de Gaby, suivant la cicatrice déjà présente. Il y avait du sang partout je ne voyais rien. J'étais en train de paniquer, c'était quelque chose qui m'était totalement inconnu et une vie, celle de mon amie, était en jeu. J'ai tenté de me reconcentrer, de me remémorer les indications de Gaby.

Lentement j'ai introduit mes mains dans l'incisure. J'ai senti le contact avec l'âme. Elle frémissait. Elle était encore en vie ! Il fallait que je me dépêche avant de la perdre. J'ai fait le tour de son corps et j'ai cherché ce petit point volumineux. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai massé. Il m'a fallu du temps avant que ce soit efficace, j'étais tellement crispée. Mais finalement je l'ai sentie se rétracter dans ma main. Je l'ai sortie délicatement du corps. Je n'avais jamais vu une âme dans sa véritable forme. J'étais impressionnée et émerveillée. On voyait bien, comme ça, leur essence même, la gentillesse qui rayonnait d'eux. L'image était un peu souillée par tout le sang qui m'entourait et qui recouvrait Vagabonde, l'âme.

Mel m'a tendu le caisson et je l'ai laissée glisser avec prudence à l'intérieur. Je l'ai laissée s'occuper ensuite du reste. Ian, une fois Gaby bien à l'abri, s'est jeté sur la cuve et l'a serrée contre sa poitrine. Puis il m'a regardée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, remplis de larmes.

—Merci Hayley. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Il n'a plus ouvert la bouche du reste du trajet, complétement renfermé sur lui-même et sur ce qui contenait son amour.

Quant à moi je me suis écroulée contre l'une des parois du camion. J'étais exténuée. Le mélange de toutes les émotions, de la course, du combat… Tout ça se mélangeait dans ma tête, mon corps criait au repos. Je me suis endormie avant même de m'en rendre compte. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de sang, de regards abandonnés de toute vie. Je revoyais les quatre êtres à qui j'avais pris la vie plus tôt. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais fait ça pour une bonne raison, pour sauver mes amis, ma famille. Mais ces meurtres restaient sauvages, totalement atroces. Ces personnes n'avaient rien fait si ce n'était croiser mon chemin. Et je n'avais eu aucune pitié. Tuant sans même me poser deux fois la question. Je les avais froidement abattus, prenant la vie de quatre personnes pour en sauver quatre autres. Mais cela justifiait-il mon geste ? J'avais poussé la chose jusqu'à m'assurer qu'aucun ne pourrait être réinséré…

J'ai brusquement été réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secouait sans ménagement.

—Hayley ! Hayley, calme-toi ! Tais-toi bon sang, tu vas nous faire avoir des ennuis !

Je regardais Jared, le regard encore remplis des images de mon massacre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé, perdue.

—Tu dormais et tu criais, tu te débattais. Ça va ?

J'ai esquivé sa question. Je me suis redressée.

—On est où ?

-Je me suis garé dans une petite rue d'une ville proche des grottes. On attend la tombée de la nuit. On essaie de passer inaperçu, désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller.

—Ce n'est rien, je ne pense pas que ça aurait duré encore très longtemps de toute façon. On va devoir attendre combien de temps ?

—Assez peu, une heure ou deux pour être sûr. Ecoute Hayley, je voulais te remercier. On serait tous morts sans toi.

—As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui a pu nous mener à cette situation ?

—Non, je ne sais pas. Ian, Mel et moi, nous avions nos lunettes de soleil et je suis sûr que Gaby n'a fait aucune erreur… Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

—Cette histoire ne me plait pas, Jared. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose… ça aurait pu arriver, on a pu faire une erreur… Mais tomber sur quatre traqueurs ? Je ne sais pas, ça ne va pas, ça parait faux…

—Je pense qu'on est encore trop proche des évènements pour pouvoir bien décrypter ce qui est arrivé. Il faut attendre un peu avant de pouvoir chercher ce qui a mal tourné.

—Tu as peut-être raison, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose derrière…

—Hayley, arrête d'y penser. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a été dur pour nous tous, mais encore plus pour toi. Tu as dû faire des choix qu'aucun humain ne devrait avoir à faire. Essaye de ne pas trop ressasser ces derniers moments…

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement, regardant autour de moi ce que faisaient mes amis. Mel était en face de moi, de l'autre côté du camion et s'est blottie contre Jared lorsqu'il l'a rejointe. Ian n'était pas très loin, enserrant toujours le caisson cryogénique, le regard perdu. J'étais épuisée mais je ne pouvais plus dormir, de peur de revoir les mêmes horreurs et de refaire trop de bruit.

L'attente a été longue. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, retourner dans les grottes. J'avais besoin de sentir sa sécurité. Etre entourée des gens qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais en retour. Il me fallait quelque chose qui me fasse oublier la tuerie, qui me fasse croire que c'était le bon choix et l'unique possibilité qui s'offrait à moi.

Par-dessus tout, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ses vêtements et du sang qui recouvrait mon corps. Il avait séché depuis le temps et commençait à me démanger. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'incrustait, qu'il me marquerait à vie, que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en défaire. Je commençais à perdre patience, à devenir folle. Quand on s'est enfin remis en route je comptais les secondes qui me séparaient encore de la fin de cette histoire.


	35. Chapter 35

**********Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**********

Juste pour vous tenir au courant. J'en suis arrivée à 55 chapitres. Ce sera peut-être le dernier, il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse...

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

* * *

><p>Jared s'est enfin garé à côté des grottes pour que tout le monde puisse nous aider à décharger. Je suis sortie la première. Lorsque je suis descendue du camion, j'ai d'abord vu des visages souriants, heureux de revoir leurs amis. Cette joie s'est vite transformée en questionnement devant mon visage triste, horrifié et devant le sang qui me recouvrait presque de la tête au pied. Questionnement qui s'est vite mué en peur. Je pouvais lire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se demander. Mais je n'y ai pas plus été attentive. Je venais d'apercevoir Kyle. J'ai avancé sans prêter attention à ce qu'on me demandait et à qui je ne répondais pas. J'ai sauté dans ses bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'aurais eu besoin de lui quelques heures plus tôt. Mais là, en le voyant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me précipiter vers lui. Son contact, ses bras autour de moi m'ont fait oublier l'espace d'un instant tous les évènements passés. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait.<p>

J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Mais il fallait décharger le camion pour aller le ranger assez vite. Puis il a bien fallu répondre aux interrogations des habitants. Il fallait tout leur raconter. Et je n'avais pas le droit de garder Kyle pour moi. Son frère était mal, je devais le lui dire et l'envoyer auprès de lui. Tout le monde a bien remarqué le corps sans vie, qu'occupait normalement Gaby, ainsi que la cuve que tenait Ian, mais plus personne ne parlait. On a déchargé en silence, Brandt a ramené le camion dans la cache.

Le silence n'a été brisé qu'une fois tout le monde réunit. Personne n'a posé de questions. Ils ont respectueusement attendu que l'un d'entre nous, un de ceux qui était en mission, prenne la parole. C'est Jared qui a commencé, bien sûr.

—Vous avez pu voir que Gaby… enfin, son corps a été blessé. Gaby s'en est sorti. C'est arrivé à la sortie de notre dernier magasin. Des traqueurs nous ont repérés. Ils étaient quatre. Ian et Gaby venaient juste de revenir vers le camion quand ils se sont fait prendre. Juste après, deux autres nous ont fait sortir Mel et moi à l'avant. On n'a pas eu le temps de prendre le poison. Je pensais que Hayley à l'intérieur l'avait fait. Mais quand un quatrième traqueur a déverrouillé les portes, elle est sortie et les a tous mis hors d'état de nuire. Gaby s'est pris une balle perdue. On allait abandonner mais Hayley avait repéré un centre de soin. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de l'empêcher de partir, je pensais que c'était du suicide. Mais elle s'est fait passer pour une traqueuse et a réussi à revenir avec un caisson. Pendant que je conduisais pour nous faire sortir de la ville, elle a extrait Gaby. Elle nous a tous sauvé.

Dis de cette façon, je passais pour un héros. Ce que je n'étais absolument pas. J'ai vu que tout le monde me regardait avec étonnement, avec gratitude. Ils allaient me remercier de nous avoir tous ramenés.

—Je ne m'en sens pas fière. J'ai tué quatre personnes. Il n'y a rien de bien là-dedans.

—Tu n'avais pas le choix, a commencé Jamie. Tu as fait ça pour sauver les tiens.

—C'est là qu'est tout le problème. J'avais le choix. Ils n'avaient pas tous à mourir. Ils étaient KO pour un moment. On aurait eu tout le temps qu'il nous fallait pour partir sans qu'ils ne reviennent à eux. Mais je les ai abattus.

—Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la première remarque à arriver. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle question. J'avais cru qu'on me rassurerait, qu'on me dirait que j'avais bien fait et que c'était la seule option possible. Mais Jeb a devancé tout ça et a parlé avant les autres.

—Je… ça n'a aucune importance. La raison ne compte pas. Ça ne changera rien au résultat final.

—Au contraire. Tout change. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on obtient à la fin qui importe mais ce qui nous a amené jusqu'à ce point. Tous nos choix, c'est ce qui compte. Alors, je te redemande. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je voulais nous protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent survivre, être réinsérés et pouvoir donner notre signalement. Je voulais garder l'avantage de l'anonymat dans ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

—Tu as ôté la vie à ceux qui en ont volé pendant toute leur existence Hayley. Ils vivent au dépend de nous. Les vrais propriétaires étaient morts depuis longtemps. Quant à ceux qui profitaient de ces corps, ils ont probablement vécu plusieurs vies. Ce n'est pas une atrocité. Ils vivent sur notre planète. Ils doivent apprendre que sur Terre la vie ne dure qu'un court instant. Et sans ce que tu as fait, Gaby, Mel, Jared, Ian et toi, vous auriez pris de gros risques à chacune de vos sorties.

—Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment. Quand je suis dans ces états de concentration intense, quand je me bats, j'oublie tout le reste, j'oublie mes émotions. Tout ce qui compte c'est la survie. Mais regarde ce que ça me fait faire. Je les ai abattus froidement, sans même y repenser à deux fois. Un massacre…

—C'est ce genre de réaction qui nous sauve la vie dans de pareilles situations Hayley. C'est grâce à ça que tu es encore en vie, que nous le sommes tous dans ces grottes, a répondu Jared. Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes tous blanc comme neige ? Qu'on a jamais rien fait qui pourrait paraître atroce dans un contexte normal ? Mais la vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant. Pour survivre il faut être prêt à faire des choses insensées. Que tu te sentes mal après une telle action, que tu te sentes coupable, c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain, quelqu'un qui ne tue pas par plaisir mais par nécessité et par survie. C'est dans cette petite chose que tiens la différence entre un meurtrier, un barbare et une personne qui ne cherche qu'à vivre. Ta réaction a été la meilleure possible. Et je suis content que tu aies été parmi nous ce jour-là.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je savais qu'il y avait de la vérité dans son discours, mais ça ne m'enlevait pas la responsabilité de ces quatre morts.

—Tu sais Hayley, tu n'oublieras jamais ce que tu as fait, m'a dit Doc. Chaque jour je repense à tous ceux que j'ai tués. Mais finalement, tu t'aperçois que ce n'était pas si mal, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour notre survie. Parce que nous ne sommes plus beaucoup et que c'est de notre devoir de faire tout ce qui est possible pour continuer à exister. Ils ont commencé. Ils savent qu'il y a de la résistance. Et même s'ils sont persuadés qu'ils sont dans leur droit, que ce qu'ils font est juste, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as pris quatre vies hier, ils en ont pris des milliards et des milliards. Avec le temps, tu arriveras aux mêmes conclusions.

J'ai lancé un demi-sourire. Ce chemin vers la compréhension de la nécessité de mon geste allait prendre du temps. Un meurtre restait un meurtre même dans ces circonstances extrêmes.

—Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me laver. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans cet état. Bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Ils m'ont remerciée et m'ont souhaité la même chose, puis je suis partie. Le sang qui avait séché depuis un bon moment déjà commençait sérieusement à me démanger et cela ne faisait que me ramener quelques heures en arrière. J'avais besoin d'un bain pour commencer à oublier. Je suis allée dans ma chambre, chercher tout ce qu'il me fallait et j'ai presque couru jusqu'à la salle des rivières. J'ai simplement enlevé mes chaussures avant de me glisser dans le bassin. De toute façon, j'allais en profiter pour laver mes vêtements, eux aussi imbibés de sang.

J'étais en train de frotter les vêtements comme une damnée, espérant qu'ainsi je ferai partir tous mes souvenirs quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, j'aurai préféré qu'on me laisse seule, dans le silence.

—Hayley ?

C'était Kyle, bien entendu. Il devait s'inquiéter pour moi.

—Oui, je suis là.

—Ça te dérange si je viens ?

—Non, ta présence ne m'embête pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler.

—Ce n'est pas un problème.

—Où est ton frère ?

—Toujours à la cuisine, avec les autres. Jared et Mel sont de chaque côté à le soutenir.

—C'est bien. Tu devrais rester avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent chercher un nouveau corps pour Gaby. Il ne va pas bien.

—Toi non plus… a-t-il commencé.

—C'est différent. Ian se retrouve seul. Moi je t'ai toujours. Et puis Jamie dors avec moi. Ian n'a plus personne dans sa chambre pour le moment. Tu dois t'occuper de lui.

Kyle a soupiré, bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas cacher qu'il n'était pas content de ce que je lui demandais. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul. Il ne m'a donc pas contredite. J'allais lui dire de repartir à la cuisine, vers Ian, mais finalement je me suis dit que je pouvais le garder un peu pour moi. Pour le moment, Ian était bien entouré, je pouvais profiter de Kyle jusqu'à ce qu'il doive accompagner son frère. Je me suis approchée du bord, là où il m'attendait, accroupi. Il m'a pris les mains et m'a embrassée sur la tête.

—Merci, ai-je soufflé.

Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et on est resté comme ça un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que je lui demande d'y aller, avant que son frère ne parte se coucher. J'ai fini de nettoyer mes vêtements, je me suis occupée de moi et je suis partie vers ma chambre.

Jamie s'y trouvait déjà, mais il ne dormait pas, il semblait m'attendre.

—Est-ce que ça va mieux Hayley ? m'a-t-il demandé, anxieux.

—Un peu, merci.

—Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu ne le prends pas du bon côté, mais grâce à toi une grande partie de ma famille est revenue en vie.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, ça ne servait à rien mais je lui ai quand même fait un léger sourire.

—Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je sais, enfin j'imagine parce que je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, que ça doit être dur à vivre, mais c'était le bon choix. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour survivre.

—Je le sais Jamie, ou je le savais à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant que cet évènement est passé et que je suis au calme à pouvoir y réfléchir, tout ceci me parait tellement cruel et inutile… Et tu te rends compte ! J'ai l'impression d'attirer le mal à chaque fois que je sors de ces grottes ! Deux fois que je sors, deux fois que tout part de travers ! Si je n'avais pas été là, peut-être que rien ne se serait produit…

—Hayley… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas toi qui attire les problèmes ! C'est le monde dans lequel on vit qui veut ça. Il nous est arrivé des choses similaires bien avant ton arrivée et il pourrait très bien en arriver encore après, avec ou sans ta présence. Et bien au contraire, je suis plutôt content que tu aies été là, sans toi ils y seraient tous passés…

Il a eu un frisson. Melanie était sa sœur et avec le temps elle était devenue comme sa mère, l'ayant élevé après l'invasion. Jared se rapprochait le plus d'un père et d'un frère. Quant à Gaby, ayant été très intimement liée à Mel, il la considérait avec autant d'amour que sa propre sœur. Les perdre aurait été un grand vide dans sa vie, dans son cœur.

Je l'ai serré contre moi.

—Je sais, tu as raison Jamie. C'est juste que c'est un peu difficile pour le moment. Mais je vais m'y faire, revenir à la raison et voir que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mieux valait ces traqueurs que nous… Bien, j'ai besoin de dormir maintenant, bonne nuit.

—Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

J'étais épuisée et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, si j'arrivais à refouler en grande partie mes émotions ou mes problèmes durant la journée, ce n'était pas le cas la nuit. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes pensées et, en fait, je décompensais tous mes problèmes la nuit. Le terme « soupape de sécurité » souvent attribué aux rêves était particulièrement vrai dans mon cas. Malheureusement c'était ce qui m'empêchait de dormir, ce qui n'était pas bon non plus…

Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle cette nuit-là. J'étais en face de Kyle. Il me tendait ses mains. Mais nous n'étions pas seuls. En réalité, toutes les grottes nous entouraient. Ils me poussaient vers lui, me prenaient les mains pour les mettre dans les siennes. Ils m'obligeaient à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils espéraient me voir faire. Je me sentais oppressée, forcée à l'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas moi, il fallait que je me libère. J'ai réussi à me frayer un passage parmi eux et je me suis enfuie. Mais alors je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec les quatre traqueurs, Lacey et celui sur qui j'avais tiré pour sauver Emma. Ils avaient tous les six le regard vide et parlaient mais je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas les confronter… Une fois suffisait, je ne voulais pas revivre ces meurtres, même s'ils avaient été nécessaire. Ils continuaient à avancer vers moi, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, je ne pouvais pas retourner vers Kyle et les autres qui m'obligeaient à ne vivre que sur un chemin pré-tracé… J'étais enfermé, je n'avais nulle part où m'échapper, c'était soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Les deux me faisaient peur !

Je me suis réveillée en sueur et dans un sursaut. J'ai regardé Jamie mais il ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé par mon cauchemar. Je me suis rallongée dans un soupir. Cette histoire entre Kyle, les autres et moi me perturbait encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je n'aurai pas le choix, il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui. Mais pas maintenant, pas tant que les choses ne se seraient pas calmées avec Gaby. Quant au reste du rêve, il n'y avait que le temps qui calmerait les choses.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à somnoler, ne m'endormant jamais assez profondément pour rêver. Ce n'était pas volontaire, j'avais juste peur de retomber dans ce cauchemar et mon inconscient me tenait suffisamment éveillée pour que ça ne se produise pas. Résultat des courses, j'étais aussi épuisée à mon réveil que la veille. Heureusement que j'étais habituée à faire avec la fatigue.

Quand Jamie s'est réveillé, nous sommes allés à la cuisine, prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Ian, Kyle, Jared, Mel et Jeb étaient ensemble et discutaient calmement. Jamie s'est frayé une place à côté de sa sœur en poussant Jeb. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les déranger mais Jared et Ian se sont tous les deux décalés pour me laisser une place entre eux. Les habitudes ne se perdaient pas.

—Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? a demandé Jamie, curieux comme d'habitude.

—On discutait de la prochaine mission, gamin, pour trouver un corps à Gaby, a répondu son oncle. Mel et Jared commence à chercher où aller, ils veulent partir dans les prochains jours.

—Vous n'y allez que tous les deux ? a questionné Jamie, plein d'espoir.

—Je ne sais pas, a dit Jared. En fait, j'aimerais que Hayley nous accompagne.

J'ai brusquement relevé la tête de mon bol pour le regarder, voir s'il était sérieux.

—Non merci. Prends donc Jamie, il meure d'envie de sortir et il connait Gaby bien mieux que moi. Il saura ce qui lui ira.

—Tu n'as pas envie de venir ? Vraiment ?

—Non, je préfère rester ici. On revient juste d'un raid et je suis fatiguée. Et je crois vraiment que Jamie vous sera plus utile que moi.

—Très bien, a conclu Jared.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas en rester là.

—En réalité, je connais la véritable raison, celle qui l'empêche de ressortir des grottes, a balancé Jamie.

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers lui, surpris. Sauf moi, je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Il n'était pas censé répéter ce que je lui avais confié. Il a eu un sursaut de peur en voyant ma réaction et il a gigoté sur son siège, gêné, mais il a poursuivi malgré tout.

—Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait nous porter malchance. Deux fois qu'elle sort, deux fois que les choses se passent mal…

Tous les regards se sont posés sur moi.

—Hayley, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler l'arrivée de ces humains à la pharmacie, a affirmé Kyle.

—Pas plus que celle des traqueurs sur le parking, a poursuivi Jared. Tu n'as rien fait qui a attiré l'attention, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, n'importe où. C'est déjà arrivé et ça arrivera probablement encore. Nous sommes des fugitifs, notre vie est faite comme ça. Il peut nous arriver n'importe quand de tomber. Avec ou sans toi, ça ne change rien.

—Bien au contraire. Si tu n'avais pas été là… a commencé Ian, sans pouvoir finir.

Kyle a tapoté l'épaule de son frère en lui murmurant quelque chose. J'étais contente de voir qu'il prenait soin de Ian.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit. Jamie reste le mieux placé pour y aller. Il connait mieux Gaby, il est plus en forme que moi et il a envie de le faire.

—Hayley, tu dois venir avec nous. Tu ne peux pas rester sur cette idée que tout ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour nous, est intervenue Mel. Tu ne peux pas porter cette fausse culpabilité et ne plus jamais sortir. Et puis, tu fais partie des meilleurs sur le terrain, tu réagis vite et bien. On aura besoin de toi. Plus vite tu ressortiras, plus vite tu verras que ça ne tourne pas toujours mal et plus vite tu cesseras de te sentir coupable.

—Ce n'est pas valable. Vous avez survécu toutes ces années sans moi. Vous n'avez pas à ce point besoin de moi et pour le moment je suis loin d'être un atout.

—Mel a raison ! Tu ne peux pas rester sur ces échecs, ça va te détruire, a insisté Jamie.

—Mais non… Je n'ai pas dit que je ne ressortirais jamais, juste pas aussi rapidement. Je suis fatiguée et deux missions à la suite, ça fait trop pour moi.

—Arrête de mentir, a averti Jared. On sait tous très bien ici que ce n'est pas trop. Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie dehors, en cavale, protégeant ta sœur. Jours après jours ta vie n'a été que mission. Alors ce n'est pas le fait de faire deux raids de suite qui t'empêche de nous accompagner.

Je n'ai pas caché mon énervement, mais je ne pouvais le contredire, parce qu'il avait entièrement raison. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à la survie et la moindre seconde de mon existence depuis l'invasion était une mission. Je n'avais jamais eu de répit jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse ici. Et justement, depuis que ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à une mission, les quelques expéditions que j'avais pu faire tournaient au drame… Comment croire que chaque sortie ne serait pas pareille ?

—Tu devrais y aller. Tu as sauvé Gaby, je te fais confiance pour lui trouver un corps qui lui ira, a confié Ian.

Je les ai regardés, blessée qu'ils ne respectent pas ma décision.

—Très bien, ai-je articulé encore sous le coup. Préviens-moi quand tout sera prêt dans ce cas.

J'avais à peine touché à mon plat mais je me suis levée et je suis partie.


	36. Chapter 36

************Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.************

Merci infiniment pour la review, les follow et fav !

Vraiment désolée de ne pas réussir à publier régulièrement, les cours ayant été intenses et les partiels arrivant...

Merci de continuer à me lire malgré tout, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette ff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard tout était en place et Jared avait décidé de partir le lendemain soir. Je n'avais pas été de bonne compagnie ces deux derniers jours. En réalité, je n'avais quasiment pas quitté ma chambre. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, j'étais plutôt du genre à ne pas tenir en place mais pour le moment, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'avais besoin de faire le point. Même Jamie l'avait compris après la première nuit et avait provisoirement déménagé dans la chambre de Kyle, vide jusqu'à ce que l'on ramène un corps à Gaby.<p>

Je ne suis sortie de ma chambre que lors du troisième jour, en fin de matinée. J'étais finalement arrivée à la conclusion que c'était irrationnel de penser que les problèmes rencontrés étaient dus à ma présence. C'était vraiment un manque de chance que mes deux raids aient mal tourné mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je savais que les sorties étaient dangereuses. Depuis que j'étais dans ces grottes, je m'étais trop reposée sur les autres, persuadée que tout était immuable et sûr. J'avais oublié que le monde à l'extérieur n'avait pas changé. Mais maintenant que j'étais revenue à la réalité, je comprenais que ce qui s'était passé venait de notre condition d'humains dans un monde envahi. Ces situations étaient inévitables, on ne pouvait pas avoir la chance que tout se passe toujours sans accros. Je n'oubliais pas que j'avais pris la vie de quatre êtres mais j'étais aussi arrivée à la conclusion que c'était indispensable pour la survie du groupe. Ça n'enlevait en rien l'horreur de mon geste, mais dans ce contexte particulier, je pouvais vivre avec sans me voir comme un monstre.

Ce temps, seule, m'avait fait du bien. Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles pour moi et elles avaient changé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser pour y réfléchir et tout s'était accumulé. Maintenant que j'avais tout remis à plat, je redevenais la jeune femme sûre d'elle qui avait appris à survivre et s'occuper d'elle et de sa sœur sans demander plus que le nécessaire. C'était comme si le brouillard s'était levé et qu'il avait finalement laissé place à la lucidité.

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner, je suis donc allée dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Je me suis assise à ma place habituelle et j'ai attendu les autres. Ils ont été surpris de me voir hors de ma chambre, puisque les derniers jours, j'avais pris tous mes repas là-bas. J'ai attendu un peu que l'ambiance revienne à la normale, qu'ils se réhabituent à ma présence, puis j'ai demandé à Jared de me parler de l'expédition pour Gaby.

—On part pour Los Angeles. On ne peut pas rester autour des grottes, après les derniers évènements, il faut éviter d'attirer l'attention en Arizona. Je n'ai pas vraiment plus à te communiquer, tout dépendra du temps qu'on mettra pour trouver un corps qui convienne à Gaby. Mais j'aimerais que ça ne prenne pas plus de quelques jours, trajet compris.

—Il y a une forte population à L.A., on ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à repérer la bonne personne. Ce qui sera plus compliqué c'est de trouver un moyen de l'endormir et de l'amener dans la voiture sans se faire voir.

—On verra bien sur place, a répondu Mel. On ne saura pas tant qu'on ne se retrouvera pas dans la situation.

J'ai acquiescé et nous n'en avons plus reparlé. Le reste de l'après-midi nous a permis de préparer ce qu'il nous faudrait pour le voyage, puis à se détendre un peu avant le départ.

Jared avait pris le volant, Mel était donc à l'avant, à ses côtés et je me retrouvais sur la banquette arrière de la berline. Je regardais les paysages défiler par ma fenêtre, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus sorti sans Gaby à leurs côtés, les risques étaient plus prononcés sans sa présence, sans ses yeux qui pouvaient nous sauver parce qu'ils renvoyaient la lumière et assuraient que les autres n'avaient rien à craindre, parce qu'elle était une âme. Jared était dans une concentration optimale et Mel n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas détourner son attention. A l'arrière, j'étais assez calme, concentrée sans trop d'appréhension. J'avais fait ça presque toute ma vie, je me sentais dans mon élément. J'avais relevé mes cheveux à la demande du couple, pour que la cicatrice le long de ma nuque, que Doc avait faite à mon arrivée, soit visible. Sur le coup je n'avais pas aimé l'idée, je voulais rester moi, ne pas avoir à supporter la présence d'une marque qui ne me représentait pas… Mais je m'étais pliée à leur volonté, parce que cela les rassurait et que c'était une des conditions pour pouvoir sortir des grottes. Depuis je l'avais oubliée et je n'y voyais plus rien de mal.

Le trajet allait être long si personne ne parlait… Huit heures de silence tendu, ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement que j'avais pris ma musique avec moi. J'ai mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et j'ai fermé les yeux, laissant mon esprit se disperser aux rythmes des chansons. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour me détendre. J'essayais d'imaginer quelle sorte de corps pourrait aller à Gaby. Au bout d'un certain temps, je savais ce que je voulais et ne voulais pas pour elle. J'ai arrêté la musique et je me suis risquée à parler. Il fallait bien qu'on se mette tous d'accord.

—Est-ce que vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce que vous préféreriez pour Gaby ?

J'ai vu Mélanie sursauter légèrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre quelqu'un parler et Jared m'a simplement jetée un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

—Pas précisément, non. Il faut juste que, comme le précédent, son visage soit au-dessus de tout soupçon, que n'importe qui puisse lui donner sa confiance instinctivement, a répondu Jared. Pour moi c'est le principal.

—Et il faut qu'elle ressemble à Gaby, qu'elle est un visage duquel émane la gentillesse. Une voix douce. Il faut qu'elle soit belle aussi, a ajouté Mel. Et toi ? Tu dois avoir une idée, si tu demandes ça.

—Je suis d'accord avec vous. J'aimerai juste qu'on choisisse quelqu'un de plus grand, d'un peu plus fort que son hôte précédent. Un corps qui gère mieux les émotions aussi. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins fragile. Je suis sûre qu'elle le voudrait aussi, pour être en mesure de mieux nous aider et de se débrouiller un peu plus seule.

—Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, a affirmé Mel. Elle m'a plusieurs fois répétée qu'elle en avait marre qu'on lui enlève tous les objets qui paraissaient lourds des mains, qu'on la traite un peu comme une enfant fragile…

—C'est aussi ce qui faisait que tout le monde avait une confiance aveugle en elle, parce qu'elle paraissait, petite, inoffensive. Quelqu'un qu'on a envie d'aider… a précisé Jared.

—Tu préfères rester sur quelqu'un comme Petty alors ? ai-je demandé. Tu sais, le fait qu'elle paraisse si fragile n'a pas empêché ces quatre traqueurs de nous arrêter…

—C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas trop. On verra bien, si on trouve déjà quelqu'un qui rassemble ne serait-ce qu'à la moitié des exigences on pourra être content, alors on ne va pas en demander trop jusque-là. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout, Gaby ne sait déjà pas mentir, ce ne serait pas du luxe de lui trouver un corps qui ne réagit pas trop aux émotions qui la traverse… a-t-il admit.

Jared n'a pas voulu faire de pause, il a conduit non-stop jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Los Angeles. Il était encore assez tôt, mais les premiers habitants commençaient à sortir pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail. Comme j'avais pu dormir pendant une partie de voyage, j'ai proposé de prendre le volant pour que Jared puisse se reposer un peu. Il a accepté mais il n'allait pas dormir, il voulait observer les passants et tenter de trouver l'hôte parfait le plus rapidement possible. Je me suis éloignée du centre-ville et des bureaux pour me diriger vers les quartiers d'habitation, pour pouvoir observer les personnes qui sortaient de leur domicile.

Chacun notre tour nous proposions des corps qui nous paraissent bons, mais à chaque fois, l'un de nous rejetait l'option. Elle était trop jeune, trop vieille ou trop petite, elle avait un visage trop marqué, trop transparent vis-à-vis des émotions, elle n'était pas assez belle ou ressemblait trop à une poupée. Des millions de raison qui faisaient qu'on ne tombait jamais d'accord. On s'est arrêté dans un snack un peu en dehors de la ville pour se reposer et manger quelque chose, aux alentours de midi, sans avoir trouvé notre bonheur. Mais cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous tournions dans la ville, il ne fallait pas commencer à désespérer.

Mel a conduit l'après-midi et Jared a pris le relai en début de soirée. L'après-midi a été aussi infructueuse que la matinée. On commençait sérieusement à se demander si nos exigences n'étaient pas trop élevées quand une jeune femme est sortie de chez elle pour faire un footing. Nous avons tous les trois échangés un regard et nous avons compris que ce corps était parfait pour Gaby.

Elle était de taille moyenne, dans les un mètre soixante, elle était élancée et on pouvait voir qu'elle était musclée et que son corps était sain. Elle avait une jolie peau dorée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert lumineux. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés dans une coupe moderne au carré. Son visage était d'un ovale parfait et ses grands yeux attiraient le regard des autres. Elle souriait à tous les passants qu'elle croisait et on voyait qu'elle était appréciée. Les conditions de Jared étaient réunis, en la regardant on comprenait qu'elle était la bonté même. Celles de Mel l'étaient aussi, elle était vraiment très belle. Quant aux miennes, c'était parfait. Elle était plus grande et plus solide que l'ancien hôte de Gaby. Elle ne paraissait pas trop vieille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, ce qui voulait probablement dire que le premier propriétaire avait été complétement effacé, c'était la condition pour laquelle Gaby ne trancherait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas être un parasite, il fallait donc un corps où l'âme d'origine n'existait plus. Toutes les conditions semblaient réunies. Il ne restait plus qu'à monter un plan.

J'attendais, au coin de la rue, d'apercevoir la cible. Je courais sur place, pour faire croire que je faisais moi aussi un footing. Finalement je l'ai vu arriver, alors je suis partie vers elle, en petites foulées. J'ai dépassé sa maison et quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, je suis tombée. J'ai laissé un petit cri m'échapper, ce qui l'a fait se retourner vers moi pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout de suite elle est venue et s'est accroupie à côté de moi.

—Tout va bien ? a-t-elle demandé en prenant ma main, en sang.

—Oui, ça va aller, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

—Allons dans un centre de soin, ma voiture est juste là, je ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte.

—Oh non, merci c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pour une égratignure… je me passerai un peu d'eau quand je serai rentrée chez moi. Je n'en ai que pour une vingtaine de minutes en courant.

—C'est assez loin. Ma maison est juste un peu plus bas. Venez avec moi, on va nettoyer ça rapidement.

—Merci c'est gentil à vous…

—Je m'appelle Rayon-de-Lumière-sur-la-Rosée.

—Enchantée, moi c'est Aiguille-de-Cristal.

Elle m'a conduite chez elle et a désinfectée ma blessure à la main. Elle m'a offert à boire et nous avons un peu parlé. J'ai donc appris qu'elle était sur Terre depuis les premiers jours de l'invasion. Son humain d'origine n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait quand on l'a insérée, j'étais donc sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent qu'on ne pourrait jamais le faire revenir. Plus elle parlait et plus je voyais que ce corps serait parfait pour Gaby. Nous avons un peu parlé des autres mondes. Elle venait de la planète des fleurs et le monde des dauphins l'intriguait beaucoup mais elle se sentait vraiment bien sur Terre. Elle vivait seule mais espérait pouvoir rencontrer son âme sœur ici et avoir une famille. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, elle venait tout juste de fêter ses dix-neuf ans. Nous avons ainsi parlé pendant plusieurs heures. J'avais dit à Mel et Jared de ne pas s'inquiéter bien entendu, mais j'étais persuadée qu'ils commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

—Oh ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que j'utilise ton téléphone, Rose ? Je devais rejoindre des amis, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude !

—Non, bien sûr que non, vas-y ! Donne-leurs mon adresse, ils pourront venir te chercher directement ici. Je serai moins inquiète de ne pas te savoir seule. On ne sait jamais ce que ta chute a pu provoquer. J'aurai vraiment préféré que tu ailles dans un centre de soin.

—Ne t'en fais pas, je me sens parfaitement bien. Merci pour tout !

—Mais non, c'est tout à fait normal. Je suis contente d'avoir été là pour t'aider.

Je me suis levée et j'ai attrapé le combiné qu'elle me tendait. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas de portable que je puisse appeler. Mais ils attendaient dans la voiture, garée juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine de Rose, comme on la surnommait. Je me suis donc approchée de la fenêtre en parlant toute seule au téléphone, c'était le signal convenu pour qu'ils arrivent. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille jusqu'à présent.

—Merci ! Ils vont arriver dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Ils sont pressés de faire ta connaissance. Tu vas voir, ils forment un joli couple. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Il commençait à faire nuit, les rues se vidaient, c'était le moment parfait. Finalement nous n'avions pas mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver la perle rare. Comme prévu, j'ai entendu les portières claquer et la sonnette a retenti dans la petite maison. Rose est allée ouvrir et les a fait entrer. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte que Jared aspergeait un peu de Sommeil devant son visage. La réaction a été presque instantanée et la jeune femme est tombée dans les bras de Mel, qui l'a lentement allongée au sol.

—Tu en as mis du temps, a dit Jared. On se demandait ce que tu étais en train de faire !

—Rien de spécial, on a parlé et j'attendais que la nuit commence à tomber, pour nous faciliter la tâche.

—On devrait prendre quelques vêtements avant de partir, pour que Gaby puisse se changer. Ses anciens vêtements ne lui iront plus, a chuchoté Mel.

—Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à voix basse. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous et on ne risque pas de la réveiller avec le Sommeil. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais chercher ça pendant que vous l'amenez dans la voiture.

—Très bien, dépêche-toi, avec un peu de chance on arrivera aux grottes avant le lever du jour, a ajouté Jared avant de porter Rose.

Je suis montée à l'étage et j'ai vite trouvé sa chambre. J'ai fouillé un peu et j'ai trouvé un sac, que j'ai rempli avec des vêtements et une paire de chaussure. Je suis passée par la salle de bain ou j'ai pris les quelques flacons de shampoings et savons. Puis je suis redescendue et j'ai pris un paquet de chips, trois bouteilles d'eau et des gâteaux, pour la route. Jared était déjà au volant, moteur et phares allumés, prêt à partir. Rose était attachée sur le siège arrière, tête appuyée contre la vitre. Je suis montée et on est reparti pour les grottes.

Pour être sûre, et sur les recommandations de Doc et Candy, je lui donnais du Sommeil toutes les deux heures, pour éviter qu'elle ne commence, ne serait-ce même qu'un peu, à se réveiller. On voulait éviter qu'elle ne déchiquette le cerveau de l'hôte.

Comme à l'allée, nous n'avons pas parlé, Jared restait concentré sur la route. Il nous a seulement annoncé que si tout allait bien, nous pourrions rentrer directement aux grottes, parce qu'il ferait encore assez nuit pour s'aventurer dans le désert sans se faire repérer.

Et effectivement, nous avons garé la voiture dans l'abri temporaire juste à côté des grottes au moment où les premiers rayons commençaient à filtrer par-delà les pics, noyant le paysage sous une couleur orangée. Les autres n'en revenaient pas qu'on revienne aussi vite. J'étais contente de voir que la mission était un succès et qu'elle ait été aussi rapide. Je contrebalançais enfin les deux précédents raids. Ils avaient eu raison de m'obliger à sortir, cela faisait du bien de voir que j'étais toujours capable de faire les choses bien. Tout un tas de curieux commençait à nous entourer. Ils voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait le futur corps de Gaby, mais par respect pour l'âme encore présente dans le corps, je les ai fait partir. Rose avait été tellement gentille que je voulais la préserver pour le temps qu'il lui restait sur Terre.

Doc avait déjà tout préparé quand nous sommes arrivés. Jared l'a allongée avec précautions et Doc a commencé l'opération. C'est moi qui ai mis Rayon-de-Lumière-sur-la-Rosée dans son caisson.

-Il faudra l'envoyer sur la planète des Dauphins. Elle m'en a beaucoup parlé, ce monde la fascinait. Elle sera bien là-bas.

Doc a paru surpris, il n'était pas au courant du plan que l'on avait fait, il ne savait pas que j'avais beaucoup parlé avec l'âme.

Ian est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, avec Gaby dans ses bras. Il n'a fait aucune remarque sur le corps, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que Gaby s'y sente bien et qu'elle lui revienne enfin. L'attente a été longue pour lui. On voulait vérifier que l'humain ne reviendrait pas. Nous avons attendu jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il restait une conscience dans ce corps. Alors Doc a inséré Gaby et Ian, Mel, Jared, Doc, Jeb, Kyle et moi avons attendu qu'elle se réveille.


	37. Chapter 37

**************Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**************

Merci pour les follow, favorites et reviews. Désolée encore pour le manque de régularité, mais ça devrait changer pour les semaines qui viennent vu que mes partiels sont terminés.

J'essaierai de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas fallu trop longtemps pour apercevoir les premiers signes du retour de Gaby parmi nous. Mel m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu du mal à se faire au changement de corps la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle n'était jamais restée plus d'un cycle sur la même planète. Cette fois-ci cela a paru légèrement plus simple pour elle. Ses paupières se sont relevées doucement. Son premier regard a été pour Ian. Il l'a délicatement prise dans ses bras.<p>

—Chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Tout va bien ? Tu te sens bien ?

—Oui, je crois. C'est tellement étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Mes souvenirs se mélangent avec ceux de Rose.

—Tu te souviens qu'on était en mission à Phœnix ? (Elle a hoché la tête.) On sortait d'un magasin et des traqueurs nous ont arrêtés. Mel et Jared ont été obligés de descendre aussi. Ils commençaient à aller chercher Hayley mais… a commencé Ian.

—J'ai pu les mettre KO assez longtemps pour que l'on parte, ai-je coupé ne voulant pas qu'il révèle à Gaby que j'avais tué quatre de ses congénères.

Ils m'ont regardée quelques secondes, surpris, mais ils ont vite compris et elle ne s'est aperçue de rien.

—Tu t'es pris une balle perdue, a poursuivi Mel. On te croyait perdue mais Hayley est partie chercher un caisson et elle t'a extraite pendant qu'on s'enfuyait. Jared, elle et moi on est parti te chercher un nouveau corps et nous voilà tous ici ! Ça fait du bien de te savoir toujours parmi nous.

Elle l'a, à son tour, prise dans ses bras.

—Merci, Hayley, a-t-elle soufflée, de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Je lui ai fait un petit signe de tête, je ne me voyais toujours pas comme un héros face à la situation, mais j'étais contente d'avoir pu faire une chose bien.

—Rose a beaucoup apprécié parler avec toi. Elle est partie avec de bons souvenirs. Vous l'envoyez où ?

—Sur la planète des Dauphins, ai-je murmuré.

Gaby a souri à cette réponse.

—Elle appréciera. Merci pour elle.

Si je pouvais me rattraper pour les quatre âmes que j'avais envoyées dans l'oubli grâce à Rose, j'en étais contente.

—Alors, on a bien choisi Gaby ? Ce corps te plait ? Sur les conseils de Hayley, on t'a choisi quelqu'un d'un peu moins… Dépendant des autres.

—Il est parfait, vraiment.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à Ian pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, s'il n'était pas trop perturbé par la situation. Elle a été rassurée de le voir heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

On a entendu quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant dans le long couloir. On a regardé l'entrée de l'infirmerie avec curiosité et un peu d'appréhension. Ce n'était que Jamie.

—Gaby ! Tu es de retour ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir, tu nous as manqué ! a-t-il crié de joie en lui sautant dans les bras. Je crois qu'ils t'ont trouvé un hôte encore mieux que le précédent ! Tu aimes ?

—Oui. Il est très bien. Je m'étais habituée à Petty, mais ça fait du bien de retrouver un corps plus fort. Je me sens mieux comme ça, même s'il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer une nouvelle fois au changement. J'aimerai que ce soit la dernière fois. C'est vraiment trop étrange, pour tout le monde. Je dois tout réapprendre parce que je ne connais pas bien le corps et pour vous, eh bien, vous n'êtes pas habitués à voir quelqu'un changer…

—Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. On s'y est fait, a répondu Ian. C'est toi qu'on veut, peu importe où tu te trouves.

—Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais aller me coucher, ai-je annoncé. Ça ne fait pas loin de soixante-douze heures que je n'ai pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil. A demain, bonne nuit.

Kyle a pris ma main dans le sienne avant que je ne parte et il m'a accompagnée jusqu'à ma chambre.

—Tu ne veux rien manger d'abord ? Tu es restée à l'infirmerie depuis votre retour et tu n'as rien avalé.

—Non, merci c'est gentil Kyle. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste envie de dormir pour le moment.

—D'accord. Je vais dire à Jamie de rester avec moi cette nuit pour que tu puisses te reposer. Bonne nuit, m'a-t-il soufflé avant de m'embrasser.

Il a commencé à partir mais je l'ai retenu par la main.

—En fait… Si tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit. On n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'être ensemble ces dernières semaines.

Il m'a regardée un long moment, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu ou que je ne voulais pas changer d'avis au dernier moment. Mais je ne comptais pas retirer ma proposition. Je ne voulais pas être seule et il m'avait vraiment manqué.

—Avant, tu devrais aller prévenir Jamie pour moi. Lui dire de rester dans ta chambre encore cette nuit, ai-je conseillé. Je t'attends.

Il a hésité encore quelques secondes.

—Tu peux dire non, Kyle. Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, je survivrais !

Ça a eu l'air de le décider. Il m'a lâché un petit sourire idiot et s'est retourné pour trouver Jamie. J'ai laissé un soupir m'échapper puis je suis entrée dans ma chambre. Je me suis déshabillée pour enfiler un long t-shirt et je me suis allongée, attendant qu'il revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendais ses pas dans le couloir mais il s'est arrêté devant ma chambre sans entrer. J'ai attendu, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je me suis redressée sur un coude, tête tournée vers le rideau noir qui faisait office de porte.

—Tu comptes rester devant l'entrée toute la nuit ou bien tu vas finir par venir ?

Il a lentement ouvert le rideau et m'a observée un moment. C'était trop. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kyle d'hésiter autant. Je me suis assise face à lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé. Tu préfères dormir dans ta chambre. Je t'ai déjà dit que je comprendrais. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu dises non si tu n'as pas envie de venir ici.

—Non, tout va bien, a-t-il répondu en entrant finalement dans la chambre.

—Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je vois bien tes réactions.

—C'est juste que… ça m'a surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes ça. Ton comportement ces derniers temps n'était pas très… a-t-il commencé sans poursuivre.

—Je sais, je suis désolée. C'est juste que tout s'est enchainé et j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Mais j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir et j'ai compris certaines choses.

—Quels étaient ces problèmes ? a-t-il interrogé, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

—Rien de très grave. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup d'intimité dans les grottes mais je les trouvais un peu trop envahissants. Ils me mettaient tous des idées en tête et j'avais l'impression d'être obligée d'aller dans leur sens. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'oblige à aller sur un chemin que je n'ai pas choisi. J'ai pris peur, j'étais à deux doigts de te dire que je ne voulais plus être avec toi. Je n'étais plus sûre d'avoir choisi cette situation. Ça m'embête toujours qu'on s'occupe de ma vie avec une telle insistance mais je me suis aussi rendue compte que je me servais de ça comme excuse pour fuir une situation inconnue qui peut me faire perdre mes moyens.

Le silence s'est installé.

—Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas sûre de m'aimer ?

—Non ! Enfin si… Attends, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Est-ce que je venais juste de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Décidemment je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour parler de ce genre de chose. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, mais maintenant il fallait bien que je m'explique pour éviter de tout gâcher. J'ai inspiré profondément.

—Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai été perturbée par les autres. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme et je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire ou ne pas faire. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait que je le trouve moi-même mais tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me montrer des voies possibles. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, mais ce n'était pas mes idées. Je me suis laissée embrouiller par tout ça, j'avais peur de perdre ma liberté, mon libre arbitre et je me suis persuadée que mes sentiments n'étaient en fait pas les miens mais ceux des autres… Mais j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et les évènements qui se sont passés m'ont aussi permis d'y voir plus clair. Et j'en suis sûre maintenant, je sais que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi. Et tant pis pour les autres si je fais le contraire de ce qu'ils attendent. Tant pis si je les blesse en leur disant ce que je pense. Je ferai les choses à mon rythme et comme je l'entendrai. Du moment que je suis avec toi et que tu arrives à me supporter, tout ira bien.

Je n'étais pas habituée à me livrer comme ça, alors pour faire passer l'angoisse et la gêne qui commençait à s'emparer de moi, j'ai pris Kyle dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé.

—Evite de piquer des crises comme la semaine dernière et je devrais pouvoir te supporter, a-t-il raillé.

Je l'ai poussé en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le lit.

—Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi, ai-je plaisanté.

Je me suis allongée à côté de lui et il m'a serrée contre lui. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit et je me suis vite endormie, la tête contre sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur.

Je n'avais plus passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Je me suis malgré tout réveillée la première, je n'avais toujours pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. J'étais en pleine forme. Je me suis légèrement étirée puis j'ai observé Kyle. Il dormait encore, je pouvais entendre sa respiration régulière et son léger ronflement. J'ai décidé de l'attendre pour aller petit-déjeuner. Je me suis levée, j'ai enlevé mon pyjama et j'ai enfilé un jean et un top. En me retournant, j'ai pu voir que Kyle s'était réveillé et m'observait.

—Le spectacle t'a plu ? Ai-je demandé, ironiquement.

—Bien dormi ?

—Très bien et toi ?

Il a affirmé de la tête et il s'est levé pour enfiler à son tour son jean. Il a contourné le matelas, m'a pris la main et on est parti à la cuisine. Mel, Gaby, Ian et Jared était déjà là. Comme Jamie n'avait pas l'air d'être encore levé, Kyle a pris sa place, en face de moi.

—Alors, Gaby, tu as passé une bonne première nuit dans ce corps ? ai-je demandé.

—Oui, ça va. Enfin je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi vu que ce corps est longtemps resté sous l'effet du Sommeil.

—Par contre elle a englouti deux petits déjeuners ! Je ne crois pas que Petty aurait pu faire ça, a plaisanté Mel.

—Et toi ? a demandé Gaby en retour.

—Très bien, merci.

—Jamie dort encore ? a interrogé Mel avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat.

—Je ne sais pas… Probablement s'il n'est pas ici.

—Comment ça ? Il n'a pas dormi avec toi ? Tu as encore dormi toute seule Hayley ? s'est enquis Ian.

—Non, il n'a pas dormi avec moi. Mais non, je n'ai pas dormi seule non plus, Kyle était avec moi.

—Alors tu vas mieux ? Parce que Mel et Ian m'ont dit que tu dormais seule, tu te sentais coupable pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec les traqueurs…

J'ai tout de suite relevé la tête, jetant des regards affolés aux deux personnes citées. J'avais pourtant été assez claire la veille en montrant que je ne voulais pas que Gaby sache que j'avais tué les traqueurs. Mais Gaby a poursuivi sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

—Tu n'y étais pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui a pu les attirer tu sais, tu étais dans le camion tout le temps. Et d'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et d'avoir surmonté tes angoisses après, pour aller me chercher un nouvel hôte. Et celui-là est vraiment parfait. Alors, merci beaucoup Hayley. J'espère qu'on ne recroisera jamais l'un de ces traqueurs, a-t-elle fini en tremblant légèrement.

—Je… Euh… ai-je bafouillé ne comprenant pas tout. De rien Gaby.

J'ai regardé Mel de l'autre côté de Kyle. Elle m'a fait un non de la tête, donc ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Gaby ne savait pas que je les avais abattus. J'étais soulagée.

—Dis-moi Hayley, j'aurai voulu te demander si tu étais toujours d'accord pour nous apprendre quelques trucs de défense… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle ? a demandé Mel.

—Je ne sais pas… ai-je hésité.

—Pourquoi ? Je pensais que les derniers évènements te conforteraient dans cette idée de nous enseigner tes talents. Si on avait su se battre comme toi, peut-être que tout cela ne se serait pas passé de cette façon… a-t-elle poursuivi.

—Bien au contraire Mel. Ça me pousse à éviter ça le plus possible.

—Je ne comprends pas…

En regardant autour de moi j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à me regarder avec incompréhension.

—-Je ne peux pas être sûre de ce que je vais avancer mais vous pouvez comprendre que je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Ecoutez, j'ai appris ça quand j'étais très jeune et je me suis beaucoup entraînée. C'est presque devenu un automatisme dans des conditions de danger pareil. Je ne suis pas sûre, déjà, de pouvoir vous l'apprendre comme il se doit. Et puis ce n'est pas le plus important. Si je commence à vous l'enseigner et que l'un de vous tombe sur des traqueurs à sa prochaine sortie… Vous serrez forcement tenté de vous défendre, d'utiliser ce que je vous aurais montré. Mais ce qui peut paraitre une bonne chance de s'en sortir à la base, peut finir à l'opposé et devenir la pire chose que vous auriez pu faire. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de ce que vous voulez faire, de comment vous y prendre, vous courrez à la catastrophe. La plus petite erreur, inattention ou hésitation peut être fatale. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'incertitude, le manque de confiance en ses capacités ou les erreurs de débutant. Quand tu te retrouves en face d'une arme, les chances pour que tu t'en sortes sans une égratignure sont infimes. La seule chose qui fait la différence c'est tout ça, la confiance, l'entrainement, ne jamais hésiter ou défaillir. Et ce n'est pas une chose facile à acquérir surtout quand on l'apprend tard. Parce qu'il faut arriver à agir tout en surveillant la situation et son évolution. Chaque mouvement entraine une conséquence qu'il faut avoir prévu avant de se lancer dans l'action. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'une des personnes ici. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas en train de me vanter ou de me défiler. Si j'étais sûre des conséquences que ça engendreraient et qu'elles n'étaient pas mauvaises pour l'un d'entre vous, je le ferai… Mel, tu as vu l'attaque à Phœnix, je sais que tu peux me comprendre, que tu peux voir que je ne vous mens pas en disant ça.

—J'ai bien entendu tout ce que tu as dit. Mais tu ne crois pas que ça nous offrirait malgré tout plus de chances de survivre dans une telle situation que si on ne savait rien ?

—Bien sûr que si, dans une situation comme celle de Phœnix, j'en suis sûre. Mais dans une autre situation Mel ? Si tu te retrouves en face d'un seul traqueur, avec une arme directement sur ta tête ? Un traqueur un peu moins effrayé que ceux qu'on a rencontré, un qui n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur la détente au moindre mouvement ? Les risques que j'ai pris en continuant à avancer alors qu'il m'avait ordonné de m'arrêter où j'étais, étaient calculés Mel. Je savais à cent pour cent qu'il ne ferait pas feu si je continuais un peu. Le moment où je me suis arrêté n'était pas non plus dû au hasard. D'une j'étais proche depuis assez longtemps pour arriver à le désarmer, de deux, j'ai vu que si je n'esquissais ne serait-ce que le mouvement d'un pas il n'aurait plus hésité et il aurait tiré. Est-ce que tu aurais été capable de parier ta vie et celle des autres là-dessus ? Est-ce que tu aurais été capable de ne rien faire au risque de vous faire prendre plutôt que de vous faire tous tuer ? Je n'ai engagé le combat que parce que je savais, j'étais sûre que je réussirais. Si je ne l'avais pas été, alors je n'aurai pas fait ça. Je me serais mise à genou et j'aurai obéi. J'aurai attendu une autre occasion…

—Attends Hayley ! a coupé Jared. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu te serais laissée prendre ? Que tu n'aurais jamais pris le poison ?

—C'est bien ce que je dis Jared oui.

Il s'est levé brutalement, il était énervé, je le voyais. Mon premier réflexe, sous le coup de l'énervement de le voir ainsi, aurait été de me lever aussi, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

—Avant que je te laisse partir en expédition tu nous as promis que tu n'hésiterais jamais à prendre la pilule en cas de danger ! Et tu oses nous dire maintenant que tu préférerais te faire prendre que de l'avaler ?!

—Quelle est la différence entre mourir en prenant ton cyanure ou mourir en se faisant remiser par les traqueurs Jared ?

—Il n'y a aucun risque que tu parles avec le poison. Les traqueurs t'insèreront l'un des leurs avant de te_ remiser. _Et tu pourrais révéler des informations importantes sur les grottes !

—Tu crois vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à nous faire plier ? Après autant d'années dehors, tant d'années à lutter contre eux ? Ils auraient beau insérer un traqueur, ça ne change rien Jared. Un traqueur reste une âme. Et je reste un humain rebelle, depuis bien trop longtemps pour me laisser me faire taire par une insertion ! Et puis, si je me fais prendre et que je vois qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'en sorte, que je suis piégée, il restera toujours quelque chose à faire pour se faire tuer avant de se faire insérer. Dans tous les cas on en arrive au même point… Notre mort. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il faut se battre jusqu'au bout ? Tu ne crois pas qu'avec ce que l'on sait maintenant, grâce à Mel et Gaby ou même Lacey, c'est presque de la lâcheté que d'avaler cette connerie de pilule ?

Son regard était étincelant de rage. Mais lorsqu'il a enfin pris la parole, sa voix est restée neutre.

—Tu te trompes sur un point Hayley. C'est vrai, on reste en vie à l'intérieur de nos corps. Les humains rebelles ne se font pas effacer. Mais Gaby et la traqueuse avaient quand même accès à la mémoire de leur hôte. Que tu sois encore présente ou non ne change rien, ta mémoire leur reste disponible ! Ce qui veut dire que tout ce que tu sais sur les grottes et ses habitants, ils pourront y avoir accès.

J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel mes convictions ont légèrement été ébranlées. Mais je me suis vite reprise.

—Pour Lacey et la traqueuse, je ne sais pas. Mais en ce qui concerne Mel, Gaby n'a pas eu accès à sa mémoire et ses souvenirs tout de suite. Et je ne pense pas que les traqueurs seraient prêts à attendre des jours ou des semaines avant d'avoir des réponses. Surtout quand le risque que l'âme se fasse lobotomiser par l'humain à l'intérieur est si grand.

—Ce qu'elle dit à un sens Jared, a dit Kyle, prenant ma défense.

—Peut-être ! Mais ce n'est pas une science exacte et il est hors de question de mettre la vie des grottes en jeu sur ces suppositions ! Si vous n'êtes plus prêt à prendre le poison, alors vous ne sortirez plus… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me suis levée. Kyle a tenté de me retenir en me regardant fixement et en me donnant un coup de pied, mais je l'ai ignoré.

—Alors tu n'es pas prêt à te battre jusqu'au bout ? A tout faire pour sauver ceux qui t'accompagnent et revenir ?

—Bien sûr que si. Je ne cherche pas la facilité en faisant ça. Ce n'est pas une décision facile que d'avaler la pilule. Mais je vois d'abord la survie des grottes. Je comprends les risques quand je sors et ce qu'ils impliquent.

—D'accord. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise à Phœnix ?

—Je n'ai pas eu le temps Hayley, tu le sais très bien !

—Tu n'as peut-être pas eu le temps quand ils t'ont sorti du camion, oui. Mais après ? Quand ils sont venus pour moi ? Tu aurais eu tout le temps de la prendre !

—Tu sais très bien que le traqueur avec l'arme m'aurait tiré dessus avant que je le fasse !

—Et alors Jared ? Dans le pire des cas qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? La balle t'aurait tué, c'est ça ? Et alors ? Que ce soit le poison ou la balle, ça ne changeait rien !

—Et Ian, Mel et Gaby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur serait arrivé après ?

—C'est pareil pour eux ! Aucun de vous n'a respecté cette soi-disant promesse de mourir sous cyanure ! Personne n'a fait ce qu'il fallait pour mourir et ne pas être emmener dans un centre de soin ! Personne ce jour-là n'a tenté de protéger les grottes par la mort ! Et ce n'était pas les moyens qui manquaient Jared. Mais personne ne l'a fait.

Personne n'a parlé, personne n'a même bougé. Je venais de remettre l'une de leurs convictions en cause. Plus que ça, en me confrontant à Jared ainsi, je venais de le remettre en cause directement. Cela n'avait pas été mon intention. Je respectais Jared pour ses capacités en raid, je le respectais en tant qu'Homme tout simplement. Mais j'avais marqué mes points. Je ne m'étais pas opposée à leur avis sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais ou sans être sûre de ce que je pensais.

J'ai brisé le silence la première, parce que c'était moi qui avais semé le trouble.

—Ecoutez, personne n'est obligé de voir les choses de mon point de vue. Vous pouvez continuer à sortir avec vos pilules. Jared, tu peux m'interdire de sortir puisque tu sais que je ne la prendrais pas. Vous m'avez demandé, je vous ai expliqué, c'est tout. Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessé ou choqué.

J'étais toujours debout, Jared aussi, il me faisait face. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Personne ne parlait, comme s'ils attendaient que Jared me réponde. Je le regardais, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais son visage était un masque, il ne laissait rien paraître. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Je me retrouvais encore dans une position délicate, mais pour une fois, ça ne concernait pas ma sœur. Il fallait que je sorte de la pièce, que je les laisse entre eux. Ils ne pourraient pas en parler tant que celle qui venait de semer la discorde serait présente.

J'ai rouvert les yeux, regardant une dernière fois Jared, qui ne laissait toujours rien échapper. J'ai lancé un regard à Kyle, l'empêchant de me suivre et je suis partie.

J'avais raison. J'ai vite entendu les murmures des conversations qui reprenaient.


	38. Chapter 38

************Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.************

Désolée, je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais les vacances m'ont un peu empêchée de m'y tenir !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et pour les reviews, fav ou follow !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

* * *

><p>Pour ne pas perdre mon temps pendant qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, je suis allée vers ma chambre, prendre mes affaires de toilettes. En chemin, j'ai croisé Jamie qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et allait vers la cuisine.<p>

— Hayley ! m'a-t-il interpelée avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Très bien merci, ai-je répondu en lui rendant son étreinte. Et toi ?

— Un peu désorienté au début, mais j'ai bien dormi. Kyle n'est pas avec toi ?

— On était ensemble, mais là il est encore à la cuisine. J'ai légèrement semé la discorde, alors je les ai laissés en parler sans moi.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu le découvriras par toi-même, je ne vais pas plus répandre le trouble. Désolée de gâcher ton petit-déjeuner Jamie.

J'ai poursuivi mon chemin, le laissant me regarder disparaitre dans le couloir, perplexe.

J'ai pu prendre mon temps pour me laver, il n'y avait personne, ils devaient être bien trop occupés à débattre à la cuisine. Néanmoins, sur le chemin du retour j'ai rencontré le patriarche.

— Ah ! Hayley, je me demandais où tu te cachais.

— Je ne me cachais pas Jeb. Pourquoi, tu penses que je devrais ? ai-je plaisanté.

— Peut-être bien, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Jared. Personne ne s'est vraiment opposé à ce point à lui en ce qui concerne la logistique des raids… Va savoir comment il peut réagir ! Tu viens de mettre une sacrée pagaille dans ces grottes, jeune fille ! Mais j'aime bien ça, bousculer un peu les habitudes ! Ça ne peut faire de mal à personne… Enfin…

— C'est rassurant ! ai-je raillé. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

— Il semblerait qu'une décision ait été prise et ils aimeraient que tu sois là. Je pense que Jared va être à prendre avec des pincettes les jours qui arrivent…

J'ai froncé les sourcils, je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi ils voulaient que je sois présente. Quant à Jared, même si la réponse était en sa faveur, il allait falloir que je le caresse dans le sens du poil pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne me reconsidère comme son alliée.

Jeb m'a attendue le temps que je pose mes affaires et nous sommes partis pour la cuisine ensemble. Il avait le regard pétillant, cette situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il aimait ce genre de confrontation et on aurait dit qu'il en connaissait toujours l'issu. Il savait aussi quand ce genre de chose pouvait déraper et dans ces cas-là, il n'avait pas ce regard. J'étais donc un peu soulagée, parce que cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui la situation n'allait pas mal tourner. Sauf peut-être pour moi, mais je l'aurais bien cherché…

Plus on s'approchait et plus j'entendais que le débat n'était pas fini. Les arguments continuaient à être échangés. Mais mon arrivée a suffi à clore les échanges. Mes relations avec les autres promettaient d'être un peu tendues dans les jours à venir. Quelle idée j'avais eu d'exposer mes convictions ainsi… Si seulement Melanie n'avait pas demandé que je leur apprenne à se défendre, ou si j'avais simplement répondu non, ou plutôt oui, pour ne pas avoir à me justifier ensuite. Si j'avais bien voulu leur apprendre, il n'y aurait eu aucune polémique. Aucun conflit au sein des grottes, c'est vrai, mais finalement, n'était-ce pas préférable à la mort de l'un des nôtres, par ma faute, au cours d'un raid ? Autant sauver la vie de l'un de mes amis et prendre les foudres de Jared, que de les mener vers une mort certaine. Et c'était bien de ça qu'il était question. Permettre une vie la plus longue possible à chacun des survivants.

Je suis restée un peu à l'écart du groupe, m'adossant au mur, prenant soin de me retrouver dans le dos de Jared. Mais pour Jeb, qui attendait un petit spectacle, il était hors de question que je ne sois pas au centre de l'attention. Il m'a agrippé le bras et m'a poussée vers les autres et bien en face de Jared. Je lui ai lâché un regard noir mais il continuait à afficher ce sourire satisfait.

— Bien les enfants ! Je vous ai ramené Hayley, alors si on en finissait ? On s'y prend comment ? Un vote vous conviendrait ?

La majorité de la foule a acquiescé. Mon regard restait fixé sur celui de Jeb, je ne voulais pas croiser celui de Jared et pourtant je le sentais me fixer.

— D'accord, alors, qui est pour abandonner l'idée du cyanure ?

Je ne regardais toujours pas les autres. Dans mon champ de vision, j'ai vu des mains se lever mais j'étais incapable de les compter et de savoir si la majorité était pour.

— Et qui préfère garder nos habitudes ?

D'autres mains se sont levées, alors que les miennes étaient définitivement restées le long de mes flancs pendant ces délibérations. Et je ne regardais toujours pas Jared.

— C'est insensé ! a crié ce dernier. Vous voulez vraiment vous balader à l'extérieur sans aucun moyen pour contrer une insertion ?

Apparemment, je venais de remporter les suffrages et cela mettait Jared hors de lui. Il était sincèrement persuadé que le poison était la meilleure solution.

— Comme Hayley l'a fait remarquer plus tôt, il y a bien d'autre façon de l'empêcher, a répondu Heidi.

— Et elle a raison, les choses ont changé depuis l'arrivée de Gaby. C'est bête d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici, de s'être battu pour finalement abandonner aussi facilement devant des traqueurs, a ajouté Geoffrey.

— Mais Jared a raison quand il dit qu'on ne sait pas si on peut bloquer notre mémoire ou non, c'est trop dangereux, a répliqué Brandt.

— Et il faut être réaliste, si on n'a pas de poison à prendre, ce n'est pas se jeter sur un traqueur qui va nous sauver. Ils nous tireront peut-être dessus, mais ils ont les moyens de nous ramener à la vie, ils ne tireront jamais en plein cœur ! a poursuivi Reid. Le seul moyen de mourir pour ne pas se faire insérer, c'est le poison !

— Hé ! On arrête tout de suite ! a braillé Jeb, pour couvrir le bruit des disputes. Quel est le but d'avoir voté si c'est pour continuer à en débattre ? La majorité a décidé de ne plus se servir des pilules, alors on ne s'en sert plus. Le débat est clos.

Jared était sur le point de contre-attaquer. Il n'était pas prêt de lâcher sa vision des choses. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait étonnée, quand Jared avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui enlever et d'autant plus si ça concernait les raids, son domaine de prédilection. Mais je l'ai pris de vitesse.

— Ok, c'est très bien, mais on peut trouver un compromis, vous ne croyez pas ?

Pour la première fois j'ai regardé Jared. Son regard noir me transperçait de part en part. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié mon affront. J'espérais me rattraper un peu, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. J'avais perdu une partie de sa confiance et de son estime en m'opposant à lui ainsi, devant tous les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? a demandé Jeb en cachant avec peine son ton triomphant.

On aurait vraiment dit qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment il faisait. Même si je savais qu'il était très intelligent et perspicace – et on ne pouvait pas s'en douter avec un premier coup d'œil sur lui – c'était presque de la voyance à ce niveau.

— Il y a des points qui sont exacts sur ce qu'ils viennent de dire. Ça ne sert à rien d'écarter entièrement cette idée de poison. Autant garder le maximum de choix de notre côté. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que, parce qu'on a la pilule dans notre poche, il faut la prendre à la moindre embûche… La garder en tête mais faire tout notre possible pour éviter de la prendre, voilà mon compromis.

Jeb affichait maintenant un sourire radieux, complétement satisfait par la tournure des choses. J'étais contente d'en être arrivée à cette conclusion, mais un coup d'œil vers Jared, m'a bien confirmé qu'il restait énervé après moi.

— Moi ça me convient ! a affirmé le patriarche. Cela va-t-il à tout le monde maintenant ?

Personne n'a objecté, en même temps il était difficile de satisfaire plus les deux « camps ». Jared n'a plus protesté, parce qu'au fond il gagnait aussi. Mais son avis avait été largement remis en question et c'était ma proposition qui avait été retenue. Les conversations ont commencé à reprendre mais je ne quittais pas Jared des yeux. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je n'avais jamais voulu me confronter à lui de la sorte, que ça n'avait jamais été mon intention de le remettre en cause, de m'opposer à lui, à ses convictions. Je n'avais jamais voulu toucher à sa place de « chef des expéditions ». Il restait le plus qualifié pour gérer les missions pour la communauté et je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de lui voler ce droit. Mais la situation pouvait faire penser le contraire. Et Jared devait en être persuadé. J'avais certes un fort caractère et j'étais compétente à l'extérieur, mais je savais aussi me plier à l'avis des autres et je n'avais pas du tout envie de prendre la responsabilité des raids et de ceux qui y participaient. Ne l'avais-je pas incontestablement prouvé en refusant d'enseigner ce que je savais aux autres, en montrant que j'étais contre le poison ? Parce que je voulais justement éviter d'avoir la mort de l'un de mes compagnons sur la conscience. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu plus loin que notre confrontation. Il n'avait pas encore compris ce que j'avais voulu faire entendre.

Je ne savais pas s'il finirait par s'en rendre compte, je l'espérais vraiment, mais Jared pouvait être borné. Je ne méritais pas de perdre son estime, sa confiance ou son amitié, pas alors que j'essayais au contraire de l'aider à sauver nos amis.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes j'ai détaché mon regard du sien. Rien n'y faisait, il ne paraissait pas vouloir comprendre. Il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps et peut-être même l'intervention d'un tiers pour lui faire voir la réalité de mon geste.

Quant à moi, j'avais appris ma leçon. Désormais, j'éviterai de m'opposer à Jared. C'était triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir la liberté d'exprimer mes opinions, mais cela valait mieux que de faire apparaître des tensions au sein des relations entre habitants.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et de toute façon Jeb commençait à faire partir tout le monde vers les zones de cultures, vers les diverses autres corvées. C'était mon jour de repos, mais avec toute cette histoire, je préférais m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. J'ai donc accompagné Kyle à la plonge. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cet évènement. Pour lui, le sujet était clos. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point Jared était blessé en son for intérieur et à quel point il en avait après moi. Et je ne lui ai rien dit. Pas besoin de l'impliquer, de l'inquiéter avec ça et de le mettre lui aussi en mauvaise posture avec Jared.

Deux semaines sont passées sans que rien ne change entre Jared et moi. Les choses commençaient à réellement se compliquer. Parce qu'au début personne ne voyait à quel point il m'en voulait, à part moi. Mais après quelques jours, ceux qui étaient le plus proche de nous ont commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Puis c'est devenu très clair. Mel, Gaby, Ian, Kyle, Jamie et Jeb ont fini par percer à jour ce malentendu qui existait. Le problème était qu'il fallait que personne ne s'en mêle. Parce que prendre parti signifiait blesser quelqu'un. En l'occurrence Jared. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde vexée que certains ne pense pas comme moi. Mais Jared ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le contredise à ce point sur les raids. Surtout pas des personnes si importantes à ses yeux. Mel avait bien entendu pris le parti de Jared, même si au fond tout le monde savait qu'elle était contente du compromis qui avait été trouvé. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'opposer à celui qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait eu du mal à retrouver. Gaby, étant une âme et ne supportant pas la mort avait rejoint mon camp, entrainant Ian avec elle. Kyle me soutenait aussi, pas seulement parce qu'on était ensemble, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas plier devant les mille-pattes. Jamie faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas prendre parti, mais Jared n'aimait pas plus cette position que s'il m'avait rejointe. Jeb, lui, se targuait d'être des deux côtés, c'est-à-dire celui du compromis auquel on était arrivé. Sauf que ce compromis était le mien et qu'il avait obligé à changer les plans de Jared… Au final, il n'y avait que Mel qui pouvait passer pour loyale à Jared. Et cela l'avait encore plus poussé dans ses retranchements. J'allais devoir le confronter une fois de plus. Une telle situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle mettait à mal la bonne entente au sein des grottes.

J'ai attendu le bon moment pour ça. Je voulais qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre. Surtout pas Mel ou Kyle. Si jamais les choses tournaient à la violence j'avais besoin qu'on puisse en venir aux mains, parce que ça lui ferait du bien d'exploser s'il en avait l'envie. Un jour qu'il était de corvée de plonge avec Mel, j'ai intercepté cette dernière avant qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre.

— Attends, est-ce que ça te dérange si on échange nos corvées pour aujourd'hui ? J'aurai besoin que tu parles discrètement à ton frère. J'aimerai savoir comment il prendrait le fait que je décide de vivre définitivement avec Kyle. Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec lui, comme ça. J'aurai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de ta part…

Elle avait l'air suspicieux, elle ne gobait pas mon histoire.

— Je sais que ces dernières semaines j'ai beaucoup été avec Kyle, mais Jamie est revenu dormir avec moi plusieurs fois. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien que je m'installe avec Kyle, qu'il sera content pour moi… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment… Ecoute, ton frère est l'un des seuls qui arrive à me comprendre aussi bien, qui arrive à faire un aussi bon boulot que ce que ferait Emma… J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Je l'ai vu ciller. La référence à Emma m'avait demandé beaucoup de courage mais je savais que c'était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce que je lui demandais était important. Et quelque part, même si ça cachait autre chose, je voulais vraiment savoir ce que pensait Jamie de ma relation avec Kyle. En tout cas, j'avais réussi à la persuader et elle est partie dans la direction opposée.

Je suis restée un moment à hésiter au croisement qui menait à la salle des rivières… Mais il fallait bien que j'y aille maintenant et plus tôt ce serait fait, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde.

Jared ne s'est pas retourné tout de suite en m'entendant arriver puisqu'il attendait Melanie. Mais après un petit temps il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas les bons pas et il s'est retourné. J'ai tout de suite vu la colère le gagner, tirer ses traits. Il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour cacher son ressentiment.

— Tu n'es même pas prêt à me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ?

— Retourne d'où tu viens, tu n'as rien à faire là !

— Ecoute Jared, je ne veux pas prendre ta place et je n'ai jamais voulu me retrouver dans cette situation… Si…

— Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Part !

Les choses s'annonçaient encore plus mal que prévu. Il ne me laissait même pas parler.

— Non.

— Je t'ai dit de t'en aller et je ne plaisantais pas Hayley.

— Moi non plus Jared. Il va bien falloir que tu m'écoutes à un moment ou à un autre.

Il s'est relevé, complétement hors de lui, mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil et il s'est stoppé net.

— Vas-y si ça peut te faire du bien, ne te gêne pas ! Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je voyais les veines de son visage et de son cou frémir sous l'effet de la colère et du contrôle qu'il était en train d'exercer sur lui-même pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

— Hayley, vas-t-en.

Il avait soigneusement détaché chaque syllabe pour bien me faire comprendre que, pour mon bien, je ferai mieux de déguerpir de là. Mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

— Il va bien falloir que tu comprennes. Tu ne vois pas à quel point cette histoire détruit peu à peu les grottes ?

— Et rien de tout ça n'est ma faute.

— Eh bah voyons ! Je veux bien admettre que j'ai commencé cette histoire mais tu te montes la tête tout seul Jared !

— Ose me dire que tu n'as pas cherché à prendre ma place !

— Je ne cherche pas à la prendre ! Je cherche à sauver nos amis ! Garde-là ta place, pour le bien que ça te fait !

Le coup est parti tout seul. Je l'avais vu venir, mais j'avais décidé depuis le début de ne pas réagir. Son poing a violemment percuté mon arcade sourcilière. La douleur a été fulgurante et j'ai senti le sang couler instantanément le long de mon œil puis de ma joue, tombant en grosses gouttes sur le sol. J'ai fait quelques pas pour me rétablir et Jared est resté figé devant moi, devant mon œil qui était en train de gonfler à vue. Sa respiration était encore rapide à cause de la conversation et du coup. Il était en plein dilemme, face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il en avait eu envie et il s'était exécuté sans y réfléchir. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, je pouvais lire sur son visage à quel point il avait en horreur ce geste malheureux.

— Tu es prêt à parler maintenant ?

— Je suis désolé Hayley… Je ne voulais pas…

— Bien sûr que si ! Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Et si ça t'a remis les idées en place, tant mieux.

— Tout ça ne change rien.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis laissée glisser à terre. Cette histoire allait me prendre plus de temps que prévu.

— Tu vas bien ? m'a demandé Jared, avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Non ! ai-je crié.

— Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Doc.

Il commençait à partir mais je l'en ai empêché.

— Tu le fais exprès ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ton coup que ça ne va pas… Je peux encaisser bien pire physiquement et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce qui me fait mal c'est ton attitude butée et ce que cela provoque dans ces grottes !

— Hayley je t'ai…

— Non Jared, je m'en fiche de tes états d'âme. Tu vas me laisser parler maintenant parce que tout ça ne peut plus continuer ! Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta place ! Je n'ai même jamais voulu volontairement te remettre en cause… La conversation a dévié et je me suis laissée emporter ! Mon seul but, c'est de protéger les gens que j'aime, de les voir vivre et pas mourir. Alors comprends bien que le fait de prendre ce cyanure alors que d'autres possibilités peuvent s'ouvrir à nous ne m'enchante pas. Et si j'avais voulu de ta place, je l'aurais dit bien avant. Mais je savais que ça te contrarierait – et encore, le mot est faible – alors je n'ai rien dit, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas, mais seulement parce que ça m'a échappé… Je ne veux pas être « chef » des expéditions. Quand je suis seule, je me gère et je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse ou non, parce que ça n'engage que moi. Dans les situations d'urgence, je m'en sors à merveille parce que j'ai été élevée comme ça et que dans ces moments plus rien ne compte que survivre… Mais je ne saurais pas mettre en place un raid pour un groupe de plusieurs personnes. Je ne suis pas prête à mettre la vie de mes amis en jeu sur mes simples recommandations et planifications. Et puis, à part pour ça, je ne t'ai jamais contredit sur tes choix pour les missions, je t'ai toujours écouté. Alors, c'est vrai, j'aurai peut-être dû éviter d'en parler devant tout le monde, mais je ne l'ai pas prémédité. Maintenant c'est toi qui a grossi ça à un point inimaginable…

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. En réalité il s'est au moins passé dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

— Tu n'as pas toujours obéi. Pour Gaby, je t'avais dit de rester, qu'on devait partir. Et pourtant tu es allée en ville, tu nous as mis en danger…

— Ok, Jared ! Ne commence pas à dire des choses pareilles. Comment peux-tu même penser à ça simplement pour ne pas avoir tort face à moi ? A ton tour, ose me dire que tu n'es pas content de ce que j'ai fait ?

Il me regardait dans les yeux mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je t'en prie Jared, pour le bien de tout le monde, accepte mes excuses et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne veux pas de ta place, que toute cette situation n'était qu'un malentendu. Et puis, après tout, ton poison est toujours d'actualité pour les sorties, alors rien ne change…

— Très bien, pour les autres, je le ferai. Je te pardonne. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as un problème avec moi ou avec une de mes directives…

— Je sais ! Ça ira mal pour mon matricule ! ai-je répondu, ne rigolant qu'à moitié.

— C'est vrai aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. La prochaine fois, viens me voir directement, ne passe pas par tous les autres. Ne me met plus en porte-à-faux de la sorte…

— Je n'avais rien prévu, je te l'ai déjà dit… Je le pensais, c'est vrai, mais je le gardais pour moi, parce que j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je m'excuse encore une fois, ça m'a échappé…

S'il ne pouvait toujours pas me pardonner avec tous les efforts que je faisais pour me plier à ses choix, à ses directives et à ses humeurs, alors que j'étais par nature un esprit libre, je ne savais plus quoi faire… Mais heureusement pour moi et pour tous les autres qui subissaient aussi cette situation, il s'est laissé à me lancer un petit sourire de pardon.

— Je suis contente que ce soit arrangé. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de te borner, ça pourrait être plus simple aussi, ai-je plaisanté encore une fois à moitié seulement. Bon, maintenant que je suis là et que tu m'acceptes, si on allait faire la vaisselle avant de se faire botter le derrière par Jeb ?

— Je vais m'en occuper tout seul, tu devrais aller voir Doc.

— Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé, étonnée.

— Ton arcade saigne encore, m'a-t-il répondu, les sourcils froncés. Je suis désolé pour ça…

Instinctivement j'ai porté la main à mon œil. Trop occupée à convaincre Jared, je n'avais ni vu, ni senti à quel point il avait gonflé et à quel point le sang continuait de s'échapper de mon sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Rien que Doc ne puisse réparer avec ses produits magiques, ai-je dit en lançant un clin d'œil (avec celui qui n'était pas endommagé) avant de partir.


	39. Chapter 39

************Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.************

Merci à vous pour les reviews, favoris et follow, merci de me lire, ça me fait plaisir.

Désolée encore de ne pas être très régulière pour poster...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai donc laissé Jared seul pour faire sa corvée et je priais pour ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie de Doc.<p>

Bien entendu, le chemin étant long jusqu'à là-bas et les grottes étant de plus en plus encombrées, ma prière était vaine. Mais le pire étant que je suis tombée sur les deux plus mauvaises personnes : Kyle et Jamie. Ils se trouvaient juste dans une raie de lumière, alors que j'étais encore dans la pénombre. J'ai failli faire demi-tour mais ils m'ont vue avant que je ne puisse m'exécuter. Ils m'avaient vue, dans mon ensemble, mais ils n'y avaient pas assez de lumière et ils étaient un peu trop loin pour voir ma blessure.

— Ah Hayley ! On te cherchait. Mel est venue me voir et j'ai appris que tu étais avec Jared. Dès que je l'ai su je suis allé chercher Kyle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de vouloir aller voir Jared toute seule. Tu sais bien comment il peut être dans des situations pareilles…

J'ai fait la grimace même s'ils ne pouvaient encore le voir.

— Jamie, arrête je t'en prie. Je sais comment est Jared, mais tu sais aussi comment je suis. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour moi. Vous devriez retourner à vos corvées avant de tomber sur Jeb.

J'ai ri, mais ils arrivaient toujours vers moi.

— D'accord mais tu viens avec nous, a dit Kyle. Je veux pouvoir te surveiller et t'empêcher d'aller vers Jared.

J'ai hésité à répondre, mais ils avançaient toujours. Autant les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir.

— Trop tard… J'en reviens. Et vous voyez bien, je suis toujours en vie. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller.

Ils se sont tous les deux figés. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps puisqu'ils ont ensuite fondu sur moi. J'ai entendu Kyle pousser un rugissement et Jamie une plainte, en me voyant.

— Hayley ! Est-ce que ça va ? a demandé Jamie inquiet.

— Je vais lui faire la peau ! a grogné Kyle.

— Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire ! Allons, ce n'est rien du tout. Une fois que Doc s'en sera occupé, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'avait pas à te frapper !

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité Kyle. Quand tu es énervé, tu es capable de faire pareil.

— C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme…

— Tu oublies Mélanie, a précisé Jamie.

— Ce n'était pas Mélanie et je n'avais pas encore confiance en Gaby, qui en soit n'est pas vraiment une femme. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais lui parler, je l'aurai empêché de faire ça.

— Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? S'il a pu y arriver c'est que je l'ai bien voulu. Ecoute Kyle, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et me protéger seule. Je savais parfaitement que ça ne vous plairait pas et je savais aussi que c'était l'unique moyen de le faire revenir à la réalité. S'il le fallait, j'étais prête à me prendre quelques coups. Si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que vous n'auriez pas été d'accord et ça n'aurait pas arrangé mes affaires avec Jared. Maintenant, la discussion est terminée. Rien de tout cela ne vous regarde, c'est entre Jared et moi. L'incident est clos alors n'allez pas détruire tout ce que j'ai fait. Accompagnez-moi chez Doc que je puisse vous avoir à l'œil. Il est hors de question que vous approchiez de Jared pour le moment.

Ils ont voulu protester mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, ma tête commençait sérieusement à me faire mal maintenant que j'avais conscience de ma blessure et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'ils gâchent tout ce que j'avais fait avec Jared. J'ai pris leur main dans les miennes et je les ai trainés avec moi.

Doc était en train de lire à son bureau alors que Candy rangeait le placard quand nous sommes arrivés. Il a levé la tête de son livre et elle a sorti la sienne des boîtes. Ils n'ont pas réagi tout de suite, pour eux ça ne devait être qu'une visite de courtoisie, les blessures étaient, somme toute, assez rares dans les grottes. Doc s'est levé tellement vite qu'il en a fait basculer sa chaise. Il s'est retrouvé en moins de deux pas devant moi et m'a fait asseoir, demandant à Candy qui s'était mis juste à côté de lui, de lui passer tout ce qu'il fallait pour me soigner.

— Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? m'a-t-il demandé en inspectant mon œil.

— Oh, rien de bien important.

— C'est Jared qui a fait ça ! Tu peux l'admettre Hayley !

— Kyle ! Très bien, tous ici je ne veux pas que ça sorte de l'infirmerie, c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que les choses tournent au vinaigre une deuxième fois ! Et je ne veux aucune protestation ! Tout ça ne vous concerne pas, ce n'était qu'entre lui et moi et les choses sont arrangées. Promettez-le.

Un long silence a suivi.

— Très bien ! Allez en parler à tout le monde. C'est le meilleur moyen de me revoir ici pour de nouvelles blessures ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, au moins faites-le pour tous les autres qui n'ont rien demandé. Personne ne veut d'une ambiance aussi tendue ici.

A contre cœur, ils ont accepté de le garder pour eux. Non pas pour me faire plaisir mais parce qu'ils avaient bien dû reconnaitre que mes arguments étaient fondés.

Doc s'est ensuite occupé de moi et quand je suis ressortie de l'infirmerie, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça resterait comme ça.

Effectivement, ça l'est resté… une bonne dizaine de minutes. Parce que sur le long chemin pour partir de l'infirmerie nous avons rencontré Jared.

— Hayley ! Je venais voir comment tu allais, a-t-il annoncé.

J'ai immédiatement tendu un bras devant Kyle, en avertissement. Je le sentais frémir à côté de moi.

— Je vais très bien Jared, ai-je répondu sur un ton un peu plus dur que ce que j'avais voulu.

Comme nous étions dans les ténèbres, il lui était impossible de me voir lutter avec Kyle et il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. Faisant tout pour empêcher Kyle de s'impliquer dans l'histoire, j'en avais complétement oublié Jamie.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça Jared ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu la frapper ?

— Jamie ? a-t-il demandé, surpris et blessé par ses questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ai voulu répondre mais Kyle m'a devancée.

— Sa sœur est venue travailler avec nous et elle a dit à Jamie que Hayley avait pris sa place. Alors nous sommes tout de suite partis à sa recherche mais il était trop tard.

— Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est clair ? On ne parle plus de ça. Le premier que je surprends à remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ou à s'en servir pour causer des problèmes, il aura affaire à moi ! Et je ne plaisante pas. Le premier d'entre vous. Et quand je suis énervée, je vous assure que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Un silence tendu s'en est suivi. Kyle ne se détendait toujours pas. Je lui pressais spasmodiquement la main pour le prier de laisser tomber.

— Très bien, je prends ce silence pour un oui. Laissons le passé dans le passé.

Kyle et Jamie ont mis un certain temps à agir normalement en présence de Jared, mais ça n'a soulevé aucun questionnement de la part des autres. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte de toute l'histoire autour des raids. A force de discussions avec eux, j'ai réussi à les convaincre que c'était nécessaire, pour eux, pour moi, pour Jared et tout le monde. Je leurs ai fait voir qu'ils étaient en train de ruiner tout ce que j'avais essayé de rétablir. La confiance de Jared, la bonne humeur des grottes. Le respect de tous… Parce que, même si ça n'avait pas été mon intention, la réaction de Jared à mon égard a fait baisser l'estime de certains membres de la communauté. Ils l'avaient trouvé trop brusque, trop peu enclin aux changements, ce qui était pourtant vital pour s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Le fait de voir que Jared avait finalement surmonté cette affaire avait permis à ces derniers de le retrouver comme avant. Si jamais ils venaient à apprendre l'altercation que nous avions eu dans la salle des rivières, ce serait un désastre.

Mais heureusement, les semaines sont passées sans qu'aucun mot à ce propos ne filtre. Et tous ceux qui étaient au courant commençaient à oublier. Sauf Jared, je voyais qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regardait il éprouvait encore une pointe de culpabilité. La culpabilité avait remplacé la colère. Il fonctionnait comme ça. Il ne pouvait jamais vraiment se défaire d'un mauvais sentiment. Il ne pouvait jamais vraiment se laisser aller au bonheur total. Mais je le comprenais. Il était bien moins difficile de remonter la pente quand quelque chose vous tombait dessus si on ne se trouvait pas au sommet, mais plutôt à mi-chemin. Toujours contrebalancer un bon sentiment par un mauvais et ne jamais se retrouver trop aux extrémités de la balance.

Le temps est passé et tout s'est remis à plat. Jared a fini par oublier ses fautes et à me pardonner totalement. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines, mais tout était enfin comme avant cette histoire de pilule. Il était midi et nous étions tous réunis dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner quand Jeb s'est levé pour faire une annonce.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, le groupe de Nate va bientôt repasser par nos grottes. Il faudrait donc installer les paillasses dans la salle de jeux. J'ai besoin de volontaires ! J'ai aussi besoin de volontaires pour Doc et Sharon. Il va falloir les petites pastilles du troisième trimestre.

— Ian, Gaby, vous voulez bien sortir pour Doc ? a demandé Jared.

Ian a consulté Gaby du regard et ils ont acquiescé.

— On réglera les détails ensemble plus tard, a terminé Jared.

— Et pour mes paillasses ?

— Kyle, Jamie et moi, nous sommes volontaires !

Puisque ce n'était pas moi qui allais sortir, autant m'occuper les mains, j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'accord de donner un peu plus que prévu dans leurs corvées du jour. Ils commençaient à protester et à me regarder comme si j'étais le diable en personne.

— Bien ! Merci à vous trois, a dit Jeb. Je vous attends après manger !

Il est parti et Kyle et Jamie se sont retournés vers moi.

— Hayley, c'était notre après-midi de libre et tu m'avais promis qu'on le passerait ensemble !

— Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va faire non ? On va bien le passer ensemble. Et de toute façon, je comptais t'emmener faire du sport dans la salle… Donc c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !

— Et moi j'avais déjà des corvées, tu me fais perdre du temps pour les faire, a ajouté Kyle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai t'aider après. Allez, vous n'allez pas mourir pour ça. On sera ensemble, ce sera sympa ! Et puis, à trois, on ne va pas en avoir pour très longtemps !

Je me suis levée et ils m'ont suivie. Nous sommes passés par la réserve qui contenait nos anciennes paillasses. Nous en avons pris deux chacun pour les déposer à la salle avant de repartir prendre le reste. Kyle et Jamie ont insisté pour prendre chacun une paillasse et un oreiller, me laissant les six autres, le plus léger à porter. Pour leur faire plaisir, je n'ai même pas insisté sur le fait que je n'étais pas une fille faible et sans défense. Nous avons encore fait un dernier aller-retour pour prendre les petites couvertures, au cas où la nuit deviendrait trop fraiche.

— On les installe près de l'entrée ? ai-je proposé. Comme ça, ils n'auront pas les vapeurs de la source au fond et puis ils seront plus près pour venir et sortir à leur guise.

— Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Et ça nous fera moins de travail, a répondu Kyle.

— Non mais franchement ! Parfois je me demande comment tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici en étant aussi fainéant !

Il s'est retourné vers moi, un peu vexé, mais il a tout de suite ri quand il a vu le sourire moqueur sur mon visage.

— Tu t'en sors bien, pour cette fois !

— Mon Dieu, j'ai peur… Allez, on s'y met, tu as encore tes corvées à aller faire après.

Il a grogné mais en moins d'un quart d'heure tout était prêt pour l'arrivée du groupe.

— Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à faire tes corvées ?

Kyle a regardé par-dessus mon épaule avant de ma répondre.

— Non, ça va aller, merci. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Il m'a embrassée puis il est parti. Je me suis retournée vers Jamie qui attendait assis sur une paillasse.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? ai-je demandé.

— Comme tu veux ! Peu importe, tout m'ira, a-t-il répondu tout sourire.

— Très bien ! Un peu de sport alors, j'ai besoin de dépenser un peu d'énergie. Mais avant, je voulais te parler.

— De quoi ? a-t-il demandé, l'air très sérieux.

— Rien de grave, enfin je l'espère. Je voulais juste te demander comment tu prendrais le fait que Kyle reste définitivement dans ma chambre ?

Son visage s'est éclairé d'un large sourire avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi, bras ouvert.

— Très bien ! Parfaitement bien, ça me fait tellement plaisir pour toi !

— Oui mais toi ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens toi, pas vis-à-vis de moi.

— Tu plaisantes ?! Je vais enfin avoir une chambre pour moi seul ! Le bonheur total !

Il a éclaté de rire.

— Ah très bien ! Il fallait me le dire plus tôt si je dérangeais mon seigneur Jamie ! Je t'aurai mis dehors plus tôt, ai-je dis en plaisantant.

— T'es folle ! J'avais trop peur, ça aurait pu t'énerver et je ne peux pas me défendre contre toi, Super-Hayley la guerrière !

— Si tu le prends comme ça… Prépare-toi à avoir des courbatures demain !

Nous avons fait des sessions intensives de sport, entrecoupées de grands moment de rigolades. Cet après-midi m'avait fait énormément de bien. J'étais épuisée, mais c'était de la bonne fatigue, celle qui vous mettait de bonne humeur.

— Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais à la cuisine boire et manger un petit truc.

— Non, vas-y ! Moi je veux aller me laver d'abord. Tu m'as tué aujourd'hui avec ton entrainement ! J'ai au moins besoin de rester dans l'eau une heure pour que mes muscles se décontractent ! Mais c'était génial ! Merci Hayley, à tout à l'heure.

Je l'ai regardé partir, je voulais m'étirer un peu avant d'y aller, pour éviter les courbatures. Au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, je suis partie à la cuisine. En arrivant, je me suis directement dirigée vers une bouteille d'eau que j'ai descendue en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Je me suis assise entre Ian et Jared qui me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de boire ? ai-je dit en rigolant.

— A cette allure, tu vas vider toutes nos réserves avant qu'on puisse les renouveler ! a répondu Jared sur le même ton.

— Elle risque même d'assécher notre source souterraine… a poursuivi Ian.

— Alors je n'imagine même pas si vous vous mettiez au sport aussi ! A peine deux minutes de course et vous seriez déjà en train de faire comme moi alors que Jamie et moi avons fait du sport plus de trois heures.

— Mais bien sûr, et après…

Ian a été coupé par l'arrivée de Jeb.

— Hayley, j'espère que tout est prêt, nos amis arrivent !

— Bien sûr Jeb.

Il s'est retourné et Nate, Blake et Evan, les trois même que j'avais rencontré la dernière fois, on fait leur entrée.

— Ian, Hayley, Jared, ravi de vous revoir, a lancé Nate.

— Le plaisir est partagé, a répondu Jared.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : The Host appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Je sais bien que ça fait un éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... J'ai eu peu de temps pour moi, puis à force de ne pas avoir le temps bah... J'ai oublié, vraiment désolée !_

_Ce sont les reviews ou les follows qui m'y font penser de temps en temps, alors merci à vous, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ça vous intéresse toujours, ou sinon, tant pis, c'est compréhensible et entièrement de ma faute._

_Egalement une très bonne et heureuse année 2015 à chacun d'entre vous ! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, à bientôt :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40<strong>

* * *

><p>— Nous vous avons préparé huit paillasses sur le terrain de sport. Vous pouvez y aller dès que vous voudrez, a annoncé Jeb.<p>

— Désolé, petit changement de programme, a répondu Nate. On est onze finalement. On a rencontré trois humains solitaires sur le chemin. Ils rentrent avec nous.

Il a fait un petit signe de la main et les trois nouveaux sont entrés dans la cuisine. Dès que je les ai aperçus, je me suis brusquement levée de mon banc. Ni Jared, ni Ian, pourtant à côté de moi, n'a eu le temps de réagir. J'ai sauté sur l'un des trois et je lui ai décoché plusieurs coups de poing, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule et que finalement, Jared et Ian ne me prennent chacun par un bras, Jeb se mettant devant moi pour nous faire reculer.

Je ne me suis pas beaucoup débattue, j'avais réussi à faire une partie de ce que j'avais pensé.

— Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hayley ?! a demandé Jeb.

Ian et Jared ne desserraient pas leur emprise.

— C'est l'abruti qui m'a tirée dessus, à la pharmacie ! ai-je répondu avec colère.

La surprise des trois hommes qui m'empêchaient de me défouler sur le tireur s'est transformée en haine. J'ai senti les mains qui me tenaient se relâcher légèrement et j'ai vu leurs regards noirs se poser sur l'humain. J'étais en train de penser que c'était une chance que Kyle n'ait pas été là, ou ça aurait été bien pire que ce que j'avais fait à ce moins que rien, quand je l'ai entendu s'esclaffer en se remettant debout.

— Eh bien, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu me frappes maintenant, alors que quelques temps après notre première rencontre, quand on s'est revu, tu m'as lancé un joli sourire ! Je sais bien qu'on était entouré de parasites, mais quand même, tu aurais pu m'ignorer, au lieu de ça, tu as fait comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! T'es une folle furieuse !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce d'enflure ! Je ne suis ressortie d'ici que plusieurs mois après ! Je ne t'ai jamais recroisé, j'en suis sûre, sinon crois-moi que ça se serait passé différemment !

— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. C'était toi, je confirme, à cent pour cent toi. Tu paraissais juste un peu plus… frêle. Mais tu étais plus propre et mieux habillée, alors…

J'ai alors compris. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait vu, mais Emma. J'étais la seule à avoir compris et l'emprise de mes deux amis, à côté de moi, n'était plus assez forte. Je suis tombée à genou.

Elle était en vie. Et cet homme savait où elle était. J'allais pouvoir la retrouver.

Je sentais des gens bouger autour de moi, je les voyais se presser contre moi, je les entendais parler, mais j'étais totalement perdu en moi. Tout me paraissait loin. Il n'y avait plus qu'Emma qui comptait. Je la sentais si proche ! Et à la fois si loin. Comment réagissait-elle ? Il avait vu son corps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était toujours là, quelque part, tapie à l'intérieur de sa tête… Les premiers instants de compréhension puis de joie ce sont soudain changés en inquiétude, en peur et en tristesse. C'était de ma faute si elle se retrouvait coincée ou effacée. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? M'en voudrait-elle au point de ne pas vouloir me suivre si elle était toujours là ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Elle devait se sentir si seule et abandonnée. Mes idées commençaient à se mélanger, à devenir incohérente, mais ce flot ne paraissait pas pouvoir être stoppé. J'ai entendu les autres parler autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, leurs mots n'arrivaient pas à passer le torrent d'émotions qui coulait dans ma tête.

— Hayley ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? a demandé Ian.

— Elle a compris avant nous. C'est de sa sœur qu'il parlait Ian, ce n'est pas Hayley qu'il a vu, a répondu Jared.

— Où est-ce que c'était ? Dans quelle ville ? a demandé brusquement Jeb à l'inconnu.

Ce dernier est parti dans un rire tout droit sorti des enfers.

— Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ! Cette salope a failli nous faire tuer ce jour-là, elle mérite tout ça ! Je ne dirais rien, vous pouvez tous crever.

J'ai senti que les trois hommes commençaient à se précipiter sur mon agresseur mais les personnes de l'autre groupe se sont interposées et ont fini par s'éclipser vers le terrain de sport. Ils sont alors revenus vers moi. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais comme anesthésiée, je ne sentais plus rien à part la douleur qui m'emportait probablement vers la folie. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir et de peine à la fois. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que le visage d'Emma et ses yeux argent. J'ai senti quelqu'un me frapper, mais ça ne m'a rien fait, comme si je n'étais plus vraiment là.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide Ian, a dit Jared.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? Il fallait bien essayer. Regarde-là, elle est complétement perdue, ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Jeb, va chercher Kyle, ça l'aidera peut-être. Et Doc. En dernier recours, il pourra l'endormir et on réfléchira à ce qu'on pourra faire dans le cas où Kyle n'arriverait pas à la faire revenir.

Ian et Jared étaient agenouillés devant moi et me parlaient, mais je n'entendais toujours rien. Seul le nom de Kyle m'avait légèrement fait réagir mais la douleur a vite réinvesti mon corps. Je ne cessais de répéter le prénom de ma sœur. Si seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Si on avait pu continuer à fuir et vivre toutes les deux. C'était encore plus dur maintenant que je savais que son corps était occupé, maintenant que j'en étais sûre. Et je ne savais même pas où elle pouvait être. Cet homme ne me dirait jamais ce secret. Elle était à portée de main et pourtant totalement inaccessible. C'était trop dur…

J'ai à nouveau senti du mouvement autour de moi. Une troisième personne s'est ajoutée à mon champ de vision, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à interagir avec mon environnement. Pourtant ces mains, ce contact sur ma peau m'a fait frémir. J'ai senti des lèvres se poser contre les miennes, encore et encore. Petit à petit j'ai émergé. J'ai lâché un sanglot.

— Hayley, ça va aller, je suis là. C'est moi.

J'ai levé mon regard et je l'ai accroché au sien.

— Kyle, ai-je soufflé avant de m'écrouler contre lui.

Mais ça n'a pas duré. Les ténèbres de mon cœur m'ont à nouveau reprise. Je tremblais dans ses bras, j'étais épuisée, mais je n'arrivais à rien faire. Emma occupait toutes mes pensées m'empêchant de bouger, de parler, d'entendre, de voir, de m'endormir. Je ne faisais que trembler, pleurer et essayer de respirer entre tout le reste.

— Ça n'a pas marché. Doc, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, a supplié Kyle.

J'ai senti quelqu'un s'approcher et me relever la tête. J'ai senti un petit nuage d'eau parfumé contre mon visage. J'ai inspiré et j'ai commencé à voir ma vision s'obscurcir, mes muscles devenir faible, ma respiration se calmer.

— Ça va aller, a soufflé Kyle à mon oreille.

Puis j'ai sombré.

— Ah, tu te réveilles enfin Hayley !

C'était la voix de Doc. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux et je ne me rappelais absolument pas pourquoi je me trouvais à l'infirmerie.

— Qu'est-ce que… ai-je commencé.

— Tu devrais boire un peu avant, a conseillé Doc.

Je me suis assise dans mon lit et j'ai poussé un cri de surprise quand j'ai vu un robot se diriger vers moi.

— Du calme Hayley. Tu ne reconnais pas R2D2 ? Du film Star Wars, tu sais ?

— Si mais…

— Pendant que tu dormais, ils sont partis en mission de réapprovisionnement et ils sont tombés sur cet énorme entrepôt. Ils ont trouvé des tas de choses ! Tu pourras aller voir plus tard.

— C'est… Bizarre…

— On s'y fait vite, je trouve ça incroyable que quelqu'un ait réussi à fabriquer un R2D2 qui fonctionne !

Doc était tout content. Tout ça était vraiment étrange, mais passons. J'ai attrapé la bouteille posé sur le plateau que le robot transportait.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Plusieurs jours… Tu devais vraiment avoir besoin de récupérer, impossible de te réveiller. Mais la psychologie n'est pas trop mon domaine… Je ne saurai pas plus t'en dire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. D'abord tu devrais aller manger. Je ne pouvais que t'hydrater ces derniers jours, tu as vraiment besoin de manger.

Doc m'a accompagnée à la cuisine, pour être sûr que je ne tombe pas dans les pommes sur le trajet et Lily m'a servi une grosse plâtrée de pâtes.

— Mange lentement, mais tu dois tout finir pour récupérer tes forces, m'a ordonné Doc.

Je me suis exécutée. A la moitié du plat, j'ai senti que l'ambiance était vraiment bizarre. On me regardait comme si quelque chose n'allait pas…

— Tout va bien ? Rien ne s'est passé pendant mon… « absence » ?

Il y a eu un silence pesant. J'ai regardé une à une toutes les personnes présentes. Aucun n'osait soutenir mon regard… Que se passait-il ?

— Où est Kyle ? ai-je demandé, d'un coup, paniquée.

— Il est… dans sa chambre.

— Dans la nôtre tu veux dire ?

— Non, il est dans son ancienne chambre…

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Hayley… Il y a eu un problème…

Je me suis levée, brusquement.

— Quel genre de problème ?

— En revenant du raid, il a mangé une pomme. Il a eu une réaction allergique. Il a fait un choc anaphylactique violent. Candy et moi, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Tout est allé trop vite…

Je me suis mise à courir vers l'ancienne chambre de Kyle. Ian se trouvait devant. Il pleurait, Gaby le serrait dans ses bras et tentait de le consoler comme elle pouvait. Mais je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention. Je suis entrée dans la chambre, entendant Ian protester.

Il était étendu, paisible, comme s'il dormait. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était impossible. Après tous les risques qu'on prenait en allant dehors, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement… Je me suis laissée tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Je lui ai pris la main. Je pleurais.

— Tu ne peux plus rien faire Hayley.

— Laisse-moi Ian !

Il est parti, sans rien ajouter. J'aurai dû être moins agressive, c'était son frère après tout. Il devait être aussi triste que moi… Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens… Comment pouvait-on se réveiller et perdre d'un coup quelqu'un d'aussi important. J'avais déjà perdu ma sœur, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi ? Ma sœur… Il y avait eu quelque chose avec ma sœur aussi… Non ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir et voir Kyle allongé en face de moi ne m'y aidait pas. Je ne pouvais plus rester là, à regarder l'homme que j'aimais – que j'avais aimé – sans vie. Mais je devais l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser… Je me suis penchée et j'ai laissé mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes, elles étaient froides. Mes larmes se mêlaient à ce baiser. Je me suis relevée et un cri m'a échappé. Kyle me regardait. C'était impossible… Il devait être mort ! Il n'y avait que dans les contes de fées que quelqu'un pouvait se réveiller de la mort…

J'ai fermé les yeux pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Un cri s'échappait encore de ma gorge. J'ai brusquement rouvert les yeux. J'étais allongée et je me suis assise d'un coup. Ma tête tournait légèrement mais j'ai capté le regard de Kyle en face de moi. Et je me suis souvenue de tout. J'étais simplement en train de rêver, mais la réalité n'était pas mieux… Je me suis mise à pleurer, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'aimais pas être dans des états pareils, ce n'était pas moi, je n'avais jamais été comme ça. Ce n'était que depuis la « disparition » d'Emma. Kyle m'a prise dans ses bras, pour essayer de me calmer mais mes pleurs devenaient incontrôlables, j'en avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

— Doc ? DOC ! S'il te plait, redonne-lui du Sommeil…

J'ai essayé de protester mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer et essayer de respirer entre chaque sanglot. Doc a pulvérisé un peu de Sommeil devant mon visage et j'ai à nouveau sombré.

Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne me souvenais d'aucun autre rêve. Il faisait nuit dehors, tout le monde devait dormir. Je me suis redressée et j'ai vu Kyle qui dormait, avachi sur une chaise. Etrangement, je n'avais plus envie de pleurer. J'étais comme résignée, je savais ce que je voulais et devais faire. Je me suis levée sans faire de bruit pour que Kyle reste endormi. Il ne devait pas être si tard que cela, j'entendais encore des bruits de conversation au loin. J'ai emprunté les chemins les plus sombres pour ne pas me faire repérer et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de sport où le groupe de Nate était logé.

Je me suis discrètement approchée de l'entrée pour repérer les personnes présentes et leur position. Et principalement cet abruti de la pharmacie qui détenait les informations dont j'avais tant besoin. J'ai eu assez de chance pour qu'il soit présent. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, pas assez en tout cas pour me stopper. J'ai sorti le couteau qui restait en permanence dans la doublure de ma botte et je l'ai caché le long de mon bras. Je suis entrée, le plus naturellement possible. Personne ne m'a remarquée jusqu'à ce que je sois assez prêt de lui pour mettre à exécution mon plan.

Je me suis jetée sur lui. Il n'a rien eu le temps de comprendre et il s'est retrouvé avec mon couteau sous la gorge.

— Bouge d'un pouce et je te promets que ma lame s'enfoncera dans ta carotide. Et n'espère pas que notre médecin puisse faire quelque chose. Tu te videras de ton sang avant qu'il ne puisse te toucher !

— Mais ça ne va pas ! Faite quelque chose ! Elle est complétement barge ! Aidez-moi au lieu de rester là bêtement !

— Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? J'ai le contrôle de la situation. Et puis sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient vraiment quelque chose à faire de toi. Tu les connais depuis quoi, trois jours ? Et ils viennent d'apprendre que toi et tes abrutis vous êtes dangereux… Désolée si la vérité est trop dure pour toi, mais tu n'es rien !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Tu le sais très bien. Dis-moi où tu l'as vu !

— Qui ça ?

— Je sais que tu es un peu débile sur les bords, mais ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de ta sorte ! Réponds-moi !

— Puisque tu dis que tu es intelligente, tu devrais comprendre que tu peux crever avant d'avoir une réponse de ma part…

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, c'est moi qui tiens le couteau contre ta gorge, c'est donc toi qui va crever si tu ne me réponds pas !

— Et si tu me tues, tu n'auras jamais ta réponse.

— Il restera encore les deux abrutis qui te servent d'amis. Et ne commence pas à me dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui sais. Vu ta grande gueule, je suis sûre que tu leurs as raconté s'ils n'étaient pas avec toi ce jour-là.

— Tu serais prête à parier sa vie sur cette certitude.

— De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, si tu refuses de me répondre là, sous la menace, ça veut dire que tu ne le feras jamais. Mort ou pas, ça ne changerait plus rien pour la réponse que j'attends !

— Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me tueras pas même si je te réponds.

— Rien du tout… Mais disons que tes chances de survie augmentent si tu me réponds.

— Tu ne peux pas le tuer, nous ne sommes plus assez sur cette planète pour s'entre-tuer.

J'ai regardé celui qui venait de parler. C'était Evan.

— Pas la peine de me faire la morale. Je suis au courant de notre situation. Et je t'assure que ce ne serait pas un mal de se débarrasser de cette enflure ! Il n'a aucun respect pour la vie humaine, il était prêt à nous tuer à la pharmacie. Et je paris que ce n'était pas la première fois, encore moins la dernière, qu'il a fait ça.

Il a explosé d'un rire sadique. J'ai pressé ma lame un peu plus fort contre sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sang se sont échappées de son cou. Son rire sadique s'est alors changé en couinement plaintif. Totalement pathétique.

— Pourquoi ce rire ? J'ai raison c'est ça ?

— Plus que tu ne le crois ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, ou en tout cas, pas sous cette forme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

J'ai été coupé par un raffut pas possible venant du couloir qui menait jusqu'à nous.

— Hayley, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

C'était Kyle. Il me regardait avec des yeux fatigués et tristes. J'ai vu Jeb, Ian et Jared arriver juste derrière lui. Ils avaient ramené la cavalerie pour tenter de sauver la situation. Mais ça ne changerait rien, je voulais mes réponses.

— Laissez-moi les gars. Je ne suis pas devenue folle, je sais ce que je fais ! D'ailleurs vous venez juste de couper un instant vérité, alors si vous voulez bien la fermer cinq minutes. J'attends une petite explication !

J'ai vu qu'ils allaient protester, alors j'ai un peu déplacé mon couteau pour prolonger l'entaille sur son cou.

— Allez ! Parle ! J'attends ta petite histoire.

Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de s'approcher mais le regard que je leurs ai lancé a suffi à les stopper. J'ai relâché la pression du couteau lorsqu'il a commencé à parler.

— Ok, ok… Je peux dire que tu m'as impressionné, ça me tue un peu de l'admettre… Mais c'était vraiment… Du grand art, à la sortie de ce camion, quand tu as tué ces quatre traqueurs !

J'ai vu ceux qui nous entouraient prendre des expressions de surprise. Mais moi, je me suis simplement mise encore plus en colère. Ma lame a retrouvé une position très proche de sa carotide et de sa jugulaire.

— Tu es en train de me dire que si nous avons failli y passer ce jour-là, c'est parce que tu nous as dénoncés ?!

— C'est toi qui as lancé les hostilités avec l'épisode de la pharmacie !

— Tu plaisantes ?! Je vais te faire la peau !

Je l'ai fait se retourner, face à moi. Je l'ai attrapé par le cou, je l'ai légèrement soulevé du sol et je l'ai fait tomber à terre, sur le dos. Il a eu le souffle coupé et je me suis jetée sur lui. Mon couteau a retrouvé la même position que précédemment.

— Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire où se trouve ma sœur avant de te faire vivre tes derniers instants ! ai-je craché.

Son regard était affolé. Il n'avait pas pensé que j'étais capable de le faire, que j'irai réellement jusqu'au bout. Je les ai entendus courir vers moi. Mais le temps passait au ralenti et ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Cet homme dégoutant l'avait compris aussi, mais il n'a pas parlé. Il resterait une abomination jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ma lame a commencé à trancher sa gorge de haut en bas. Le sang coulait vite, je le sentais, chaud, contre ma main. Je pouvais lire la douleur de mon geste dans les yeux de cet homme. Je pouvais voir la vie qu'il ne méritait pas commencer à s'échapper. J'étais presque arrivée à la jonction du cou et des épaules quand des mains puissantes m'ont arrachée à ce moment.

Je n'ai pas essayé de me débattre. Je sentais les regards horrifiés de mes amis sur moi. Ce que je venais de faire était somme toute très froid, presque dément. Quelqu'un de censé ne devait pas tuer aussi froidement un être humain. A vrai dire, je tuais beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps. Mais pour ce dernier, je n'éprouvais aucun remord. Et pourtant ce meurtre était le pire de tous ceux que j'avais commis. Tous les autres avaient été perpétrés sous l'effet de légitime défense, celui-là, je l'avais voulu. Je n'avais pas été obligée de le faire, encore moins de cette façon. Certes, le sang s'échappait très vite par ces gros troncs qui transportaient le sang entre la tête et le corps, mais il allait mourir progressivement, il allait sentir la vie le quitter. Il n'aurait pas vraiment mal, je n'étais pas sadique, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il meure et qu'il puisse comprendre l'horreur de ses gestes le temps qu'il se vide de son sang et plonge dans le coma avant de mourir.

Je voyais plusieurs personnes s'affairer autour de lui, tenter de le sauver. Je ne les comprenais pas. Ils avaient entendu comme moi ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi voulait-il le sauver, il était dangereux ! J'ai vu Doc arriver en courant, suivi de Candy. Ils portaient plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. Et d'un coup j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient réussir à le sauver. Les salauds survivaient toujours…


End file.
